


⠠⠞⠓⠑ ⠠⠇⠊⠛⠓⠞ ⠠⠊⠝ ⠠⠍⠽ ⠠⠙⠁⠗⠅     (The Light In My Dark)

by Chazene



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AU, Blind Kara, Crime, Crime & Criminals, Crime Fighting, Daredevil - Freeform, F/F, FBI Alex, Kara is a badass, Kara is a gay disaster, Lena is a Gay Mess, Lena is gay for Kara, Organized Crime, SuperCorp, They are both just really gay, Vigilante, Vigilantism, blind, lena is a badass, lillian is evil, supercorp au, supergirl - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-03-23 03:15:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 23
Words: 144,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13778490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chazene/pseuds/Chazene
Summary: Kara had always wanted to help, to do good, but her parent's had never wanted Kara to raise her fists.Years after the accident that blinded Kara that had given her unparalleled senses...years after her cousin taught her too fight, Kara had enough of listening to the crime in her city. She decided to do something about it.Little did she know that she was down a path that would bring in the best person she'd ever meet, along with the toughest challenge she'd ever face.





	1. Noise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \--PLEASE READ--  
> (if you can, read this fic in the Reversi (http://archiveofourown.org/skins/929) skin, I guarantee it will be better that way)  
> (Seriously, please do that)
> 
>  
> 
> I have been very hesitant in writing this fic, for two reasons.  
> 1\. Daredevil is by FAR, and I mean FAR, my favorite hero. I can't really describe why in a note box but if you want to know why, go to my tumblr. And I was hesitating on this fic because I don't know if my writing can pay homage to just how awesome Daredevil is.  
> 2\. In this fic, I've decided to hold nothing back, which means I'm writing darker than I have before, which means, as much as I dislike doing it, I'll be writing in a fair number of trigger warnings. The reason I don't like writing those is that I feel they take away from the gravity of a mystery, but in a fic like this, I feel as I should warn you readers.
> 
> I do apologize in advance if my fic upsets some people, but I just can't keep this fic from happening, it's been in my head for months, so I finally decided to do something about it.
> 
> So, on the subject, TRIGGER WARNING for child abuse
> 
> Also, there are going to be ALOT of references to the comics/TV show, let me know in the comments or send me a message on tumblr if you get them :)

⠠⠝⠕⠊⠎⠑  
(Noise)

Noise. It’s all Kara ever heard now, noise. But not just that. She could hear them for blocks and blocks away. A dog whimpering for its food. A baby crying for their mother. The T.V. left on after a couple had gone to sleep. Kara could hear it all, and it was all too overwhelming. But she could focus it. She could focus in on everything that happened. She could hear the electricity run through the wires when she turned on the lights, she could hear the water, run through pipes three floors up. Or the heartbeat of her sister, one of only two heartbeats she had ever found peace. She heard the sirens that wailed late at night, the cries for help in the dark alley streets. She could hear her city dying, every night, a piece of it would fall away into the dark abyss that crime was laying out in National City.

And she tried to restrain herself. She tried with all her might. Her parents never wanted her to fight, they didn’t want their lives to be the life Kara lived. But then they died, and Kara was blind. No longer were they there to guide Kara on a safe and peaceful path. But Kara did everything she could to distract herself from the temptation to fight.

She became a reporter. She did everything she could to use sources and the truth to seek out justice and weed out the crime that riddled National City. She was lawful in her pursuit of peace. But this night…tonight it wasn’t enough. Tonight, she heard a cry for help, one she’d heard far too often. But this cry, this soft, desperate cry, one that begged for someone to hear.

“ _No Papa, please! Plea,”_ her plea for help was cut short by the back of a hand. Kara heard the impact. She could sense the argument was coming from two floors below. She could her the skin and bone shift from the strike, like ice cracking and melting away.

“ _You bitch, you think I’ll accept you for this, you…you, abomination,”_ the father screamed. Kara could hear the scared girl’s hear thunder in terror. The father’s hand slipped through the air with rough force, striking another blow. He stank of alcohol and cheap cigarettes, and Kara felt such a man to be unworthy of fatherhood.

 _“Please!! Don’t hurt me like Mama,”_ The girl cried again.

“ _SHUT UP!”_ His hand rose again, Kara could hear the bones shift, having gone through two very serious blows. But the girl tried to run, but the heavy footsteps of the father, footsteps that sounded like metal banging against a dumpster, were much quicker and he grabbed the child and threw her against the wall.

Kara formed fists, desperately wanting to do something. But, what would that mean for her parents, her parents who gave everything for Kara to only do good, to not fight, to use brains instead of brawn. Kara covered her ears, not wanting to her the young girls’ cries, or the slaps and punches the father was relentlessly giving, each one sounding like bubble wrap being popped by a child. Kara couldn’t take it. She fiddled around her pocket for her phone, running her hands over the screen waiting for the voice assist to get her to the keypad.

“9-1-1” the voice of Rao, her phone assistant that her friend invented to help her, voiced on the speaker, “Call.”

The number dialed and not but a ring later, a dispatcher responded, “911, what is your emergency?”

“Umm,” Kara paused through the tears, “There’s a father and daughter fighting, and, I’ve heard screaming and,” Kara paused again. She can’t very well say she heard everything that happened, she knew well enough that the screams could be heard through the building but, doing a quick check, she found that of the 24 apartments between the six floors, there were very few in the building, “I heard some crashing and glass breaking. And more yelling and…I’m, very worried.”

“What is your location ma’am?”

“1986 Miller Drive, apartment 227, I…don’t know which apartment the screaming is from.”

“Not to worry ma’am, we have officers on the way.”

Kara brings the phone away from her ear, as she ended the call. Now she had to wait. Wait as she knew she could do something, she _should_ do something. But she can’t, she has to trust in the law. The law that is sworn to protect the city she loves. The law that she can hear failing more and more each day.

“ _PAPA! STOP!!”_ Kara heard the girl scream again. Kara had tears flowing from her eyes. She needs to do something, she has to do something.

Kara sat there for a few more minutes, aching to help, but knowing she shouldn’t in risking exposing her abilities. But just in time, a knock came to the door. She tuned to two heartbeats, steady, strong. She could smell the pepper spray on their belts, the gunpowder in the bullets of guns, one of the cops, a rather portly fellow, smelled of cheap coffee. _*knock knock*_

The father stops his punches. _“Who is it?”_ His voice bellows through the apartment.

The other officer, he smelled of cheap cologne, “NCPD, sir please open up.”

 _“Fuck,_ ” he curses under his breath. _“You say anything and I swear you’ll regret it.”_ He threatens. His heartbeat is steady, he means it. The girl’s heartbeat is rapid, scared, no…she’s terrified.

“ _I wish I could run away,”_ it’s so quiet, Kara barely registers it. The heavy footsteps of the father make for the door. He unhooks the chain and opens the door.

          “ _Can I help you officers?”_ The father’s tone changes scarily quickly. He actually sounds polite.

          “ _We got a call about screaming, is everything alright sir?”_

_“Oh, sorry, my daughter, she… she got hit at school today. I might have let my temper go a little bit. No one touches my daughter.”_

The heartbeats of the officers are steady, calm…they believe him. _“Is she home now?”_

 _“Jessica,”_ the father calls. Jessica, her heart beats faster and faster as she walks to the door. The father placed his hands on Jessica’s shoulders.

          _“Hello Jessica,”_ one of the officers greets in a friendly voice, “ _is it true, were you hit at school today?”_

Kara could hear the grip tighten on the little girl’s shoulders. She could hear crying. “ _Yes, a boy, Brian. He…he hit me.”_ Kara’s heart broke for the young girl.

          “ _Oh, I’m so sorry about that,”_ the other officer consoled.

          _“It’s been difficult lately, her mother is in the hospital, some thug wanted her purse and she was beat up.”_

 _“Well I hope everything turns out for the better, just try to keep your temper in check sir.”_ The officer that smelled like cheap cologne responded. ” _Let’s get outta here Stevens.”_

          The officers walk off as the door closed behind them. _“I hate kids_ ,” both officers said under their breath.

“Worthless,” Kara muttered. She tunes back to the father and daughter.

          _“You, get to your room and I swear if you make a single peep, I will make it worse for you.”_

          That was it…Kara snapped. How dare a father lay a hand against his daughter just for loving someone else? She cried as she heard the father do unspeakable things to his daughter. Kara HAD to do something.

So, she waited, she waited and soon she heard the father leave the apartment. Kara scrambled to find sweatpants and a sweatshirt. She tore up a black t shirt and stuffed the scraps into the hoodie pocket. She pulled the hoodie up over her head and exited her apartment. It’s good that at her eyes have kept their bright blue color over the years, for it will make it easier to blend in.

Kara can’t see, not really, but she can fake it well enough to make it if she wasn’t. She prepared herself as she exited her apartment, making sure to stay far enough behind the father as to not raise much suspicion. She could smell his alcoholic stench. He was no more than 30 feet away. His steps were uneven from drinking. Kara had no sympathy for this man. A man who cast away his own daughter, simply because she chose to love someone different. It’s not right. A parent’s job is to love their child, unconditionally, no matter what. Not to make their child terrified of their very presence.

While Kara hadn’t had her parents in years, they were killed in the same car accident that gave Kara her powers at just nine years old, her adoptive parents, Eliza and Jeremiah, they were nothing if not accepting. Her sister Alex was the perfect example. Alex was terrified of coming out to Eliza, but Kara had reassured her that everything would be okay, and thank God it was. Because Alex now had Sam, her beautiful wife, well with the way Alex described her, same was truly beautiful, loving wife and her daughter Ruby. Kara could not recall a happier Alex Danvers. And Kara loved Alex, and loved Sam and Ruby, and loved that they were happy.

Kara wished for something like that someday. Someday, maybe she could trust someone enough to entrust them with her secret, but…the less people knew the better. Kara hadn’t even told Alex. It’s all for her safety. Alex knows Kara’s senses are heightened, very heightened. But Alex doesn’t know Kara can fight. That part she learned from her cousin, Clark, blind like her, well not exactly like her as he was blind since birth. He swooped in and saved her from the orphanage, taught her to fight, taught her to fight hard. Then he abandoned her, left her to the Danvers, at thirteen, just when she needed him the most. But Kara supposes it was all for the better because she and Alex grew close soon after. Granted they had a rocky relationship at the start, but many sibling relationships are like that. And Kara was content having Alex, Sam, and Ruby in her life, but it never stopped her from thinking, was there someone out there for her? There had to be right?

Well, no time to worry about that now, as the father turned into an alleyway that lead to docks. _Perfect,_ Kara thinks. She gathers her senses and feels a fire escape nearby. She grabs hold of the stairs and hoists herself up before anyone nearby notices. She sleuths towards the edge of the building and feels the sea air fill her lungs, the cool ocean breeze prickling against her skin like a feather, smelling the salt and fish stink up the docks. _Egh, I could really go for some potstickers right now._ Kara dismisses the thought. The father enters the port, not bothering to check in with the security officer. Kara tunes in, he’s…sleeping, _so much for security._ But that’s a good thing, it’s one less person to worry about interfering with her mission. Kara can hear the steps become more and more uneven, becoming more wasted as the night goes on. Kara feels the temptation burning hotter as she gets closer to the man. She needs to be smart about this. While beating him to a pulp would be rather satisfying, it won’t help Jessica to just put her father in a hospital. She needs to get him to confess to what he did to his child, proof for the mother and the courts, so that this disgusting filth will never see them again.

She hears him turn a corner around some crates. They’re filled with various commodities, one has Blu-ray players, TVs, and other various electronics. Some are filled with toys, gifts for children like Jessica, and one is filled with weapons, and it isn’t a military crate. The crates are covered with, Kara sniffs, coffee grounds, _throws off the dogs._ This is her moment, she takes the black strip of cloth from her torn up t-shirt and wraps it around her head, covering the top of her head down to her nose. She needs to make sure this is recorded, she thanks God that her phone is in her pocket. It has become a part of her. It’s not that she’s addicted to her phone, she barely uses it, but the assistant her best friend Winn installed on it has become such a helpful tool in her daily life.

She fiddles with the screen, finding the record button for video. It’s not that she wants to record her movements or the fight, but the audio, that file could help in court. Even if what she is about to is illegal, it will show the police what an asshole this father is. She sets the phone down on the crate above the father and jumps down. His heart jumps, startled at the sudden presence of another person.

He reacts, swinging the beer bottle at Kara who dodges it with ease, sensing the wind through the glass in the air. He gets all twisted up, nearly falling to the ground. But Kara steadies him, only to push him against the crate with enough force for him to drop the bottle. But he doesn’t surrender, he lifts his knee to jab Kara’s stomach, but she senses this and tilts to the side. She throws a left cross to his jaw in return. Kara hears the bones shift and crack from the force of the hit, she’s fractured. He wails in agony but powers through it to throw a punch of which Kara dodges easily. She catches his fist in her hand and stops it. Gripping his wrist with her free hand, she twists it, effectively breaking his right wrist. And if he wasn’t screaming before, he is now. The weight of the pain floors him against the crate. But Kara doesn’t relent. She grabs his collar and pulls him up so he’s facing her covered eyes.

“You’re going to confess to what you’ve done to your daughter,” she seethes in the most menacing voice she can attempt.

He spits at her, missing her face as Kara shifts her head. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Kara punches his nose, “LIE TO ME, I WILL KNOW! I will be unhappy.”

“I never,”

Another punch, “This is what unhappy feels like.”

“I swear I,”

Kara doesn’t let up, kicking down on his ankle, fracturing it. She keeps her foot down as he cries in pain.

“OKAY! I hit that bitch…she comes out to me…and, I lost it. But she deserved it. I ain’t got no room for a lesbian in my family.” He continues his story of what he did to her after the cops left.

Kara is enraged. She throws a fist in his face once again.

“Ow…JESUS FUCK!! I was telling the truth.”

“I know, but I never said I’d be happy about it,” Kara hits him again, “You’re going to turn yourself in to the first cop you see. Try to run, you’re going to wish I’d beaten down on you more. Lie to them, you’re going to wish you never existed.”

She then let’s all her rage out, throwing punch after punch, not stopping even when he fell unconscious, no, she kept hitting until her fists hurt.

But she relented when she felt the bruises on her knuckles. Perhaps she…no, she was too violent. But to Kara, this man didn’t even receive half of what he deserves, maybe…he should be dead. _NO!_ Kara chastises herself. She mustn’t cross that line. She can’t. She won’t. But she can feel the Devil pulling at her, imploring her to finish it. But she takes a deep breath and stands up, blood dripping away from her hands.

She leaves the unconscious filth lying there, to either be found by the authorities or to wake up in time. And that might be a while. She turns to the crate, where she can smell the clean metal and gunpowder, covered by the scent of coffee grounds. She runs her hands over the door of the crate, seeking the lock to open it. She found it, a combination lock. She cautiously spun the dial, listening closely for the mechanisms to match up.

          “04-19-64,” Kara muttered as she found the numbers. She tossed the lock aside and opened the crate. After being locked up for days, five at least Kara thinks, the stiff air fills up her lungs as the door allows the cool sea air to be filtered in. Kara walks in, and opens the first crate on her right. She lifts up the tray the holds the coffee grounds and puts it aside, revealing an ample amount of weapons. She can sense the cleanliness of them, never before fired, fresh oil that greased the barrels, authenticating their new quality. She ran her hands over the metal, “Assault rifles,” Kara says, realizing what kind of weapons they are. “These need to be taken off the streets.” She exits the crate and jumps back up on top, retrieving her phone and ending the recording. It might not be able to do much, but it’ll help Jessica and hopefully her mother will be able to get them free from the clutches of this disgusting man.

          Kara calls the police, and leaves an anonymous tip about the guns hoping they would arrive to get them before whichever gang who owned them picked them up. She waited not but five minutes when a group of men showed up, reeking of cigarettes and beer. She could smell ink, lots of it, tattoos, gang tattoos most likely. They gathered around the open crate, and stared at the unconscious father.

          “Jesus Christ, look at that shit,” says one of the gang members. “Looks like he’s been through the fucking grinder. His face is FUBAR.”

          “Maybe we oughta put him out of his misery,” another member said, cocking the hammer of his pistol. Kara was about to jump down when another member stopped him.

          “Easy, let him be asshole, we don’t need no cops on us for a random killin’.”

          “Whatever EZ.”

          Another man now spoke, his heartbeat was steady, strong, possibly the man in charge. “Will you assholes shut the fuck up?! I want to know why the fuck our crate is busted open.”

          His voice was smooth, steady, but angry. None of the men answered.

          “Which one of you was supposed to be on duty,” he asked. The four other heartbeats went cold, scared.

          And then Kara missed it, the split second reaction she should have had. She should have sensed it, the gun, but this man, he was fast, very fast. And he was fast enough that he pulled out his pistol and shot one of his men. They slumped to the ground, lifeless, against the unconscious body of the father.

          _Oh God, Oh God, Oh God, Oh God,_ Kara’s mind raced. This has gotten out of hand too fast. She had to stop this, or at least keep them busy until the cops arrive. Kara made her decision then and there. _Let’s fight._

She jumped down, landing herself on top of the man in charge, kicking the gun from his hand. She wrapped her legs around his head and leaned forward and flipped, landing him against the ground, he’s out. She heard one of the other thugs raise their gun, Kara tunes in, he’s just about to cock his gun. She jumps up and twirls around, kicking up the other gun, knocking in the air, on top of another crate. **_SHING_** _that’s a knife,_ Kara senses. She spins around to the man holding the knife, it’s coming towards her, 30° angle. She catches the wrist holding the knife and snaps it up. She smells the blood spurt out, she’s broken it. He cries in pain, cradling his wrist, that’s a mistake. He should have kept his guard up, Kara swings a right cross to his face, her strike connects with force, knocking him to the ground. That’s two out, two to go.

          The other two are standing motionless, no weapons drawn, but she can hear the metal of a gun clink against a lighter in a coat pocket, and she can smell the faint oil that was used to sharpen a blade in another. His hand goes for the knife, Kara falls to the ground, swiping her feet against his ankles, causing them to give away to the rest of his body. He hits the ground hard, but he’s still awake. Kara spins again, kicking him square in the face. _Now he’s out,_ she thinks as she stands to face the last thug.

          “What the fuck are you,” he asks. His heart is racing, he’s…Kara tilts her head so she could can a better tune to his heart; he’s terrified. Kara smirks a devilish smile. She says nothing, she only front flips, her right foot making contact with the last thug’s jaw. It’s broken, she can hear the bones crack from the impact. He crouches down, wailing in an incoherent sob.

          Sirens start blaring in the distance, _the cops are here, and I need to not be,_ Kara thinks. She finds the unconscious mass of a body that is the man in charge and tries to find his phone. But the cops get closer and closer, and she hasn’t found it yet. _Screw it,_ she thinks to herself as she jumps back up to the top of the crate.

She hurried back to her apartment, flinging herself from rooftop to rooftop, her heart still racing from her encounter. Oh God did it feel good to do something good. It had been years since she felt useful. Ever since her abilities, she felt that she should use them. And after her cousin trained her to fight, she knew she should do something for good. But Kara was at odds, with what her parents wanted for her verse what Clark told her she could do. She had helped someone, she saved a little girl from having to live under the guise of someone so twisted. She’d helped a mother, she can raise her child without the fear of what her husband would do. Kara had done good.

She gets back to her apartment, climbing through her bedroom window via the fire escape and makes for her kitchen, she needs water. She fetches a glass from the cupboard and fills it with cold tap water. She gulps the cold liquid, thirsty from her fight. She chokes a bit as she finishes the glass. She sinks to the floor, catching her breath.

“Holy shit,” she whispers. _What did I just do,_ Kara’s mind races in a panicked fright. She just took out four gang members after beating down on an asshole of the father. She thought of the recording on her phone. She called out to her phone, “Rao, play my most recent recording.”

“Playing last video Ms. Danvers,” the robotic voice said with a cool British accent. Kara rolled her eyes, thinking back how excited Winn was to create an A.I. for her.

Her recording wasn’t of the highest quality, but the sound that came through, it was proof enough. The recording picked up the father’s entire confession.

 _This will help the Jessica and her mother, but how,_ Kara thought. She can’t give this video to the police, it would be too risky, it could expose Kara and possibly to more harm than good.

“CATCO,” Kara says out of the blue. She’s a reporter, and if she could expose this man, thousands will see it and possibly help. Others who are afraid of those who hurt them, maybe…just maybe they’ll stand up. “Rao, can you send an encrypted email,” Kara asked. She truly was unsure if her Rao, Reliable Assistant Operator, as Winn put it, could help with that. When Kara asked one time, Winn jokingly said that Rao can help with almost anything. But, over the months, Kara has found that it can do quite a bit.

“And to whom are we sending this email?”

“Um, me, my CatCo email.”

“Starting a story, are we?”

“Hopefully.”

“Very well Ma’am.” And with that the email was sent to Kara anonymously, and she would report to work tomorrow, hopefully with a story that Snapper would approve of. She placed her phone aside, and turned to her room. She smelled of the sea air and alcohol, she desperately needed a shower. She slowly made her way to her shower, sore from her fight, despite not being hit once. No, the only sore part of her body were her fists, the fists that were bruised and bloody from fiercely hitting the father and the thugs. She turned the dial as hot as it could go and let the water heat up as she stripped out of the clothes. The sweatshirt was torn in a few places where Kara barely dodged a few of the knife attacks. She ran her hands over the torn fabric and thanked God that in her haste to get out of her apartment to follow the father that she grabbed a plain sweatshirt. No identifying marks or logos. She tossed the torn sweatshirt aside and stepping in the steaming water. She sighed heavily as the water hit her skin, _106°,_ Kara felt the water and steam around her heat her skin, wiping away the blood from her knuckles. Kara put her knuckles directly under the stream of water, and she flinched as the hot liquid pierced through the bruises. But she kept her fists in place, until she felt all the blood and small scraps of skin wiped away. _That was foolish to go bare handed,_ Kara thought as the water dripped down her chest. She turned her back so that stream of water could hit the back of her neck, just at the crook of her left shoulder. She groaned at relieving feeling it provided. She stood frozen in that position for a few minutes, washing away the smell and the intensity of the encounter. She wanted to do this again, wanted to fight, to help. But, she shouldn’t, it’s too risky. If she were to get captured or caught, or worse, she couldn’t do that to Alex and Sam or Ruby. She couldn’t do that to Eliza, James or Winn. That didn’t deserve that.

And that thought stayed with her as she exited the shower and dried herself off. She so badly wanted to continue this. It, it was exhilarating. It was, fun. It had been so long since she moved about like that and God did she miss it. It was so conflicting, Kara can fight, she can help people, but not without putting herself, and her sister and her family at risk.

Kara downed to Aspirin and snuggled herself under the covers of her bed as her thoughts bounced back and forth on whether or not she should fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I decided I'll list a few reasons why I like Daredevil.  
> 1\. He's blind and he's a badass (Seriously, what's not to like about that)  
> 2\. Every Daredevil comic I've read is so freaking good.  
> 3\. He's catholic, like me. And he is constantly at debating with his faith and what he does, (also like me alot)  
> 4\. I loved Daredevil before the Netflix show came out, and when it did...Holy shit! And I love that the creators make constant references to the comics without actually borrowing many of the stories which is absolutely brilliant.  
> There are countless more but I'd rather not bore you to death with it so...I hope you enjoy!
> 
> I'd like to thank RIP-Dodge-VIper (you're gonna yell at me for putting you up here, but you can't stop me now!)  
> They beta my fic and encouraged me to write it (SO THANKS!!!)
> 
> (I'm going to be putting a hold on Revolutions and An Unexpected Surprise while I continue to write this.)


	2. A Mask

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara deals with the aftermath of her actions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW for attempted abduction

⠠⠠⠁ ⠠⠍⠁⠎⠅

A Mask

      The next morning at CatCo was a flurried mess of reporters, running around the bullpen in chase of a story. Kara was cautious walking through with her cane, doing her best to avoid from running into anyone. Kara listened through the mob of people, trying to find a familiar heartbeat.

      “Winn,” she called out softly, hoping her friend would hear her through the commotion. “Winn?” She then heard the heartbeat flutter.

      “Kara?” His voice was quiet, knowing he didn’t need to raise his voice. Kara heard footsteps nearing her, “Hey, um, you wanna go to your office?”

      Kara folded her cane and jerked her shoulder out. Winn took her arm and lead her through the array of reporters.

      “Winn, what’s going on?”

      “Some security camera caught some dude flipping around beating up a gang at the docks last night.”

      Kara’s heart stopped. She didn’t think to check for the cameras. _Shit,_ Kara cursed at herself as she stopped in her tracks, pulling Winn back.

      “Kara, are you alright?”

      “Yeah,” Kara lied, _have to play it cool,_ “just got a little light headed.”

      “Okay, anyway, the police report confirms that the thugs The Mask beat up, were part of the Daxamites gang. _I’ve heard them, they kidnap kids and enslave them, among other evil deeds. Good thing I took some of their guns._ “The Mask caught them with the cargo crate full of guns. And some civilian that The Mask attacked.”

      “The Mask,” Kara groaned. “That’s what we are calling her?”

      “Her?” Winn asked curiously. _Fuck,_ Kara cursed to herself.

      “I mean like, why should we just assume this Mask person is a guy. Like can’t women fight too? It’s 2018 Winn, I think anyone can fight if they want to.” _Nice save Kara._

      “Kara, I… didn’t mean anything by it, it’s just, the security footage is really in poor quality. It’s really hard to tell.”

      “Oh,” Kara felt a little bad for going off on Winn, but her fright was well deserved, she could have outed herself and she hadn’t even really started her fight and it would have already been over. “Sorry Winn,” _Quick, come up with an excuse,_ “I didn’t get a lot of sleep last night,” _not exactly a lie,_ “I guess I’m just a little irritable.”

      Winn slightly squeezed Kara’s arm as they entered her office, “No worries Kara, I know the feeling.”

      Winn had helped Kara get situated in her office as she turned her computer on, opening her email first. She already knew what message would pop up first, _this is good actually, if he’s here to witness the audio recording, there would be less suspicion on me. Maybe._

“First message: from, no name. Subject: You can expose them,” Rao voiced over on her speakers. She hesitantly clicked the email link, and the audio file played automatically Kara recalled herself using the deepest voice she could muster last night as the file played. But then something went wrong, Kara heard Winn’s heartbeat elevate as he gasped.

      “Kara, that… that kind of sounds like you when use your deep voice at game night.”

      _FUCK! SHIT! JUST…FUCK,_ Kara’s inner monologue raged, which was surely more vulgar than the words she actually used.

      “Hah, yeah, totally sure. But I wasn’t anywhere near Pier 14 last night though.”

      “How did you know where the Mask was?”

      “You told me,” Kara covered, hoping Winn wouldn’t badger her further on the subject.

      But a few seconds of silence followed before Winn spoke again, “I never said which pier at the ports the Mask was operating.”

      “You did”

      “I really didn’t.” _Winn, stop talking,_ Kara thought to herself.

      “Surely you did.”

      “Kara, how did you know where the Mask was? No one has reported it.”

      Kara stood and walked to her door, shutting it and locking it up before pouncing towards Winn, forcing him against her desk, pinning him and holding his right arm upward in a firm grip.

      “Holy shit, Kara, what…you? You’re the Mask? “

      “Shut up, Winn, just shut up!”

      “But like, how, you’re…you know, blind.”

      “Yes, great observation.”

      “But then how,” he began, but Kara tightened her grip on his arm, he squirmed, “Okay, okay…shutting up.”

      Kara released her hold on Winn and let him up. He rubbed his wrist where Kara had been holding him.

      “Damn, you’re really strong.”

      “Yeah, you wanna say anything else,” Kara said in a threatful tone.

      “I’m both, frightened... and aroused,” Winn said with what Kara assumed would be a sheepish grin. Kara could only laugh softly.

      “Only you would quote Wonder Woman in a situation like this.” Kara sensed Winn’s calm heartbeat, _okay, I’ve always trusted him, so I need to trust him now,_ Kara thought as she sat down. She took a deep breath, taking in her surroundings. The bullpen was still a mess of reporters.

      _“Yes, this is Patrick Roberts with CatCo Worldwide Media. I’m calling to see if you have any other video footage of the Mask from the docks last night?”_

_“Could you transfer me to someone who would be able to get me the name of the father’s next of kin for a comment?”_

_“Sorry, could you give the list of names of the thugs one more time.”_

_“No, no, we are not calling him Daredevil, it’s stupid. Makes it seem this Mask is going to fly off the Grand Canyon in his red, white, and blue motorcycle.”_

Then there was Snapper, _“I want everything you can find on the Mask. I want everything.”_

      Kara groaned, letting her head fall to the desk on her arms.

      “So,” Winn started, “the Mask?”

      “I already hate that name.”

      “It’s not so bad.”

      “Yeah, but you’re not me.”

      “About that, so like, how do you know all that fighting stuff.”

      Kara raised her head, she’d never expected that she’d ever fight in the first place, much less share her story.

      “After the accident, well, it didn’t just blind me.” Kara then heard Winn sit down in the chair in front of her, and it sounded like he laid his elbows on the table, resting his head on his hand, intent on Kara’s story.

      “When I woke up in the hospital, I could hear everything, like everything Winn. It was so loud. I could hear the heartbeats across the hallway, I could hear the TV two floors up, a conversation on the roof. I could feel the temperature rise and drop almost immediately as the A/C would kick in and out. I could smell the morphine, like actually smell it, as if it was my perfume, if you thought hospitals smell weird now, take a drive with my senses.” Kara stopped for a moment, not wanting to tell Winn that she could still hear the screams of her parents dying in the car wreck.

      “Wow,” was all Winn could respond, “But where did you learn to fight?”

      Kara sighed again, “Well, that’s…a different story.”

      “I’m listening,” he said with persistence like a child.

      “I have a cousin.”

      “Really?”

      “He’s, blind, like me…well sort of. But he’s, very different. He’s, very cold, and he abandoned me when I was thirteen.”

      “That’s when you were adopted by the Danvers?”

      “Yeah not long after that. But I kept everything I knew a secret. My parents never wanted me to be a fighter.”

      “Well you clearly listened,” he said with a soft chuckle, Kara was not amused, throwing a pen at him. “Sorry.”

      “It wasn’t so hard to resist the temptation to fight while I still lived in Midvale, but after I moved to National City, I began to hear everything at night. And I heard just how much this city suffers every night, and there’s only so much that the cops can do. And just stood by every night when I heard women and children cry out for help, broken men screaming for something to go right. Winn there is so much crap that goes on in this city and no one does anything about it. And last night,” Kara pauses, thinking of Jessica and her struggle against her father.

      “What happened last night?”

      “I heard a little girl, a couple floors down. She had come out to her father, he didn’t like that. So, he hit her, repeatedly.” Kara’s fists clenched, “Winn I heard each hit, I heard the bones crack from each punch. She was begging for him to stop. So, I called the cops, like you’re supposed to, but the father lied about what the bruises on the little girl’s face were from. He had threatened her if she had said anything different.”

      Kara could hear Winn’s heart beat with sorrow. “Jesus, what an asshole.”

      “Yeah, and…” Kara paused, not sure how to describe what the father did next. “He,” Thankfully, Winn stopped her from going on.

      “Okay, okay, he’s an asshole still. So, the cops didn’t do anything, so you did?”

      “Yeah.”

      It was a few more seconds of silence, silent even for Kara, before Winn spoke, “Kara you’re a badass.”

      Kara couldn’t help but laugh, “I can’t see myself so I guess I’ll have to take your word for it.”

      Winn laughed, his head falling from his hands. Coughing, after laughing so hard, he regained his composure before speaking again. “So, if you’re going to be the Mask,” he began with a hopeful voice, “You’re going to need a costume.”

      “No,” was Kara’s immediate reply.

      “Oh, come on Kara! You could be a symbol!”

      “Winn, absolutely not. I’m not going to go around the city at night beating up criminals with some symbol on my chest.”

      “But…”

      “No.”

      “What if…”

      “Winn,” Kara said once more with a firm tone, “I’m sorry, but it’s just too risky. If I’m going to do this, everything has to be shrouded. Nothing can be named, or,”

      “There’s your name.”

      “Wh…I’m sorry?”

      “The Shroud.”

      “No.”

      “What about the Guardian Devil?

      “The Guardian Devil?

      “Yeah,” Winn said with childlike enthusiasm. “Cause you’re guarding over people and that mask makes it look like you have horns.”

      Kara sighed, it sounded silly. “No, that’s worse,” Kara said it a little begrudgingly,

      “Guess we’ll just stick to The Mask for now, but I still think you need a suit, armor of some sort so you…”

      “Any armor will just slow me down. I’ve just going to get a bunch of black clothing, some steel toed boots, gloves, and I’ll keep the mask.”

      “But you’ll be vulnerable to attack.”       

      “Winn, I might not be able to see, but I know how I fought the other night, and I wasn’t hit once. I think I’ll be fine.”

      “Until you aren’t.”

      “Winn, stop worrying, I’ll be fine.”

      “But-”

      “Do you want to help me?”

      “Sorry?”

      “Do you want to help me with this fight or not?”

      “You really mean it?”

      “Well you’re the only one who knows to it makes sense. You can help me on the down low, you can help organize the information I find, help me track down assholes that deserve to be beat up. You can help me be…” Kara paused as the sheer silliness of the name, “you can help me be a vigilante.”

      “YES,” his voice was shrill, causing Kara to cringe at the sudden increase of volume. “Shit, sorry! Yes…” He said again in whisper. “So, do I get like a sidekick name, or like a super-secret codename only we know?”

      “I don’t know, I’m making this up as I go along.”

      “Okay, something we can work on. So, what do you want to do first?”

      “I need black, a lot of black.”

      “Done, and next?”

      Kara paused, thinking back to how justified she felt after knocking out the father last night, “Next, we go hunting.”

\---

It would be a few more days before Winn and Kara got all the gear together, but those few days were enough to get the stories circulating of a Shrouded figure beating up on thugs and criminals at night. Enough that, even though it was a miniscule change, Kara heard less cries for help at night. She had saved a few people while waiting to start hunting down the gang of thugs she had beat up at the docks. One woman was simply walking up one night when some guy in an alley jumped her, she screamed and screamed and Kara heard her. She broke that’s assholes right hand, cracked two ribs, and fractured his ankle. Kara had slept well that night. The next night she convinced some high school kids to put back the items they had swiped from a drug store down the street. That hadn’t taken a lot of work, she’d jumped down from the fire escape, and scared them into returning the stolen items. The owner forgave them.

And now, she was perched on the roof of her apartment, waiting for any info Winn could give her.

“Hey Kara,” Winn’s voice called through the earpiece he had given her.

“Shh,” Kara shushed. She turned her hearing towards the docks, screaming. Three screams, from three girls…teens.

“ _Someone, please help us,”_ one of them screamed.

“ _No one’s going to hear down here,”_ a thug teethed. _I can,_ Kara thought as she pounced from her rooftop to the next, hopping around the buildings, making way to the docks. Dressed in black cargo pants, black long-sleeved Under Armour and steel toed shoes. And to top her outfit was a special mask Winn had made to completely conform top her head, covering her face from the nose up, tied of at the back to make it look like Kara had two thick strands of hair that flew back behind her.

It didn’t take too long to make it to the docks, where the three girls were still screaming for help. She could hear two larger men shoving them forward, pushing them to a crate.

“I’ll make this simple, get in the crate and be quiet… we give you food, if not,” the thug paused. Kara heard an electric buzz whirring up, _a stun baton._ This thug banged the baton against the metal of the crate. The three girls scream.

“Guess we’re gonna have some fun.”

_Not on my watch,_ Kara thought as she took in the surroundings; five men; two had guns, two had knives, and then there was the one with the stun baton. _I need to take him out first,_ Kara thought. Three of the thugs were taking guard around the crate while one of the thugs sat in a chair near the edge of the dock. _Perfect._ Kara jumps down, intercepting the stun baton before it reaches one of the frightened girls. She rips the baton from the thug’s arms and flings it towards the man sitting in the chair. The baton hits him in the center of his forehead, knocking him backwards into the ocean. She held firm grip on the thug’s left arm, twisting, and bending the forearm forward so it would break. Two snaps indicated she had broken the radius and ulna of his left arm. Kara lifted him over her back and fell backwards, so that his head would hit the pavement, effectively knocking him out. _That’s two down,_ she turned her attention to a metal slide, clicking into place and a bullet being chambered. She heard this thug’s finger wrap around the trigger. She needs to move. Kara somersaults over the unconscious thug, narrowly avoiding the bullet that flew through the cool breezy air. Kara should thank the wind, as light as it was, it still knocked the bullet 3 millimeters off its original course, and those three millimeters saved her shoulder.

She recovers from her somersault and applies a sweeping kick to the gun holder’s leg, he falls to the ground, but he is still clutching the gun as if it his lifeline, and it very well might be. Kara spins again, kicking the gun away to the edge of the dock, _damn, not enough power,_ Kara thought, as she hoped the gun would slide off the pier and into the water. Kara jumps up and applies her knee to the man’s throat, and throws a quick jab. A knockout blow, _there’s three, two more to go._

The two that were left, neither had guns, that’s good. She stands, facing the two thugs that were left.

“It’s you again,” one of them teethed, Kara recognized that voice, it belonged to the one who wanted to put a bullet in the father’s head at the pier a few nights earlier. _How is he back on the streets,_ Kara was baffled. The cops arrested all the thugs, and the father, after hearing the audio tape. As far as Kara knew, the father was still behind bars for child abuse, and thugs for assault and possession of illegal firearms, if so, how is this guy here now? Kara made it a point to ask.

She focused on the other thug first, he was the one that pulled a knife, but he was fast, surprisingly fast. He swiped downward, cutting Kara’s left side as she kicked his kneecap. Kara winced, but fought through the pain, it was really only a scratch. After kicking his knee cap, Kara had to dodge the other man, who also was armed with a knife. Kara caught his arm as the tip of the blade cut through her shirt, but it didn’t leave a mark on her skin. Kara uses the weight of her body against the larger man. The crushing force Kara was applying to the wrist causes him to drop the knife. It clatters on the ground, sounding like a fork falling on the kitchen floor. As Kara moves to flip the man on the ground, the second thug grabs one of the girls, holding his knife to the girl’s neck.

“Back off, or this bitch is gonna get it,” he threats, the blade is against the innocent girl’s throat, scraping up a drop of blood. The thug’s heartbeat is fast, but it speaks true, he’s not bluffing. She loosens her hold on the other man, he falls to the ground and he picks up the knife. _Perfect,_ Kara thinks as that’s what she was hoping for. She kicks the man’s wrist, flipping the knife into that air and Kara front flips, her foot kicking the knife towards the last thug. The knife slices through his left shoulder, and he drops the knife and lets the girl go. Kara pounces forward and roundhouse kicks him with enough force to knock the man back a couple of feet into the shipping crate. His head hits the cool metal hard, and he falls to the ground.

She can hear three scared heartbeats. The girls.

“Get out of here, stick to the sidewalks and stay in the light, flag down the first officer you see,” Kara ordered, but none of the girls moved. Each of their heartbeats beat the same emotion, terror. Whether they were terrified of they had just gone through or if they were terrified of Kara, either way, they needed to get out of here.

“GO,” Kara screamed, banging against the metal. Two of the girls rushed to help up the one who had been taken hostage and they fled off from the docks. Now for the last man, the one who wanted to kill the father.

He’s crawling forward, hurt from the impact on his kneecap from earlier. Kara catches up easily and places her foot on the injured knee. He whimpers in pain.

“Owoowowow, what the fuck is,” he doesn’t get to finish because Kara turns him over so that she can punch his face. And she does so, five times.

“How did you get out of police custody so fast,” Kara asked, her altered voice modulator making her sound more menacing than what she could do with her own voice.

“I don’t know wh-”

“DON’T LIE TO ME,” Kara scowls, throwing his head against the pavement.

“I swear I ain’t lying.” Kara throws his head against the pavement again.

“I said don’t lie.”

“Okay, okay, we got cops on our payroll, our boss got some pull.”

“Who is your boss?”

“Fuck you.”

Kara punches his nose, “Who do you work for?”

“I’m in the Daxam gang, that’s all I’m saying bitch.”

Kara heard his heartbeat, and despite him possibly going to crack with more force, Kara was tired she should feel blood dripping from her wound, apparently being more serious than she thought. “Fine,” Kara teethed, “you can go to sleep now.” Kara lifted his head once more and knocked it against the ground, he was out. Kara stood, wincing from the pain on her stab wound.

Kara clicked her comm on, “Winn,” Kara asked softly.

“Hey Kara,” he greeted, “hacked the security footage by the docks, you did good. I’ve been tracking the girls and they got picked up by a cop, some guy named Mahoney. I hacked his files, and he’s clean. They’re on their way to the 15th precinct.”

“Good,” Kara replied as she jumped up to a fire escape so that she could access the rooftops, wincing more as she climbed, “I think you’re going to need to stitch me up just…”

_“HELP!”_ A scream. Kara snaps her head towards the source and listens to the heartbeat, it’s not one of the girls’ she had just saved. This woman is being pushed up against the wall, forced against it by some guy.

_“Shut up bitch, I’ll make it worse for you,”_ the guy threatened, pushing her harder against the wall. Kara could smell the stench of alcohol as she neared the alleyway where this was happening. Kara could hear this guy’s breathe kick up against the woman’s neck. And before the man could hurt this woman again, Kara jumped down from the roof, landing on his right shoulder. He’s kicked to the ground and Kara presses her knee against his neck.

“Touch a woman like that again, trust that I will know, and I will not be happy.”

“WHO THE FUC-”

Kara throws a jab, knocking him out before standing and turning to the woman.

“Are you okay?” But the woman’s heartbeat was her answer. It beat in fright, _the voice modulator,_ Kara thought. It was rather menacing. Kara reached for the modulator and turned it off. “Listen, it’s okay. You’re okay,” Kara said softly. The woman is still scared, Kara needs to get her to talk. Kara walks forward slowly and helps the woman up, “What’s your name?”

“Karen, K-Karen Page,” she responds with a stutter.

“Ms. Page, you’re safe now. Call 911, have them pick this piece of shit up.”

Kara began walking back into the shroud of darkness the alley provided and was about to launch herself to the fire escape when Karen called back.

“Wait! Who…who are you?”

Kara paused, she’s not going to say she’s the Mask, it’s a stupid name, as was Daredevil, Guardian Devil and the other names that have been circulating. But one stuck out that wasn’t in the presses, one name that Kara felt she had deserved, it’s what she had been doing these past few days.

“I’m a defender,” she says, turning her voice modulator back on. And with that Kara jumped up to the fire escape and climbed back to the rooftops. She waited up top until Karen called 911 and waited some more until the cops arrived. She didn’t stay to hear what Karen had said about her, Kara was getting a little more agitated with her knife wound as she made it back to Winn’s apartment.

“Winn,” Kara called out, wincing a little more from the pain.

“In here,” he called from his office. Kara walked forward, clutching her wound. She bumped against the door, nearly missing a step and falling before Winn caught her. “Easy, here, sit.”

Winn helped Kara sit down and went off to find a first aid kit and the stitches which Kara had brought over a day earlier. Kara lifted the mask from her face and breathed in the smell of her friends’ apartment. It was comforting. It was fairly clean, aside from the desk which smelled of energy drinks and potato chips. Kara could hear the whirring of all the gadgets in Winn’s computer, each little buzz that flew through the wires and into another. Winn’s computer though, was quiet, compared to some others like her computer at work, old and loud.

Kara turned her focus to Winn’s heartbeat, which was getting louder, and a little unsteady…he was worried for her. He said as much as he returned.

“Got me a little nervous here Kara, but this is the third day you’ve done this, and it’s the first you’ve been hurt.”

“Please, Winn, it’s just a little scratch,” Kara reassured him, lifting her shirt to reveal the wound. “Just patch it up and I’ll be good to go.”

A few seconds of silence passed before he laughed, “Sorry, I just nodded. Okay, stay still.”

Winn knelt down and carefully cleaned the wound as he continued to talk, “So, how about Defender as a name,” he suggested, mentioning Kara’s conversation with Karen, “I heard you say it to that girl, she’s fine by the way, as are the three you saved.”

“Good,” Kara breathed a sigh of relief. She’d done good work that night, “I ran into one of the thugs from the other night. Says cops are on payroll with the Daxam gang. That’s how he got out so quickly. But I didn’t get much more than that. All I know is the Daxam’s are getting guns and are trying to sell women, possibly children too.”

“Well makes sense, the Daxam’s are filled with lowlifes, drug dealers, rapists, and the like,” Winn replied as he was wrapping gauze around the wound after stopping the bleeding, “doesn’t need stitches,” he added as he taped off the gauze and helped Kara up. “So, what do you wanna do?”

It didn’t take Kara long to answer, “I’m going to take them down.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I'd start listing out the references I make.  
> 1st chapter, '1986 Miller Drive, apartment 227' Frank Miller wrote Daredevil Born Again (my fav DD comics) in 1986, and it was the 227th comic featuring our blind superhero.  
> The little girls name in the first chapter is Jessica, referencing the superbly bad ass Jessica Jones, who was a victim of abuse as well.  
> The combo lock that Kara picks, '04-19-64,' signifying, April 1964, the first appearance of Daredevil.
> 
> 2nd chapter  
> "I'm both frightened and aroused," (Not a Daredevil reference but who doesn't love that Wonder Woman quote)  
> 'No, no, we are not calling him Daredevil, it’s stupid. Makes it seem this Mask is going to fly off the Grand Canyon in his red, white, and blue motorcycle.' Reference to the TV show in the last episode of the 1st season when foggy is talking about Matt's new hero name.  
> Officer Mahoney referring to a vital ally in the Daredevil comics.  
> Guardian Devil is a reference to a series of comics written by Kevin Smith where Matt becomes a guardian for an infant.  
> The Defender, a reference to Matt's Defenders role.  
> Karen Page, pretty self explanatory. (But she's one of Matt's love interests (and an intriguing character all together)


	3. Daxamites

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara is conflicted with her sister's newfound family and Kara's new found life as a vigilante.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't mean to write this chapter over the weekend..it, well it just happened.  
> TW for kidnapping.

⠠⠙⠁⠭⠁⠍⠊⠞⠑

Daxamite

          It had been a week since Kara had started her vigilantism, and she’d never felt better in her life. Well, she would have felt the best if it weren’t for the fact she was lying to three very important people in her lives. And those three people were Alex, Sam, and Ruby.

          Like tonight, where she was spending her Friday night with her sister’s family. _Family,_ a word Kara was still getting used to. Alex and Sam had been married for four months, and despite the honeymoon phase being over, Kara had never sensed Alex being so happy. Kara had gotten along well with Sam and Ruby, but Kara would be lying if she said she didn’t feel alone every now and then. Not that Kara wasn’t happy for Alex. Kara was ecstatic for Alex. But, before Sam and Ruby came along into Alex’s life, most of all of Alex’s free time had been spent with Kara and Kara had grown accustomed to always having Alex by her side. Kara felt safe with her there, she had always had someone there for her, but now she shared that woman with two others, and, Kara was having a bit of a difficult time adjusting to that. It’s also when she found herself wishing for someone for herself. Just someone to go home to and talk to, well maybe not everything. The whole vigilante situation made things rather difficult, and Kara had no idea how she would tell Alex, or even if she should tell her.

          And that’s the dilemma Kara found herself in right now.

          “Kara, did you hear me,” Alex had asked, pulling Kara from her thoughts.

          “Sorry?”

          “I asked if you wanna join us for Shakespeare in the Park, you’ve always liked going to those.”

          “Oh, yeah, yeah. Sure.”

          Alex looked at Kara with curiosity, and while Kara couldn’t see her face, Alex’s silence spoke volume. “Are you okay, Kara?”

          “Hmm?”

          “You seem awfully distracted,” Sam added in as she joined Alex and Kara on the couch.

          Kara shrugged, “Just work,” _not entirely a lie._

“That new vigilante that’s been hopping around,” Alex asked. Kara sighed, in truth, it was. Kara had been stirring up quite a bit of news in the past week. Kara had written a few articles about it, but it made her rather uncomfortable. It felt weird writing about herself, despite on one but Winn knowing that. Kara had to be careful about how she worded her articles, trying not give too many details that could spoil her secret. But Snapper had coined the term, ‘Defender’, after reading Karen Page’s statement. Kara had to admit that she quite liked the name. Made her sound as if she were a protector for all.

          “Yeah, she’s stirred up quite the racket.”

“What do you think of her?”

Kara paused, knowing she had to be very careful about her next words. “I’m a reporter, I gather information and I write about it. How I go about getting that information varies on what I’m writing. Now, I can’t very well go around punching people to get the information I want, but I have to admit, I like that someone is trying to make a difference.” Kara kept her cool, not showing much emotion from her face.  
          “I like that a woman is looking out for the little people,” Sam commented. Kara could feel the dagger stare Alex was giving after that comment. “Oh come now love, whatever this vigilante is doing, how is it any different than what I was doing before you caught me?”

          It was a fair question, Kara felt. One that had Alex hold her tongue for a few seconds. “Well when you were…her,” Alex began, Kara heard Alex’s heartbeat quicken for a second, and a breath shudder, knowing how hard it was for Alex to bring up this story. “You, weren’t you then, and, Reign was…”

          Kara heard Sam wrap her arms around Alex to pull her in, their heartbeats now beating in sync, something Kara had grown to love.

          “Look, what you were is different because you weren’t in control, that drug did things to you and, well I’m just glad I was able to find a cure. And just because you kil…hurt bad people, it was still vigilantism. Our new mask hasn’t killed anyone, not yet, and just because they are hurting bad guys too, it doesn’t make it right.”

          Kara couldn’t help but feel a little hurt, but Alex was well deserved of her statement, she’s an FBI agent after all, another reason that put a kink in the whole ‘let me tell my sister I’m a vigilante,’ talk.

          “Well, despite it being illegal, I like this girl, whoever she is, she’s risking an awful lot to do good,” Sam responded.

          “Be that as it may, it is still illegal and if this Defender was to show up at my door, I would have to arrest her.”

          “Alex,” Sam scolded.

          “Sam, it’s my job.”

          “So, if I were to suddenly relapse and become Reign, would you arrest me?”

          “That’s different. It’s,”

          “Guys,” A soft voice called from a bedroom door. A small figure popped out from the room.

          “Hey little one,” Kara called softly, recognizing the heartbeat belonging to Ruby.

          “Hey Auntie Kara, Moms! Why are you guys being loud,” she asked annoyed, yawning through the question.

          “Sorry sweetie, I might have gotten a little carried away,” Alex apologized as Ruby planted herself between her mothers. She laid her head on Alex’s lap and her feet on Sam’s. “I heard you talking about that masked girl. She’s cool,” she said with a tired voice. Kara heard Alex sigh in defeat.

          “Yeah, I guess she is, but don’t you go getting any ideas you hear me. Just because I taught you to fight doesn’t mean you need to go about using it, got it?”

          “Mhmm,” Ruby sounded beyond tired. Kara could hear the heartbeat slow down, nearing sleep.

          It was moments like this, just domestic moments, that Kara wish she could see. Like actually see. In her eyes, what she sees are faint frosty outlines, created from the sounds that vibrate and bounce off other objects. A world frosted over as she calls it. But God does she wish she could see the view in front of her. To see Alex, her beautiful sister and her family, just once. She wanted to see the sunset again. She wanted to see what her friends looked like, Winn, James, and Lucy. She wanted to see what Eliza looked like, to see the woman that brought from pure loneliness into a loving family. Kara removed her glasses and wiped a tear she felt dripping down.

          “Kara?” Alex said, carefully getting up to comfort her sister. She kissed the top of her head.

          “Sorry, I, I just wish I could see you guys.”

          “Eh, it’s probably a good thing sometimes,” Ruby murmurs, “they get grossly lovey dovey sometimes.”

          “Oh, shush you, it’s way past your bedtime,” Sam scolded, lifting Ruby in her arms. “Come on kid.”

          Ruby let out a tired yawn as her mother carried her back to her room. Alex pulled Kara closer to her.

          “Are you sure you doing okay, you’ve seem a little distant this past week.”

          “No, I’m good,” Kara reassured. But she could tell Alex didn’t buy it. “Really,” she tried again. Kara sighed in defeat, “is it bad that I’m jealous?” _Not entirely a lie,_ Kara thinks. She’s wanted what Alex has ever since Sam proposed.

          “What, jealous of what?”

          “You,” Kara confessed. She heard Alex give a barely audible gasp, of which her heart repeated with a short skip. But before Alex could continue, Kara explained herself. “I’m jealous that you have this wonderful family, I’m jealous that you now have Sam and Ruby in your life. It’s not right that I feel this way, you’re happy, I’m happy that you’re happy but used to be just you and me. I’m sorry, I just…And…”

          Kara was stopped when Alex placed her hands on Kara’s shoulders and removed Kara’s glasses.

          “Kara, don’t ever apologize for having feelings. I know its been difficult these past few months, and you’re not alone. I do miss our time together and I haven’t been very good at devote…”

          “I’m to stop you right there, sis. You have those two wonderful woman to worry about now, and I’ve made peace that you’ll be spending a lot more time with them rather than me. But it doesn’t stop how I feel some nights when I’m alone. I just wish I could have what you have.”

          “And you will,” Alex says, bringing Kara in for a tight hug. “I promise someone will be there for you, and they are just around the corner.”

          “Yeah, she’s just taking too damn long.”

          “Hey,” Alex pulled away from the hug to look Kara in her eyes. “Don’t be like that. She’s coming, I can promise you that.”

          “Okay, okay.” At that moment, Kara smelled a sweet sensation fill her nose, her favorite smell in the whole world. “Did you order potstickers?”

          “Do you really have to ask?”

          “I love you, you know?”

          “Duh,” Alex said, getting up to get the potstickers that had just been delivered. Kara smiled, no matter if they didn’t see each other for days on end, nothing could break their bond, nor their love for potstickers.

\---

It was a rather cool night in National City, cool enough that a jacket was needed. Every one in the garage was cold, their breath glistening in the moonlight.

          “Anyone else wondering why were meeting up here?” Morgan Edge, CEO of Edge Industries.

          “She asked us to meet here, I don’t know what for,” Mike responded. A woman stood behind him, Rhea, Mike’s mother.

          “Well if she wanted us to meet here, she should be here herself,” Winslow Schott added, the father of Winn Schott.

          “Be careful what you wish for Mr. Schott,” A calm voice called out from an opening car door. A tall brunette stepped out, clad in a dark red coat and heels. “I’m glad you all enjoy a little small talk but I suppose you are wondering while I called you all here tonight?”

          “That would be the question of the day,” Rhea replied with a snarky tone. Lillian turned to Rhea, looking in her eyes with a cold, brutal stare.

          “My friends, the time has come for CADMUS to take the next step towards claiming this city. Thanks to the Daxam gang’s distribution, we now have enough resources to continue our expansion.”

          “And what of this masked woman,” Rhea added, before her son could get a word in. “This vigilante has been ganging up on my son’s men, and him. She needs to be stopped.”

          Lillian smiled, “This vigilante may have caused a minor, albeit temporary, disruption in our projects, but her ventures are minor, and I see no issue for us. You may do with her what you wish.”

          Rhea’s lips curved into an evil smile, “Very well, I’ve come up with a few ideas.”

          “Like I said, do what you wish. Meanwhile, I would expect you to continue your operations as normal, despite this vigilante being a minor nuisance, you are down on the numbers, so you will need to compensate for it.”

          “But it isn’t even our fau,” Mike protested, but Lillian raised her hand to quiet the boy.

          “I do not care for excuses, just get the job done.”

          Mike’s eye twitched, he didn’t like it when his pride was stepped on, he would show Lillian that they are capable. And he would get rid of this vigilante once and for all.

\---

          “Winn,” Kara quietly knocked on his window, but there was no answer. Suddenly her phone began to beep.

“Winn, Winn, Winn,” Rao repeated as Kara’s phone continued to ring.

          “Winn? Where are you,” Kara asked.

          “Hey, sorry, I’m in San Francisco tonight. I forgot to tell you. But let yourself in a plug your phone into my computer, I have an update for your AI, it should help you operate without me. Good luck tonight.”

          “Thanks buddy, I’ll call you later.” Kara ended the call there and opened the window and stepped inside, walking towards Winn’s computer. Kara listened for the whirring noise as she stepped closer and closer. Once she got to the desk, she fumbled around for the computer cord that attached to her phone.

          Once plugged in, a sound beeped out on the speakers and then a robotic voice.

          “Update ready for RAO Ai system, ready to install. Voice recognition waiting…”

          “Uhh, yes,” Kara answered.

          “Voice recognized, Defender. Installing update. Estimating time remaining, five minutes.”

          “God Winn, you are such a geek,” Kara said, laughing at her best friend’s antics. Kara sat back in the chair as she waited for her phone to update. Kara called out to Winn’s computer, hoping to play a little prank on her friend.

          “Open Word,” Kara asked.

          “Opening Word.”

          Soon enough the program opened and Kara found the J and F keys on the keyboard and simply typed, ‘You’re a geek… Love, Kara’ in huge letters. Or what Kara assumed were huge letters, the whole blind thing made that uncertain. And not long after that the update was finished and Kara took her phone, but not before Winn’s computer had one more thing to say.

          “Update finished! Good Hunting Defender.”

          Kara shook her head, taking her phone and hopping out the window. She activated her phone and the new AI whirred up.

          “Good Evening Defender, who are we hunting this night?”

          “Um, hi, I don’t really know. I’ve been ganging up on the Daxam gang lately. What do you have for that?”

          “Mr. Schott had organized that information prior to his departure. He’s narrowed down a few locations that could be their base of operations.”

          “Cool, where are they?”

          “44th and 11th, 47th and 12th, 48th and 9th, 42nd and 10th.”

          “Looks like I have som...”

          A scream in the distance distracted Kara. It was a little girl, _“Daddy!”_ Her cry was one of fear. “ _PLEASE DON’T HURT MY DADDY!”_

          Kara was running now, hopping along the roof tops of National City, speeding towards the cry for help. She could hear punching, kicking, and a lot of hit.

          _“Stop hurting him! Please!”_

 _“Sara, look away, close your eyes,”_ The father implored, not wanting his daughter to see what sounded like three Daxam thugs beating down on the father. The father sounded like he was attempting to fight back, but to no avail, he was overpowered and outnumbered.

          “ _Daddy!”_ Kara can hear the little girl crying uncontrollably. Kara had to move faster if she was going to save her father.

          “ _You’re coming with us,”_ a new voice laughed as he said it. _FUCK! They’re going to take the girl;_ Kara’s mind was racing. She was still quite a few blocks away. She sensed an alleyway up ahead. She’s going to have to jump across if she’s going to make it in time. Kara guns it, her feet picking up dust as her speed increases. She leaps forward, Kara can feel the building hurtling toward her more quickly than anticipated. _I jumped a few inches too soon, I need to roll._ Kara tucks her head in her knees as her feet hit the ground and rolls perfectly, regaining balance and stance and continues to run.

          _“DADDY, don’t let them take me!”_

          _“SARA!!! SARA!!! SOMEONE HELP!!!”_ The father is begging through the assault as punches and kicks continue. Kara is close, but the kidnappers are about to kid in a van. There’s a fire escape just across the street, she needs to jump to it and then jump down to the street.

          Kara leaps across the street unseen, unheard, _perfect._ There’s a knife pulled, there’s no hesitation in the heartbeat, one of the thugs is going to stab the father. But the girl has been taken into the van. Kara needs to choose.

          If she saves the father, she loses the girl, and will have to track her down. But if she saves the girl, Kara’s risking the girl being raised without a father, and Kara knows how hard that is. _FUCK,_ Kara jumps down to the father, kicking the knife out of the thug’s hand. She jumps up and swings her left leg around to hit the thug’s head. He’s out… the knife clings to the ground. Kara stoops to pick it up and she flings it to the van, but she misjudges the speed of the van, and as the van turns, the knife only connects with the metal of the tire. The van speeds off into the night, the little girl trapped inside.

          “FUCK,” Kara screams in anger, her altered voice sounding as if she’d gone baritone. She turns her attention to the unconscious thug. She kicks his face in anger before kneeling down to help the father. “Are you hurt bad?” He flips over, terrified.

          “SARA! Where’s Sara? Where’s my little girl?”

          Kara had never had this before, she’s never had to tell a parent their child was taken, “I’m sorry, I wasn’t fast enough to save her, they’ve got her. But I promise you I will get her back.”

          “No, I need… *cough*, I need to…” But the father can’t finish, he slumps to the pavement, unconscious.

          “Damn it.” Kara pulls her phone out and calls 911, keeping her voice modulator on, thank Winn for the phone number scrambler this new update installed, (she’d received a brief summary of what the update could do as it downloaded).

          _“911 what’s your emergency?”_

“I just witnessed an assault and…” Kara paused, she should tell them about the child, but the FBI, Alex, would be all over the crime scene and the case. Kara can find the kid faster than the police and FBI can. Kara mentally cursed herself but she can do it better than they could, “and he’s out cold on the street. I’m at 48th and 9th.”

          “Stay where you are ma’am, police are on their way.”

          Kara hangs up, she can’t stay here, but if that thug wakes up before the cops arrive and Kara is gone, the father is dead.

          She carefully props the father against a car door, “I’m going to get your daughter back, I promise.” Kara walks back to the sleeping Daxam, “you’re coming with me asshole.” Kara struggles for a second to pick the thug up but soon enough she has him slung on her shoulders.

          Kara carries the limp form down the street and into an alleyway before a few cop cars rush past. Kara listens in and hears them stop near where she left the father.

          “Jesus, look at this guy,” a voice calls out. It’s deep, throaty, a guy, a smoker but the sound of it.

          “Looks like he’s been through hell,” another says. It’s softer, Kara knows this voice. It’s… _Maggie._ Kara pushes away a quick pang of anger at knowing the Detective is back. _But why is she on calls?_ Kara pushed the thought away. She can’t think of Maggie right now. But she’ll have to break the news to Alex, while Kara’s vigilante secret is hers, Alex deserves to know Maggie is back in town, despite Alex being so happy with Sam, Alex deserves closure from Maggie.

Kara again pushed her thoughts of Maggie aside as the thug was waking up. Kara didn’t even try to push away the anger as she kicked the Daxam’s leg.

 _“_ OW! What the hell man?”

          Kara scoffs, “I’m not a man.” She kicks him again.

          “Jesus, what is your problem?”

          “Are you really asking me that?” Kara grabs his neck and pulls him up. “Where is the girl?”

          “What girl?”

          Kara knees his right knee cap.

          “Where. Is. The. Girl?”

          “I don’t know what you’re talking about?”

          Kara sighs and pulls a crude, but well deserving move, she knees his groin. The thug starts crying as Kara releases her hold on his neck, and he falls to the ground, writhing in pain. Kara knelt down, pressing her knee against his neck.

          “I’m going to ask you one more time, where is the girl?”

          The thug starts laughing. “We’re taking her to a warehouse. 11th and 32nd, we’ll be waiting for you.”

          “You’ll just have to wait longer,” Kara teethed, knocking his head against the brick wall of the alley.

          Kara listens in on the city, trying to zero in the warehouse, tuning out the various sounds of the National City nightlife.

          “ _Can I kiss you,”_ A nervous girl asks.

          “ _I thought you’d never ask,”_ another girl responds.

          _“Hello, Mom, it’s me…I just wanted to call.”_

_“This city will protect us!!!” A drunk man yells out in the streets, hanging on the side of a friend, “Oh, Foggy we should go home.”_

It was all just noise to Kara, all just noise until she found the girl. She has to find the girl. She soon found the sounds of a terrified heartbeat and a screaming cry.

          _“I want my daddy.”_

_“Shut up bitch.”_

Once she heard that she started running. She ran as fast as she could in the darkened streets. She kept to the shadows, only running across the streets if necessary. She soon found a fire escape whose metal vibrating off the city sounds. She pulls the ladder down and skips every other step to get up top to the roof before she continues jumping around the rooftops as she drew closer and closer to the warehouse.

          She could her the heart beat more intensely the closer she got and before long she was across from the warehouse. She heard a multitude of heartbeats, more than a dozen, all armed with various pistols and submachine guns. There were all scattered across the base of the floor. She had to be careful on how she went about dealing with them. She couldn’t risk going into through middle, it posed too much risk to the girl, not to mention herself.

          A good thing is that Kara only heard a few light sources flickering in the warehouse, if she could disable those, the advantage would be hers. She made an audio layout of the warehouse.

          Two sets of stairways, one on either side, a large number of boxes stacked around the whole building, _good cover,_ Kara thought. The thugs set up all around the warehouse in no particular set up. _This might just work._ Kara jumped down and slowly felt her way to the circuit breaker. It wasn’t hard to find, every wire in the building ran into that one box, all of the electricity purred like a violin stringing one note. Kara opened the box and flipped off each breaker. The lights shut off and Kara made her way to highest point in the warehouse and waited.

          Two thugs were walking up the stairs, guns drawn, right to Kara’s position. _That’s it, keep on coming,_ Kara thought to herself as she knelt on the catwalk that spanned the width of the building. Kara let herself down, hanging down from the rafters like a monkey. And when the two men came close enough, she swung at them. She kicked the first guy hard enough for him to stumble out the door and fall off the roof. _He’ll be fine, it’s a short drop,_ Kara thought as she blocked a punch from the second thug, and kicked his leg. He fell off the stairs after Kara pushed him off. _He’ll survive too._

          Kara jumped back up to the catwalk, taking a moment to listen. Thirteen heartbeats, all steady and calm. They hadn’t heard her take the other two guards out, perfect, Kara thought. She positioned herself in the middle of the catwalk, ready to pounce on the next thugs to come her way. Three of them were walking towards her, two smoking a cigarette and the other drinking a beer. If Kara timed this right, she could take two of them out in one go. She waited for her moment before dropping down, she split her legs apart, kicking two of the Daxams’ heads, both fell unconscious. One of was left, shocked by the sudden attack, he raised his gun, firing a few shots, each missing wildly. Kara pulled the gun from his hands, tossing it across the floor. The other men were alerted now, rushing over to Kara’s position, but Kara ducked into the shadows, unseen by the eyes of the thugs.

          “Where’d he go,” one of the Daxamite’s asked, his gun raised, finger on the trigger. Kara sensed a metal rod near here, she could smell the slight traces of rust at its ends. She hurled it across the warehouse, clanging against the stairwell on the other side. A spray of gunfire flew opposite Kara’s direction, a perfect distraction. Kara leapt towards a group of four, snagging an SMG from one the hands of the thugs and smacking the face of another. Kara somersaulted, avoiding a spray of bullets, while simultaneously taking out another guard by swiping at his feet, causing him to fall against a metal crate. There were two more still next to her, she threw the gun at one while blocking the punch of another. Kara twisted his wrist, breaking it, causing the man to fall to the floor in pain. Kara put him out of his misery by knocking him out.  

          “Where is he,” another voice called.

          “Actually, I heard he’s a woman,” one answered. Kara smirked, finally some recognition.   

          “Why don’t you find out,” Kara called out through the black, still unseen, and her voice masked.

          There were still five Daxams left, and Kara was very near the girl, if she could cause enough of a distraction, she could get her out there without having to fight much more.

Suddenly a searing heat pierced through her shoulder. Kara flung herself against a crate for cover, cursing silently through the pain. _*BANG*_

 _A sniper,_ Kara thinks as she hears the shot, _425 yards away._ Another slice, this bullet hits her stomach, Kara runs to the next crate, she can’t pinpoint the sniper. And there are still five more thugs.

          She has to get out of here, she has to get the girl out. But one thug comes up and stabs the back of her shoulder. Kara flings around, knocking him out instantly with a steel fist.

          _Oh fuck,_ Kara thinks as she guns it for the girl, _I have to get her out of here,_ Kara thinks again as she coughs up blood. _Don’t think about the pain, focus on the girl. There is no pain, there is no pain, there is no pain,_ Kara says to herself over and over.

          Another shot, another hit…Kara’s losing too much blood, she falls to the floor.

          “Finally got the bitch,” a Daxam says, his voice is nearing, he’s walking towards her, and Kara can smell the gunpowder getting stronger, his gun is pointed to her.

          _I fucked up,_ Kara thinks, but she doesn’t have time to go through her thoughts, and earsplitting shriek sounds through the warehouse, shattering Kara’s senses. _That’s…my phone. Rao…what exactly did Winn do to my phone?_ No time to think over that, she has to get out of here. She musters all her strength and gets up, grabbing the girls, but…she’s…gone, she was just here a moment ago, where did she go?

          _*Shick*,_ A gun slide, no time to find the girl, Kara needs to leave. She dodges a few bullets, thanks to the help of the still screaming phone in her pocket. She makes it outside and finds the nearest fire escape and climbs.

          She takes a moment to rest, she’s losing a lot of blood. She needs help. But who…She can’t go to a hospital, she does that, the police will be there in time and ask questions, that’s the last thing she needs. Winn is gone, which leaves, _Oh, fuck she’s going to kill me,_ but Kara has no choice. She starts for Alex’s apartment, and thank God she can hear her heartbeat, well her’s and Sam’s, not ideal, but she doesn’t hear Ruby’s heart as she gets closer and closer to the building, so that’s one less person to put in danger. Kara is so close, she can hear Alex and Sam talking, they’re on the couch, watching a movie, Kara can’t tell which one, she’s fading fast. The blood is pouring from her body like water from a faucet, she doesn’t know how to stop it. She needs to get to Alex.

          Kara is soon atop Alex’s building and she doesn’t hesitate to drop down to their balcony. Kara breaks through the window, startling Alex, who draws a weapon hidden in the cushions of the couch.

          “FBI, Who the fuck are you,” she asks. Kara grunts and moves to turn off her voice modulator and then she lifts her mask, revealing what Kara assumes is a blood stained face thanks to three gunshot wounds and a stabbing.

          “Alex,” Kara can barely get her sister’s name out before she falls to the floor, cold, and dying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing really noteworthy of a reference this chapter aside from the streetnames (the ones used in the TV show for where the Russians were)
> 
> (I'm finding it really hard to stop writing this...and that's not good because...you know, school) Anyway enjoy!


	4. Injured

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Sam race to save Kara. But Kara is stubborn, and she still has work to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a lot of people have been asking about Lena. Well, you’re in luck because she is coming...next chapter :)

⠠⠊⠝⠚⠥⠗⠑⠙

Injured

 

“Do you know how long it’s been since we’ve had a night to ourselves,” Alex asked, kissing Sam with giddy joy. Sam was giggling with each touch from her wife. It indeed had been quite some time since the two of them had some alone time, and this rare night would be one well spent with various activities, the first being watching a movie, though, Sam didn’t think there would be much watching going on. Thank God for Ruby staying over with a friend.

     Alex had Sam pinned against the cushions of the couch, where her hands were roaming all over Alex’s body as Alex straddled Sam. Sam loved Alex like this. Her hair all messy and unkempt. Her clothing, comfortable, a rare combo of sweats and a t-shirt. When she smelled of cheap shampoo and pizza, when Alex just didn’t care, when Alex could actually relax. Sam could not recall the last time Alex was like this, and God did she miss it.

     “God, I love you so much,” Sam breathed out as she rolled Alex over so that she was pinned against Sam’s body. Sam was about to move to take Alex’s shirt off when a loud crash and shatter rang out through their family room. Alex pushed Sam off and covered her with her body as Alex pulled out a gun she had hidden in the couch cushions. Alex kept her body covering Sam’s as Alex called out to the dark figure that had broken in.

     “FBI, who the fuck are you,” Alex screamed. Alex had her finger wrapped around the trigger, her aim steady and true. Sam stayed down, only able to see around Alex’s legs to see a masked figure, bleeding, and struggling for air. The figure’s hand reached for the mask that covered their face as slowly pulled the mask off. _Holy shit,_ Sam thought as she saw a familiar face.

     “Alex,” Kara choked for air before falling to the ground hard. Alex dropped her gun to the floor and rushed to Kara’s side.

     “Kara, wh…what the hell happened to you,” Alex whispered as she picked Kara’s head up in her hands. Kara was motionless. “She’s been shot, three times, one in the shoulder, one in the stomach, one in the thigh.”

     “Jesus, what the hell did…Oh fuck, she’s the vigilante,” Sam said, coming to the realization.

     “I…” Alex was speechless, how…How could Kara be… _Okay forget that,_ Alex chastised herself, “Sam, we need to stabilize her.”

     “I’ll get your medkit,” Sam snapped up and rushed to their bedroom as Alex dragged Kara to the sofa.

     “Jesus, Kara what did you do,” Alex asked as she ripped off the torn and bloody black shirt, revealing the truth of Kara’s wounds. Alex found the stab wound on her shoulder blade as she threw out the bloodied shirt.

     It wasn’t too long when Sam had returned with the medkit and Alex started giving commands.

     “Okay,” Alex began, strapping on blue gloves, “We need to get the bullet out of her abdomen, that’s the only one that isn’t a through and through. We need to get her on the couch.”

     Sam moved to grab Kara’s legs while Alex got her shoulders. “Okay, one, two, three,” Sam counted as they lifted. Kara softly groaned, slowly waking up through the pain.

     “What happened,” she asked, barely able to speak, her eyes roaming the entire room.

     “Kara, don’t speak, just, be still. I’ve got to take the bullet out.”

     “Bullet? I was shot?” Then Kara snapped up, ignoring the pain she was in. “THE GIRL!! I have to go back and get the girl,” Kara said as she stood, grunting as she stood. Kara was clutching her side, “I’ve got to go.”

     “Kara you need to sit down,” Alex argued as Sam tried to get Kara to sit back down.

     “No, I need to save her, I’m the only chance she’s got, I…have…to,” Kara stammered, as she began to fall back to the floor. This time Alex caught her as she fell unconscious once more. Alex held her sister up, trying to move her back to the couch as she looked at her wife in horror.

     “Sam, what the hell is going on?”

     Sam took a moment before replying, “I think Kara is trying to save the city.”

     “But she’s blind, how does she…why,” Alex asked, beginning to question everything she knew about sister, _is she even blind? Where did she learn to fight? Why didn’t she tell me?_ So many questions that would be have to wait to be answered, all that mattered now was getting the bullet out.

     “Okay, let’s try this again,” Alex sighed as she laid Kara on the sofa, checking the wound on her abs once more. That bullet has to come out. Just observing, Alex doesn’t think there’s any organ damage but if Kara wakes up and tries to move around, there could be.

     Alex injects lidocaine around the wound, numbing the pain.

     “Sam,” Alex said as she retrieved medical pliers from her medkit, “I need you to shine light right here,” Alex said, pointing to the entry point of the bullet. Sam turned the flashlight on, giving light to the wound. Sam had to hold back the gag she felt coming up. It wasn’t a pretty sight that was for sure. Sam could see Kara’s stomach from the hole. Sam felt herself go weak, but Alex grabbed her arm.

     “Stay with me love, I know it’s grisly, but this my sister. We’ve got to save her.”

     Sam shook away her unease and knelt beside Alex, “It’s okay, I’m good. We’ll save her, I promise you Alex.”

     Alex then pushed the pliers through the wound, hoping to find the bullet without much difficulty. Despite being a doctor, an FBI doctor at that, nothing would have prepared her for conducting makeshift surgery on her own sister.

     “Oh God, please don’t make me make this worse sis,” Alex prayed to anyone who’d listen. Sam wanted to comfort Alex, but she knew any distraction would make the situation worse, so she held her ground and shined light on Kara’s hurt body.

     “Oh,” Alex exclaimed, “I got it, I think I got it.” She yanked out the pliers, a bullet clenched in its teeth. “Got you, you little bastard,” Alex said, dropping the bullet in a tray.

     “Wow, okay, so what now,” Sam asked. Alex was now shaking, on the verge of tears for her broken sister, “Hey, it’s okay, just breathe.” Alex did so, taking in a deep breath, exhaling slowly while Sam hugged her tight. Alex comforted herself in her wife’s arms, knowing that she would always be there and support her was enough to calm herself. “So, Alex,” Sam asked again, “What do we need to do?”

     “Clean the wounds.”

     “Okay,” Sam replied, taking rubbing alcohol from the medkit.

     Alex took the bottle and opened up the cap, allowing the strong scent of pure alcohol fill her senses, “You’re lucky you’re out Kara, this is going to hurt.”

     Alex poured a quick drop over the wound on Kara’s stomach, her body lurched from the sting, waking from the from the sudden pain.

     “SHIT,” Kara cursed as she woke up.

     “Sorry, I gotta clean the wound.”

     “Do you have to use…JESUS! SHIT,” Kara cursed again as Alex poured more alcohol on the wound. Sam grabbed Kara’s hand and held it tight.

     “Damn, Kara, I don’t think I’ve ever heard you curse before. I didn’t think prim and all proper Danvers was capable of it.”

     “Fuck off,” and then Alex poured more alcohol on her body, this time on the wound on her leg, “OUCH! Come on.”

     “That’s for cursing at my wife,” Alex scolded her sister. But Sam only laughed, running her hands through Kara’s hair.

     “Just breathe Kara, we’ve got a lot more of this to go.”

     “Yeah,” Kara sarcastically replied.  

     A calm silence followed as Alex continued cleaning Kara’s wounds, with Sam wiping away the blood from Kara’s body.

     It was Alex, who had been doing very well at keeping the question at bay until she was certain Kara would be okay, broke the silence.

     “So, Defender?”

     Kara retreated, but Alex laid a reassuring hand on Kara’s cheek. It was times like these that Alex wish her sister could see her, so that Kara could see the love in her eyes, the love that would never fail, the love that would never cease.

     “Kara, honey, I’m not going to yell at you. Just,” Alex sighs, “Just tell me everything.”

     “I’m Defender,” Kara starts.

     “Yeah, I kind of figured that. Your outfit sucks by the way,” Alex teased. Kara rolled her eyes.

     “Yeah, so, I’ve kind of been taking down the Daxam’s lately. About a week ago, I heard a girl crying because her father had been beating her and…”

     “Kara,” Alex interrupted softly as she starting treating the wounds on Kara’s back and shoulder. “I know the story, I read your article. But, just…how?”

     Kara knew this conversation was coming, ever since they had become close all those years ago, Kara would spend nights aggravated, tossing and turning on the thought of what she should tell Alex about what she can do. But what was Kara supposed to do? How would sound if she came out and said, _so you know how I was blinded, well now I can hear everything. I can hear your heartbeat, I can tell how many days its been since you showered just by how you smell. I can tell if you have a fever just by being near you and feeling your skin temperature._

     “After, the accident…I wasn’t just blinded. I gained, heightened, well, very heightened senses.”

     “How heightened?”

     “I can hear your heartbeat just a millisecond quicker every time you look at Sam, and vice versa, I can hear the TV on the bottom floor of the building, it’s,” Kara pauses, taking a moment to listen, “They’re watching Thor: Ragnarok. I can smell the dinner that an old woman is cooking for someone the floor below yours. I can smell the hormones on you two, you were about to…”

     “Okay, that’s enough of that,” Alex may have poured a little too much alcohol on the stab wound on her back, “That’s for interrupting us on our first night alone in almost two months.”

     Kara cringed a bit, “I suppose I deserve that.”

     “Seconded,” Sam, said after.

     “So,” Alex continued, picking up some stitches, so that she could starting sealing Kara’s wounds. “Where’d you learn to fight, or no, how’d you get so good at it, how…how the hell do you even do it?”

     “It’s complicated, but, I have a cousin.”

     “I thought you were the last left of your family.”

     “I am, sort of. Clark took me in after my parents died, and for a year, he taught me to fight, claiming I had gifts and that I had to use them. I was heartbroken and lonely enough to believe him. And when he abandoned me, I was…” Kara started crying, which was all the encouragement Alex needed to tenderly hug her trembling sister.

     “Well he’s an asshole, and an idiot for leaving you behind Kara.”

     “Thanks, I love you Alex, always.”

     “Always, and forever.”

     The stay sat frozen, stuck together like glue. Kara could hear Sam’s heartbeat sympathetically. Kara smiled, “Get in here Mrs. Arias, you’re my sister too.”

     “Glad to be part of the family, but, and I mean this in the most loving way wife of mine, you two are crazy.”

     “Yup,” Alex and Kara said together. They all laughed a bit before becoming serious once more as she starts wrapping bandages around the closed wounds.

     “So, the girl? Do you know where she is now?”

     “She was at a warehouse, surrounded by a bunch of Daxam gang members, I thought I was being smart, I got the information from another member I beat up and I cased the place before entering, but…it was a trap. I took out I think I took out eight, or, was it nine. I can’t actually remember bu…” Kara freezes. There’s a knock below.

     _“NCPD, anyone home,_ ” It’s a man’s voice, Kara is relieved the officer isn’t Maggie. But there is still concern. He’s going door to door, asking questions. “ _My name is detective Blake, we’ve received reports of a disturbance not far from here, we’re asking anyone if they’ve seen anything unusual.”_

“Kara,” Sam asks. Kara shushes her immediately.

     “There’s someone going door to door.”

     “How…”

     “Shh…the…He’s on the first floor, he smells like cigarettes and, cheap cologne.”

     “You can smell him on the 1st floor, we’re three floors up, the top floor.”

     “He really likes that cologne,” Kara says as she moves to stand.

     “Woah, woah, woah, Kara easy,” Alex implores, trying to get her sister to sit down.

     “I have to get out here before he comes up here. I can’t have you two seen with me.” Kara is moving to the window where she had broken in. Alex at this moment forces Kara against the wall.

     “KARA!”

     “Alex, I need to get out of here, I need to save the girl.”

     “Kara, just take a breath. You’re still very hurt, and you need to rest. As a doctor, I’m ordering you to just take minute and think about what you’re doing.”

     “And as my sister?”

     “I’m ordering you to take a minute. Not thirty minutes ago you crashed in here for and fell on my floor, bleeding to death. You need to allow your body to rejuvenate.”

     “ALEX! THAT LITTLE GIRL’S TIME IS RUNNING OUT I HAVE TO SAVE HER!”

     “NOT IF IT MEANS YOU GETTING KILLED.”

     Kara didn’t even hesitate in her answer, “Her life is worth more than mine Alex.”

     _*Knock, knock*_

 Alex was staring at Kara in shock. But there was no time for Alex to respond to Kara’s statement. “Okay you two, get in the bedroom, I’ll handle this,” Sam says, pushing the two sisters into the master bedroom. Alex takes charge.

     “No, I’m the FBI agent, I’ll do it,” Alex says, moving to the door while Kara and Sam hid in the bedroom. Alex found her FBI badge and clipped it to her belt “Who is it?”

     “NCPD, please open up.”

     Alex slowly opens the door, only opening it enough so the rest of the house was hidden as the blood-stained couch and broken glass would be easily visible.

     “Can I help you officer,” Alex asked calmly, shifting her body so that her badge was visible to the officer. His eyes it for a quick moment, but enough of a tell for Alex to know. _He’s not an officer,_ Alex immediately deduces.

     “Sorry to bother you so late ma’am, I’m Detective Blake with the NCPD, we received reports of a disturbance nearby. We’re just asking anyone in the area if they’ve seen anything unusual.”

     _Better try to get more information out of this guy._

_“_ What kind of disturbance?”

     “Some bitch in a mask beat up a few civilians, they were injured and fled on foot, not sure where, but we’re casing nearby areas for information.”

     Alex shrugged, “Well, I haven’t seen anything, but,” Alex held her hands in hips, tapping her badge, “I will definitely let you now.”

     “Thank you, Ma’am, have a good night,” the officer said, nodding and walking away. Alex closed to the door, to find Kara emerging from the bedroom, rushing to the front door.

     “Hey, hey, easy, he’s gone.”

     “He didn’t believe you,” Kara said, rushing past Alex, limping out the front door.

     “Wait, Kara,” Alex called out, attempting to stop her sister, to no avail.

     Kara was limped the hallway, grabbing a fire extinguisher from the wall and hoisting it over the railing, above the open stairwell. And Kara waited, she listened to the heavy footsteps that rushed down the stairwell as he talked on the phone.

     “ _Mike, I might have found something, a woman. She knows something, I have an address, I think this is where this bitch must live. We need to get several men down here now if we are going to take her down.”_

Then the footsteps hit the last flight of stairs. It would be a 25-foot drop, Kara had to time it perfectly, so…NOW. Kara released the fire extinguisher and it dropped through air straight down. Kara could hear the air whistle as the steel fell down the stairwell and directly hit the top of the officer’s head.

     “Holy shit you’re good,” Sam whispered, as she looked at the fallen so called officer.

     “Jesus Kara,” Alex was dismayed. Her sister was, well, she was a badass.

     “Alex, Sam, I need your help to carry Officer Blake to the roof,” Kara said, limping back to Alex and Sam’s apartment. Kara knew Alex had to be staring at her with a questioning look.

     “Why are we bringing him up there?”

     “Less chance of someone hearing him scream.”

\---

*bang*

     The shot echoes through the warehouse as a large man slumps to the floor, a fresh bullet wound piercing right between the eyes.

     “HOW THE FUCK DO A DOZEN MEN FAIL TO KILL ONE FUCKING WOMAN,” Mike screams at the four men remaining. Mike had killed five other men who had said that they had failed to kill the Masked Woman. “I GAVE YOU ALL GUNS AND YOU CAN’T KILL ONE FUCKING PERSON.”

     “SON,” a booming voice calls out from behind him, “while I have no issue with discipline, we should figure out what to do with the girl.” Rhea, cold, calculating, feared among Mike’s gang.

     Mike growled, “Fine, take the little bitch to our facility on 35th and 9th. The next ship comes in two days; we can sell her off then.”

     “Very good son, anything else,” Rhea asked, placing a hand on her son’s shoulder in comfort.

     “We’re going to kill that bitch, make her pay for what she’s done. And if I capture her alive, she’s going to wish she was dead by the time I’m done with her.”

     “Then so it shall be.”

\---

Kara, Sam, and Alex had strung up the man to a metal railing that ran along the length of the roof of their building, and he was just now waking up. Kara didn’t give him much time to get a bearing for his surroundings when she punched him. Alex and Sam looked on with their faces shrouded by makeshift masks.

“I’m going to make this very simple for you,” she asked, her voice scrambler working once more, “You’re going to tell me where the girl is, and if you lie to me, I will hurt you.”

The fake officer laughed, “She’s dead.”

 _Liar,_ Kara punched him in the jaw. But he laughed the pain off. Kara asked again, “Where is the girl?”

“Like I said she’s…” Kara then grabbed his throat, gripping is tight. She held a knife up to him that she had swiped from Alex and Sam’s kitchen cutlery. Kara pressed the blade into Blake’s shoulder, but no screams were heard as Kara muffled his mouth with her hand.

“Go ahead, lie to me again,” Kara’s altered voice was menacing, and it struck fear into her sister. Alex didn’t even know this side of Kara existed…no, scratch that, she didn’t think it _could_ exist. The ever loving, always sweet Kara Danvers, could actually be intimidating.

“Okay, okay, shit bitch. She’s alive.”

“Where is she?”

“Fuck you,” he spat.

“What are you going to do with her?”

“Sell her,” his lips curved into an evil smile, “like all the others.” Kara punched him again, “What the fuck, I was telling the truth that time.”

“I know, now where is the girl,” Kara teethed, bringing the knife up again. But she was stopped by Alex.

“Go through here, just under his eye, it’s the suborbital foramen,” she explained, holding Kara’s hand so the knife was pointed to the spot.

“How will I know when I’ve hit it?”

“He’ll tell you,” Alex sneered as she backed up to Sam.

“Al,” Sam whispered quietly.

“There’s a kid’s life on the line Sam. I’ll be damned if I don’t help.”

Sam said nothing, she only squeezed Alex’s shoulder in reassurance as Kara stuck the knife into Blake’s eye. He began to squirm.

“Don’t move,” Kara insisted, holding his head still as best she could, “I could do some serious damage.”

     And as the knife hit the spot Alex was talking about, Blake cried out, but Kara muffled the scream, no one would hear him.

     “Where is the girl?”

     Blake still wouldn’t answer. Kara stuck the knife in deeper and gripped his neck with her free hand.

     “WHERE IS THE GIRL?”

     “OKAY!! OKAY! STOP! STOP!”

     Kara slid the knife out and cut him down from the ropes holding him up. Kara propped him on her shoulders and carried him to the edge of the roof. Alex stepped up but Sam stopped her, “Let her do this Al,” she whispered.

     “WHERE IS THE GIRL,” Kara repeated her question as she held the man over the ledge as he started down several stories to the ground below.

     “OKAY! I’ll tell you, please pull me up!”

     “TELL ME FIRST,” Kara let him slip down a bit before holding him up again.

     “OH SHIT! Okay! She’s in a facility, an old underground subway control station. That’s where she is. Now, please, let me up.”

     Kara listened to his heartbeat, he wasn’t lying, “No.” And with that she let go of him, allowing him to fall more than 30 feet into a dumpster below.

     “OH MY GOD,” Alex screamed as she ran to the ledge. She looked down to see the man had indeed fallen into a dumpster. “Kara!!!”

     “Relax, he’s alive.”

     “How can you be sure?”

     Kara tuned in, there was a heartbeat, it was steady, he was alive.

     “He’s alive.”

     “Kara,” Alex began, but she found Kara running away to a rooftop, making way to search for the girl. “KARA, I’M TALKING TO YOU!” Alex didn’t want to yell at her sister but she had just seen a side of Kara that she didn’t know could exist. “Kara, what are you going to do?”

     “Whatever it takes.”

     “Kara, look at yourself.”

     Kara paused, as Alex realized what she said, “You know what I mean. Kara you took a serious beating, in fact I don’t know how your able to stand right now.”

     “Meditation,” Kara answered plainly.

     “Kara, I’m being serious.”

     “So am I.”

     “KARA! You can’t go there, you’re going to get hurt.”

     “I’ll be fine.”

     “YOU WERE JUST SHOT THREE TIMES!”

     “I’ll fight harder, I’ll pay more attention to my surroundings.”

     Alex had a dumbfounded look. How could her sister seem so naïve? “Kara…”

     “Alex, Sam, I love you both very much, but this is something I need to do. The more time I waste arguing with you here, the harder it will be to save her. Now I need to go.”

     “Kara…”

     “Alex, I have to go.”

     Alex sighed, defeated. All she ever wanted was to protect Kara. Ever since a scared blind girl came into her life, ever since their bond had become unbreakable, Alex made it a mission to keep Kara safe, to keep her protected. But Kara isn’t that scared little girl anymore. Kara’s all grown up. She has her own life, and, as much as Alex wants to, it’s not up to her for what Kara wants to do. “Fine, just…come back in one piece.”

     “I love you sis,” Kara called back as she hopped up to a ledge to get to another rooftop.

     “You too, no matter what.”

     “No matter what, you’re going to want to lay low for a bit. I’m pretty sure when that guy wakes up, he’s going to come back for you guys.” Kara repeated before jumping off into the night.

     Alex and Sam watched Kara’s silhouette hop around the buildings until she was out of sight. At that moment, Alex buried her head into Sam’s shoulder.

     “It’s okay love, it’s going to be okay.”

     “I just can’t lose her.”

     “You won’t,” Sam reassured her. “I promise you won’t.”

     Sam picked Alex up bridal style and carried her back inside, “We should probably head up to our new home.”

     “It’s not done yet,” Alex reminded Sam as she wiped away her tears.

     “Well it’ll be better than here, I’m going to get Ruby now,” she said as she laid Alex on their bed after they entered their apartment.

     “What are we going to tell her about this?”

     “Well…I don’t know. It’s not our place to tell. We’ll have to settle with telling her it’s connected to a case you’re working on and we’re just being safe.”

     “Guess that’ll have to do,” Alex said sleepily. Sam knelt down to kiss her beautiful wife. Alex smiled.

     “I love you Samantha Danvers-Arias.”

     Sam giggled, “and I love you Alex Arias-Danvers.” She then whispered, “My name will always be first, love,” and then Sam placed her hands on Alex’s cheeks, “and don’t worry, Kara will be just fine. Sleep now, I’m going to get our daughter.”

     Alex had already fallen asleep, which means she didn’t see Sam dig out an old suit from a time that was best left forgotten. A suit of the past. Sam knew what she had to do. And she’d only do it this once.

\---

     Kara was tired, well that was an understatement, Kara was exhausted. But she had to power through this, she had to save this little girl and bring her to her father. Kara had found that her father had been taken to the hospital and he was in good care. Maggie had a BOLO out for the little girl, but she was just one cop, the only cop that cared. Kara had to feel bad for Maggie sometimes, despite her breaking Alex’s heart, Kara had to admire Maggie for not giving up. She could be trusted, and from what Kara knew about the rest of the people in the NCPD, that was a rare virtue.

     But Kara pushed all concerns of which cops to trust away. She’d found the station that the little girl was being held in.

     17 heartbeats, all steady and cruel in nature, and one terrified heart, a heart that yearned for her father to be back at her side.

     This was not going to be easy.

     “Kara,” the voice was soft, but startling. Kara whipped around fast, ready to strike. “Easy, it’s me.”

     “S-Sam?”

     “Bingo.”

     “What the hell are you doing here?”

     “Helping.”

     “But if someone sees you, everyone knows you married my sister, you’re putting her at risk.”

     “Not if no-one can see my face.”

     Kara stepped closer, raising her hands.

     “Go ahead,” Sam said, giving permission. Kara placed her hands on Sam’s face, and immediately her hands retreated when she felt the Kevlar mask.

     “You’re wearing your Reign suit.”  

     “There’s a little girl’s life at risk, I might have made a promise to never wear this suit again, but this once, just this once, I’m making an exception. Because if that little girl was Ruby, you can be sure I’ll do anything to get her back.”

     Kara smiled, “Okay, okay. There’s 17 men,” Kara explained as the jumped down from the roof to the ground. “Some of them are armed, one shotgun I think, the rest are handguns. And more than enough knives,” Kara continued as they went underground.

     “How do you do it?”

     “Well, I can smell the gunpowder, and depending on how much of it there is, I can determine what kind of gun it is. And then the knives, these assholes keep them sharp, so the oil they use while sharpening it is still there.”

     “Wow,” Sam gasped as they neared a hallway. Sam was about to round the corner but Kara stopped her.

     “Let me go first Reign.”

     “One, don’t call me that. Two, are you sure. You still look like shit.”

     “I’m going first.”

     “Fine.”

     That was the end of the argument. “Just take on anyone who gets behind me.”

     That was the only order Kara had. _Just have her back_ , Sam thought to herself as she watched Kara round the corner. And she just stood there. Sam wanted to say something but she was too awestruck of how menacing Kara seemed as just stood there. Kara then slowly started to walk forward, running her hands along the walls. _What is she doing,_ Sam thought, but that question was answered when Kara stopped at a door. _8 heartbeats, 2 pistols, one shotgun,_ Kara thought to herself as she cased the room. She took a deep breath and kicked the door down, immediately going for the shotgun. The Daxamite never got his hands on it as Kara swiped it away. Throwing it towards another Daxamite that was about to shoot his pistol. The shotgun hit his wrist with perfect timing, hitting away his wrist and causing him to fire at the other gun holder, hitting in the shoulder. _Perfect,_ Kara thought as she had taken care of the guns and now was left with the knives and fists of the Daxam gang members. But across the hallway, Kara heard a door open and a mess of rushing feet. But they never made it to Kara, for another heartbeat, strong and pure like her own, had decided to step in. _Thank you, Sam,_ Kara thought as she continued fighting the mess of gang members around her. Kara was kicking and punching her way from gang member to gang member. She taken out three so far, and was making quick work of the fourth, landing several punches to the thug’s face.

     She heard a knife being thrown her way. Kara used her weight to turn the man she was currently fighting to the knife. The knife buried itself in his shoulder, but Kara didn’t let him scream for very long. She pushed his against the wall, knocking him out while simultaneously digging out the knife and flinging it back to its throwing. The hilt hit the man in the center of the forehead, he goes down. _Three left._ Kara jumps over a broken table, landing on top of a Daxamite. She wraps her legs around his head and wrestles him down to the ground. She punches his head three times and kicks him against the broken table for good measure.

     She’s hit with a broken piece of wood. It wouldn’t have hurt if he didn’t hit her back, directly on her already torn knife wound. Kara swings around with a kick, knocking away the plank of wood. She catches it midair and returns the favor to the man who hit her. The wood hits him square in the face.

     “OH FUCK,” he screams. Kara hits him again to knock him out. Then a pair of arms pushes her out of the room and into the hallway, where she hears Sam taking on three Daxamites.

     “Switch,” Kara screams, gaining her balance. Kara somersaulted towards Sam, who jumped over Kara, landing a flying punch to the Daxamite that tackled Kara out to the hallway. Kara recovered from her somersault by tackling a Daxamite that wielding a large bowie knife. Kara broke his hand and threw the knife towards a running thug, hitting his shoulder. Kara jumped up, leaving a writhing Daxamite on the ground to pounce the Daxamite she’d just hit with the knife. It didn’t take long to subdue him, he had his shoulder clutched in pain. Kara kicked his legs out from under him and his head hit a chair, knocking him out. Kara took a brief moment to assess the room Sam had just been fighting in. Sam had taken out six of the nine present in the room. Kara retreated from the room, and went back to knockout the Daxamite she’d previously, tackled. But he had recovered, standing and swiping a leg at Kara. He hit Kara and she fell back, having been hit in her stomach, just by her bullet wound. Kara grunted but she didn’t let the pain get to her. Her hands fumbled around the floor as she recovered and she found a gun. She picked it up by the barrel and swung the gun around, hitting the man square in the jaw with the magazine of the gun. He stumbled back into Sam, who grabbed his head and thrust him down to the ground.

     And he was the last one. Kara took a moment to listen around the hallway, 17 heartbeats, all beating slowly with sleep. Kara smiled.

     “Thank you,” Kara said.

     “It was fun…I kind of missed this. I mean despite being mind controlled most of the time, I knew what I was doing, and I knew I was hurting bad people. And it felt good to do this without killing anyone. Now, can you help the girl on your own?”

     “Of course, why,” Kara asked.

     “I’m going to retrieve my daughter and hug her, kiss her, and tell her how much I love her. After that, we’re going to our home that’s still being built to lay low.”

     “Good, I’ll drop by when I get the girl to safety. I think I’m going to need Alex to stitch me up again. “

     And with that, Sam turned to leave, but not before she had one more thing to say, “Oh, and Defender?”

     “Yeah?”

     “You’re a fucking badass.”

     Kara laughed, “Thanks Reign. Go home, hug your daughter, kiss your wife.”

     “Will do.”

     Sam left, leaving Kara facing a door which led to a terrified heartbeat. Kara knew what she had to do. She turned off her voice emulator and lifted her mask before she entered the room. She could hear the girl tremor before her, hiding in a corner. Kara slowly knelt down.

     “Hi, I’m…” Kara paused, knowing this girl wasn’t a threat, she still shouldn’t use her real name. Kara currently heard the girls heartbeat and the frenzy of electricity going through the substation, “I’m Elektra. What’s your name sweetie.”

     The girl, despite being scared, her heart began to beat more regularly. “S-s-Sara,” she eventually stammered out.

     “Sara,” Kara held out her hand, “I’m here to help you. I’m going to take you to your daddy. You don’t have to be scared anymore. You think you can do that for me?”

     The little girl stifled a tear, but she slowly grabbed Kara’s hand. “Yes.” Kara smiled and lifted the girl into her arms.

     “Sara, you’re going to be safe now.” And now, Kara needed to make a call. “RAO, call Detective Maggie Sawyer.”

     “Called Detective Sawyer,” RAO responded as Kara placed her mask back on her face and reactivating her voice modulator.

     “ _This is Detective Sawyer.”_

_“_ Detective, I have the girl whose father was beat up. Meet me at the corner of 35th and 9th.”

     “ _And how do I know this is legit?”_

_“_ Because Detective, we both want the same thing.”

     “ _And what is that?”_

_“_ To make this city a better place,” Kara answered quickly. She hung up the phone after that. She knows Maggie will show up. “Sara,” Kara said, turning her attention to the little girl in her arms, “are you ready to go home?”

     “Yes.”

     “Okay.”

     Kara walked out of the room, walking very slowly, taking caution around the scattered and broken pieces of wood around a multitude of unconscious Daxamites. Sara didn’t cry as she saw the men who took her, sleep with cuts and bruises on their bodies. Kara felt that the only thing going through her mind is that she was going to see her father soon. And Kara felt that because she had the same feeling. The feeling of being able to see her father, the father she lost long ago.

     It took a while to make it back to the streets, Kara was fighting exhausting with each step she took. She knew she was on the verge of collapsing and falling asleep. _Just a little longer,_ Kara thought to herself.  * ** _SHICK_** _*_ A gun…But Kara doesn’t freeze. It’s Maggie.

     “NCPD, hold it…” But Maggie shut her mouth when she saw Sara. Maggie lowered her weapon.

     “Detective, this is Sara. Can you get her to her father?”

     “Of course I can.”

     Kara knelt down and let Sara out of her arms. “It’s going to be okay now, Sara. Those bad men aren’t going to hurt you anymore.”

     Sara then did something very unexpected. She hugged Kara, tight. “Thank you.” Her voice was barely a whisper, so quiet, Kara could barely hear it. Sara then walked to Maggie, who laid a reassuring hand on Sara’s shoulder. But she was still wary of Kara.

     “What’s stopping me from taking you in right now vigilante?”

     Kara paused, but she held firm, not being scared of the Detective’s threats. “As I said before Detective Sawyer, we both want the same thing. We just want this city to be a safer place for people like Sara.”

     Maggie sighed, defeated. “Get out of here.”

     “You’ll find 17 members of the Daxamite gang in the abandoned substation behind me. You may do whatever you wish with that information.”

     And she left Maggie with Sara. Kara rushed to the nearest fire escape and climbed to the rooftops, immediately making way for Alex’s apartment.

     It didn’t take too long to get there and Kara went through the already broken window. Alex had stirred awake, hearing another person stumbling around their apartment.

     “Sam,” Alex called out to the dark room.

     “Al, it’s me.”

     “Kara,” Alex rushed forward to hug her sister.

     But Kara didn’t respond, the second she felt her sister’s embrace, Kara let herself submit to exhaustion. She did it, she saved the little girl.

     And despite being broken, and tired…it had been a very successful night.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt kind of bad for borrowing from the rooftop scene quite bit from the TV show. But that scene is so fucking good because it shows how quickly people are willing to go to save a child.  
> And obvious Elektra reference is obvious.


	5. An Emerald Heartbeat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara recovers quite quickly having only been resting for a day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ENTER LENA LUTHOR

⠠⠁⠝ ⠠⠑⠍⠑⠗⠁⠇⠙ ⠠⠓⠑⠁⠗⠞⠃⠑⠁⠞

An Emerald Heartbeat

      Thank God for Saturday’s. That was Kara’s one thought as she stirred awake. Her entire body felt like it was on fire. She couldn’t even move. But her eyes opened to feel the morning light radiate against her body. The shear adrenaline that she experienced last night during the two fights had most definitely expensed her body’s energy, as in, Kara had literally no energy. So, she just wrapped herself in her superbly warm blanket.

      _Hang on,_ Kara’s eyes opened again. _Why am I in my bed,_ Kara thought, feeling the familiar silk sheets against her skin. _How did I get home?_ She listened to her homely surroundings, of which she heard three familiar heartbeats.

      “Alex,” Kara called out. Her voice was hoarse, tired. “Alex,” Kara repeated. Light footsteps made their way to Kara’s room. The sliding door slowly opened and Alex sat beside Kara on her bed.

      “Hey you,” Alex greeted softly, removing a few strands out of Kara’s eyes.

      “I think my body is broken.”

      Alex laughed, “You put your body through quite a lot yesterday. You’re lucky though, the bullets missed any major organs, and wounds aren’t really that bad. But you need time to rest.”

      “Think you might be right about that,” Kara said with a wide yawn.

      “I need to replace your bandages real quick,” Alex said as she tore off the old one on shoulder for the bullet wound.

      “What are you guys doing here? I can here Sam and Ruby in the other room. I thought you were going to your new home.”

      “Well it’s still being built, and I think it would be a little suspicious if started to live there all of a sudden, so I thought we’d crash here for a bit, or at least until our house is done or we’re cleared to go back to Sam’s apartment.”

      “I’m sorry about that.”

      “Hey, no need for that.”

      “I lied to you.”

      “Well, I am mad, but…I…I can’t deny that you’re doing good. And you’ve been riling up the Daxam gang and taking them down. You’ve made far more progress than the NCPD have.”

      _NCPD…Maggie…I need to tell her,_ Kara thinks.

      “Speaking of which, Maggie is back.”

      Alex’s hands falter as she tears off the bandage on her back. “She…” Alex couldn’t even speak. She hadn’t spoken to Maggie since their break up nearly two years ago. “Wow.”

      “I don’t know how long she’s been back. But, she helped me…well Defender me, sort of.”

      “What did she do?”

      “She brought the little girl in and let me go.”

      “She…she let you go?”

      “I told her that we both want this city to be a better place.”

      “Well, you’re not wrong there. I just-I just can’t believe she’s back.”

      “Alex,” Kara’s tone became more serious. “I trust her, and I think she can be an ally. But I won’t if you don’t want me too.”

      Alex took a moment of silence as she began to replace the bandage on her stomach.

      “I…She’s a good cop. And she wouldn’t be one to take a bribe. So if you feel she can be an ally, then I trust your judgement. Just don’t go telling her who you are.”

      Kara smiled, “Oh, I don’t plan on doing that. You, Sam, and Winn are the only one’s privy to that secret.”

      “Excuse me…Winn?”

      Kara shrunk her head into the pillow, “It just happened, and he helps me out by finding people to beat up. Plus, he gave me an awesome upgrade to my phone.”

      “Another one, your super smart AI wasn’t enough,” Alex teased.

      “Well RAO is even awesomer than before.”

      “Even awesomer huh?”

      “Gimme a break…my body broke.”

      Kara thinks she hears Alex snicker and shakes her head. But Kara is so tired that she doesn’t try to figure that out. Alex finishes applying her new bandages and covers Kara up in her blanket.

      “Rest easy Kara, we’ll talk later.”

      “Sorry for scaring you and lying to you.”

      “Like I said last night, I love you, and nothing will ever change that,” Alex reassures her sister, kissing her forehead. “Now just sleep.”

      “Mhmm.”

      Alex leaves Kara to sleep, quietly closing the sliding door and returning to the family room where Sam and Ruby where. Sam was sitting on the couch, reading something on her tablet as Ruby slept on her lap.

      “How is she,” Sam asked, running a hand through Ruby’s hair.

      “She’s good, tired but good,” Alex said as sat next to her wife, listing Ruby’s leg so that they laid in her lap. “So, are you going to tell me about how your fight was?”

      This caught Sam off guard, but she didn’t lie, that was something she promised she’d never do to Alex, “I…yes. I couldn’t let her face those assholes on her own. And I know I promised I’d never wear that suit again but…” Sam paused to look at her sleeping daughter. Alex saw this and fully understood Sam’s reasoning. Alex took her wife’s hands in hers, “I think I’d do the same thing. And…I have to thank you, because I think if you weren’t there, I think things could have gone much worse. So, thank you.”

      Sam sighed, relieved…but Alex nudged her playfully, “I’m still mad at you, you owe like fifty foot rubs…but you’re safe and that’s all that matters.”

      Alex moved to get up but at that moment Ruby turned over, grabbing Alex’s waist, laying her head down on her lap.

      “Well, I guess I’m not moving, I’m in an Arias sandwich.”

      “Best sandwich there is,” Sam replied, lying her head on Alex’s shoulder. Alex smiled, her wife, her daughter, were all perfect, in good health, and her sister, well for the most part. God, Alex’s life was perfect.

\---

      “FUCK,” Mike screams, flipping a table over causing a laptop, lamps, and various files to fly across the room, “THERE WERE 17 OF YOU! HOW HARD IS IT FOR 17 OF YOU TO KILL ONE LOUSY WOMAN?”

      “Well, sir, there were two,” A Daxam, whose face was riddled with bruises corrected. Mike’s eye twitched, he didn’t even hesitate pulling his gun and firing in anger. The Daxam slumps to the ground.

      “Anyone else have anything to say,” Mike asks, his gun smoking in his hands.

      The three others in his office shook their heads.

      “I want anything and everything on this woman. We need to find her and end her before she does any more damage.”

      “Yes, that would be a very wise decision,” A voice calls out from the door to Mike’s office.

      “Mr. Henshaw,” Mike’s voice is seething with frustration. “I wasn’t expecting you.”

      “My employer thought it wise to check up on her investment, seeing as you’ve now failed twice to apprehend nor exterminate this vigilante problem.”

      “It seems this Defender, is more formidable than we had anticipated, despite her being so predictably noble in saving one little girl.”

      “And now you have failed to kill the Defender, and you no longer have the girl.”

      “Your point,” Mike asked, his voice filled with annoyance.

      “My employer is displeased with your work as of late. You’re down on the numbers, you’ve slackened your efforts with the shipments, and you can’t seem to handle one lone vigilante,” Hank Henshaw explained coolly.

      “That might not be the case anymore.”

      Hank’s head titled in wonder, “Anymore?”

      “My men told me the Defender was not alone last night, she had help.”

      “And how can you be sure, if you weren’t there yourself.”

      Mike walked forward to place himself directly in front of Henshaw, standing face to face. Henshaw was a few inches taller than the Daxam leader and Mike’s stance did not easily scare him.

      “You think my men to be liars, to be untrustworthy?”

      Henshaw smiled, his eyes averting to the slump of a Daxam man that used to be, the one Mike had shot not but a few minutes earlier.

      “Handle this problem Mike, or my employer will finish it for you.” Henshaw turned and left, leaving Mike fuming. He turned to the three men still in his office.

      “Find anything you can on these two bitches and report to me. And scrape him up,” Mike said, pointing to the dead Daxam.

      “It will be difficult sir, the only person with any knowledge is Blake, we received a phone call from him but he never gave a location, and now he sleeps like the dead at the hospital, comatose from the Defender.”

      Mike sighed in frustration, “Just find anything you can.”

      Mike will be damned if Lillian Luthor takes care of this vigilante before he does. He doesn’t need her.

      “Son,” Rhea called from the door, looking at the two men cleaning up the deceased thug. “I do wish you’d control your anger more wisely.”

      Mike rolls his eyes, “Mother, we need to take care of this vigilante. We’ve shot her, and she still comes back and hurts us twice as bad.”

      “Perhaps we should go for a more, inventive solution.”

      “What do you mean?”

      “Get in touch with Mr. Schott, I think we should take a look at what the Toyman has been developing recently.”

      “Very well, Mother.”

      “You shall have your revenge my son, and then nothing will stop us, not even Lillian Luthor, will stop us from claiming this city.”

      Mike’s lips curved into a wicked smile, this city would be his. His and his mother’s to control. They’ll rule as benevolent monarchs, unyielding, and they will have all the power they’ve ever wanted.

\---

      Kara stirred awake a few hours later. Her hand ran itself across a braille clock on her nightstand, a braille clock, _10:34 am,_ it read. _Damn, I’ve been asleep for some time,_ Kara thought as she moved to stand. She grunted through the pain her wounds were causing her but cast them aside, “There is no pain. There is no pain. There is no pain,” she repeated as her thoughts raced over the events from last night. Kara had been shot, three times nonetheless. She’d been stabbed. And none of that pain compared to the joy and relief of knowing she had saved that little girl. But she doesn’t deserve all the credit. Sam had done quite a bit. Sam Arias, the love of her sister’s life, had risked her own to help Kara. Kara didn’t know if she could ever repay that debt. Kara knew very well if Sam had not been there last night, the outcome would be drastically different. As in Alex might be identifying a body right now instead of…Kara sniffs the air…cooking pancakes, she sniffs again…AND BACON. Kara snaps up, ignoring the sharp pain she feels in her stomach and leg. Her two shoulder injuries don’t feel as bad. Her stomach wound is probably the worst, but she’s thankful it didn’t actually hit any organs, otherwise she might actually be dead by now.

      Kara moves to open her door when she’s greeted with the sound of her niece’s voice

      “Holy shit, Aunt Kara, what happened to you?” _Shit,_ Kara cursed herself. She had forgotten Ruby was there. She didn’t answer the question as Alex rushed to her side, having come from her kitchen and clearing her throat to her daughter.

      “Language. Kara, what are you doing up?”

      “Just wanted to see how much I could move. Plus, I smell bacon, and now I can finally tell you just how good your pancakes smell.”

      “You’ve always told me they smell good.”

      “Yeah but, like…you know, they smell REALLY good.”

      “Umm, Aunt Kara,” Ruby asked, “Seriously, what happened to you?”

      Kara sighed, it’s useless to hide it. Ruby figured out what was going on with her mom with the drugs long before Alex did.

      “Go ahead Kara,” Alex said softly, giving the go ahead.

      Kara nodded. “Where are you kid,” Kara asked, not quite able to pinpoint where in apartment she was. Kara was too exhausted to focus in and find her. But a short hop sounded out and the girl was by Kara’s side in a short few seconds. Kara let her niece guide her through the apartment and to the sofa. Once they had sat down, Ruby waited. She waited for Kara to talk first.

      “So, you’re probably wondering what these are,” Kara asked, pointing to her wounds. Or so she thought, she feels Ruby push her hand a little to the left. “Right, so… you know that vigilante that’s been going around town?”

      Kara waited for a response, but Ruby laughed, “Sorry, I just nodded. Yes, I know of her.”

      “Well, that vigilante is kind of your Aunt. As in me, your Aunt, the vigilante.”

      Ruby gasped, and then she heard a squeal, “Mama, can I use my hell yeah for the day?”

      “Sure,” Alex replied with a faint laugh.

      “HELL YEAH,” Ruby cheered, hugging Kara tightly. Kara giggled at the touch, happy her niece was so thrilled. But Ruby retreated, “Oh darn…now everyone in my family is a badass. Mom was Reign, Mama is an FBI agent, and you’re the freaking Defender. Now I need to do something badass.”

      “No,” Alex replied almost instantly.

      “But…”

      “No!”

      “Even if I…”

      “NO!”

      There were a few seconds of silence before Ruby laid her head on Kara’s shoulder. “She’s no fun.”

      “Your mama can be quite stern can’t she,” Kara teased in a purposely loud voice.

      “Heard that,” Alex said.

      Kara and Ruby laughed.

      “So, like, how does it work,” Ruby asked, intrigued that her blind Aunt was such a badass.

      “Well, it’s rather complicated, but let’s just say there are other ways to see.”

      “Cool.”

      “Yeah, but, Ruby, you can’t tel…”

      “Yeah, yeah, don’t tell anyone. It’s a secret that if someone bad knew that could hurt our family…My mom was a victim of an evil scientist remember?”

      Kara smiled, “Good. Now,” Kara paused, sniffing the air in the apartment. “I believe we are going to have to fight over some pancakes and bacon?”

      Ruby pushed Kara over on the couch and rushed up to the kitchen where Alex was setting all the food on a large plate.

      “Hey, you can’t just push over a blind lady,” Kara teased, dramatically falling on the floor, but Kara groaned, forgetting her current state. Only her stomach wound actually hurt, the rest were just annoying, but it would be a few days before she’d be ready to get back out to fight. “I think I’ll be out a few days,” Kara said as she slowly walked to the kitchen.

      “Good,” Alex replied, rather sternly for Kara’s liking. But she quickly apologized, “Look, Kara, I…don’t quite understand what…well rather how you do it. And I’m a federal agent, I’m supposed to arrest you. But I can’t ignore the fact that you’ve done quite a bit of good this past week. I can’t help you in this fight of yours, but I’m not going to stop you. But I’m just letting you know, so far, the FBI doesn’t care about you. They care about the ones you’ve been fighting, the Daxams. We’ve been on them for months, and, I can’t tell you what we know about them, but I have to warn you Kara, if you get in the FBI’s way, there will be consequences.”

      Kara took a moment, fully embracing Alex’s warning. She knew very well that her actions won’t go unnoticed, Kara still is a little surprised Maggie let her go last night. There is no way in hell Kara would want to fight her sister, but no one can get in her way. No one can stop Kara from doing this. Kara’s felt more alive and more useful since she put that mask on, and she can’t give that up. But she wants to help more, there has to be more she can do to help the city.

      “And what of the information that I gather that the FBI may not have. I’m not just going to give that up willingly,” Kara didn’t mean to sound so threatening, but she was still new to this, and she’d be damned if someone would tell her how to do what she does.

      “Kara,” Alex’s tone was just as serious, but Ruby intervened at this moment, throwing a part of a pancake at her step-mother.

      “Could we like, not do this? There’s pancakes!”

      Alex sighed, “You’re right, let’s just…not talk about this right now. Sam will be back soon and I still have to find reservations for tonight.”

      “Tonight?”

      “Shit, right, a friend of Sam’s is in town. Well, she’s actually moving here from Metropolis, and we were going to show her around and have dinner somewhere nice. I just can’t find a place nice enough.”

      “Oh, didn’t know that.”

      “Well, you’re coming along now, I’m not letting you out of my sight in your condition.”

      “Alex, I feel fi…”

      “Kara,” Alex stopped her, her tone now very serious, “That is non-negotiable. Besides, the place I’m trying to get into has potstickers.”

      With that Kara certainly cheered up, “Oh, I’m in. Pancakes and bacon this morning, potstickers tonight? Suddenly having three bullets gone through me has its benefits.”

      Alex sighed, “I really wish you wouldn’t joke about it.”

      Kara shrugged, “Well, thought I’d give it a shot.”

      Alex groaned, and then threw a pancake at Kara, who heard it coming and dodged it.

      “I hate you.”

      “Love you too.”

\---

      “Lena,” Sam said over the phone, “I promise you, this girl is fantastic. She’s funny, she’s beautiful, she’s smart. I can’t imagine a more perfect match.”

      “ _Sam,”_ Lena replied, “ _My flight is in two hours, I haven’t even arrived and you’re already trying to set me up.”_

“Lena Luthor,” Sam’s tone turned firm, “When was the last time I steered you wrong?”  

      “ _Veronica Sinclair,”_ Lena answered immediately.

      “I’d like to point out that that wasn’t entirely my fault, but this time is different…Kara is perfect for you.”

      There was a sigh on the other line, “ _Fine. I trust you same. And I can’t wait to finally meet Alex. Sorry again I wasn’t at the wedding.”_

“Hey, given everything that happened with Lex, I understand.”

      “ _Still, I’m sorry. Anyway I’ll see you in several hours.”_

“CAN’T WAIT!”

      Sam hung up the phone after that, smiling. Oh she was quite happy to be playing matchmaker. And she strongly felt Kara Danvers and Lena Luthor were the perfect match.

\---

      After an ample amount of pancakes, and bacon, and maybe a few more pancakes, Kara went back to her bedroom to meditate for an hour or so. Meditation helped her heal, helped her ignore the pain. She used this time to clear her mind, focus in on the sounds of the city around her. Daytime National City was far nicer to listen to than the nightlife.

      Birds were chirping all around, the ocean waves could be heard washing and crashing against the beach, cars, phones, people, all of them Kara could hear within a mile, sometimes more if she listened hard enough. But right now, Kara was content listening to the sound of the two…now three, Sam just came home, heartbeats in her living room.

      “ _Hey, welcome home Sammy,”_ Alex greeted. They shared a quick kiss.

      “ _Sorry I had to go into to work. I thought it’d be best to sort some things out first if you’re going to have to lay low.”_

_“Well at least that asshole thinks I’m the only one that lives there. While he suspects Kara might know me, I doesn’t know for sure. And I had J’onn access hospital records for a Detective Blake, turns out the guy isn’t even a detective, just as I had suspected. He contacted NCPD and have him under police guard until he’s awake. But we don’t know just how much he told his friends. So until we are for certain, I guess hanging around here is the best option.”_

_“Agreed, now…did you find somewhere for tonight?”_

 _“I did, that Chinese place on 6_ _th_ _. Got us a table for six at 6:30. When does she arrive?”_ Kara still didn’t know who _she_ was. But any friend of Sam’s is a friend of Alex, which in turn is a friend of Kara. Kara always liked meeting new people. Everyone had a unique story to tell, granted her own might beat out quite a few others, Kara loved to hear people talk. Given the lack of eyesight, hearing is what helped tell people apart. That and heartbeats, though Kara couldn’t really tell people that. Each person had a unique heartbeat, like a fingerprint or a snowflake, no two exactly alike.

There were very few people that she had a rough idea of how they looked. Her parents were perhaps the only two she could still remember every detail of their faces, but Alex…god she wished she knew what her sister looked like. But she knew she was a redhead, Alex had told her as much. She couldn’t exactly tell what Sam looked like, she’d only ever touched her face once, and that was last night. She was tall, she knew that much, but the only description Alex had ever given her was _the most gorgeous woman to walk the Earth,_ and while that was sweet, it didn’t do much for a description. Kara had a better idea of what Ruby looked like. Ruby was always eager in understanding how Kara saw…well, how Kara perceived the world. Kara admired her niece in that way, always trying to see Kara’s perspective. She had gone as far to blindfold herself for a day, just to walk a mile in Kara’s shoes. And oh how that made Kara’s heart melt. Granted, Ruby wouldn’t be any good at being blind, seeing as how she tripped over her furniture, and Alex…and Sam, several times, it was the thought that counts.

Kara didn’t realize she’d zoned out, losing the rest of the conversation between Alex and Sam. Instead she focused back outside, listening to the sounds of the city. There was a man, he’d locked himself out of his car. He was on the phone with, Kara listened closer, his mother.

“ _No mom, I just…I just need the spare key. No, I don’t need a care package…I, no Mom, it’s fine, I won’t need the car for a few days. I just, Mom…Mom, yeah…Okay, I love you but I…Yes I love you, I have to go now.”_

Then there was a woman walking her dog, she was on the phone with, a best friend.

“ _Glori, I think he might propose tonight. He went to my parent’s house yesterday, he was really cryptic about it. I really think he might finally ask to marry me!”_

Kara smiled, always loving to hear people being so happy despite herself not having someone to love her back…yet.

There was a little boy, asking many questions to his father in the apartment across the street.

“ _Why are clouds white?”_

 _“Well,”_ there was a pause. _Why are clouds white,_ Kara thought to herself as she tuned back to the conversation. “ _Clouds are white because they are made up of stuffing, like in your little bunny there.”_

_“Why is the sky blue?”_

_“The atmosphere, that’s what protects the Earth, traps the sunlight, and it’s blue that way.”_

_“Why is the sun yellow?”_ Kara hears a sigh from the father, and a very soft whisper.

 _“Wait until he has kids, see how he likes it.”_ he says before answering the question, “ _The sun is made up of gas. And it burns like fire, and its bright enough to shine on us from all those many miles away.”_

_“Cool.”_

Kara searched around for other sounds to listen in but was interrupted by a soft knock on her door. _Sam._

“Come in Sam,” Kara answered. The door opened.

“How’d you know it was…You know what, I don’t wanna know. How are you feeling though,” Sam asked, sitting down next to Kara, joining her in her meditation.

“Better. It doesn’t really hurt all that bad.”

Sam laughed, “You were shot three times, stabbed in the shoulder, and it doesn’t hurt that bad?”

Kara shrugged, “Only a little when I walk.”

      “Wow, I just…Jesus Kara, you really are a badass.”

      “Well, I can’t see myself, so I’ll take your word for it.”

      Sam teasingly nudged Kara’s side.

      “So, who’s this girl that we’re meeting,” Kara asked. She was kind of curious now. Sam gasped.

”How’d you know about that?”

Kara smirked. 

      “Forget it, anyway, we’re meeting Lena Luthor,” Sam said. Kara’s eyes went wide.

      “Lena Luthor, the Lena Luthor?”

      “One in the same.”

      “Wow, I, I’ve heard a lot about her. She’s built quite the reputation. How do you know her?”

      “Well,” Sam paused, but the pause was short-lived, “We’ve known each other for quite a long time. She’s moving to National City for a fresh start after Lex, well, I’m sure you’ve heard.”

      Kara nodded. CatCo wrote an exclusive of the vile Lex Luthor bombing congress in D.C. It was all anyone wanted to talk about for almost a week. _What were his motives? Did he have any accomplices? What about his family?_ That’s where Kara first heard of Lena Luthor. Kara didn’t like the immediate assumption and questions that Lena would follow in her brother’s footsteps.

      “Yeah, CatCo milked that event for almost a week. Cat was gone and when she came back she nearly fired Snapper for that.”

      “Anyway, she’s moving all the business to National City and, well you can keep a secret, it isn’t public yet, but she’s asked me to be her CFO.”

      “SAM! That’s amazing. Is that why you’re building a home now? You have like, an actual job, no offense, and it’s like, a really good job.”

      “Partly yes, I’ve known about this for months, before the wedding, so it was sort of Lena’s wedding gift to us. She couldn’t make it to the wedding, and she felt bad.”

      “So, she bought you guys land so you could build a house?”

      “She’s extra.”

      “A house?”

      “She’s really, really extra.”

      “Hell of a wedding present.”

      “My thoughts too. Anyway, I thought we could all welcome her to National City. I’m picking her up tonight at 5:30, hence the dinner reservations. Sorry for not telling you earlier.”

      “Given the circumstances of yesterday, I think you get a pass.”

      ‘Yeah,” Sam stood and was about to leave the bedroom before adding one more note, “Oh, have Alex pick out your best dress.”

      Kara tilted her head in wonder, “Why?”

      Sam said nothing and left, leaving Kara to wonder why Sam had wanted her to look so nice for a simple dinner amongst friends. She shrugged the thought off and continued meditating.

\---

      A few more hours passed, Kara had gotten some more sleep and was now having Alex fussing over which dress Kara should be wearing.

      “Alex, you do realize you and Sam are the only ones who have ever bought dresses for me.”

      “Well, it’s not my fault we have such good taste.”

      “Right,” Kara replied sarcastically, “because I can totally be counted on when it comes to fashion.”

      “Oh, hush you,” Alex said, throwing a dress in Kara’s face. “Put that on.”

      Kara sighed, but complied with Alex’s wish. One thing Kara noticed as she put the dress on, is how fast her wounds were healing. Meditation usually helped, but it still surprised Kara that she really couldn’t feel the pain anymore as she moved about.

      “Okay, so how does this look?”

      “Hmm, take your glasses off.”

      Kara did so. “That’s perfect!”

      “Alex, I don’t even know which dress this is.”

      “It’s the blue one you wore to the wedding.”

      “The one that supposedly compliments my eyes?”

      “Yup,” Alex replied, popping the ‘p’.

      “I guess I’ll have to trust you on this one.”

      “Hey, when have I ever been wrong when it comes to your fashion?”

      “Senior prom.”

      A few seconds of silence followed before Alex answered, “Not my best moment, I’ll give you that.”

      Kara laughed at the memory. While that prom was a disaster, it was the night Kara felt she and Alex had really started becoming close. It was difficult for the first few months after the Danvers took Kara in. Alex had been an only child, and now she had a sister, a blind sister at that, and Alex wasn’t quite sure how to deal with that.

      But that prom night had become a laughable moment for Alex and Kara. After the disaster that was the prom, Alex snuck Kara out and brought her to a diner, Josie’s in Midvale. That diner had quickly become her favorite place in Midvale after tasting their burgers, because holy shit those burgers were good.

      “You know everything after that was better than that prom night. What was the name of that boy? You broke his nose.”

      “James Wesley. He tried to kiss me and I freaked out.”

      “I always wondered how you managed to break his nose, guess I know now.”

      “Guess so. So, you really think this is the dress,” Kara asked, twirling around for no reason at all.

      “Definitely.”

      “But why am I getting all dressed up? It’s just dinner with Sam’s friend.”

      Alex let out a small giggle but didn’t say anything in response.

      “Okay, then.”

      At that moment, Kara’s phone beeped, “6 P.M,” RAO called out.

      “Does that ever get annoying?”

      “RAO? He’s never annoying!”

      “Why, thank you Miss,” replied.

      “Whatever, we should get going though. Ruby and Sam will have picked Lena up by now. You sure you’re good?”

      “Alex, I’m fine, I can barely feel the pain anymore.”

      “I meant to say something about that. Your wounds look like they’ve almost healed, it’s weird. Is that something from your abilities?”

      “I don’t think so.”

      “Well, they are healing nicely, but the shoulder wounds are noticeable, do you wanna wear a jacket?”

      Kara lifted her hand, pointing to her closet. Alex turned her gaze, “Duh, cardigans…”

      ---

      “This place smells amazing Alex,” Kara blurted out as they entered the restaurant. Kara could smell the potstickers from down the street. God this placed smelled wondrous.

      “I don’t see Sam, Lena, or Ruby, guess we beat them. We might as well get our table.”

      Kara wrapped her cardigan closer around herself, the restaurant was a bit colder than it was outside.

      “Everything is starting to make so much sense now,” Alex commented out of the blue as she walked them to their table.

      “How so?”

      “I always knew that you could sense things that I or Eliza couldn’t. I never really understood it, but I get it now. You were blinded and your other senses were amplified, quite a bit apparently.”

      “Are you mad I never told you?”

      Alex helped Kara to her seat before answering.

      “You know we’ve always told each other everything, like everything. Our latest crushes, what we were doing in our lives, our struggles, and I’ll admit, it does hurt that you didn’t tell me, but I get it. It’s…what you went through, what you told me about that night, the car crash, it was intense stuff, and I get why you didn’t tell me you had these abilities. But I do wish I had known, because I could have helped you.”

      “I’m sorry Alex,” Kara said softly, feeling rather defeated. “I never really knew how to tell you, but…I’m sorry.”

      Alex reached over the table and held Kara’s hand. “I told you Kara, it’s okay, and I forgive you.”

      Kara released a breath she didn’t realize she had. “Wow, being married to Sam has really made you soft.”

      Alex gripped Kara’s hand tightly, “Ass.”

      “Jerk.”

      They laughed, “So, this Lena? Have you met her?”

      “I have, and, I was skeptical at first. Her being a Luthor and all, but I think she’s a good person.”

      “That’s good. I’m excited to meet her.”

      “Just you wait,” Alex muttered to herself, not realizing Kara could easily hear it. Again, Kara wondered what was going on. Sam wanted her to dress nice, Alex seemed a little off about Kara meeting Lena.

      “Alex, what’s going on?”

      “Oh, can’t talk, they’re here,” Kara heard Alex say as Alex stood and walked to the entrance to greet Sam, Ruby, and Lena.

      And that’s when Kara stopped breathing, like literally, she couldn’t breathe. Not when she had just heard the most beautiful heartbeat in the world. The rhythm, like a metronome at 72 beats per minute. Literally, that’s what Kara could hear, a heart beating at that exact speed. It’s sound, melodic, _holy crap it’s melodic,_ Kara thought. The sound reverberated through Kara’s veins like a bass note.

      And then Lena saw her, that heart, it actually skipped a beat. There was a step backwards.

      “ _Holy shit,”_ She speaks. And God does Kara melt. She can feel her heart beating faster with every second she’s in the woman’s presence, and she hasn’t even met her. “ _What the hell Sam, you didn’t tell me!”_

_“That’s she blind? I’m pretty sure I did Lena. What’s wrong?”_

_“No, you told me she was blind. You seemed to leave out she was so fucking beautiful.”_ Kara knows she has to be blushing, she can feel the heat rush to her cheeks.

      _“Lena, calm down, you’ve met many beautiful women.”_

_“Yeah, but, like,”_ she pauses. Kara can feel the intense gaze Lena is bestowing on her, Lena’s breathe hitches and she shudders. _“You see her right Sam? Like…shit, I’m having a gay panic.”_

Kara has to stifle her laughter, she’s sure Lena has no idea she’s heard every word, just as Lena doesn’t know Kara has already determined that Lena’s heart is the most beautiful sound that she’s ever heard.

      There’s the sound of Sam laughing as they hang their coats on a rack.

      _“Lena Luthor, formidable CEO, girl genius, is having a gay panic.”_

_“You know I can still not hire you.”_

_“Yeah, but you won’t do that. So, come on. Come meet your future wife.”_

_“Shut up.”_

Kara was actually quite nervous now, _this isn’t just a dinner, it’s a set-up…I’m going to kill Alex,_ Kara thought evilly to her sister. No wonder she’d been fussing over how she would look, and Alex had taken her glasses, it was very noticeable Kara was blind, and Kara wasn’t sure how Lena would feel about that.

      “Just be cool Kara,” Alex called from behind her. In Kara’s daze of Lena Luthor, she hadn’t realized Alex and Ruby had already say down at the table.

      “Alex,” Kara teethed, “You could have told me you were trying to set me up.”

      “Now where’s the fun in that. Just be yourself! She’s really great.”

      Kara was actually having a panic, just as Lena was. While Lena was having a panic over how pretty Kara was, Kara was a having a panic over just how incredible the sound of that heartbeat was. And that heartbeat was coming closer and closer, they’re walking to the table. Kara took a deep breath, steadying her heart, she needed to calm down if she was going to survive this dinner. She stood when Alex tapped her arm, telling her they were in front of her.

      “Kara,” Sam said in a soft voice, “I’d like you to meet Lena Luthor.”

      “Ms. Danvers,” Lena starts, _FUCK, that voice is sexy,_ “It’s nice to meet you.” There were a few seconds of silence. She’s extending her hand, Kara knows it, but she’s too shocked to return the hand. But Lena retreats her hand and supposedly curtsies.

      “She just curtsied,” Sam explains, “it was adorable.”

      Kara knows she can hear the heat rise to Lena’s cheeks, she assumes it’s on her own as well, but Kara’s senses are too overloaded with the sound of that damn heartbeat to tell.

      “Kara me call…I mean, Kara, I’m Kara….call me Kara,” she finally manages to blurt out, _smooth Kara,_ this was going well.

      “Well then, Kara,” Lena replies. And good Lord, the way Lena says Kara’s name, with that very noticeable hint of an Irish accent, Kara is pretty sure her brain has short circuited, “please call me Lena.”

      “Lena, call me…I mean, hello Lena.” _JESUS KARA, PULL YOUR SHIT TOGETHER!_

She hears her laugh, and if Kara wasn’t already in love before, she sure is now. That laugh is infectious.

      They all take their seats and Alex nudges Kara’s side, “That was smooth.”

      “Shut up Alex, if you had told me you were trying to set me up with her, I’d have better prepared myself.”

      Alex snickers, “Sure, and then you would have turned into the same babbling mess that we just saw.”

      “I-uh…shut up Alex.”

      “It’s okay though, she looks just as nervous as you.”

      That struck Kara. She could tell that Lena was nervous just by listening to that heartbeat, but she would have expected her to hide it in her face, apparently not.

      “Describe her to me, please,” Kara asks with a whisper, wanting nothing more right now than to know what Lena Luthor, the woman who owns this glorious heartbeat, looks like.

      “She’s pale, really pale. She has really dark hair, like a raven almost. Her hair goes down to her shoulders. And she has really green eyes, like emeralds. And good Lord, could she have chosen a redder lipstick? Her jawline, well…it’s, its looks pretty damn good if I’m being honest.”

      “Hmm,” Kara wondered just how beautiful Lena really was. It’d be weird if she asked if she could feel her face at this moment, seeing as how they just had met…but Kara had a feeling…somewhere deep down, Lena Luthor was going to be a big part of her life, she just didn’t know how quite yet, but she knew. If that erratic heartbeat was any consolation, Kara was sure Lena felt the same way.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to involve the entire dinner scene in this chapter, but it's already 6000+ words, and I'm going to take a different direction that I was before, but trust me, it will all be worth it.
> 
> Only Daredevil comic referance worth mentioning is the scene where Kara is listening to the sounds of the city, the woman named Glori who thinks her boyfriend is going to propose is a nod to Foggy's love interest in Daredevil Born Again (my favorite DD comic)_
> 
> Anyway, my Spring break is next week, so I'm going to be stressing over submitting my midterm portfolio for GD....(JHfuoiedashmrcuiashnmgiudsINEEDICECREAMjfoidasjhmftguoisdcfhjsaordu)


	6. Blush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 100% pure fluff

⠠⠃⠇⠥⠎⠓

Blush

          “Sam, I’m still not so sure about this,” Lena stated, still rather unsure of this set up plan.

          “Lena Lutessa Luthor,” Sam began.

          “Not my middle name…”

          “Lena I don’t care Luthor, I’ve never seen you nervous to meet a girl in my life, why are you nervous now?”

          “Because, everything you’ve told me about this girl, she seems like a literal personification of puppies and sunshine, how can I not be nervous?”

          “Lena, it will be fine, just be yourself…well you’re fun, soft, not CEO self…that one is scary.”

          Lena can only roll her eyes as they enter the restaurant.

          “Seriously though, Aunt Lena, Kara is awesome,” Ruby added.

          “Okay, munchkin, I believe you.”

          These two were doing quite a bit to sell Kara to Lena, she wasn’t quite sure why. It might be just to help Lena through everything that has been going on in her life since Lex was arrested and her mother disappeared.

          She loathed the Luthor name. What Lex did to the name, to the company, to her… Lena would never forgive him. She loved her brother, idolized him. But Lex stopped being her brother long ago. He’d gone mad with power, mad with his obsession of the ‘pure American’, as he called it. Then he had to go and bomb Congress, killing far too many people.

          And if that wasn’t bad enough, Lillian just up and left after Lex’s arrest, leaving the company to Lena. She went from a simple researcher to CEO in one night. That scared the hell out of Lena. Hence, moving to National City, a fresh start, the first of many Lena hoped. But all those problems would be waiting, so she caved in to Sam’s wishes, which is how she found herself with one of her only friends in the world, meeting the rest of Sam’s newly formed family.

          “Good evening ladies,” A well-dressed Chinese man greeted, “Do you have a reservation?”

          “Yes, it’s under the name Danvers,” Sam replied.

          “Of course, your party has already arrived, allow me to show you to them.”

          Lena then followed Sam, Ruby, and the man, out of the entrance. Her eyes scanned the room for sight of Alex, she found her fairly quick, and it was hard to miss that red hair. Then her eyes switched to the woman next to her.

          Lena’s heart stopped, Lena really thought her heart stopped beating all together. And she wasn’t breathing, why wasn’t she breathing? Lena knows why…Kara. At least Lena hopes its Kara. Lena has to take a step back, she’s afraid she’s going to lose balance by just staring at this girl.

          “Holy shit,” Lena curses, not really having any other words to say. She turns to Sam, and she doesn’t know why, but Lena is mad. “What the hell Sam, you didn’t tell me?”

          Sam turns, her face is one of confusion.

          “That’s she blind? I’m pretty sure I did Lena. What’s wrong?”

          “No, you told me she was blind. You seemed to leave out she was so fucking beautiful.”

          Sam laughs, “Lena, calm down. You’ve met many beautiful women.”

          “Yeah, but like,” Lena stops, she looks back to Kara. Everything about her screams perfect. Her hair playfully falls like ocean waves past her shoulders. And oh God she wants to see those eyes, but she’s looking forward, away from Lena. But it gives Lena a moment to look over Kara’s body. She doesn’t mean to do it, it just happens. And as Lena checks Kara out, her breath becomes erratic. “You see her right Sam? Like…shit, I’m having a gay panic.”

          Lena swears she sees a smile form on that brilliant face, _did she hear me,_ Lena thinks. _OH FUCK! She’s blind, blind people have better hearing. She probably heard every word I just said. Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck._ Lena was freaking out as she put up her coat on the racks.

          Sam is laughing now, almost hysterically, so is Ruby.

“Lena Luthor, formidable CEO, girl genius, is having a gay panic,” she teases.

          “You know I can still not hire you,” Lena threatens, knowing there is absolutely no seriousness in her voice. She’s still too shook about Kara.

          “Yeah, but you won’t do that. So, come on. Come meet your future wife.”

          “Shut up.”

          At that moment, Alex has walked over to them.

          “So, first impressions,” Alex asks, seemingly caught on to Lena’s panic. And Lena can’t form any words. Her eyes are fixed on Kara as they walk over. Kara is still looking forward, as if she were staring off into space, which Lena knows is not possible, as this insanely, no, magnificently, nope…still not an appropriate word; Possibly no words could help Lena describe just how beautiful Kara was.

          “I think Luthor is broken,” Sam replies, aware of Lena’s entranced state.

          They are walking to the table. Closer to Kara, _Fuck, I’m actually going to have to talk to her, what the hell do I say?_

Alex walks ahead of them with Ruby. Alex whispers something to Kara, something that makes Kara shakes her head as if she were in a trance. Lena knows her heart is beating faster and faster as they walk to the table, and then Lena and Sam are standing right in front of Kara. Alex taps Kara and Kara stands, turning to Lena. _Is it possible to die from heartthrob,_ Lena thinks as takes in Kara’s face. Those eyes, blue…very blue. Not the cloudy blind blue, but, like…ocean blue, which tells Lena Kara wasn’t blind from birth, this happened to her. And Lena realizes she’s staring, which Sam nudges her side to stop her.

          “Kara,” Sam begins, “I’d like you to meet Lena Luthor.”

          “Ms. Danvers, it’s nice to meet you,” she greets. Lena absentmindedly extends her hand, she leaves it there for a moment before realizing her mistake and retreating her hand, only to end up curtsying to Kara.

          “She just curtsied, it was adorable,” Sam explains. And Lena wants to smack her as feels bright red blush gracing her cheeks. But she doesn’t pay much attention to it when Kara speaks.

          “Kara me call…I mean, Kara, I’m Kara….call me Kara,” she winces as she finishes her intro. _Holy hell this woman is adorable,_ Lena can’t help but notice just how miraculously gorgeous Kara is as she stutters her way through.

          “Well then, Kara, please call me Lena,” Lena replies, adding a much more flirtatious tone than needed, which just riles Kara up more.

          “Lena, call me…I mean, hello Lena,” Kara stutters again before just sitting down in embarrassment. Lena couldn’t help but allow a small laugh escape her, to which Kara smiled. When they all get seated though, Lena doesn’t talk to Kara. Lena doesn’t know what to say, and she’s still too in awe of Kara’s beauty. Like, really, it should be illegal to have a face so perfect. But she sees Kara and Alex whispering to each other, with Alex taking occasional glances at Lena. Lena tries to distract herself from Kara by talking to Sam…to no success. She needs to say something to this woman who captured Lena’s heart.

          “So, Kara,” Lena begins, Kara snaps her attention to Lena, seemingly surprised Lena was talking to her, “you’re a reporter?”

\---

          “So, Kara,” Lena asks softly, but Kara still jumps. _She’s talking to me…okay, don’t freak out,_ “you’re a reporter.”

          “Yes, I report stuff. The news, for CatCo.”

          “I’ve read a couple of your articles.” _SHE’S READ MY ARTICLES!!!!_

“Really,” Kara asks excitedly, “I mean…which ones.”

          “Well, more recently, your pieces on the Defender.”

          Kara smiles, _she’s read about me!_ “What do you think?”

          “I do quite like your writing Ms. Danvers. Many people only recount and write about what they see, with you…it’s charmingly different. And I mean no offense here, but your blindness I think granted you a gift few people rarely receive, perspective.”

          “I, uh, I, thank you,” Kara replied, knowing there had to be bright red flush staining her cheeks. God this woman is going to be the death of her. Criminals, thugs, and gang members she can handle…but this woman, Kara can’t control herself, not when a sinfully sexy voice and heartbeat are sitting across the table from her. Kara takes a deep breath, she needs to go on the offense.

          “And how about you Miss Luthor,” Kara says Luthor with tenacity, hoping to let Lena know she’s not always this flustered. “What are your goals for National City?”

          Kara expects her to rebound, but Lena laughs softly, “Always a reporter, I like it.” And fuck her she’s wrong (And Kara hopes she’s wrong), it sounds like Lena’s flirting. With her…Lena Luthor is flirting with Kara Danvers, _fuck me,_ Kara thinks. “Well, I would hope you can keep a secret Miss Danvers.” _You have no idea._ But Kara props her head and stares just aside from Lena. Kara knows where Lena is at the table. She’s literally right in front of her, she can tell Lena is staring at her, possibly not having taken her eyes of Kara since she sat down. The ambience of the restaurant helps outline her just enough for Kara to get an idea of what she looks like. She looks like she’d be shorter than Kara. Her face is well formed, and it looks like her jawline is perfectly rounded. There’s strands of hair that fall in front of her face. Kara quite likes the way it looks with what she sees, the way sounds vibrate of the hair make strong white streaks, like tiger claws slashing through a canvas. She wishes it would rain right now, because with the rain, Kara could see everything, she would be able to see the features of Lena’s face. Kara would be able to see her figure, her body, every curve. And if the way Lena sounded was any consolation, add that to the description Alex gave, Lena was beautiful. Kara was so entranced with how Lena could look, she forgot Lena was talking to her.

          “Kara,” Alex nudges Kara’s side. Kara had also forgotten about Alex being there, and Sam…and Ruby.

          “Hmm,” Kara hums innocently.

          “You still with us?”

          Yup, Kara is blushing again, “Yes, totally. Right here!”

          “Evening ladies,” A waitress appeared, thank God. A chance to help Kara cool down, “My name is Gao, I’ll be your waitress this evening.”

          But she hears Sam, it’s a whisper, “Told you she was adorable.”

          “You know,” Lena pauses, and there’s a skip to her heart, she’s looking at Kara again, “This time, this one time, I’m glad you are right.”

          Sam laughs, “So when’s the wedding?”

          “And I hate you again.”

          Sam laughs and turns to Ruby, “Mission accomplished munchkin.” There’s a soft thud, they just fist bumped. Kara sighs at the realization. Alex, Sam, Ruby, they were in on this from the beginning. Kara wants to hate them, but hears Lena’s heart soar, and she’s a puddle once again.

 

          Kara turns her attention to the waiter, and she only has one question in mind. She knows the answer, she can smell them from the kitchen.

          “Do you have potstickers,” Kara asks with hope in her voice. The waiter replies most kindly.

          “Of course, miss, a standard plate has six.” _Only six,_ Kara’s frowns.  
          “She’ll take three plates,” Alex says before Kara can open her mouth. Kara wants to protest, but Alex is right.

          “Yeah, that,” Kara replies. The waitress laughs, so does Lena.

          The rest of the group goes around, ordering their meals as Alex and Kara talk.

          “So, you were all in on this from the start, trying to get me set up?”

          “Well, I knew you were kind of lonely since Sam and I got married, and I felt bad. Sam had been talking about Lena and this new job for a while, and well, I liked her, and I think she’s a good fit for you. And I clearly made a good choice, you’re more flustered than I’ve ever seen you.”

          Kara turned her head down. But she felt Alex move closer, she wanted to know what got Kara so flustered, and she began poking Kara.

          “Tell me, please,” Alex begged in her most annoying voice.

          “She’s got the most beautiful heart I’ve ever heard in my life.”

          Alex was a little shocked by this, it’s only been about a day since she’s learned of Kara abilities, and Alex has learned already to trust Kara’s instincts and senses, but that didn’t take away the shock of Kara describing a heartbeat.

          “It’s so beautiful Alex,” Kara confesses. She’s happy Lena can’t hear her as she’s engrossed with a conversation with Ruby about a recent soccer game, but Kara can feel Lena’s eyes wander to look at Kara quite often.

          Alex lays a reassuring hand on Kara’s shoulder, “Well, I’m happy for you, but,” Alex pauses tightening her grip, “Just be careful okay. Now I strongly believe Lena is a good person, but everyone else in her family isn’t. I know you wear your heart on your sleeve, but I just don’t want to see you get hurt okay?”

          Kara smiles, laying her hand over Alex’s. “You’ve always looked out for me, and even though last night wasn’t a very pinnacle moment in our trust of each other, I’ll always listen to you. So, I’ll do everything I can to do this right.”

          “Good, now,” Alex begins, but Kara stops her. Her head snaps to the kitchen, she knows the smell anywhere, their food is on its way.

\---

          They talked their way through dinner, Kara and Lena, discussing their respective careers and embarrassing stories of Alex, Sam, and Ruby. To say Kara was enjoying herself would be an understatement. All the trauma and injury from the past day had long been forgotten, Kara couldn’t even feel any pain from her wounds anymore. The only thing Kara could feel was the tingle she had every time she could feel Lena glance her way. 86 times, Kara thinks. Kara thinks Lena has stolen glances at Kara 86 times that night. Not that Kara minds, she is rather flattered. Because if Kara could see, she knows she’d be doing the same thing. Which means Kara certainly doesn’t mind when Lena asks if she may be her guide as they walk out of the restaurant.

          A cool sea breeze whipped against Kara’s skin, forming goose bumps on her arms. Kara pulled her cardigan tighter around her arms, but then a heavy weight graced her shoulders, startling Kara.

          “Sorry,” Lena quickly apologizes, “I should have told you I was going to do that, I’m not quite familiar with… well people with your disability.”

          Kara smiled, “You can say blind Lena, its okay.”

          Kara hears an exhale of breath as she pulls Lena’s coat tighter to her body.

          Lena slowly began to walk along, with Kara holding her arm by her side. Kara loved this, walking by Lena, taking in the warmth her body radiated. The sound of each step she took, the sound of her breathing as it hitched in the cooler night air.

          “Kara,” Lena asks out of the blue.

          “Hmm,” Kara responds, having been pulled from her daze.

          “May I ask a personal question?”

          “I wasn’t always blind.”

          Lena laughs, “I suppose that’s what people wonder.”

          “That, and how I brush my hair,” Kara teases.

          “How do you brush your hair,” Lena bites.

          “Well, if Alex isn’t around, I just roll the dice and hope I get lucky.”

          Lena laughs. To Kara, that little bit was a lame attempt at humor, but if that laugh was the result, she’d do it over and over and over again.

          “A car accident when I was nine,” Kara said softly. It was a topic she didn’t really like discussing, because it lead to emotions, sad ones at that, and the four years after the accident and when Kara was adopted were some of the worst of her life. It brought up so many painful memories that Kara had worked so hard to push down to the deepest parts of her brain.

          But Lena didn’t push, “I’m sorry Kara.” Her voice was smooth, compassionate.

          A few more seconds of silence pass between them before Lena speaks, “I was adopted too.”

          Kara stops at this, pulling Lena back a bit, who is surprised by Kara’s sudden strength.

          “I,” Kara pauses, not sure what to say as they continue walking.

          “My parents died when I was four, my mother worked for Lionel Luthor, so he and Lillian adopted me. Quite unlucky I might add, I’m not even a Luthor and yet I’m treated like one.”

          That made Kara angry, she let her hand fall from Lena’s arm to her hand, gripping it tightly, this stopped Lena and her head snapped to Kara.

          “I’ll never do that, you’re my friend. And if anyone is a meanie to you,” Kara stops, realizing how childish that sounds. But she can feel a smile on Lena, “I’ll writing a scathing article on their stupidity.”

          Lena laughs, “Well, glad to now I’ve got at least one reporter on my side.”

          Kara didn’t mean to take that comment as if Lena only saw her as a reporter, but in Kara’s hope and fascination with Lena, Kara hoped Lena would at least see her as a friend.

          “And thank you, Kara. For believing in me. I couldn’t help but think the second I move her, people will cower in fear over what my brother has done.”

          “I believe in judging people on their actions, not for who their families are,” Kara affirmed.

          “Well, you’d be the first. Aside from Sam…and Ruby of course.”

          More silence followed, as they continued to walk once more. It was a few minutes when Lena once again broke the quiet. “May I ask another personal question?”

          “Sure.”

          “Do you miss it, being able to see?”

          Once again, Kara was caught off guard. But they kept moving on in the city streets, in fact, Kara wasn’t even sure where they were anymore. All she could focus on was the heart beating like thunder next to her.

          And Lena’s question had quite a deep answer to it. Yes, is the obvious answer. She longed to see Alex, Sam, and Ruby, and now she could add Lena to that list. But if Kara could see, she wouldn’t have these incredible gifts that for a week had helped her do so much good.

          “I’m sorry if I overstepped, it’s, well you’re the first blind person I’ve met, and…again sorry, I just get really curious about things I don’t know.”

          Kara smiles to Lena, and Kara swears she hears the heart beat a little faster for a few seconds.

          “It’s okay, I understand. A lot people I think don’t fully understand what it means to be blind. But, yes, I do miss it every now and then. Especially with people. I’ve never seen Alex, or Sam, or Ruby. They are really the only family I have now, and I want to know what they look like. But, I think that would damage what I have in my head, the image I’ve made for them. Like I don’t see people for what they look like, but more how they sound, how they smell, what their touch feels like. Like you for instance.”

          “Me?”

          “I can tell you’re Irish, even if that accent is barely noticeable, I can hear just enough to know that you once lived in Ireland, and for a while it seems.”

          “Yes, I went to boarding school in Ireland, five years. What else do you sense,” Lena asked, a child-like eagerness gracing her voice.

          “You’re rich.” Kara stops herself, realizing how blunt that must have sounded, “I mean not like you’re snobby or arrogant…but like, well you’re a Luthor, well not a Luthor…”

          “Kara,” Lena brings her fingers to Kara’s lips, _holy shit, they feel nice,_ Kara thinks.

          “Yeah,” Kara mumbles through the contact.

          “Breathe.” Kara takes a deep breath.

          “Sorry, what I meant was that you smell rich. The perfume you’re wearing is elegant, it’s really strong too,” Kara says as she sniffs the air, bringing in the scent of Lena. “Certainly, can’t be the perfume I buy.”

          “Cartier, Rose Parfum,” Lena confirms.

          “And then there’s your coat,” Kara continues as shrugs, bobbing Lena’s coat up and down. “It feels very soft, but also very heavy. The fibers in this coat are very delicately put together.”

          “Armani.”

          Kara smiles, and again Lena’s heart beats just a little faster. It’s then that Kara realizes their hands are still intertwined. Lena realizes this too, because her heart his beating even faster. But neither breaks the contact, and Kara relishes in the touch.

          “And then there’s your skin,” Kara comments, her voice just above a whisper. “It’s soft, smooth, and…” Kara tightens her grip, “cold.”

          Lena is silent, but Kara can tell she is close, very close. Her breathe is hot against her cheeks, and Kara can her a quiet burning against Lena’s skin, she’s blushing.

          “Ms. Danvers,” Lena begins, her voice rather squeaky, “you certainly are perceptive.”

          _Oh, you have no idea._ “I try.”

          Kara knows Lena is staring at her, she can feel the intensity of her eyes, and God does Kara want nothing right now but to be able to return the favor. And now Lena’s breathe is really hot, blowing up against Kara’s cheeks.

          _Is she about to…_

          “Hey, guys,” Alex calls out from behind them. Kara had completely forgotten about Alex…and Sam…and Ruby. Kara and Lena break apart. And Kara is blushing, brightly…she has to be because her heart is erratic, ecstatic, and all kinds of disappointed. She felt Lena was about to kiss her cheek, _like, wow…_ and then Alex had to go and ruin. And Kara knows it on purpose.

          “What Alex,” Kara snaps at her sister.

          “Your apartment is over here.”

          Kara retreats, they continued walking for almost another block. _Dammit,_ Kara didn’t want this night to end.

          “Well then, Kara, I suppose I shall see you around?”

          “PLEASE! I mean, yes, I suppose so.”

          Lena chuckles, “Until then Kara.” Lena whistles and a car pulls up. It’s not a taxi, it certainly doesn’t smell like one, nor sound like it either. It’s expensive, and Kara wonders if that car had been following them this whole time. Lena is about to enter but runs back to Kara.

          “This is for you,” Lena says, placing a piece of paper in Kara’s hands. Kara feels the paper in her hands and is shocked to feel the Braille along the page. And it’s numbers. 10 of them. It’s a phone number.  _158-161-2000_

          “How…When…” Kara stutters but once again is silenced by Lena’s fingers on her lips. Lena has to be smirking, Kara just knows it.

          “Call me.” And then Lena steps into the car and is off in the night.

          Kara stays tuned on that heartbeat as its sound slowly descends in volume as she is driven away.

          Kara is so shocked, and so smitten by the gesture, that she doesn’t hear Alex come up behind her.

          “So, when’s the wedding?”

          “NO!” Kara jumps back, “I mean, No not never… like not now…but…shut up Alex, when’s your wedding?” Kara cringes, she’s really bad at comebacks. But Alex is only laughing.

          “Hopefully, never…she’s already had hers. But seriously, when is the wedding,” Sam calls out behind them.

          “You guys are cute together,” Ruby adds. And Kara has to be beet red.

          “You think she likes me?”

          The silence that follows tells Kara they are all looking at her like she’s stupid.

          “If you guys could stop teasing me that would be great.”

          “Never, now come on you,” Alex says, grabbing Kara’s wrist, “I’m cold and tired.”

          Alex is leading Kara to her apartment before Kara stopped her at the door. “Hey Al?”

          “What?”

          “Thanks for introducing me.”

          Alex brings Kara in for a hug, “I’ll always have your back. Now get inside, it’s cold out and besides, I need to look at your wounds. I’m actually kind of surprised you haven’t winced at all. It’s like they’re not even there.”

          “In truth, I don’t really feel them.”

          Kara thinks Alex is shaking her head, “Super-hearing, super-smelling, and super-healing…next you’ll tell me you can fly.”

          Kara laughs, “I’m not that special.”

          “Hey,” Alex taps Kara’s shoulder, “You’ll always be to me.”

          Kara rolls her eyes, “Softie.”

          “Oh, shut up.”

          Kara smiles as they walk into Kara’s apartment. Kara embraces the familiar ambiance of her apartment, and it’s only then when she realizes…she’s still wearing Lena’s coat. And after a short check up from Alex, who thinks its astonishing Kara's wounds have almost fully healed, Kara lies in bed, leaving Lena's coat on a chair by her bed, close enough the breathe in the scent of the woman she's quickly found herself to be vastly infatuated with. And Kara steadily fell asleep, with one thought,  _I think she left me her coat on purpose._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REFERENCES!  
> rather minute in this chapter  
> Lena's phone number- DareDevil issues 158-161, published in an omnibus collection in 2000. (Also if that's someone's actually phone number...i am so sorry)


	7. Names

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara tries to calm herself around Lena Luthor, but when someone tries to kill Lena, Kara has a difficult time keeping her emotions in check.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've been writing this chapter the past few days (regretably I wrote nothing on spring break)  
> To make it up to you guys, I'll have another update ready this weekend (that is if I will stop playing Far Cry 5)  
> There was originally going to be more to the chapter, but what I've written so far go away from me and I ended up writing 7k words...so i've split the two up and I will work on the 2nd half over the next few days.

⠠⠝⠁⠍⠑⠎

Names

      Three days had passed and Kara had fully healed, her wounds had healed themselves, not without some scars though. But Kara didn’t mind. Alex said they looked badass, and that ‘Lena will like them’, which immediately led to Kara blushing brightly.

      Lena Luthor, the woman had been on Kara’s mind constantly the past few days. Kara had texted Lena the morning after the dinner. It was a clever text, Kara thought, ‘How did you get the braille paper’ was Kara’s text. The response was almost immediate, ‘A Luthor must never reveal her secrets.’

      That just added to the mystery that was Lena Luthor. Aside from her heartbeat, and that she was a CEO, Kara knew very little about Lena. And God did she want to know more…a lot more.

      And that’s how Kara found herself at Noonan’s, waiting for Lena to arrive for coffee. Well, Kara wouldn’t be here if it weren’t for Alex stealing her phone and texting Lena, asking her to coffee. Kara had freaked out. It was far too soon. But the immediate reply of ‘Yes’ took Kara off guard to say the least, she had said yes. Lena Luthor said yes to Kara! And that was worth a freak out on its own. And then Kara freaked out because of what to wear this morning to coffee, and then what should she say when Lena arrived.

      Kara quietly sipped her coffee when the bell atop the door and Kara jumped. There was that heartbeat again. That insanely rhythmic heartbeat that made Kara melt and shudder. Kara was about to stand, but it would look weird if Kara stood. It would be like Kara knew what Lena sounded like (which was true), but what would Lena think of that?

      Kara heard sharp footsteps make their way to Kara, heels that sounded like a horse trotting slowly against concrete.

      “Kara,” said that sweet, sexy, noticeably Irish voice. Kara couldn’t help but smile. Lena’s heart was leaping, and Kara felt elated that Lena’s heart was jumping because of her presence. Whatever Lena saw in Kara, it made Lena’s heart beat just a little faster. “Kara, it’s nice to see you again.” Lena then caught herself, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to say…”

      “It’s okay, Lena. I know you didn’t mean anything by it.”

      Lena sat down. “Hello,” she said as she laughed, relieved that Kara understood.

      “Hi,” Kara returned. Kara wanted to say something else, but all she could focus on was Lena’s heart. Each beat sounded out like it was part of a symphony, every note is vital to the success of the song. And Lena’s song, it sounded sad. Not to say Lena could be a sad person, but that heart sounded like it hadn’t been loved. It hadn’t been consoled or healed. And Kara made a promise right then, that she would change that. But she didn’t know what to say.

      “How are you-”

      “You look ni-” They spoke at the same time. Kara laughed, “You first.”

      “You look very nice today,” Lena commented. Kara felt the blush rush to her cheeks.

      “Oh, uhh, thanks!” A few seconds of silence followed Kara’s reply before Lena spoke.

      “So, Kara, I must confess, I’ve done a little more research on you.”

      “Really?”

      “Yes, I just wanted to know a little more about you. And I’m intrigued to say the least about what I’ve found. And I’ve read more of your articles. You have a very great writing style and I admire that you use words to help others. Kind of jealous really, I wish I had your tenacity for words.”

      They continued their coffee date making small talk about a few of Kara’s articles and Lena’s ventures for L-Corp.

      “It sounds like you’re restructuring the entire company, very lucrative. I like it."

      “Well, I’d like a fresh start, be a force for good, but changing the company name won’t change everything. I have to earn this city’s trust, and yours.”

      Kara smiled, “Wow, ambitious and pretty.”

      Lena laughed, “You can’t be sure about that last one.”

      Kara shrugged, “I mean, I would assume you’re gorgeous, like…how can you not…You sound beautiful, and I’m going to stop talking now.”

      Lena exhaled happily and whispered under her breath, “ _Jesus, she’s so cute.”_

Kara blushed, “Umm.”

“Oh God, you heard that,” Lena said, embarrassed.

      “I can’t see for shit, but my hearing is spectacular.”

      “Well, I’ll watch my tongue,” Lena replied. _Oh, I wouldn’t mind where you put it,_ Kara thought. And she immediately chastised herself. She shouldn’t be thinking about that…No…definitely not. Suddenly, a beep.

      “Oh shit,” Lena cursed. “I apologize Kara. I need to take this real quick.”

      Lena stands and walks to a corner and answers her phone. Kara does everything she can not to eavesdrop, so she listens to Lena’s heart, zoning out all other sounds. Lena’s heart beat steady as her conversation continued. It was a short call, as Lena returned back to the table.

      “Sorry about that.”

      “Is everything alright?”

      “Quite fine. Just a last minute decision.”

      “For what, if I may ask?”

      “Are you asking as a reporter, or as a friend?” Kara swears she can hear Lena’s eyebrow quirk up.

      “Oh, well, uhh, I guess…”

      “I’m just kidding Kara, it was an offer to me a long time ago, and it was a seat for the inaugural flight of the Venture.”

      “Wow, really? I’ve heard about that flight for months. Wait, that’s today! Why aren’t you there then?”

      “Oh, I’m not going.”

      Kara tilted her head, “What? Why not?”

      Lena stayed silent for a few seconds, “Would you mind if we took a walk? I can walk you to CatCo,” Lena was hesitant in her response.

Kara tilted her head, “Of course.” Kara wondered why Lena wouldn’t answer the question. But she put that thought aside as Lena paid for the drinks.

“Thank you,” Kara thanked as Lena paid for another coffee

And with that Lena took Kara’s hand, placing it on her arm so that she could be a guide. They began walking around, presumably towards CatCo.

They spent the first several minutes of the walk talking about The Venture, what it stood for, how the spaceship worked. And if Kara was honest with herself, she loved her Lena geek out over the tech of shuttle.

“So, why aren’t you going on the Venture,” Kara asked out of the blue.

“Well, I’m rather afraid of flying.”

      Kara stopped walking. “YOU!? But you’re so amazing and perfect!” Kara couldn’t stop the words from her mouth. But Kara could hear the flutter in Lena’s heart after she said that.

      “Perfect? You flatter me Kara. But in this world, I’m afraid there’s no such thing as perfect,” Lena said as they continued walking.

      Kara brightened up, “Well clearly you’ve never tried potstickers.”

      “Then you’ll have to educate me.”

      “How about this Friday.” Kara isn’t sure what had emboldened her to be so blunt in asking Lena out, but maybe it was worth it, because that heartbeat soared.

      “It’s a date.”

      “Oh, uhh, really?”

      “I couldn’t imagine saying no.” And then Kara felt a warm touch of lips against her cheeks. _Oh_ _Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, shit, fuck me, just...Fuck,_ Kara’s mind raced. Lena pulled back and God, did Kara want more. _No, please, kiss me again,_ Kara’s mind pined. It took all her willpower to keep herself from grabbing Lena’s face and planting her lips on Lena’s. It was so tempting. That voice, that heart, God it did things to Kara she never thought she could feel. And she wanted to feel so much more. Not just Lena’s lips on hers, but those lips all across her body. She wanted to feel Lena’s hands on her body, _and Jesus Kara, get a hold of yourself you useless gay. You're swooning._

      “Kara?”

      “Hmm,” Kara hummed as she was brought out of her thoughts, playing it off with an innocent smile.

      “We’re at CatCo.”

      Kara frowned, “Oh, umm, well…” Kara didn’t want Lena to leave, but she was already late as it is, and Snapper would be wondering where she was. “I guess I’ll see you later.”

      “I’ll see you later Kara,” Lena said. Kara’s hand slid down Lena’s arm as Lena walked away, but not before Lena squeezed their hands together before she departed.

      Kara listened to Lena walk away until her trance was disturbed by Winn.

      “Kara?”

      “What,” Kara yelled back, though she hadn’t meant too.

      “I called your name three times, are you okay?”

      _No, I’m hopelessly gay for Lena Luthor,_ “Yeah, I’m good. What’s up?” Kara asked, allowing Winn to take her arm to lead her inside the building. Kara already knew the main story for the day, the Venture. And Kara had some inside knowledge of the flight as she and Lena had spent several minutes discussing it on their walk.

      So, Kara made her way to her office and began writing an article about the ship. Kara had lost herself in her writing and found that an two hours had passed before a knock sounded through her office.

      “It’s Cat,” she said softly.

      Kara smiled, “Come in Miss Grant.”

      “Kara, we’ve worked together for three years now, and you are no longer my assistant, call me Cat.”

      “Cat,” Kara corrected herself, “How can I help you?”

      “You seem, rather chipper today, more so than usual. You were rather distracted last week, but today, you seem very happy. May I ask why?”

      Kara knew exactly why. “I met someone,” Kara replied quickly. Kara heard Cat hum happily as she took a seat across from Kara.

      “Do tell.”

      “Her name is Lena.”

      “As in Lena Luthor, my, my, Kara…I didn’t think you had it in you.”

      Kara blushed, “Neither did I. But I,” Kara didn’t get to finish as the bullpen suddenly became a fury of action.

      “What’s going on?”

      Cat stood and poked her head out of the office. And then a gasp.

      “Cat?”

      “The Venture has exploded.”

\---

      “Miss Luthor, welcome,” Jess greeted cheerfully.

      “Good morning, Jess,” Lena replied as Jess held the door open and followed Lena inside.

      “Coffee, Miss Luthor?” Jess asked holding a cup to Lena. Lena shook her head.

      “Oh no thanks Jess, I’ve already had some.”

      Jess tilted her head, “Really? You’ve never gotten your own coffee.”

      Lena raised an eyebrow and Jess chastised herself.

      “I mean, I don’t think I’ve ever seen you…”

      “It quite alright Jess. I was having coffee with a friend.”

      Jess quirked up at that. “Ooh, really?”

      Lena rolled her eyes, “What’s on the docket for today?”

      “Well,” Jess began, placing a folder on Lena’s desk. “Since you’re not on the Venture, your morning is completely clear.”

      Lena smiled widely, _Lab time,_ she thought. It had been far too long since Lena had some time alone to be in her lab, and God did she miss it. The past two months have been nothing but board meetings, and getting caught in her move to National City. She hadn’t stepped foot in a lab since the day Lex blew up Congress. That was probably the worst day in Lena’s life. Everything about that day was cold. And Lena blamed herself. She knew Lex was slipping away, having gone mad with his craving of power. Lena adored Lex, and Lena felt that Lex loved her. Lex taught her how to play chess, taught her so much about science and technology, to a point where Lena had become smarter than her brother, not that Lex would ever admit to that. And for several years, she and Lex would work together on projects for LuthorCorp. And then began his decline. Lena never fully understood his madness, but it had something to do with preserving humanity. But in Lena’s mind, Lex’s humanity was clearly non-existent when he blew up Congress, killing 53 people.

      Lena shook herself from her thoughts and grabbed a lab coat and walking into her private lab, locking the door behind her. Her only distraction, a TV with CatCo’s channel in the background. Lena thought it silly, having her crush’s own news station on screen, but Kara Danvers, _God, Kara Danvers,_ she was about the only pure person in her life, aside from Sam and Ruby, and she’d only known her three days. And in three more, they’d be going on a date. Part of Lena wanted to be scared, to be nervous. But she was too damn excited to feel the fright, she, Lena Luthor, and a date with Kara Danvers! And that made her happy to no end. Somehow, the bright, blind, bubbly blonde, had broken through walls that Lena had prepared for herself when she moved to National City. Lena didn’t want to get involved with anyone she didn’t know. Which basically limited her friends to Sam and Ruby. She knew Alex well enough to know she could be trusted, but Kara...somehow Kara just... _fuck,_ Lena thought. She just couldn’t wait to see Kara again.

      Quite a bit of time had passed, Lena wasn’t entirely sure, maybe a couple of hours, she heard the TV become a little more frantic. Lena looked up from her experiment, which was testing different types of fibers and their strengths against various weapons, when Lena saw what was going on, on the TV.

      There, on CatCo’s channel, in large headlines while a camera tracked flaming wreckage, _VENTURE DESTRUCTION._

And Lena’s first thought was of Kara, and how Lena could have been on that flight, and she never would have seen Kara again. And oh, how sad that made Lena.

      And at that moment, her phone started ringing, “Well, speak of the devil,” Lena said to herself having seen Kara’s name come up on the caller ID.

      “Hello, Kara,” Lena greeted.

      _“Hi, um, have you heard the news?”_

      Lena sighed, looking to the TV, “I’m watching CatCo’s coverage.”

      _“We don’t have much. Everyone’s saying something different about the explosion and crash.”_

      “It was sabotage,” Lena said as a matter of fact.

      _“How do you know?”_

      “I highly doubt a shuttle as comprehensive and so carefully built as that one would just explode.”

      “ _You seem pretty sure. Could I come by later today for a statement?”_

Lena grinned at the prospect of seeing Kara again, “Of course, I’ll be free after 2:30. I’ll let security know that you’re coming!”

      “ _Great! See you then.”_

_\---_

      Three faces stared at the television screen as a flaming heap of metal crashed to the Earth. And an evil smile twisted onto Lillian’s face.

      “The bomb performed well, there won’t be much of a body left after the inferno claims the Venture on the ground,” Rhea stated.

      “Good. And there’s no chance this will lead back to us?”

      “If Lena is dead, she was the only one who could link Lex to my gang,” Mike replied.

      “I don’t want any loose ends on this. We’ve pinned this on Lex for a reason. This sabotage is an important step in my plans. We need to move for…” A knock at the door stopped Lillian’s monologue. “What,” Lillian scowled as a short brown-haired man entered the office.

      “Mrs. Luthor, I’ve received some information from our mole at LuthorCorp.”

      Lillian breathed in a heavy sigh, keeping her cool. She didn’t like being interrupted. “Well?”

      “He’s told us that Lena was not on the Venture.”

      Lillian snapped, “I’m sorry, what?”

      “Lena Luthor was not on…” *BANG*

      Lillian’s face showed one of pure anger as she held the smoking gun in her hands. Two other men showed up fairly quickly and dragged the dead informant off.

      Lillian slammed the gun on the table, “FUCK! If my daughter finds out that this was indeed sabotage, all my plans could be ruined.”

      Mike and Rhea looked on in fright. Lillian Luthor, cold, manipulative, and should not be trusted. And Rhea still questions how her son allowed himself to be in business with this woman.

      “Arrange for a hit on Lena Luthor, $50,000. I need her gone before the investigation of the Venture.”

      “Consider it done,” Mike replied almost immediately, not wanting to piss off the Luthor anymore.

\---

      “Alex, Alex, hey, Alex,” Kara badgered on her phone.

      _“Kara, no, you know I can’t share any details about the investigation.”_

      “Aaaallllleexx,” Kara begged through the phone.

      _“Kara, J’onn is literally staring at me like he knows I’m talking to you.”_

“Pleeasee, I’ll buy you a dozen donuts and I won’t steal a single one.”

      There’s laughing on the other end of the line, “ _Yeah, sure, and then I’ll win the lottery.”_ There’s then a heavy sigh, _“All I can tell you is that there was a bomb, and it was planted under a seat, 6A. So, it wasn’t an accident. But Kara, that’s it…I really can’t tell you anything else. We don’t know much else.”_

Kara smiled at her victory, “Thanks for risking your job and being a loving sister!” Kara knows Alex is rolling her eyes on the other line. She’s never seen Alex roll her eyes, but there’s just a certain presence she can feel when Alex is annoyed with Kara. “Love you, bye!”

      Kara hung up and spun in her chair. A lead…Kara had a lead, something that most likely no-one else had. And she was having the advantage for an article. But first, an interview. It was almost 2:30, and Kara should be making her way to L-Corp.

      She grabbed her laptop bag and cane and walked out of her office, but not before being stopped by Snapper.

      “Where you going Blondie,” he questioned in his ever-present bitter tone.

      “Following a lead, and I have an interview,” Kara said plainly.

      “An interview? With who?”

      “Lena Luthor.”

      Snapper scoffed, “Sure, and I have an interview with the President.”

      “Leave her be Mr. Carr,” Cat called out as she walked towards Snapper and Kara. Kara smiled, Cat always had her back. She didn’t know how, but Cat was always there to defend her job. “She’s interviewing Lena Luthor at my request.”

      “And just how did you get that interview?”

      The silence that followed told Kara that Cat was most likely giving Snapper one of her signature stares. A fortunate thing Kara had to never see, but she could feel that stare many times as her time as Cat’s assistant.

      “Fine,” Snapper gave in. “But I want every detail about that meeting.”

      Kara sighed, “Yes boss,” Kara quipped as Snapper walked off.

      “In truth Kara, I would like a very comprehensive article on your meeting with Miss Luthor, it seems your relationship with her has granted you one power no one else in the city has.”

      “And what is that?”

      “A connection to a Luthor.”

      Kara hadn’t really thought of that yet. She’d been so entranced by everything that was just Lena, she hadn’t really paid much mind to the fact that Lena was still a Luthor, and they were  highly valued in the media. Kara knew this, and she now understood the dangers she’d face by openly becoming friends with Lena. Kara felt maybe she should keep her budding friendship with Lena on the down low until Lena gets fully situated in National City.

      “I won’t let you down.”

      Cat smiled, “You never have, Keira,” Cat teased. Kara rolled her eyes and set off for L-Corp.

      Kara had come to cherish walks like this, walks in National City when the sky was clear and the sun radiated its heat onto Kara’s skin. With Kara’s new side job, almost all her time outside was at night, when it was cool and damp. But in the day, God Kara loved the sun. It felt as if the sunlight gave Kara strength and energy. It felt wondrous, and now, walking to L-Corp, where she knew Lena Luthor was waiting for her, well that was just the cherry on top of her already perfect, well minus the explosion of the Venture, day.

Within twenty minutes, Kara thinks she found herself in front of L-Corp. She tuned in as best she could to try to find that voice that she adored so much. And sure, enough she found it, and of course it was on the top floor.

      “ _Jess, Miss Danvers should be here soon, please ensure she is given full clearance and that she has an escort that can bring her up here. I don’t want her to get lost.”_

_“Of course, Miss Luthor. Will there be anything else?”_

_“Actually yes, if you could have the donuts from the break room brought to my office.”_

_“Very well.”_

_“Thank you, Jess.”_

Kara knew she was smiling as she entered the building, knowing full well Lena was expecting her and was going overboard to make her feel comfortable.

      Kara continued walking to where she heard the elevators purr when a security guard stopped her.

      “Hold on ma’am,” he said slowly, holding his against on Kara’s shoulder. “Who are you and why are you here?”

      _Duh, I can’t just walk through can I,_ Kara thought. “Oh, umm, I have a meeting with Lena Luthor.”

      There was a short rise in the guard’s heartbeat. “Oh yes, sorry Miss Danvers, you can head up. Would you like an escort?” he asked, his mood changing swiftly from cautious to kind.

      Kara smiled politely, “Top floor.” Though Kara already knew the answer, she thought she might ask anyway.

      “Yes ma’am,” he replied as Kara heard an elevator ding.

      “Thank you, I think I can find my way,” Kara replied as she held out her cane and moved forward, feeling the gentle taps against the tiled floor.

      Most of the time, Kara never needed her cane. The steady ambience of her surroundings painted enough of a scene with her frosted eyes that she could navigate without it. But Kara had kept her abilities hidden ever since she learned to control them all those years ago, and having the cane just became second nature. And it helped keep her powers hidden. Kara still didn’t know if anyone had suspected her as the Defender, Kara hoped that no one would look at a blind woman twice would help conceal her nightly persona. So far, to Kara’s knowledge it had done the job. But it would only take a reporter like herself to figure out the truth.

      And that brought Kara’s thoughts to her vigilante activities. She hadn’t donned the mask since she’d been injured, that was almost four days ago. And while she’d somehow fully healed, which Kara was beginning to believe to be part of her powers, a rapid healing factor, Kara hadn’t found much evidence or criminal activity for her to pursue.

      But Kara wanted to get back into it. If she was being honest with herself, she missed the feeling of it. Not to say she craved fighting, but the adrenaline and sheer power Kara felt for herself when she did, she loved that feeling. It was a feeling only surpassed by the elation Kara felt around Lena. And Kara was thrilled by the fact she’d be feeling that fairly soon.

      The elevator had reached the top floor and Kara’s senses will filled with the aroma of flavored donuts. Kara sniffed the air, reveling in the scent. And then she heard that heartbeat that was quickly becoming a bad habit, Kara knew she shouldn’t spy on her friends’ heart, especially when they don’t know she can, but Kara couldn’t help. That heartbeat was becoming an addiction that Kara couldn’t kick.

“Hello, Miss Danvers,” A sweet voice asked as Kara passed a desk.

“Yes, that’s me.”

“Miss Luthor is waiting for you.”

“Um, where’s the door,” Kara asked, even though she could feel the metal breathe cool air.

“Oh, right,” Jess stammered, standing and opening the door, “Miss Luthor,” Jess began,

“A Miss Danv-”

“Send her in please,” Lena cut in, her voice excited. Jess held the door opened as Kara walked through.

And then that heartbeat was loud in Kara’s ears, and Kara felt herself blush as she thought that that beat was because of her presence.

“Hi Lena,” Kara greeted shyly. She heard Lena stand and walk to Kara.

“Kara,” Lena said as she took Kara’s hand in her own. Kara smiled at the touch. “Long time no see.” Kara heard Lena’s heart quicken, “Sorry, I didn’t mean it like that.”

Kara gripped Lena’s hand, which calmed her down, “You don’t have to use different phrases around me, I know you mean no disrespect.”

“I have donuts,” Lena said, quickly getting past her embarrassment. Kara smiled even wider.

“I could smell them from the elevator,” Kara said, but she kicked herself in the head for that. _I hope that isn’t too revealing._

“I must say I am jealous. You seem to have quite keen senses.”

“Well aside from being blind and all, I would have to agree with you,” Kara teased. She didn’t know if Lena would understand that humor. Despite losing her sight in the crash, it didn’t take her too long to adjust and accept the fact that she’d never see again. But thankfully, Lena giggled a bit. Lena took Kara’s arm and led her to a couch.

“Shall we get down to business,” Lena asked, handing Kara the box of donuts. Kara eagerly took a donut in her hand as Lena began the interview. “I guess I should start with-”

“Oh wait, wait,” Kara blurted out, “Would you mind if I record this? I can’t exactly write notes,” Kara joked as she pointed to her glasses.

“Of course,” Lena happily complied as Kara pulled her phone out.

“RAO, please start audio recording,” Kara commanded.

“Of course, ma’am,” RAO replied.

“Sorry Lena, continue.”

But Kara’s request went unheard, Lena was silent.

“Lena?”

“Wh…what was that on your phone?”

“Oh, RAO? He’s my phone assistant. He helps me do a lot of things. My friend Winn, made him.”

“How fascinating, how does it work?”

“Um, I’m not…”

“ _I am an artificial intelligence system named Reliable Assistant Operator, or RAO. I was created by Winn Schott Jr. My programming dictates to help Kara Danvers to my fullest capacity,”_ RAO responded.

“Holy shit, that is amazing. I don’t even have a program like this.”

Kara smiled wider, “Winn is very smart. You should meet him sometime, I’m sure you could have a much more technical conversation with him that I wouldn’t understand. Would you mind if I told him about you?”

“Not at all! Anywhere, where were we,” Lena straightened herself, channeling her CEO self. Kara was intrigued at how Lena could go from geeking out to steadfast in just a few seconds.

“The Venture.”

“Ah, yes, the Venture.”

“So, what makes you think it isn’t an accident? You mentioned having knowledge about the technology used in the shuttle.”

“Well, I didn’t mention over the phone, but I happened to be a part of the tech team in building the Venture. I oversaw the development and installation of the majority of the computer systems on board. I don’t know if this sounds boastful, but I am confident in the work that my team and I installed in the shuttle, and I have confidence in their skills. If there was a malfunction, it wasn’t in the computer systems.”

Kara took in Lena’s words, and, while she had no idea why, she felt compelled to tell Lena what she learned from Alex.

“RAO, end recording.”

“Done so soon,” Lena asked, sounding disappointed.

“Lena, I know we’ve only known each other a few days, but I feel that I can trust you. So, what I’m about to tell you is a secret.”

“Your FBI sister gave you a lead,” Lena quipped. Kara could her the teasing in her voice, she didn’t need to see Lena’s face to know.

“I will neither confirm nor deny that,” Kara replied, fiddling with her glasses.

“So, what did you learn?”

“You were right, it was sabotage. A…My source says that they’ve found evidence of a device planted under a seat, so it was probably an assassination attempt. Whoever was seated in seat 6A was the target. I don’t have a name yet but I’m su…”

“6A,” Lena interrupted. Kara felt the temperature of Lena’s skin go ice cold, as if someone had dropped a bucket of water on her.

“Lena, are you okay?”

“6A? Are you sure?”

“Yes, why?”

“Kara,” Lena pauses, her heart breath shudders, “Kara, my seat was

  going to be in 6A.”

Kara’s blood went cold. _Someone tried to kill Lena,_ her mind raced as it swiftly came to that conclusion. And then Kara gripped her cane tightly, anger seething in her fists. And she ended up snapping the cane in half, causing Lena to jump.

“Kara, what…wow you’re strong, those things are made of steel. But, are you okay?”

“Am I okay,” Kara answered angrily, “Are you okay? Lena, someone tried to kill you!”

“Hardly the first time,” Lena replied calmly. But Kara didn’t take that too well. _SOMEONE TRIED TO KILL LENA,_ Kara thought to herself in rage. Kara stood.

“Lena!”

“KARA,” Lena yelled in kind, placing her hands on Kara’s shoulders. “Calm down, please.”

Kara tuned to Lena’s heart, which was steady, calm, and Kara felt she should match that.

“Sorry.”

“It’s okay Kara, and if I’m honest, it’s nice to see someone care.”

Kara’s heart broke for Lena. Someone who sounded so pure and kind, shouldn’t have to feel that way. So, Kara placed her one of her hands-on top of Lena’s.

“I’ll always care.”

Lena raised Kara’s hand and kissed the top of it. “Well, I’m grateful then.”

Kara was then keenly aware how close they were. As in Kara could feel the exact temperature of Lena’s breathe as hit tickled her skin. Kara could smell the minute hint of onions, something Lena must have had for lunch. And she could smell the minty toothpaste she used after her meal. And Kara could literally feel Lena’s smirk. Like, how can she feel a smirk?

“Kara,” Lena asks softly. Kara jumps back.

“Sorry, yes, I’m…I’m good,” and Kara’s blushing again. Lena Luthor is going to be the death (poor choice of words) of her. Kara sighed heavily, if someone is trying to kill Lena, Kara is going to do something about it. She’ll be damned if someone kills Lena Luthor before their date on Friday. “So, someone tried to kill you. Any idea who?”

“Well, that would be quite a list. We could start with the many number of people my brother has pissed off, or families of those he killed. Could be any number of rival companies, or hell, maybe even Lex himself.”

Kara scoffed, “Your own brother truly can’t be that evil.”

Lena shrugged, “My brother is but a shade of the man he used to be. He will do anything, and I mean anything to get what he wants.”

“What an ass…meanie.”

“Ass meanie,” Lena repeats, laughing at Kara’s attempt at cursing.

Kara slumped in the couch, “I don’t like cursing.” _Despite cursing in my mind quite a lot._

“I can tell.”

A few seconds of silence passed before Kara spoke up again, “You really don’t seem worried that someone is trying to kill you Lena.”

“Well they failed, I hardly think they’re going to try again as it would look like an assassination and not an accident.” *click* Kara snaps to the source of the sound _, A soft_ grinding of metal _. That's the sound of an FMJ bullet being loaded into a Barrett M82 ._

“Kara?” Lena’s heart is racing in fear. _Screw keeping my powers a secret._ Kara hears a finger squeeze the trigger.

“LENA,” Kara surges forward, tackling Lena to the floor as the bullet hits the glass. But it doesn’t shatter, but Kara doesn’t know this. She pinned Lena on the floor, shielding her body with her own. Suddenly alarms are blaring, overloading Kara’s senses. And there’s metal shifting and clicking. “Lena, what’s going on,” Kara asks, refusing to move from her shielding state.

“Those would be my security protocols. Five-inch titanium sheets are shielding the windows. And security guards will be up here shortly to escort us to the garage. But,” Lena paused, her heart sounded true and clear. She knew Kara had just saved her, and Lena had no idea how. “How did…how did you save me, not that I’m not thankful…Good Lord, you saved me life Kara. But, how?”

Kara sighed deeply. “I have really good hearing.” _Not a lie, but not the truth._

“I…thank you.”

Kara knew Lena wanted to ask more but was thankful she held tongue.

“Miss Luthor, Miss Danvers. We need to get you to the parking garage now.”

“Very well Henry.”

“I’m going to take your hand Kara,” Lena said, reaching for Kara’s wrist. Lena pulled Kara along to the elevator. Lena didn’t let go of Kara’s hand as the elevator sped down to the parking garage. Kara listened to Lena’s erratic heart, and Lena’s heart matched Kara’s own. _Someone is still trying to kill Lena. I need to find out who,_ Kara thought. _I guess I know what I’m doing tonight._

\---

      “Lena, I promise you’ll be safe here. Alex, Sam, and Ruby will be home shortly. I’m going to the 15th precinct to find out what I can on the shooter.”

      Lena didn’t want that. She just wanted Kara to be here with her. Lena is worried about who is trying to kill her, it could be any number of people, but Lena was worried because whoever took a shot at her earlier today, certainly had to see Kara. And while Lena was still unsure of how Kara heard the shot, she was still blind. And she could easily be hurt, and that was something Lena was not okay with.

      “Kara, are you sure you should go out right now? It’s going to rain soon, and…I mean no disrespect here Kara, but you’re blind. And whoever took a shot at me, saw you. I just don’t want you to be hurt because of me.”

      Kara smiled kindly, as she found her spare cane, “Don’t worry about me Lena. I’ll be fine. Now, I should get going before the rain starts, so make yourself at home. There’s takeout in the fridge, my shower is decent, and feel free to take some of my PJs. I’ll talk to you later.”

      Kara didn’t give Lena much of a chance to respond as Kara left in a hurry.

      “Please don’t get hurt Kara. I still want our date,” Lena said to herself after Kara left.

\---

      “ _Please don’t get hurt Kara, I still want our date,”_ Kara had heard Lena’s request as if she was standing right next to her. Kara shook herself away from a trance. That last thing she needed was to be pulled back to Lena just by the sound of her voice. Kara had a mission, and it was to find out who tried to kill Lena.

      Kara couldn’t start by just beating up random criminals for info this time, and she highly doubted that anyone in the Daxam gang would know anything. _MAGGIE,_ Kara’s mind came to a realization. Maggie might know something. But Maggie doesn’t know that Kara knows she’s back. So, Kara was going to have to play dumb.

      She walked out of her apartment and made way for Maggie’s precinct. It wasn’t too long of a walk, then again no where in this city was. Kara had the city mapped out in her mind. She knew every street, every building, and the steps it took to reach the most important places. Though, Kara can’t recall visiting the precinct when Maggie was there. Whenever a story would break where she needed good law sources, she’d turn to Alex, who would often talk to Maggie, but Kara never visited Maggie at work. Which is why playing dumb might just work. Maggie wouldn’t expect Kara to know she was back in town. Kara would play the fool, though she wouldn’t have to act much, she’s still shocked Maggie has returned. Almost two and half years had passed since Kara had least heard Maggie. And Kara wasn’t all to excited she was back. Granted, Kara never really disliked Maggie, but her leaving really hit Alex hard. It wasn’t until a year later when Sam popped into her life, and Kara knew how that story ended. But now, with Maggie being back, and if Alex saw her…Kara wouldn’t know how that would turn out. Kara had already told Alex that Maggie was back, but hearing and seeing are two very different things, Kara felt she knows that better than anyone she knew.

      Kara found herself walking to the main desk, after an officer asked if she needed help. Kara just asked to point the direction to the main desk. Kara didn’t get very far when a slim form bumped into her.

      “Crap,” Maggie cursed. “Didn’t mean to bump i…Oh, Kara.”

      “Ma…Maggie,” Kara asked in a shocked voice.

      “Shit,” Maggie cursed. Kara frowned, she could hear Maggie’s heartbeat, and it was in pain. It was pretty clear that Maggie had hoped to avoid the Danvers’ all together.

      “You, you…you’re back,” Kara continued, keeping up the ruse her confusion.

      “Hey, Little Danvers,” Maggie greeted softly. “Yeah, I’m back.”

      “How…how long?”

      “A couple weeks. I’m here on a temporary assignment from Central City.”

      “So that’s where you went.”

      It was a couple seconds before her response. “I just shrugged. Yes, I moved there after…well, yeah.” Kara could here Maggie’s heart race, she knew the question Maggie wanted to ask, but Kara didn’t know if Maggie knew Alex was married now, so Kara skipped to the part of why she was there.

      “Umm, so I’m here to ask if you guys have anything on the Venture explosion. I’m heading up the article for CatCo, so I want anything you guys could give me.”

      Kara heard Maggie relax a bit, not a lot, but a bit, “why don’t you follow me.”

      Kara held out her hand and Maggie took it and placed Kara’s hand on her arm. “I have a feeling it’s not an accident. I’ve got a source who says the tech inside wouldn’t just malfunction, and I agree with them,” Kara stated firmly, already knowing it was sabotage. But she couldn’t let on that she knew.

      “Well, your reporter instincts are still pretty good. You would be right. The FBI,” Maggie paused. Kara knew she was thinking of Alex. “The FBI has been helping us out with some of the forensics, they’ve found evidence of a bomb. We’ve been working on finding out a signature to see if we can get an ID on who might have made it. The results should be in shortly, if you don’t mind waiting."

      Kara smiled sweetly, “I don’t mind. I’m also here to find out about Lena Luthor’s shooter. I was in her office when  it happened.”

      “Ah, yes. I heard about that. I’ll see what I can find. That’s not my case. But you can just sit. Here,” Maggie said, guiding Kara a few feet, “There’s a bench here. I’ll be back in a few.”

      Kara sat, and Maggie was about to walk away but held her ground for another second. “Is, is she happy?”

      Kara didn’t want to make Maggie feel bad, but she didn’t want to lie either. Because Alex was beyond happy with Sam and Ruby, “She is. She’s very happy.”

      “And Sam and her kid?” _So, she does know,_ Kara thought. “They’re good to her?”

      “Very.”

      Maggie released a heavy breath in relief. “Good, that’s good. She…she deserves it.”

      Maggie began walking away, but Kara needed to say something, she knew Maggie was hurting, and it was because of her presence. It had to have brought up so many memories for Maggie, and Kara wanted to ease her pain.

      “Maggie?”

      She spun around. “Hmm?”

      “She never blamed you.”

      And Kara knew she’d said the right words…no, she said the truth. Alex never did blame Maggie for leaving. Not everyone wants kids, and Alex just couldn’t live with that. And Alex respected Maggie’s decision, and never would ask her to change.

      “I, thanks Kara. I’ll be back.”

      And now Maggie walked off, and Kara could hear her heartbeat a little more happily. Kara felt relieved, one, her act stood firm. Maggie didn’t suspect that Kara already knew she was back, and Kara felt relieved as well because Maggie had some solace in leaving Alex over two years ago.

      It wasn’t long till Maggie came back. But she wasn’t calm now, her heart sounded nervous.

      “So, we got an ID on the bomb type, and well, you’re not going to like who it is.”

      “Who?”

      “Winslow Schott Sr.”

      “Shit, Winn’s father?”

      “The markings and bomb residue are a perfect match.”

      “Why would he want to kill…” Kara caught herself, not wanting to let on the she knew Lena was the target, “a spaceship.”

      “Not sure, anyway we have the shooter in interrogation. He has ties to the Daxam gang. He says he won’t talk about the gang,” _Damn it,_ Kara thought. “But he says he knows something about the Venture and will talk to us for a deal. Two detectives are with him now. They should almost be done.”

      Kara tuned her hearing to the interrogation room, hoping to get some information about what this guy knew.

      “ _So, give us a name,”_ one of the detective’s asked.

      “ _I can’t give you a name, only a location.”_

_“Yeah, the warehouse on the docks, we’ve already raided it. So, if you don’t have a name, you don’t have a deal. So, I’ll ask you again, who hired the Toyman to blow up the shuttle.”_

There was silence from the shooter.

      “ _Fine, we still have you for attempted murder charges, so enjoy your next 10-15 years asshole,”_ the other detective said as he stood.

      “ _Wait, wait,”_ The shooter said. Kara rolled her eyes at the weak will of these idiots.

      “ _I will give you the name.”_

The detective sat down.

      “ _Alright then, who is he?”_

_“HER,”_ that caught Kara’s attention, “ _Her name is Lillian Luthor.”_

Kara froze. Lillian Luthor. Lillian Luthor tried to have her own daughter killed. And that made Kara’s blood boil.

      _“That bitch of mother of Lex Luthor? No one’s seen her in over a year. Why would we believe you?”_

_“I have proof. I will show you, but I want my deal.”_

One of the detective’s sighed, uncuffing the thug. “ _So, whose turn is it?”_

_“Yours.”_ The other detective immediately replied.

      “ _Fine, let’s do it.”_

Kara tilted her head in wonder, _what is going on._ Then *thwack* _That’s a punch._

_“LOOK OUT, HE’S GOT MY GUN! HE’S GOT MY GUN,”_ one of the detective’s said.

      The Daxam shooter fell out of his chair and backed up against the wall.

      “ _You shouldn’t have said her name,”_ the other detective said. There was a click of a hammer, and bullet locked into a chamber. _A GUN!_ Kara jumped out of her seat, but it was too late. *BANG*

Maggie rushed passed Kara, gun drawn. “Kara, stay down,” she warned, pushing Kara back down on the bench. Kara didn’t need to be protected, but she knew she had to obey Maggie. She couldn’t raise any awareness that she heard everything that had just happened. Maggie kicked down the door.

      “ _Simmons,”_ Maggie yelled. _“O’ Neil! What the hell happened?”_

_“Asshole jumped Simmons when we took off the cuffs, he got his gun.”_

_“He didn’t have a choice,”_ Simmons explained. Kara heard Maggie holster her weapon. _No, Maggie, don’t fall for it! You’re smarter than that,_ Kara thought. But Kara listened to Maggie’s heart, and she didn’t believe the two detectives. So, why wouldn’t she do anything? _Maybe she can’t,_ Kara thought as Maggie moved over for other officers to take over. Maggie was making her way back to Kara.

      “Well, that lead is gone. The jackass jumped the two detectives’ interrogation.”

Kara would be lying if she said she was sad that the shooter is dead. He took a shot at Lena. And while Kara didn’t condone killing...well, she was indifferent about this death.

      “Did they get anything from them?”

      “I don’t know, and there won’t be anything on the camera’s, they’ve been down all week.”

      Kara frowned. Someone takes a shot at Lena, after failed assassination attempt on Lena, which conveniently coincides with her arrival in National City, while at the same time Kara is hunting down Daxam gang members, of whom the shooter belonged to.  Something was going on in the National City. Those two detectives are dirty, probably being paid by Lillian Luthor, who hired the Toyman to make a bomb to kill her own daughter. And if the Daxam gang has ties to Lillian Luthor and Winn’s evil dad… _fuck, this just got a whole lot more complicated,_ Kara thought, _it’s going to be a long night._ And at that moment, Kara sounds of rumbling thunder and rain, _great, and it’s raining._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not really any references to the comics or show in this chapter (there will be quite a few in the next few though, stay tuned)  
> and to anyone who has commented or kudos..ed? this fic, I LOVE YOU! You motivate me (and sorry if I haven't responded to your comment (I'm really quite terrible at that) I'll try to do better)


	8. Leads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Kara and Maggie's talk, Kara sets out to track down those responsible for the bombing and attempted assassination on Lena.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I pretty much died of panic last week. My presented my art portfolio and I'm just now waiting to hear back if I've been accepted or not, so I stress wrote this chapter...anyway enjoy.
> 
> Also, I didn't mean to write myself into the story, but the location of it just worked with what I do currently as a job (Airport employee) so, it happened.

⠠⠇⠑⠁⠙⠎

Leads

Kara thought she’d start with the last place she knew the Daxam’s were dealing, the pier from her first night. If she could find any Daxam member, she’d push for any information she could get from any member and work her way up. She needed more than just a name. While knowing the Lillian Luthor may have been behind the assassinations, Kara had to dig far deeper than that. She needed details. Like how Lillian smuggled a bomb on board of a multimillion dollar spacecraft. And how did Winn’s father deal in with this. _Oh fuck, Winn,_ Kara thought. She needs to tell him. Kara started for Winn’s apartment before going hunting. This was something that needed to be said face to face. And it wasn’t long until Kara found herself outside of Winn’s apartment. 

Kara knocked softly on the window, but no answer. Winn was there, she heard his heartbeat. She knocked again, and then a scream.

“ _NO! NO! Stay away from me,”_ that was Winn. Kara panicked. She kicked the window and broke through.

“WINN!”

“WHAT THE HELL,” Winn jumped. “Kara what the hell are you doing?”

Kara cased the room. Her and Winn were the only ones there. “I, I heard you scream,” Kara explained.

“I…oh, no I’m, I’m playing a game,” Winn responded. It was a few seconds of silence before Kara spoke.

“So, you’re not in danger?”

“No, why would I be?”

_Your father tried to kill Lena, and might try and drag you into it,_ Kara thought. She can’t take a risk with Winn, she cares far too much for him to put him in danger. “So, no one’s tried to kill you?

“Other than the deathclaw in my game? No.”

Kara sighed with frustration, “Winn, this isn’t a game. I’m…shit…I have to tell you something.”

“Nothing ever good follows those words.”

“You know about the Venture I assume? And I assume you’re working on the tech side with my sister at work.”

“Yeah, I…actually can’t really tell you much.”

“I already know who made the bomb and who was targeted.”

“Oh…who told you that?”

“I think it best I don’t tell you that, because you’ll go and tell Alex what I told her and I’m not going to do that.”

“C’mon Kara, I don’t gossip that much.”

Kara stayed silent, hoping her skepticism would show. It did. “Okay fine, you got me that Kar. But seriously, what do you know?”

“I know who made the bomb.”

“Interesting, and who is it,” Winn asked, sitting down, sounded excited at learning the identity of the bomber. Kara hated to tell him who it was. It would break him. Kara very well remembers the last time they talked about him. It wasn’t long after Alex and Maggie’s breakup. Winn’s father had been a suspect in a string of bombings around the city. It ended up being the last story Winn would work at CatCo. It was after that he was recruited by the FBI, or more accurately, Alex. But Winn, well, Kara never knew Winn could feel so let down. Kara knew of Winn’s father before-hand, but hearing Winn actually talk about him, it broke her heart. But that night, the night Winn told her everything, it turned out to be the night they had becoming inseparable best friends. Winn had confessed everything about how he felt about his father, and Kara…well she ended up coming out to Winn. Only because Winn had ended up kissing her. It was awkward for a few days after, but Kara couldn’t shake the feeling like she her hurt friend. Winn ended up apologizing for kissing her, and they had truly best friends since. And Kara felt trust Winn had in Kara would be put to the test just now as she would tell him who the bomber was.

“Winn, it’s your dad.”

Winn’s heart raced. It wasn’t shock, it was rage.

“Well fuck,” Winn cursed, throwing a controller across the room. “FUCK!!!”

Kara moved to sit on Winn’s desk, laying her hand on his. “I’m sorry Winn.”

“FUCK! FUCK!! FUCK!” Winn threw a punch at his chair. Kara jumped up at took Winn’s fists.

“Easy Winn, don’t hurt yourself.” But it was no use, Winn was working on kicking his door down now. Kara wrapped her arms around him and pulled him back, not letting go until she sensed he had calmed down. And he did. He slumped in his chair, picked up the pieces of a broken mouse.

“I’m sorry Kara.” Kara gripped her hands on Winn’s shoulders.

“Don’t you dare apologize Winn. I’d do the same thing, except I take out my anger on bad guys. And that’s why I need your help. Your Father is working with someone very bad. I know you hate him, but is there anywhere he’d go, anything he’d do after he attacked someone or a place he’d lay low?”

“Kara, I don’t know.” Kara knew very well how much of a sensitive topic this was for Winn. And it was something he never wanted to talk about.

“Winn, please, anything, I need to find him.”

Winn sighed, “There was this woman he met a few times before he was arrested. I don’t know her name, but she was tall, brown hair and she was scary.”

_That must be Lillian,_ “And there was a place I overheard. An old factory on the east edge of the city, I think it was an old glass manufacturer. That’s all I know.”

Kara leaned down to kiss Winn’s cheek, “Winn, that’s a start. Thank you.”

Kara turned to leave, “Sorry about your window.”

“It’s okay, I didn’t like that one anyway,” Winn returned with a teasing voice, “And Kara.” Winn stopped Kara before she hopped out the window, “Don’t think of me when you’re around him. I don’t care for him anymore, so if you see him, take him down.”

“Are you su-”

“Take him down.”

“Okay.”

\---

Kara went east, sniffing the air for any sense of what would be at an old class manufacturer. Sand, metals, glass…obviously, but the current weather made it a bit difficult to sense her surroundings. Fortunately, the rain was powerful enough, it made a clear enough sight for Kara to make it to a large warehouse. She didn’t hear any heartbeats, but that didn’t mean there wasn’t anything there. Kara checked her surrounds once more, confirming that there was something in there. Sand, glass, a lot of it at that, but something felt off. There was a warmth in the warehouse. _Its 50 degrees and raining…and this warehouse is abandoned._

Then there was a ticking, it was rhythmic. Kara takes another sniff… _ammonium nitrate…SHIT! IT’S A BOMB!!_ Kara turned heel and sprinted away as she heard a click. _That’s the detonator! I need to run faster._ Kara picked up speed but it wasn’t enough distance between her and the warehouse. As the blast consumed the rusting and rotting building, the shockwave knocked Kara down. She hit her head against a dumpster, knocking her out.

\---

“Sam,” Lena asked, noticing Kara was nowhere around the apartment. “Kara’s been gone awhile. Should we be worried?”

“She’s usually gone a while when she’s going around following leads,” Sam replied, laying a reassuring hand on Lena’s shoulder.

“It’s raining, and she’s blind.”

“I know it’s worrying, but even I forget she’s blind sometimes with the way she zips around,” Alex covered, even though she knew Kara was hopping around beating up bad guys most likely. “I’m sure she’s fine, and she’s tougher than she looks. You need not to worry.”

Lena released a shuddering breath.

“Wow, Luthor,” Sam teased. “You’ve got it bad, don’t you?”

“Shut up Sam,” Lena cursed, bright red covering her face. It wasn’t that Lena needed to know where Kara was, she just couldn’t help but worry. But Sam was right. Despite only knowing Kara Danvers for a few days, she was all Lena could think about. Lena attributed her infatuation with Kara to Kara’s face. Because, _holy shit,_ could there couldn't possibly be anyone more beautiful. The way Kara’s hair flowed perfectly behind her shoulders, and her smile, that smile that broke down all the walls that Lena had built for herself when she moved. All it took was one look, one look at Kara Danvers and Lena was a goner. And it didn’t help that those blue eyes were so spectacularly gorgeous. Lena, though she chastised herself for it, sometimes was grateful Kara was blind, because Lena knows that every time she was in Kara’s presence, it was next to impossible to not stare at Kara. Everything about her just screamed beauty. And Lena couldn’t contain her excitement in the knowledge she had a date with the bubbly reporter this weekend.

And so, Lena embraced it now, because she knew there was no going back. “I can’t help it okay.”

Sam wore a smug smile, knowing her premonition of Kara being perfect for Lena was spot-on, and oh how much fun she would have when they actually got together.

“Come on Luthor,” Sam said, holding her hand out. “I’ll take you back to your apartment. You’ll be safer there. And this place is a little cramped.”

And that brought Lena to question why Sam and her family were staying with Kara. Lena was well aware her gift to Sam and Alex was still being constructed, but Lena was pretty certain they had an apartment.

“So, tell me why again you guys are staying here? This place is surprisingly big, but don’t you have an apartment?”

Sam stopped and stuttered, “Oh, uh, well…We,”

“Our apartment is being fumigated,” Alex added, coming in for the save. Ruby snickered and Alex cast a warning glance to her step-daughter, though Ruby didn’t take it seriously. Lena raised her eyebrow at the situation.

“You two should work on lying better,” Lena replied curtly. And as much Lena wanted to know what was going on, she let it slide. She was tired, and she just wanted to go back to her apartment and sleep. She’d have a big day tomorrow, as the renaming ceremony would be taking place, marking her step towards changing the Luthor name into one of good deeds, at least she hoped.

So many things had changed in her life in just the span of a few days. It seemed moving to National City had been the best decision she’d made in her life. Not only did it lead her to a new start, being closer to her only friend in the world, but it brought Kara into her life, and that was something Lena wasn’t keen on giving up.

\---

As Kara slowly came to, the blaring sound of police sirens and radio calls filled her ears. _What happened,_ she asked herself as she slowly stood up. A sharp pain ran to her head. _Right, explosion._ Kara stumbled over while she tried to regain her bearings. Kara pressed her hand against a wall of the building, coughing up dust and ash from the explosion. Her senses are overloaded with the sounds of sirens, alarming through the alley, she can’t pinpoint where she is. Kara needs take a second, she needs to breathe, regain her focus. But a voice behind her stops all that.

“NCPD, DON’T MOVE,” she commands. _That’s Maggie,_ Kara realizes. Kara slowly raises her hands and turns to the detective, and Kara hears a gun lower. “God damn it, you again?”

“Detective,” Kara responds coolly.

“Why is it that every time there is trouble, you’re around,” Maggie says as she nears Kara, holstering her gun.

“You want the short or long answer,” Kara replies, her voice garbled through a damaged voice modulator.

Maggie laughs, “I suppose that fire’s got something to do with it?”

“Sure.”

“Anything you wanna share?”

“Not particularly,” Kara replies stern. In all honesty, there really is nothing to share. All she has is a name and a location, of which is now in flames. So, really, all Kara had was a name, and not just a name, Lillian Luthor.

Which brought her mind to Lena, as in how Kara would break this information to her. Kara didn’t want to keep it a secret but revealing such a truth would surely risk her other secret, her being a vigilante. And there really was nothing to tell, while the man in the interrogation room was telling the truth, he’s just one guy. Kara needs more information. She’ll need to beat up some Daxam’s tonight.

“Defender?”

But how far would Kara have to go to find what she’s looking for. Kara already knew she’d go quite far to protect Lena. Despite knowing the Luthor for less than a week, Kara couldn’t keep her distance. Nor did she want to. The sheer elation she felt when she was around the Luthor, that was a feeling she never wanted to go away.

“Kara?”

“Hmm,” Kara replies, then realizing what she’d just said. “I mean, who…Who is Kara?”

Maggie’s silence is all the confirmation she needs to know that Maggie has already figured out who the Defender is. “Shit,” Kara sighs. Maggie laughs.

“It honestly wasn’t that difficult, I tell you Winn’s dad is the bomber, I assume you went to tell him, and less than an hour later, you end up here, a warehouse with traces of chemicals used in The Toyman’s explosives? You’re the only outsider I told of the bomber’s identity.”

“Oh,” Kara said, slumping down against the wall, where Maggie joined her.

“Yeah, you’re not very good at keeping secrets.”

Kara sighs, “I guess not.”

“Does…does she know?”

Kara doesn’t need to ask to know Maggie is asking about Alex, “Yes, she knows.”

“And she’s okay with that?”

“Not entirely. She, she doesn’t fully understand.”

“Well that makes two of us.”

“How so?”

Again, Maggie’s silence speaks volume.

“Oh, yeah, the blind thing.”

“Yes, the blind thing.”

“It’s rather complicated, but in short, I’ve got pretty good hearing.”

Maggie laughs, “Well, whatever is it, keep using it?” This surprises Kara.

“You’re not taking me in?”

There’s a short pause before Maggie responds, “When I was with Alex, National City was a peaceful place. I actually liked being here. And, well after…after, I left. And now that I’m back, this is not the National City I once knew. There’s a lot of shit that goes on in the dark, and I know there are dirty cops on the force, like those two in interrogation earlier, I don’t think that Daxam guy jumped him. But I can’t say anything, I don’t know all the facts, and if I start making random accusations, I’ll be transferred out again.”

“I thought you wanted that?”

Another pause, “I won’t lie, I don’t like being here. I know what I did to Alex, and I still stand by my choices, and I know I won’t change. But I still feel guilty.”

Kara was about to speak but was quickly silenced by Maggie. “No, no, I know you’ve said she doesn’t blame me for leaving, but that doesn’t take away  _ my  _ guilt. I probably don’t deserve any forgiveness from you or Alex, but if I can make this city just a bit safer for her and her new family, I’ll be at peace.”

Kara had never heard Maggie sound so sincere.

“I understand.”

“Thank you.”

“ _ SAWYER,”  _ a shout rings out from beyond the alley.

“Shit,” Maggie snaps up, pulling Kara up with her. “Get out of here Kara, now.”

Kara doesn’t second guess Maggie, finding a fire escape to grab hold of and climb her way out of sight. She stayed in the vicinity for a second to eavesdrop on the conversation.

“ _ Sawyer,”  _ the same voice rang out. Kara recognized that voice, it belonged to the officer who shot the Daxam in interrogation.

“ _ O’ Neill,”  _ Maggie replies, perhaps too loud. Kara thinks Maggie did that on purpose, she’s giving Kara information. “ _ Cleared by IA so soon?” _

“ _ This explosion calls for all hands on deck.” _

_ “For an abandoned warehouse?”  _ Kara smiles as Maggie says that, it’s exactly what she was thinking. So, Winn had steered her in the right direction. This was a place for either Winn’s father or for Lillian, the fact that the dirty cop is here for a fire confirms that.

_ “Just case the perimeter,”  _ O’Neill responds in an annoyed voice.

_ “What the hell do you think I’ve been doing?”  _ Kara smiles again.

“I’m glad you’ve not lost your attitude Sawyer,” Kara whispers to herself as she climbs to the roof.

“Okay,” Kara says to herself as she scans her surroundings, trying to get a sense of where she is. And she hears the purr of jet engines and the smell of aviation fuel. She’s near the airport. And…her hearing tunes into a van that is speeding across the freeway about a mile away.

“ _ Hurry up, we need to get there before the plane leaves the hangar.  _ The voice is familiar. Kara can’t remember where she’s heard the voice before. Oh well, she’ll find out soon enough, she’s not very far from the airport, just over a mile maybe. So, Kara climbs her way down the building, and hides herself in the shadows as she avoids the vicinity of the fire. And soon enough she’s far enough away, and Kara starts running. She keeps the van in her ears, its moving slowly, probably to not attract attention.

And Kara is still running, running as fast as she can across uneven terrain until she can feel the electricity running through the fences of the airport. But Kara doesn’t stop, she leaps in the air, her foot grabbing hold of a hole in the fence and she pushes up, flipping over the top of the fence. Kara lands perfectly, only to realize, that somehow, she beat the van here. She doesn’t know where they are going to be.  _ We need to get there before the plane leaves the hangar,  _ Kara remembers the guy saying. She needs to find a hangar. Thankfully, National City Airport didn’t have too many small hangars, at least Kara assumes it will be a small hangar, for a smaller aircraft. She keeps to the shadows, only revealing herself in light when she crosses the taxiway to get to another hangar, soon enough though, she sniffs the air and it smells like drugs, heroin to be exact.  _ This must be the hangar.  _ Kara senses a stair truck parked near the hangar.  _ Perfect _ , Kara runs for the stairs and leaps through the air from the truck to the roof of the hangar. There’s a latch at the very center that Kara senses, and Kara knows it leads inside to where she can land on a catwalk. She tiptoes her way to the latch and slowly lowers herself inside. And the moment her feet touch the metal of the catwalk, she hears the van arrive. Kara smirks, feeling rather proud of herself.

And so, Kara kneels down, perched high above the men as they exited the vehicle. That’s when she fully hears that voice. “ _ Good, it’s still here. Let’s work fast, this plane is supposed to be leaving in 20 minutes.” _

Whatever is going on, they will be working fast, which means they won’t be very alert, which is perfect for Kara. She could attack now, but she’s intrigued of what they are doing.

She hears a man step closer to the aircraft. It’s not very large, just a private plane but it’s big enough that there is a small cargo hold where one of the men opens it up. The smell of the heroin becomes stronger. They are here to take it, it’s a drug plane.

“Well, I guess that’s why they are here,” Kara whispers to herself as she focuses into all the heartbeats present. There’s four, three henchmen, then the one that is stronger, the one belonging to that voice. Kara needs to know who he is, she needs to know his ties to the Toymaker and most of all, Lillian Luthor and the plot to kill Lena. Intense anger flows through Kara, an anger she’s confused of why she has. Actually, scratch that, she knows exactly why. It’s because Kara undoubtedly has a massive crush on Lena Luthor. Despite knowing the CEO for barely a week and Kara can’t stop thinking of the woman who owns the heartbeat that overloads Kara’s senses. And that’s all Kara needs to motivate her. She’s about to leap from the catwalk when a new heartbeat appears. But it’s not criminal like, it’s calm, but beating excitedly. She tunes in, and, there’s music, he’s listening to music, rock music at that, rather loudly, a song that sounds like Flight of the Bumblebee that has been rockified to the max. And he’s walking steadily, there’s keys jingling to the side.  _ Must be an airport employee,  _ Kara thinks. And he steps around into the hangar and stops as four guns are raised.

“ _ Uh, hi,”  _ he says casually. But his heart beats in terror.

“ _ You’d best get out of here and forget what you saw,”  _ the leader threatens. The employee turns and walks slowly away. Kara keeps her focus on this presence, because before he’s barely out, he’s on a radio.

_ “Hey, uhh, boss, there’s four guys in hangar 5 that are transferring drugs from a private plane.” _

Kara doesn’t have time to listen to a reply because she hears the cock of a gun,  _ “Mike, imma kill that guy, he’s seen our faces.” _

_ Mike, so that’s his name,  _ at last she has a name. But she can’t worry about that now. She has to stop this, Kara doesn’t want to lose these guys, but she knows if she stalls, an innocent life could be hurt.  _ Fuck,  _ Kara cursed to herself, she’d have to let the drugs slip away. She’s not going to let an innocent be hurt.

Kara leaps back up to the top of the hangar and speeds across the top. She had only a several seconds before the gun would be fired, but she didn’t have the advantage on the would-be shooter. She did, however, have one on the employee, he was walking swiftly, but not running, he was trying to stay calm, collected, but Kara could hear his heart, and it was anything but calm. It sounded like he was on the verge on a panic attack. And Kara needed to be faster if she was going to save him. She jumped down to the tarmac and leaps across a pile of boxes and she’s just in reach of the employee. Kara pushes herself once more and she grabs his shoulder and drags him to the side, just before a shot rings out.

“Oh shit,” he swears as Kara pins him to the ground, shielding him as the bullets fly past them. “Who are you?”

Kara doesn’t answer him. She stands ready to counter the coming thug when, *click*. She snaps to the man she saved, he’s holding a knife. But his heart isn’t there, he’s not going to attack her.

“Use this,” he says, pressing the knife into her grip. Kara nods just as the thug rounds the corner, finger on the trigger. Kara swipes the knife through air, and it slices the Daxam’s wrist. The gun fires and the bullet flies astray as the gun falls to the ground. The employee kicks the gun away before the Daxam can kneel down to grab it. And that’s all Kara needs to knock the Daxam down. She slams his head against a metal crate and he falls to the ground unconscious.

“Ouch,” the employee says. Kara can hear his head shaking, he’s looking at Kara’s work. But doesn’t sound disapproving. He clears his throat as if he wants to say something.

Kara doesn’t pay any attention to him because she’s ready to take down the rest of the gang. But the tires screeching and van speeding past keeps her at bay.

“Damn it,” Kara curses. She was so close, so close to finding more answers and once again, they’ve slipped through her fingers. But, an innocent life is saved, so Kara will take that win and call it a night.

Kara folded the knife and handed it back to the employee, whose heart was still racing.

“Stay calm friend,” Kara said, not realizing her voice modulator was still on.

“Your voice isn’t exactly the calming type,” he replied. But it wasn’t snark or fear, it was just, plain. As if it was normal. Kara turned her voice modulator off and laid a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

“What is your name?”

The man tensed upon hearing Kara’s voice, but once more, it wasn’t fear. In fact, his heart settled a bit, as if Kara’s voice was soothing.

“Ch...Charles,” he replied slowly.

“Charles, You’re going to be okay.”

“Yeah, sure,” he replied. Now Kara detected the snark, but she let it slide.

“I understand if you can’t, but is there anything you can tell me about those guys? Have you seen them before? Are they here oft…”

“Mike Matthews,” Charles replies before Kara can finish. “I don’t like it when he’s here, there’s always something shady about him, guess I know why now. I wish I knew more, but I don’t, sorry.”

But Kara smiled, “Thank you Charles, this will help more than you know.”

“Defender, right,” Charles asked, unsure on using her vigilante name. But Kara nodded. Charles drew a deep breath. “Someone very close to me was hurt because of the crime in the city…I don’t want her to be scared to go out ever again. And what you’re doing, it’s helping, so,” Charles hesitantly patting Kara’s hand, “please, keep doing it.”

And at that moment, sirens came into Kara’s ears. Kara turned to leave but stopped for one more question, “Who is it, the one you’re trying to protect?”

“My sister,” he said, almost breaking down with a sob, “I need to keep her safe, no matter what.”

Kara smiled, thinking of how she’d always felt the same about Alex. “Just tell your sister you love her, I promise, I’ll make sure nothing happens.”

“Thank you,” he said quickly as Kara turned to leave. Kara made a run for the fence, setting her foot out to gain footing and pushing herself over. “ _ Thank you,”  _ Kara hears him say as the sirens stop just outside the hangar.

_ “Charles!”  _ A voice yells out, “ _ Are you okay?” _

“ _ Yeah,”  _ he replies coolly, “ _ I’m good boss.” _

_ “What happened,”  _ the boss asked.

“ _ I was just searching the hangars before I leave, found this guy and a few others taking drugs out a plane, one of them pulled a gun on me, so I ran. Then this, I don’t know, this masked figure saved me.” _

Kara smiled.  _ Saved me,  _ Kara replayed in her mind. That one word,  _ saved _ , it’s what made Kara to go out every night, with only one thing in made, making the city safer at night. She wants to make the city safer, safer for people like Charles, safer for people like his sister. Safer for Alex, safer for Sam, safer for Ruby, safer for Lena. Kara just wants everyone to be safe. And tonight, despite Mike getting away, she saved an innocent life, and Kara was just fine with that.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't have any Daredevil references this chapter, but next chapter...Oh boy next chapter...if you've seen Season 2 of Daredevil, you're going to LOVE LOVE LOVE next chapter.


	9. Firsts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Date...you're welcome

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took me way too long to write this, but I think I make up for it with way too much fluff.

⠠⠋⠊⠗⠎⠞⠎

Firsts

          After Kara’s failure to get any info from Mike, the apparent leader of the Daxam, Kara ended up lightening up a bit. She still went out each night, but not to beat information out of any Daxam gangster she could find, no…instead, she focused on helping others. Kara had found that ‘saving kittens in trees’ so to speak, it had put her mind at ease after being so focused on finding leads on the Daxam gang. She had three names, Mike Matthews, Winslow Schott Sr., and Lillian Luthor, at which at the moment, Kara had no idea how they were related or how they worked together. Kara knew they had to be. The Daxam that was shot just for saying her name was proof enough, but, just as Maggie had suspected, all evidence of that interrogation was long gone. But not all hope was lost, Maggie got in touch with Winn, and over the past few days, the two had begun to go through NCPD files, trying to get the evidence back. Despite those cameras having been down, Maggie knew there had to be something that would link O’ Neill and Simmons to the Daxam gang.

          Kara was still debating whether or not to bring Alex into the fold on that. Kara was still very aware of what Alex thought of her vigilantism, while she hadn’t told anyone, at least to Kara’s knowledge, Alex was an outstanding FBI agent, and Kara felt at some moment, when Alex’s job would come face to face with Kara’s night-time job, Alex would be very at conflicted. Kara knew how much Alex loved her, and that Alex would go to great lengths for Kara, but she also knew Alex was very dedicated to her job, and she already had been in deep trouble when she broke the rules to protect Sam. Kara couldn’t do that to her sister, she wouldn’t make Alex choose again. So, Kara would keep her in the dark when it comes to her vigilante activities.

          But tonight, there was going to be no vigilante. Tonight, was special, a night Kara was looking forward to since that morning she and Lena had coffee a few days before. Kara couldn’t contain her excitement, so when Alex came over to help pick out an outfit.

          “Kara, I don’t think it really matters what you look like. Sam says Lena has been going on and on about you ever since you had coffee, trust me, she has it bad,” Alex said as Kara fussed about different clothes. Kara didn’t want to dress too fancy, but she didn’t want to seem to casual either. But, the whole blind thing made it rather difficult to pick out the perfect match. Kara ran her hands over one of her flannel shirts and held it in front of Alex.

          “Is this the red one?”

          Alex sighed, “Yes, it’s the red one.”

          “Perfect, now what about pants?”

          “What about pants,” Alex quipped.

          “I need good pants, I want Lena to be shook.”

          “I’m pretty sure she already is,” Alex said, taking a swig of her beer.

          Kara whimpered, “Alex, I’m being serious.”

          Alex giggled, “So am I.”

          Kara threw an old shirt at Alex, who easily caught it. Kara slumped down on her bed and mumbled.

          “I’m sorry, what was that?”

          “I said I’m a gay mess.”

          Alex rolled over laughing. “And I thought I was this bad with Sam.”

          Kara snapped up. “You gave her lollipops and you always said to yourself ‘I want you to suck me’”

          Alex’s choke was enough to make Kara start laughing too, “So pants,” she replied, quickly changing the subject. Alex also stood and began rummaging around Kara’s closet. Kara was still giggling as Alex threw her a pair of jeans. Kara reminisced in the memories of Alex falling in love with Sam. Kara remembers many details of how Alex fell in love. It first started when Reign first appeared on the FBI’s radar. Alex was hellbent on bringing her down, but when Alex found Reign in an alley, shivering and terrified, and for some reason, Alex’s heart broke. Kara remembers Alex carrying Reign into her apartment, begging for Kara to keep her hidden, with Reign repeating, “Where’s Ruby?”

          Alex spent the rest of the night looking for Ruby and she was shocked to find a young girl, scared and alone. Alex had brought Ruby back to Kara’s apartment, only to find that Reign, or Sam, that she had learned, had wanted her daughter to stay away.

          Alex had made it her mission to find a cure for the drug that drove Sam into her Reign state, all the while she cared for Ruby and making sure she had stayed safe. During the day, Alex slaved over notes and research, trying every known chemical and element to counteract the drug affecting Sam, getting to know the woman who would give her life to protect her daughter, and by night, Alex grew closer to the little girl who Alex quickly had come to love as one of her family. And somewhere along the way, Alex fell in love. She fell in love with the woman she was trying to cure.

          And when they had tracked down the man responsible, Maxwell Lord, Sam had convinced Alex to let her go out as Reign one last time so she could defeat Maxwell and his henchmen. Alex didn’t have a warrant for Lord, and she couldn’t disobey orders to apprehend him herself, and Sam pleaded with Alex to let her go fight. Alex had just found the cure, _“Sam, please, I can cure you now, you don’t need to fight.” “_ Alex _, please, let me do this. I need to redeem myself. How am I supposed to face my daughter and tell her to do what’s right when I haven’t earned it?_ Kara remembers Alex so distraught as she slipped Sam out of the FBI building. Kara remembers holding Alex in her arms, doing her best to console Alex as Sam went around to find and defeat Lord. And when Alex got a call then Lord had once more infected Sam with the Reign drug, Alex disobeyed orders and went to Lord’s office to save Sam. But Reign had full control and was rampaging. Alex called Ruby and had her talk on speaker, _“Mom,”_ Ruby had cried. It was the only word that needed to be heard to snap Sam from her drug induced state. It was a crucial moment, Reign was about to kill Lord, but that voice was all Sam needed to shake her from her drug induced state. But Lord took that opportunity to arm the explosive. _“Alex, get out of here!”_

 _“Mom, what’s going on,”_ Ruby had cried over the phone.

          _“Sam, what are you doing?”_

_“I can defuse it, but I need you to leave.”_

_“I’m not leaving!”_

_“ALEX, GET THE HELL OUT!”_

          Alex refused, but Sam pushed her out of the office. Kara would sometimes still hear those words, having been mumbled in Alex’s sleep, the words Alex said as Sam locked the door behind her, “ _Sam, you can’t do this. You can’t do this to Ruby. Please, don’t do this to me. I, I haven’t even told you that I love you.”_

          Those words still give Kara goosebumps. And she’d never heard Alex cry so hard before, not even when Maggie left. And somehow, by some miracle from God, Sam survived. And thank God she did, because after that night, despite almost losing someone she loved, despite almost losing her job, and despite a daughter almost losing her mother, the day after, it had been the happiest Kara had known Alex to be in a very long time.

          And now, Kara felt she might get to feel that with Lena. She really wanted to feel like that for Lena. She could live without the almost dying part, but she wanted to feel that love with Lena. But she’d only known her for barely a week, surely that’s too soon…But, like, c’mon, have you heard that heartbeat, have you heard that voice? It just does things to Kara and she’s not able to quench her thirst.

          “Yup, those will work,” Sam said, suddenly bringing Kara out of her thoughts.     

          Kara stood and turned, “I can’t see myself, but, you really think so?”

          “Lena will die of thirst, cause believe me, she’s just as whipped as you,” Sam said pointedly, causing Kara to slump back to her bed.

          “I am so doomed.”

          “Yup,” Alex and Sam said together. Kara shook her head that was still stuffed in her mattress and mumbled something unintelligible. Alex laughed and turned to Sam.

          “So what are you doing here babe, I thought you were taking Ruby ice skating.”

          Kara could hear Sam’s heart beat in joy. Sam pulled something metallic from her pocket and it she waved it around, jingling it as show showed Alex.

          “Are those keys,” Alex asked with curiosity.

          “Not just any keys, they are our keys.”

          “I don’t think I…wait,” Alex stopped herself, coming to realization.

          “It’s officially done, our home is done.”

          Alex leaped up into Sam’s arms, kissing her passionately. Sam began laughing as Alex continued to kiss her.

          “WE’RE HOME OWNERS,” Alex celebrated as Sam held her up in her arms.

          “I KNOW! WE ARE ACTUALLY A FAMILY NOW! WITH FAMILY STUFF!”

          Kara couldn’t help but smile, but also covered her ears, “Can you guys take your gross love affections in the other room.”

          “Oh hush Kara,” Sam countered, “Don’t say you don’t want this from Lena.”

          And at that Kara snapped up, feeling the full flush of cherry red gracing her cheeks. “Oh, uh, would you listen to that,” Kara said as a timer went off on her phone. “That’s my queue for Lena picking me up, guess I’ll talk to you guys later. Bye!”

          Kara ran out of her room, grabbing her cane and rushing out of her apartment. She was met at the street with the intensely pleasant smell that was like ocean spray. And then the heartbeat. Oh she loved that heartbeat. And Kara heard a deep shuddering exhale.

          “Kara, you look beautiful.”

          Kara was blushing, she knew she had to be. She tucked a few strands of hair behind her ear and fixed her glasses before she responded, “Oh, thank you. You do to. I mean…I assume you look beautiful. I know you sound beautiful…not that I listen to everything you say, or not that I…” Kara’s rambling was stopped as Lena’s lips met her cheeks. Kara reveled in the touch and longed for that feeling again as Lena lips pulled away. “Hi,” Kara sighed.

          “Hello,” Lena replied and Kara knew she was smirking.

          There was a few seconds of silence while Kara just listened to Lena’s heart. Kara could lose herself in the rhythm, like a favorite song stuck on repeat, a song she’d never get tired of.

          “Well then,” Lena began, pulling Kara from her trance, “shall we?” Kara went to put her hand on Lena’s shoulder, but Lena had other plans, and looped her arm around Kara’s and they began walking down the street.

          “So.”

          “So.

          They both laughed, before Kara spoke, “You first.”

          “So, where are you taking me?”

          “Madame Gao’s, it a small Chinese restaurant in town, and they have the best potstickers in town.”

          “Well, I can’t wait.”

          Kara hopped up and down a bit, “You’ll love them!”

          “I’m sure I will, now, please, tell me how the rest of your week was.”

\---

          As Kara went on about her week, Lena came to a realization. And that was that Lena didn’t think Kara could be any more adorable but seeing her bounce around in excitement, Lena was glad she was wrong. She was beginning to think Kara was the literal embodiment of a golden retriever puppy, and God was it cute. Lena chastised herself for thanking Kara was blind so that Kara couldn’t see Lena casting rather long gazes at her. But by doing so, Lena learned a few things. Number one being that Kara was fit, like very fit. Like, Lena was drooling kind of fit. Lena wasn’t entirely sure of Kara’s workout routine, but she knew for a fact that if Lena were to attempt whatever Kara did to stay fit, she’d definitely die.

          Two, Kara moved around impressively well for someone who was blind. Kara seemed to be acutely aware of her surroundings, as in, she seemed to be able to avoid running into people despite walking through quite a large crowd. And she managed to avoid bumping into anyone.

          Third, Kara was happy. Not just in attitude, by just her personality, it was positive. Like she had a positive outlook on everything. And despite only knowing her for a week or so, Lena wasn’t sure if there was anything that could bring Kara down.

          And the fourth, Lena couldn’t stop staring at Kara, because, she, just damn…

          And next, Lena found herself being stopped dead in her tracks as Kara pulled her back.

          “Kara, are you okay?”

          “Lena we’re here, I said that twice.”

          Lena blushed and looked away once she realized she was still staring at Kara. “I’m sorry, I must’ve zoned out.”

          Lena blush didn’t disappear as Kara led them inside.

          And the first thing Lena noticed as Kara walked her in was how colorful Madame Gao’s was. Colored Christmas lights hung from the ceiling like icicles in a frozen forest. And Lena saw Kara smile, and she wasn’t sure why. Kara can’t see the place, can she? Maybe Kara’s listen for Lena’s reaction, yes…That must be it, but Lena hasn’t said anything about it yet, so why was Kara smiling?

\---

The first thing Kara hears when they enter Madame Gao’s is Lena’s heart. The beat picks up for a quick second upon seeing the atmosphere. Kara only knows Madame Gao’s by sound and smell, and that was most definitely enough, but Kara did wonder, what did her favorite restaurant in the world look like? She could hear the electric buzzing from what sounded like Christmas lights from the ceiling. And every few lights had a unique buzzing, indicating that they were different colors.

“Ms. Danvers,” An elderly woman greeted, walking with her cane to greet her new customers. Kara knew that voice well, “Ni Hao, Madame Gao,” Kara returned in broken inflection of Chinese.

Then Lena started speaking, and holy shit, she was speaking Chinese, “ _Hello, Madame Gao, I’m Lena Luthor. I’d like a table for two.”_

Kara’s was so shocked at the perfect accent Lena spoke that she doesn’t register Lena pulling her forward towards their table as Madame Gao and Lena exchanged words in Chinese.

And it took a few more seconds to realize she had already sat down and Lena was pushing in her chair. “I guess chivalry isn’t dead,” Kara quipped.

“Not if I have anything to do with it.”

Lena sat down too, and Kara was itching to ask, but Lena beat her to it.

“I was in boarding school for my pre-teen and early teenage years. I picked up a few languages here and there.”

The peeked Kara’s interest. She leaned forward, keen on finding out more. “And how many languages do you speak?”

Lena was smirking, Kara knew she was…just the slight pause and miniscule rise of her heart was Lena’s tell. Kara had learned this rather quickly.

          “I speak four besides English, Chinese, Japanese, French, and Gaelic.”

          Kara’s mouth hung open, “Uh, I, that’s…wow!”

          “How about you? Do you speak any other languages?”

          “Oh, me? No, I mean, I think you can attest I’m not very good at speaking English either, especially when it comes to beautiful women,” Kara flirted. She was flirting, like actually flirting. And it seemed so foreign to her, she didn’t know how to be calm around Lena, so her brain and mouth just ended up saying what she thought.

          “Well, Ms. Danvers, you flatter me. But how can you be so sure? I know you’re beautiful, but how do you know I’m the same?” Lena was teasing her. No…she was flirting…Lena Luthor, _the_ Lena Luthor, was flirting with her. And she didn’t know what to do with that. And Lena was enjoying it.

          “I, uh…”

          “Please, Kara, relax. I’m only being a tease.”

          Kara sighed, and tuned to Lena’s heart. She should really stop that, listening to Lena’s heart without her permission. But Kara can’t help it, she really can’t, that heart is just too damn beautiful.

          “There are other ways to see. And that’s how I know you’re beautiful. I can’t see, not like others. But I hear, I can hear your voice. Like just now, you spoke Chinese to Madame Gao, quite well I might add. You care about making people feel at home.”

          The pick up in Lena’s heart meant Kara nailed it. “Well, you certainly have an interesting perspective on people. And people don’t seem to realize this.”

          Kara smirked, “I guess you could say they turn a blind eye.”

          Lena laughed, like actually laughed, at one of _her_ jokes. “And you’ve seemed to accept the whole blind thing.”

          “It was hard at first, having to adjust. But I’ve grown into it. But, I’ll admit there are places I wish I could see for myself. Take this place for instance. It’s one of my favorite places in the city.”

          “I’m guessing the potstickers have _nothing_ to do with it,” Lena teased.

          “Oh they have _everything_ to do with it,” Kara returned quickly, only realizing Lena was messing with her, “Anyway, the ambiance of the place…it’s so relaxing. Take the smell, while yes, again, the potstickers have quite a bit to do with it, but beyond that, it smells like China. Like Madame Gao’s home. And that’s soothing. And the sound, not too loud, but not quiet either, it’s just, serenity. Being blind,” Kara paused, choosing her next words carefully, “I’ve got better hearing than most. And sometimes it’s a little overwhelming, so it’s nice to be out in public without having to worry about my senses being overloaded.”

          It was at this moment, Kara realized she’d been talking about her blindness for quite some time, “Sorry, I didn’t mean for this date to turn into a lecture.”

          “This is a date,” Lena asked in a worried voice.

          All the color in Kara’s face was surely gone, but was quickly replaced by Lena’s soft giggle.

          “I really must stop teasing you. But you’re awfully cute when you get flustered. I am sorry, I shouldn’t be exploiting it.”

          _Well I listen to your heartbeat without your permission, and I do very much enjoy exploiting that, and will continue doing that._

“So, you want to know what this place looks like,” Lena asked cautiously.

          Kara nodded, “Describe it to me.”

          “Well,” Lena begins. “It’s very colorful. Like, a rainbow.” There was a short pause as Lena tried to figure out how to explain color to Kara.

          “The blue lights match your eyes. A deep blue, like an ocean, a beautiful color, one worth of a color as beautiful as yours.”

          _Oh, stop it,_ Kara thought as she blushed.

          “And the greens, like emeralds, like my own eyes I must say. And there’s soft yellows, like tiny little suns. And then the reds, those are my favorite. They look like lit up little peppers, glowing in the night.”

          “Wow,” it was all Kara could say after listening to Lena’s sultry voice. Kara wasn’t sure if it was on purpose or not, but she couldn’t help but wonder if death by sexy voices was possible. But she was so lost in the thought, she didn’t register the smell of potstickers coming their way.

”Kara,” Lena softly asked, “Kara, the food is here.”

          “Oh boy,” Kara squealed as Madame Gao placed their plates on the table. Kara let the smell of her favorite food in the world. Kara was tempted to start eating right then and there but she was far more eager to see Lena’s reaction. Kara impatiently waited for Lena to try the best food in the world.

          “Holy shit,” Lena exhaled, and Kara smiled.

          “So, they’re good?”

          Lena laughed with a sigh and licked her lips. “Yes, very good.”

          Kara smiled even more as she started on her own potstickers.

\---

          They had stayed at the restaurant long after their meal had been finished. Neither had the desire to leave. They were both thoroughly enjoying their time together to not realize that closing time had come and passed, but Madame Gao had not the heart to ask for them to leave. But soon enough Kara and Lena realized the time.

          “Oh my, I think we’ve overstayed our welcome,” Lena said as she looked at her watch for the first time that night. “It’s 10:30!”

          Kara smiled, and looked over to Madame Gao, _“Sorry Madame Gao,”_ she apologized in Chinese. Lena’s heart picked up for a quick second before settling to a normal beat. Kara couldn’t help but think that that was because of her.

          “I apologize Madame Gao, we’ll be on our way.” Lena also apologized in perfect Mandarin. Now Kara’s heart was the one beating fast.

          Lena gracefully took Kara’s arm and led her out of the restaurant and they began their walk back to Kara’s apartment. Somewhere along the way, their hands became interlocked, not that Kara minded…no not all.

          “Kara, I had a very lovely time tonight and I must thank you for introducing me to the wonder that is potstickers.”

          Kara smiled, “Well, I’m happy you chose me to experience this with.”

          And at that moment, a low rumble was heard through the clouds. _It’s going to rain…_ Kara felt the subtle drop in the temperature, and she heard the water begin to fall from the sky as they rounded a corner near Kara’s apartment.

          “Well, this is your apartment, I suppose this is where I lea…”

          “WAIT,” Kara exclaimed, perhaps a bit too eager, but she didn’t want to let go of Lena’s hand. Lena held firm on her grip with Kara’s hand, seemingly not wanting to let go either.

          “It’s going to rain,” Kara said smiling.

          “Well shouldn’t we…”

          “Just wait,” Kara said again as she could hear the first drops about to fall. It started slowly, a drop here and there, but rapidly picked up.

          “Kara what are we…”

          Once again, Kara interrupted as she turned her head up to tune in on a single drop coming down from the heavens. It was going to land on Lena’s shoulder. And the other droplets had begun to make a sharp outline of Lena’s features…And when Kara looked at her face…holy shit.

          “Wow. You are so beautiful,” Kara breathed out. And at the moment, she wanted to feel Lena. She hesitantly raised her hands, but her questioning was silenced as Lena took Kara’s hands and slowly let them touch her face.

          “Is this weird for you,” Kara asks nervously. _That’s a silly question, her heart is beating like a million times a minute._

          “No,” was Lena’s instant reply.

          Lena let Kara take in her features for a minute before moving a little closer.

\---

          The sheer touch of Kara’s hands against her face sent shivers down her spine. How could something so normal for Kara feel so intimate for Lena? Surely Kara’s felt people like she’s feeling Lena now before, but there’s just something about how Kara’s so graceful in her movements, that Lena can’t control herself. Lena’s thinks Kara could probably hear her heartbeat, because its practically beating out of her chest. And Lena musters up the courage to move closer. Kara doesn’t back away. In fact, one of her hands move down her shoulder, stopping a single raindrop from slipping down the length of her shoulder. Lena closes her eyes, reveling in the touch as Kara’s finger slowly moves up her arm.

          “Lena,” Kara asks. Her voice is so soft and kind.

\---

          “Lena,” Kara asks, she’s so nervous because there’s only one question she wants to ask. It’s been on her mind for days now and she can’t hold it back anymore.

          “This is going to be so cliché, but fuck it…I don’t care,” Lena says. Kara isn’t sure what she’s talking ab…oh…never mind. Never mind because Lena is kissing her…wait LENA is KISSING HER! Kara feels like she’s floating because Lena is kissing her and Kara doesn’t EVER want to forget this feeling, like EVER. And there’s a moan, and Kara knows it hers because there’s a tongue scraping against her teeth, begging to be let in. And now there's a hand gripping the back of her neck while the other grasps her wrist. And Lena's tongue is still impatiently wanting to be let in...And Kara gladly complies. But Mother Nature has other ideas as a sharp crack of thunder jumps them apart.

          But Kara is smiling, widely, she knows it, and she knows she’s probably brushing pretty brightly too. But if the wild heart of Lena’s is any consolation, Lena’s probably about the same.

          “Wow,” it’s all Kara can say because she still feels like she’s floating. And she wants nothing more than to smack her lips against Lena’s but the rain is coming down much harder, and they’ll be drenched, and it’s cold…and Kara doesn’t want to get si…oh screw it.

          She reaches out for Lena and pulls her in for another fierce kiss…

          And Lena is all to happy to comply.

          _BEST FIRST DATE EVER,_ Kara thinks as Lena leads them in cover under the entrance to her building.

          And suddenly there’s a tap. A loud tap.

          “Hey, love birds,” it’s Alex…and Sam, shit…and Ruby. Kara and Lena really do pull apart this time. Kara really is blushing now. Lena's now gripping both of Kara's hands.

          “Kara, I would really hope we can do this again.”

          “YES,” Kara’s answer is far to quick to come but she doesn’t care, because she really, REALLY, does want to do this again.

          “I guess I’ll call you.”

          “Please!”

          And Lena’s heart is beating even faster. But her calm demeanor is ever present, “Well then, I’ll kis…see you later.” _Okay, maybe not so calm._

          “I guess so.”

          “Goodnight Kara,” Lena says as she flags down a taxi.

          “Goodnight Lena,” Kara responds, keeping tuned to the sinfully sultry sounding heart.

          And at that moment, the door opens, and Alex pulls Kara inside.

          “Did you have to go and do that in front our daughter,” Sam teases.

          “It’s not like you guys haven’t done that,” Ruby responds in defense. Alex playfully slaps Ruby’s arm. “What, it’s just love.”

          _Love,_ there’s a word Kara’s been careful to use around her relationships, she doesn’t know what it is she has with Lena, she’s barely known her a week, but one thing is for sure…she can’t wait to kiss her again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've got an idea for a Skyrim AU, if you're interested, let me know if you have any requests for me to put in the fic (I probs won't work on it much till I'm done with Daredevil and Unexpected Surprise)


	10. Luthor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As members of Lillian's gang target Lena, Kara goes to great lengths to make sure Lena is safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize this has taken so long to update. I've been very busy lately, and I haven't been in the best place...but I'm back for now. I'll try to get the updates out more regularly, but I haven't forgotten this story or my readers. I still love you all!
> 
> And to Rip-Dodge-Viper, thanks for motivating me a bit to get this done. We'll both be dead by the end of the weekend if we see one more picture of Katie McGrath.

⠠⠇⠥⠞⠓⠕⠗

Luthor

If Kara was honest with herself, she had completely lost herself to the sheer giddiness she felt from her date with Lena. _Everything_ was perfect. The potstickers, the walk, the rain, and the kiss…oh God the kiss. Kara yearned to feel those lips again, or as Sam put it…thirsty. And Kara wanted to protest but, dammit she was. Lena Luthor was about the only thing that occupied Kara’s mind over the weekend. So much so that as Monday reared its head, Kara was not prepared to go back as her persona as Defender.

          Well, Kara, she didn’t want to. She didn’t want the happiness she’d experienced over the weekend to fade as she delved into the gritty and crime infested scum of National City. And now Kara had a much better perspective of what she needed. She had names to go on. There were several different names she had, but only two mattered, Mike Matthews and Lillian, Kara cringed at the name, Lillian Luthor. Kara needed to take her down, for Lena’s sake. But Kara would chastise herself every time she thought of taking her down, because what would that mean for Lena. Kara didn’t know what Lena knew about her mother. But from what she understood from Sam, Lena wasn’t close and that Lena would seemingly have no problem with Lillian Luthor behind bars. But on the other hand, Kara knew what it was like not having her mother, sure Alura might have been quite a bit more loving than Mommy Dearest Luthor, but Kara did not want to put Lena through that pain, even if Lena didn’t love Lillian.

It was a debate, one that constantly invaded her mind. Kara didn’t want to lie to Lena, but if Kara told her about what she currently knew about her mother, would Lena trust her again? Kara so badly wanted to stay a part of Lena’s life, in whatever capacity that might be. And if their date was a premonition of how things could go, Kara didn’t want to risk damaging that chance. So, Kara would keep her knowledge to herself for the time being. And focus on taking down the low lives in the Daxam gang and work her way up the chain of command to take down the leader, Mike Matthews.

Kara didn’t know much. Neither did Maggie, who had confided in Kara after their encounter at the burning warehouse. All Maggie knew is that he was once arrested for possession of an illegal substance but he never served any time, and since then…nothing. No record of an address, no record of a paper trail or credit cards, he simply vanished. But Maggie was able to give Kara a common location for some of the Daxam thugs, and that was as good a start as any.

And this common place was in an old parking garage, 7 levels high. Kara found herself perched atop the highest level, waiting for the presence of some street thugs to pounce on. And as she waited, Kara knelt down at the edge at the top of the structure, allowing the sounds of the city to filter in.

And it wasn’t long that Kara had to wait for some Daxam’s to reveal themselves in the parking structure.

“ _We need to take of this vigilante bitch out,”_ that heartbeat was strong, steady. _That’s Mike,_ Kara recognized. Kara stayed focus to him, knowing he’d be the one doing the talking.

“ _But we have a job from the Luthor first.”_

That peaked Kara’s interest. “ _She’s worried about that bitch daughter of hers discovering Lex Luthor’s files.”_

_What does Lex Luthor have to do with this?_ Kara wondered as a car entered the level where Mike was. The door opened and a whirring of wires and gears filled Kara’s senses. _Computers, and a lot of them._ Kara realized.

_“William Tockman,”_ Mike greets.

_“_ Tockman, that sounds familiar, can you run that name RAO,” Kara asked her voice companion.

“ _William Tockman, age 57, holds a master degree in computer programming and science from MIT, and has been arrested multiple times for computer hacking and sale of stolen electronics.”_

“Perfect criminal hacker,” Kara comments.

“Quite so, prison records show he’s currently out on parole. But I wouldn’t imagine a man of his background would be keen on keeping to the rules of parole.”

“Probably not, what do you think he’s up to?”

          “I leave that you Defender.”

          “Very well.”

          Kara tuned back in to the mess of people down below.

          “ _Who needs hacking tonight,”_ a man says, presumably Tockman.

          “ _Lena Luthor,”_ Mike replied. And when Kara heard that name, she became focused to stop whatever was going to happen. No matter what, she had to protect Lena.

          “ _We need you to hack the CEO’s computer and wipe any files pertaining to Lex Luthor.”_

_“Such a task does not come…”_

          “ _My employer is well funded and is willing to pay $250,000 for your troubles.”_

The spike in Tockman’s heartbeat indicated he was happy with the offer. “ _Very 2well, let’s get hacking.”_

And with that, Tockman returned to his car and that’s when Kara started running while Kara activated her comms.

          “Winn, I need your help.”

          “ _The eyes of Daredevil are here to help,”_ Winn chimed in her ear. Kara groaned.

          “I told you not to call me that,” Kara responded.

          “ _What? It’s so much better than Defender.”_

Kara sighed, not wanting to argue right now, “Winn, focus. I’ve got a job for you.”

          “ _Oh really,”_

          “Lena Luthor is about to be hacked, I need you to warn her.”

          “ _How?”_

“Use my phone.”

          “ _Wouldn’t it seem a bit suspicious?”_

“Can’t you send a message anonymously?”

          “ _I can, but…”_

“Just send it Winn, she needs to know what’s coming. I’m going to make my way to L-Corp.”

          “ _I can do you one better, I’ll stop the hacker.”_

\---

          Late…late again. Honestly, Lena doesn’t even go home anymore. What’s the point? There’s no one to go home to. Work is Lena’s life…it’s one of the few things she has control over now. Lena liked having control, is meant no one could tell her what to do. She had freedom, something she never had when she lived with the Luthor’s.

          And now that she had it, she’d take full advantage of it. And that meant she could design. Experiment, create, invent…as long as her heart desired. And right now, she was working on glasses. More specifically, glasses that can cater to the needs of one who is blind…blind like Kara. Lena thought it silly, to delve into research and spend company money on a girl that she was swiftly falling for. It was a reasonable though, this invention, if it works, it could help so many people. Especially Kara. Lena cursed herself for the umpteenth time that night. Her mind was constantly travelling to the blonde. It wasn’t her fault really, Kara was so…innocent, so pure. Lena was envious really, that someone could be so happy in a world so cruel.

          And that brought Lena at odds. She doesn’t want to bring Kara into the mess that is her life. Kara doesn’t deserve that. She doesn’t deserve to be put at risk. She’s already been at risk when someone shot at her in her office more than week ago. How could Lena live with herself if Kara were to get hurt because of her last name? The answer is simple, she couldn’t. Lena couldn’t bear the weight of Kara getting hurt because of her family.

          Which brought Lena to another thought, should she pursue this? Should she pursue her feelings for Kara? Despite knowing her not very long, Lena was undoubtedly attracted to Kara, there was no question. But Lena had to fight the feeling that pulled her to the blonde, she wasn’t going to risk. It broke her heart, but Kara would be safe. That was what mattered, safety.

          A sudden beep from her computer broke her thoughts. She stared at the monitor and gasped. Someone was hacking her.

          “What the fuck?”

          Lena took a look at the coding that was streaming across the screen. Someone was hacking her. Whoever they were, they were trying to access files pertinent to her brother and…Lena pondered, something called CADMUS. Lena quickly started typing away, attempting to counter whatever the hacker was trying to do when more code started to appear, but this was different. This code appeared to be countering the attacking codes. Lena sat back and watching this computer genius counter the hacker, wondering who the hell he or she was. Lena smirked and started a trace program, not one for the hacker, but for the one who was protecting her privacy.

          Lena let the trace program run its course and found that whoever was countering the hacker’s moves, was very good. He had managed to bounce his signal all over the world. But Lena was smart, very smart, and by back tracing both signals, she found that each of the But Lena was smart, very smart, and by back tracing both signals, she found that each person, hacker and counter hacker, were both based in National City. Lena focused on getting an accurate fix on the hacker, but every command she tried failed. But seeing more coding on the screen whip by quickly, it seemed the counter hacker was having quite a bit of luck. Lena couldn’t quite figure out why this counter hacker would help her. And then, her screen went back to normal. Lena has no idea how or what just happened, or why.

          *tap tap* Lena jumps at the sound of tapping at her balcony window. There was a dark figure brooding, setting herself on the balcony railing. Lena pulled a pistol from the holster hidden under her desk. Lena pointed the gun at the figure, but she did not fire.

          “Who,” Lena stuttered as she walked out to the balcony, “who are you?”

          The figure shifted on the railing, expertly keeping her balance.

          “Ms. Luthor.” The voice is ominous, female, and altered. “I’m not here to harm you.”

          Lena lowers the gun, but still keeping her guard up. The figure is clad in black clothes, and her face is covered by a black mask that leaves only her chin, cheeks, and lips uncovered. The only color noticeable is the vigilante’s blonde hair.

          “A mysterious person shows up out of the blue and means me no harm? You’d be the first,” Lena jokes. Lena swears she sees this figure smile at the comment. Lena wonders why this stranger would even care about the comment. But she doesn’t really care as she realizes who she is.

          “You’re the Defender.’

          She winces again, “Daredevil.” She corrects.

          “Daredevil,” Lena repeats, smiling at the name.

          “I suppose you’re wondering why I am here, on your balcony…perched on a railing,” Daredevil questions.

          “Does it have anything to do with that,” Lena responded, pointing her finger at her computer. Daredevil smiled slightly.

          “I was tracking down Li…some criminals.”

          “And?” Lena said, staying stoic and firm.

          “Apparently they hacked you.”

          “I need to find who is trying to hack me. I have there location and I need to…”

          “William Tockman,” Kara interrupted. “I overheard a group called the Daxams talking about him hacking you.”

          “Well…damn. The Daxams?”

          “Yes.”  
          “Makes sense.”

          Lena could see Daredevil’s confusion.

          “The Daxams were a go to group on my brother’s criminal organization.”

          “So why would they hack you?”

          Lena paused, deciding whether to trust Daredevil. But just the fact that she was here, left Lena on the trusting side.

          “I keep files of Lex’s on my hard-drive. I don’t want whoever took over his organization to know what he was into.”

          Daredevil kept silent for a few moments, giving Lena an opening.

          “Ah, you’re catching on…deciding whether to trust me because I had my brother’s old files.”

          “No,” Daredevil replied immediately. “When I heard someone was trying to hack you, and given your recent assassination attempt, I just wanted to make sure you were safe.”

          Lena felt a short skip in her heart at that, but she held her firm gaze at Daredevil, “There aren’t many people who would go out of their way to make sure a Luthor is safe.”

          “You’re not your family,” Daredevil said immediately, who then after winced again. “I mean, I…I want to judge people based on their actions, not on who their family is.”

          Daredevil stayed silent for a few seconds before speaking again, “Ms. Luthor, I believe you are good, and I want to keep you safe to others can believe that as well.”

          “Why,” Lena asked, maybe a little too much disdain in her voice.

          “A friend of mine believes in you. And I trust her.”

          Lena tilted her head, only one person in National City could feel such a way, well two…but only one that Lena could think have such a great trust in the way Daredevil described, “Kara Danvers? Kara sent you?”

          Daredevil remained stoic, but Lena could tell that Kara Danvers had sent help. “Ms. Danvers wishes for people to see you as good. And everyone deserves the benefit of the doubt.”

          “Hmm, well you’re the first to give that to a Luthor.”

“Ms. Luthor,” Daredevil said softly, “I only wish to…” but she cut her own sentence off when her attention snapped to the somewhere beyond the balcony of L-Corp.

“Daredevil?”

“I have to go.” She was about to jump down but Lena stopped her.

“WAIT!” Daredevil stopped. “Please tell Kara thank you. Or no…Actually…Ummm I’ll, uhh, I’ll thank her.”

“Ms. Luthor,” Daredevil nodded as she jumped up from the balcony and grabbed hold of piping that led to the roof of L-Corp. Lena’s eyes followed the magnificent movements as Daredevil made her way from the building to L-Corp and she jumped a 10 foot gap to a building next hers, a building with a fire escape that Daredevil jumped down to skipping steps as she ran down the stairs.  

“Wow,” was all Lena could mutter as she lost sight of Daredevil when she jumped over to another roof of a building. “That was unexpected.”

\---

          Kara kept weighing her options as she raced to L-Corp as Winn was attacking the hacker. Kara really shouldn’t visit Lena as Daredevil…or Defender or whatever the hell she was going by now. But the temptation got the best of her, and that’s how now found herself scaling various buildings to get to a balcony on L-Corp.

          And then there she was, perched on a railing, listening to that intensely addictive heartbeat. She could here Lena could hear Lena typing away, assumingly countering whatever Tockman was doing as God only knows what Winn was doing.

          _“AHAH!”_ Winn shouted in Kara’s ear.

          “Winn, keep it down…”

          “ _I was able to…”_ Winn started, but no more words came out of his mouth.

          “Winn?”

          Nothing.

          “Winn?” Kara tapped her comms. “Rao, did we lose connection?”

          _“No, ma’am, Mister Winn seems to be stunned,”_ Rao responded.

          “ _Smartass,”_ Winn finally responded.

          “ _You created me,”_ Rao responded. Again, silence from Winn.

          “Winn, what happened?”

          _”Lena back traced the hacker…she has his location.”_

“Good, but I have a feeling she will do something stupid to figure out what he wanted. I’m going to keep her occupied while you do more computery stuff.”

          “ _Kara that’s not how…”_ But Kara cut him off as she turned off her comms.

          Kara had to focus now.

          _Tap, tap,_ Kara’s fingers found their way to the glass unknowingly. Lena’s heart skipped a quick second. Sharp footsteps slowly made their way to the balcony and the click on a weapon but Kara stood her ground, not sensing any danger in Lena’s heart.

          And when Lena stepped on the balcony she lowered the gun.

          “Who,” Lena paused, “Who are you?”

          Kara double checked her scrambler before speaking, “Ms. Luthor, I’m not here to harm you.” Kara hated her disguised voice, despite knowing it was the best way to protect her identity.

          “A mysterious person shows up out of the blue and means me no harm? You’d be the first.”

          Kara smiled. God Lena’s snarky comments were good.

          “You’re the Defender.”

          “Daredevil,” Kara corrected, not knowing why…

          “Daredevil,” Lena repeated. Kara wasn’t sure why the way Lena said it, it made her happy. But she also realized she had been standing on a balcony railing with no explanation.

          “I suppose you’re wondering why I am here, on your balcony…perched on a railing,” Kara stumbled, trying not to squirm on her balance.

          “Does it have anything to do with that?”

          Kara couldn’t see where Lena was pointing but she knew it was Lena’s computer.

          They went on with conversation for few minutes, talking about tracking the hacker, Kara…Daredevil, protecting Lena. And lastly, about her family. Kara had no reason to suspect Lena was behind any nefarious, not even when Lena confessed she had kept her brother’s files. Kara knew though Lena had no ill intentions. And Kara…as Daredevil, told Lena as much. “Ms. Danvers wishes for people to see you as good. And everyone deserves the benefit of the doubt.” Kara never doubted Lena, despite Lena’s doubt in herself. Kara wanted Lena to know someone was on her side. “Ms. Luthor, I only wish to…”

          But before she had a chance, she heard a scream in the distance. Kara was torn, she so badly wanted to tell Lena that she would be there, but a call for help could not be ignored.

          Kara moved to leave but Lena had a few more words to say, “Please tell Kara thank you. Or no…Actually…Ummm I’ll, uhh, I’ll thank her.”

          Kara’s heart leapt but Daredevil…simply nodded. “Ms. Luthor.”

          And with that, Kara leaped from L-Corp to a nearby structure, where the stairs lead to more rooftops below.

          And as Kara jumped away to save the innocent, she heard Lena’s heartbeat, and it beat with joy.


	11. An Old Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An old friend re-enters Alex’s life while Kara and Lena move things forward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long time since update, school, work, and personal stuff has about tired me out. but, here is a long update to tide you over (I'm hoping to push another update out before the new season of Daredevil drops on the 19th...we shall see.

⠠⠁⠝⠠⠕⠇⠙⠠⠋⠗⠊⠑⠝⠙

An Old Friend

           To say Alex was stressed out would be an understatement. _Of all things…why did Kara have become a vigilante?_

           “You can’t control that about her love,” Sam said.

           “Oh…did I say that out loud?”

           Alex slumped into her chair further as Sam squished herself with her wife.

           “I know it can’t be easy, having a sister risk her life every night.”

           “If anything, I think it has helped me better understand you, and what you went through as Reign. She was a fighter, like Kara, and there wasn’t much you could do about stopping her. I can’t stop Kara from fighting…and I’m not going to arrest her, and for all I know, the cops don’t mind having her around. Even I have to admit she is doing a lot of good. But at the end of the day she’s…” Alex pauses, unable to form the words until Sam helps her out. She cradles her head in her hand.

           “Because at the end of the day she’s still your baby sister.”

           Alex drew in a deep breath as she thought on Sam’s words. Alex felt like it was so many years ago, when her family took Kara in. Alex was so worried about Kara back then. Alex thought Kara was so fragile and if she had taken one wrong move, Kara would break. It was like treading on ice for the first few months. Kara had had so many panic attacks before she came to live with the Danvers and Alex was terrified that if she raised her voice or if she even so much as sneezed that it would set Kara off. But Kara had seemed to have full control over herself. But Alex was still nervous. However, if she was truly honest with herself, for the first few months, Alex did not like having a sister. But, Alex still remembers the exact moment she began to love Kara as a sister. It had been 78 days since Kara had come into her life, and Alex had taken it upon herself to deal with a bully who had been making fun of Kara. Alex remembered the conversation with her parents and Kara that night, perfectly.

_“I’m sorry, but I’m not apologizing,” I teethed, as Kara sat silent at the dinner table,while Mom and Dad both stared at me. But Dad soon showed a warm smile._

_“Alex, sit,” he said softly, so I did. Kara still looked sorrowful as if she did something wrong. I laid a reassuring hand on her shoulder, but she startled a bit, as if she wasn’t expecting it._

_“Look, Kara. I know I’ve been distant and cold to you since you came here. I am sorry. You came into my life and I didn’t know what to do with you, but today, those assholes that…”_

_“Language Alexandra,” Mom, chastised._

_“Those jerks who were making fun of you don’t know the pain you’ve gone through. So I punched them. I hit them because I was angry because they don’t understand.”_

_And suddenly Kara jumped up and wrapped her arms around me in a tight hug. I didn’t react, well not at first. But I found myself giving in to the warmth. And soon tears began to fall from my eyes and Kara only hugged me tighter._

_“I am so sorry Kara. For being such a jerk to you. I am so sorry that I’ve never cared. I am so sorry for not being your sister.”_

_It didn’t take long for Mom and Dad to join the hug as I continued to cry, and Kara was crying too._

_“I love you Alex, you’re my sister…and I’m so happy I found a home with you and Eliza and Jeremiah.”_

_I kissed the top of Kara’s head, my lips stained with tears, “Kara, you will always be my sister, and I am so sorry for not realizing that sooner.”_

_After a couple more minutes in our embrace, Kara wiped her tears away and asked softly, “Is Alex going to be in trouble for hitting someone?”_

_Mom and Dad laughed as I rubbed my wrist, pulsing uncomfortably from the punch._

_“No,” Dad said chuckling, “She’s going to learn how to punch without hurting her wrists.”_

           Alex found herself smiling at the memory, so happy she grew closer to Kara since then, and become inseparable. And when Jeremiah died, Alex remembers they helped each other get through his death. They're inseparable, still are. Eliza once said they can’t have one without the other. But it has been difficult lately, and Alex knows it, she knows it will only become much harder before it gets better, and that this will test the bond they have built. The redhead has also noticed since Kara took up this vigilante business, her sister has become more closed off. She had hoped with Lena's introduction, Kara would have opened up a bit. But it had not; all she knows is they’ve kissed, but beyond that- not that Alex really wants to know anyways or think of- they haven’t been on any other dates. Alex knows it’s not really her business to pry into her sister’s private life, but she’s just worried, despite knowing Kara can clearly take care of herself, it doesn’t take away the fact Alex just wants to keep her little sister safe.

           She doesn’t realize the tears falling from her eyes until Sam wipes them away.

           “Alex, I know how much you love your sister, I know that the bond between your sister is unlike any other bond between siblings I have ever seen. Both Kara and you have gone through very difficult moments, although some different, and some the same, they all changed your lives. Some life-changing, others either small or big. They brought you two together as sisters, to love, protect, and be there for each other. But there are things in life that you will be unprepared for. My-Blind-Sister-Who-Has-Heightened-Senses-Is-A-Vigilante being one. There's no handbook to help you prepare for it. I say this with all my love honey, Kara becoming a vigilante is a decision she took upon herself and this is something she will figure out on her own. I’m not saying you can’t worry but when your sister needs help, she will come to you.” and if Alex wasn't crying before, she's definitely crying now.

           “God, I love you so much. And you're right. But sometimes I don’t like it when you’re right.”

           Sam smiled triumphantly, “I know, but I have a feeling Kara will come to you when she needs help.”

           Alex was going to respond but her pager started beeping and Alex groaned, “Sorry, babe, duty calls.”

           Sam only smiled in understanding. “Go save the world.”

\---

           “What do we have J’onn,” Alex asked her boss as she arrived at the crime scene.

           “William Tockman,” J’onn replied, stopping Alex dead in her tracks.

           “The hacker, what or who did he hack this time?”

           J’onn moved out of the way, “More like who hacked him,” he said, revealing the dead body of the cyber-criminal. Alex moved closer to the body, seeing the double tap to the heart as the most likely cause of death.

           “When did this happen?”

           “Medical examiner estimates about midnight last night.”

           “Any leads yet?”

           “No, but we do know shortly before his death he was on a job. But his target is not yet known.”

           “How do we know he was on a job,” Alex asked.

           “Because we found this,” A new voice called out behind Alex. But this voice wasn’t unknown, though it had been quite some time since she’d heard it. And Alex’s heart was suddenly racing in panic, she wasn’t ready to see Maggie again. It’s not that she was avoiding Maggie since Alex found out she was back in NC, but… she just didn’t know what to say. But J’onn reassured her, “I’m sorry Agent Danvers, I knew she would be here, and I know calling you in on this might hurt, but you are one of my best and I think this case might be related to gang activity, and there’s no one who knows those parts better than you.”

           “Thank you, sir, it was just…unexpected.” And with that J’onn turned to leave, and Alex turned around to see her ex for the first time in years.

           “Maggie,” Alex said nervously.

           “Danvers,” Maggie responded with her signature smile.

           Alex just stared, Maggie hadn’t changed much, her hair was a bit longer now, and she looked a bit more bulked up, so clearly, she’d been working out, but the biggest change was there was a scar that ran down from her lower jaw and down her neck, Alex couldn’t tell if the scar went any further as it was hidden by Maggie’s jacket, and Alex wondered where that had come from. Last she knew, Maggie was in Central City, and had been keeping very busy with some explosion investigation.

           “You, you look good,” Alex finally managed after the rather awkward silence.

           “You’re not looking so bad yourself.”

            _Keep it professional Alex, no need to get caught up with the past, not right now, focus on work,_ Alex told herself.

           “So, what have you found,” Alex asked in a calm voice.

           And Maggie just went along with the mood, seemingly not wanting to delve into anything at the moment.

           “Well we found a laptop that had blood all over it not too far from here, and the trail leads to where his body was found. And where we found the laptop, there were tire marks that led away from the scene, suggesting whoever killed him, must have been in the car when the shooting happened, or Tockman knew his attackers.”

           “Or, whoever killed him were the ones that hired him, and they didn’t want any loose ends,” Alex added. Maggie smiled. “And what about the tire tracks, any luck identifying make and model?”

            “Yeah, they belong to a Dodge Charger, but because the tire is much wider than the average Charger… it's a Dodge Charger SRT8. Since that model is a little more exclusive, it should help us track it down.”

“I see you haven’t lost your touch.”

           Maggie smirked, “Never. So, your boss says this might be organized crime, any idea who?”

           “Well, The Luthor Family hasn’t been active since Lex’s arrest, but we can’t rule them out. There’s a lower gang, we don’t know who leads it but they deal in drugs and trafficking, and the like. The Daxamites, there’s no telling what they would need Tockman for…but if we can find out who they hacked, we'll start from their.”

           “Do you know where they are based?” Maggie asked.

           “Unfortunately, no,” Alex confessed, _Kara might know,_ “But I know someone who might know.”

           Maggie’s brow raised in wonder and Alex had a suspicion that the cop might know who she was talking about.

           “Well then, let’s be _vigilant_ in our search,” Maggie replied. _Crap, she might know…_

           “Guess so,” Alex said, _Maggie definitely knows._

           “Here,” Maggie said, handing over the laptop, “I think this is safer in your custody, I don’t know who to trust on my aside.”

           “Thank you Maggie.”

           “Well I have to go back to the precinct.I’ll let you know of any developments,” Maggie said.

           “You do the same,” Alex said as Maggie turned to leave. But Alex couldn’t leave it at that…Maggie was too big of a part of her life to leave it like this, hiding in their work…

           “Maggie, wait…” Thankfully Maggie listened and turned, “Do you, do want to grab coffee sometime, catch up?”

           And Maggie smiled, “I’d like that.”

           And Alex smiled in return, “Thanks.”

           “And why don’t you bring that family of yours, I’d like to meet them, maybe  dinner, if…if that’s okay with you. It’ll help me, well, understand.”

           Alex didn’t quite know how to respond to that, her hope was that Maggie and Sam could get along if they did meet, but Alex just wanted to clear that air between Maggie first, there were still a lot of unanswered questions. But if she was going to do this, she should be open to ideas. And honestly, thought Sam and Maggie had already met, they would now meet as an ex, and wife…

           And then there was Ruby, how would she react to Maggie? Ruby was well aware that the reason Alex and Maggie broke up was because Maggie didn’t want kids. And Ruby had asked Alex before if Ruby was the cause of the breakup, and time and time again Alex reassured her that that was not the reason. Just that Alex and Maggie had wanted different things. But maybe now was the time to reconcile, because broken up or not, Maggie was a huge part of her life and was the person who helped Alex accept herself, so it was only fair that she at least be let i to Alex’s new life.

           “Sure thing. So Noonan’s tomorrow, maybe at 8?”

           “You can count on it, Danvers.”

           And with that, Maggie turned and left, leaving Alex to her own devices. She knew of one person she really needed to talk to…Kara, about Maggie and about the Daxam gang.

\---

           “ _Alex…Alex..Alex,”_ Kara’s phone rang out. Kara tapped the screen, accepting the call.

           “Hey Al…”

           “ _I just ran into Maggie,_ ” Alex blurted.

           “Oh.”

           There were a few seconds of silence before Kara spoke again, “Where did you…”

_“A crime scene,” Alex finished._

           “That had to be awkward.” _No shit Captain Obvious._

            _“Actually, it wasn’t, or it was not as bad as I thought it would be.”_

           “Um... did you guys talk?”

            _“No, but…she wants to get coffee, and… and... she wants to meet Sam and Ruby.”_

Kara’s jaw dropped, “Wow, that’s…” But at that moment, Kara heard a heartbeat, one she had familiarized so many years ago. “Alex…are, are you coming to my apartment?”

            _“I’m outside your door._

Kara then hung up and waited to open up, walking in without bothering to knock.”

           “So, what do you think I should do,” Alex asked, planting herself on the couch.

           Kara took her glasses off, so her sister could see her eyes.

           “Alex, Maggie was a big part of your life, and…well I know you guys didn’t really end of the best of terms, but she is still the one who helped. You accept yourself for who you are…I couldn’t even do that.”

           Alex’s breathing changed, indicating she wanted to say something but Kara stopped her, “Let me finish first…I know it might be weird or scary that she’s back, but having been such an important woman in your life, I think she at least deserves to meet the ones who have helped you move on and have made you happier than I have ever known. I don’t what it will do for her, or why she wants to meet Sam and Ruby, but I think she’s trying to turn over a new leaf. I think this will help give closure for her as much as it will for you “

           Kara could hear Alex’s heart loud and clear, and it beat in rhythmic melody, and Kara knew Alex agreed, but was choosing her words carefully.

           “I think you’re right. Despite our past, she still deserves to know what I’ve found and meet my family.”

           Kara smiled, “of course I’m right…”

           “I thought I was the boastful one. But thank you. I’ll talk to Sam tonight, see what she says, but thank you.”

           “You know I’m always here to help,” Kara smiled, but she sensed there was still something else, “Alex, what else do you need?”

           Alex drew in a deep breath, “I need to know if you know anything about William Tockman or any gangs that might have hired him.”

           Kara paused, not really wanting to say anything. But Alex continued…

           “Was it the Daxam’s?”

           Kara felt herself twitch and crinkle, which had been her tell.

           “Kara, I need to you tell me what you know.”

           “Alex, I…I can’t.”

“Kara, you must know something,” Alex asked in a rather serious tone.

           “Alex, I can’t tell you anything. These people are dangerous, and I can’t protect you if you go in.”

           “Kara, I’m a federal agent, you’re the vigilante, and last I checked, I’m the one who has the law on my side. Now you might think you’re protecting me by not telling me anything, but remember I told you that you can’t interfere with my investigations.”

           Alex hated pulling the agent card, not just since she learned Kara was Daredevil, but ever since she became an agent. It was always, _sorry I can’t do sister night, I’m busy,_ or _sorry I missed game night, I had to work_ …And Alex knew Kara hated that, though she had never said anything, something Alex had always admired,  Kara never getting too involved with Alex’s work life, but it was different now, because Kara was interfering with it, although not intentionally and Alex knew she was only trying to protect her, but at the same time, Alex can help. She can help Kara take down this gang, and while Alex did not yet know Kara’s motives as to why she was targeting gangs, she can still help.

           “Look, Kara, I won’t pretend to understand what you’re doing or why, but if the FBI gets more involved, and you interfere with someone who isn’t me, there would be a lot more trouble. I don’t care about the consequences if someone found out I was helping a vigilante, you’re my sister first and foremost, but if another agent runs into you, I can’t guarantee they will be as lenient as I.”

           Kara considered Alex’s words, but she held her stance, “Alex I’m sorry, but I can’t tell you because I don’t know where they are based.”

           Alex sighed, “Just, tell me what you do know…”

           “Alex, I shouldn’t…”

           “And you shouldn’t be parading around the city in a mask Kara.”

           “Alex,” Kara’s tone turned serious, “I need this part of me. Being Daredevil, it’s given me a sense of accomplishment. Do you know how many I’ve saved in this city since putting on the mask? I stood by for years, not letting the temptation rule me. I’ve allowed so many bad things happen to so many good people, just so I wouldn’t fight. But I grew tired of fighting it since that saving little girl. And now, I can’t let what happened to her, happen to anyone else...I won’t let it happen. The city needs me in that mask, s the innocent will have someone fight for them.”

           Alex knew that what Kara was doing, that it was good. But it didn’t take away the fear. If anything, Alex was more worried about Kara getting hurt or killed, more than her getting arrested.

           “Then at least let me help you.”

           “No,” Kara immediately replied. “I do this alone.”

           “And is that what you tell Winn?”

           Kara retreated, “I…I don’t…”

           “Save it Kara, I know that he helps you out. And I’m fine with keeping that secret, but Kara…you need to be open to someone helping you…going against these gangs is dangerous, even more so when you don’t know where the operate, or what their goals are.”

           Kara considered at that moment telling Alex about Lillian Luthor, and the fact that two cops shot a man just for saying her name, and that Maggie knows she’s Daredevil… but Alex needed to focus on repairing her friendship with the detective, and if Kara told Alex about Lillian, Alex might go and question Lena, and that was something Kara did not want to happen. Lena deserved to be seen as a force of good, deserved to be seen as someone outside her family, and if people knew she was being questioned by the FBI, no matter the reason, assumptions would be made that she was just like her family.

           “Tell me, does Maggie know? She’s very good at figuring things out and I know you she’s helped you, well Daredevil you in the past.”

           “Yes, Maggie knows, but I didn’t tell her.” _Guess that cat is out of the bag._

           Alex sighed, and Kara didn’t need her sister to say anything to know she was frustrated.

           “Okay Alex, I know they are around the ports and abandoned warehouses on 6th on the East side most of the time but I have no idea where they are based. I’m sorry Alex, but that’s all I have…and I do this on my own. I have to, if the Daxam’s knew the FBI was breathing down their neck, it would be harder to get the information I need.”

           “And what exactly is that?”

           And Kara’s silence was the only answer Alex received. Alex sighed in defeat, she knew her sister, and she knew how stubborn she could be, knowing full well she gained that trait from her own actions through the years. “Fine, but Kara, if you need help, please tell me.”

           Kara smiled, “I will.”

           Alex had a feeling that Kara still wouldn’t ask, but Alex just wanted her to know she was there if need be. They hadn’t had much of a conversation about Daredevil until this point, and even this still didn’t answer many of the questions Alex still had, but as Sam said ‘ _She’ll come to you when she needs help,’_

           “Yeah,” and Alex turned to leave Kara’s office, but a hand on her own stopped her.

           “I love you Alex,” Kara said softly, her slightly turned away, but Kara lowered her glasses so Alex could see into her eyes, “And I’m sorry I’ve been distant, but this…I need Daredevil.”

           “Kara,” Alex placed her hand over Kara’s, “I won’t pretend I know why you’re doing this, but you are doing good. And I’m your sister, and I still support you. And I love you too, always.”

           “Always.”

\---

           Kara hated lying to her sister, she really hated it. But it was necessary to keep her safe. She fully knew that Alex was beyond capable of taking care of herself, but she wasn’t going to risk her with the Daxams when she was still investigating why they were targeting Lena and how Lillian played into it. She knew the Daxam’s and Lillian were working together, and that they were planning something big.

            And whatever that was, Kara needed to stop it before it hurt anyone, before they hurt Lena. Kara was still considering whether to tell Lena that her mom was a criminal, well tell Lena as Daredevil, no way in hell she was going to tell Lena that she was the masked vigilante. Which brought one complication into their budding romance. Kara was lying. And as much as she really liked Lena, and as much she couldn’t wait to kiss her again, Kara needed to keep her distance from Lena, because if they were to continue what they were building, Kara wouldn’t be able to live with the constant lying she’d be putting Lena through. And Lena didn’t deserve that. Lena deserved someone who would treat her right, and not lie to her.

           And it was, of course, at that moment, Lena decided to text her,

           “Ma’am, you have a text from Miss Luthor,” RAO said, “Hi, Kara. I know it’s been a spell since we’ve last seen each other, I must apologize for being busy. Getting fully situated in National City has been quite a task. I’d like to see you for coffee, if you’re interested?”

           Kara listened to RAO play Lena’s message, knowing full well she was smiling.

           “Okay then,” Kara said happily.

           “very well, I shall respond to her that you are interested.”

           “Oh no no no no, wait!” Kara panicked, but it was too late, RAO already had a message typed out saying “ _Great, I am very interested, how about tomorrow at Noonan’s, say 8ish?”_

           “Oh RAO, what did you do,” Kara mumbled, her face buried in her hands.

            _“Sorry, ma’am, but I do believe this what humans call, setting you up?”_

           Kara lifted her head, “Remind me to tell Winn to lower your sarcasm settings.”

            _“Oh yes, I will be very sure to remind you. Besides, I believe you and Miss Luthor are very nice together.”_

“You’re a phone…”

           “ _So?”_

Kara groaned…she really shouldn’t take things further with Lena, not if she was going to focus on taking the Daxam’s and subsequently, Lillian Luthor down.

           “Shit,” Kara muttered to herself.

           “ _Did you not want me to set up a date for you with Miss Luthor?”_

“No, I mean…yes, I mean…don’t worry about it. I want to see her anyway, I just don’t know where we are going…”

           “ _I believe I had texted Noonan’s.”_

Kara opened her mouth to protest but gave up, seeing it useless to argue with a phone, so she just resorted to listening to music while she waited for the night to come.

\---

           “Sam,” Alex asked carefully. Sam looked up from the stove where she was making dinner.

           “Hmm?”

           “I need to ask a favor.”

           That caught Sam’s attention.

           “You need a favor…honey, I don’t know if I’ve ever hea…” Sam said as she turned to face her wife, but when she saw her face, she saw the fear in Alex’s eyes. “Alex, what’s wrong?” She asked, cradling Alex’s face in her hands.

           Alex took Sam’s hands in her own, finding comfort in their warmth.

           “I want us to have dinner with Maggie.”

           Sam didn’t falter, she only smiled, “Alex, why would you need a favor from me for that?”

           “It’s, you know the part she played in my life and the steps to accepting myself and you know the reason we broke up,” Alex paused looking over to the sofa to see a napping Ruby, “And you know it wasn’t really on the best of terms because of how sudden it was. But, she’s back, and well…I ran into her today at a crime scene of all places. And she seemed, I don’t know, like she had everything figured out, and she wants to meet you and Ruby. She said it will help her understand. I had a talk with Kara about it, and she thinks because of the role Maggie played in my life, she at least deserves to meet you guys if that’s what she wanted.”

           Sam’s smile didn’t fade, “Alex, I understand. I know there’s a lot of people out there who feel weird around exes, but I know how much Maggie meant to you, and it is important to forgive the past and move on, and this helps you or Maggie clear things up, then of course I’m willing to spend a dinner with your ex.”

           Alex smiled, relieved to hear her wife be so understanding, “Thank you.”

           “Plus, maybe she has embarrassing stories to tell me…”

           “I take it back, I don’t want you two to meet.”

           Sam only smiled and kissed her wife. But something was off…What…what was that smell?

           “Moms,” Ruby muttered, slowly waking up from her nap, “I think the stove is on fire.”

           Alex and Sam turned around to indeed to flames licking the cooking pan…

           “Oh shit, our dinner,” Sam shrieked, rushing over to put the fire out. Alex rolled her eyes and stared at Ruby, who smiled in understanding.

           “I’ll just call for pizza,” Alex said, taking out her phone. _Never change Sam,_ she thought as Sam put out the fire, _never change._

After dinner, Sam took Alex aside, “Why don’t we invite her over tomorrow night. I’ll cook up something,”

           Alex stopped her there, “We want to make her feel comfortable, we don’t want to kill her Sam. Seriously, your cooking is worse than Kara’s…”

           “Okay, first of all, fuck you, second, my cooking is not _that_ bad, and third, I was thinking we just order take out, just be casual. And fourth,” Sam paused, seeing Alex was laughing, “What?”

           “Have I told you I love you today?”

           Sam held out her fingers, counting each finger, “four times I think?”

           “Well I love you Sam Arias-Danvers.”

\---

           Alex’s heart was racing as she entered Noonan’s, where she immediately found Maggie, they were both a bit early, but the popular coffee shop was still full as usual.

            _It’s a new day, Sam said yes to meeting her and everything is going to be okay._

“Hey Maggie,” Alex greeted with a smile.

           “Danvers,” Maggie returned with her own smile.

           Alex opened her mouth, but the smell of coffee filled her senses, “Can we get coffee before we talk about anything else.”

           Maggie laughed. “Yeah, we really should.”

           They both went up and ordered their coffee and found a table.

           They were both quiet, not too sure how to start. But Maggie took a sip of her coffee and laughed, “Damn, I forgot how good this stuff was.” And Alex smiled, forgetting how much she loved that laugh. She then looked at the scar that now graced her former lover’s jawline.

“Wh- where did you get that one?” Alex asked nervously.

“Oh you know, the job. Some asshole came at me with a knife, and I was just a bit to slow. It’s okay though, chicks dig it.” Hearing Maggie joking around again brought her back to when they were dating and how happy she’d been around her, and it brought her to the question that had pained her for so long. And she just couldn’t hold it in anymore.

           “Where did you go Maggie?”

           Maggie sighed, it wasn’t frustration, more like, pain, as she set her coffee down.

           “Alex, I…I couldn’t be here. After we broke up, I just couldn’t be in the same city knowing the pain I caused you. I never wanted to hurt you but, the life you wanted, it wasn’t one I could give you.”

           “But you left, and…you never said anything after that. I know we left on not the best of terms but, I at least wanted to know if you were okay.”

           A tear fell down Maggie’s cheek, and Alex regretted asking. But Maggie answered.

           “I went to Central City. They needed someone for a special job. There was a malfunction in some particle accelerator thing, and they needed cops with a science background to help. I worked with some good people. And working there, it helped me forget what I did to you. And when the assignment was up, I asked to stay. But,” Maggie paused, taking another sip of coffee. “I looked you up maybe a month ago. I just wanted to make sure you were okay. And I read about Reign, and…well one article led to another and then I found Kara’s article about your wedding. And I was happy for you, really…I was thrilled you found what you were looking for, and, well I wanted to call you, maybe I should have come here, but, I just couldn’t come back. I couldn’t face the guilt and betrayal that I felt because what I did. Alex, I hurt you. I couldn’t give you what you want, when you were all I wanted. And I left you. And I’m sorry. I’ve come to terms with that. And this is why I wanted to meet your family, I want to know how they make you happy. I have know doubt that there is no way they don’t make you happy. And I’m not back to try to make you rethink anything. Like I said, I’ve come to terms with everything that happened, but, I just want to see it myself, I want to see you happy. I know that I couldn’t give that to you, but I think it will help me move on, just to see.”

           Alex stayed silent, listening to Maggie explain, she never really thought about how Maggie felt about leaving her. And hearing her think that everything was her fault, it hurt.

           “Maggie,” Alex thought first of what she would say, and the words were instantly on her tongue, “I’ve never blamed you…never.”

           Maggie drew a deep breath of relief upon hearing those words. Maggie heard Kara say them, but having Alex Danvers, the woman she lost her chance with say them, just those words alone healed her in ways she never thought she could know.

           “I never blamed you, because we were both at fault for our breakup.”

           Alex paused, but Maggie didn’t speak, she knew she had to let Alex say her piece. “We kind of rushed into our relationship. After everything I went through coming to terms with who I was, having you around had opened doors I never thought I could open. I felt more like myself every day I met you. And I thought I wanted to feel that for the rest of my life with you. I still love you Maggie, maybe not in the ways we once loved each other, but I can never hate you or blame you because you made me become more of myself than I ever thought possible. But, there was a kid, Matt Murdock. I came across him through a case shortly after our conversation about kids. His died after refusing to throw a fight for a crime boss, Maroney. And he was blind, like Kara. And I helped him through his Dad’s case, I tried to find him good care, but the thing throughout the whole ordeal was how fearless he was…he was just a kid, who had gone through his father’s death. And, well, I saw a lot of myself in Matt. I was a bit older when Jeremiah died, but his case helped me come to terms with a lot of unresolved feelings. And that was the time I realized how badly I wanted kids.”

           “You never told me,” Maggie said softly. She wasn’t shocked or upset Alex never told her.

           “I didn’t, because you made your stance on kids pretty clear. And I didn’t want to force you into a situation to make you like kids.”

           Maggie nodded, remembering how kind Alex had always been and how she always tried to consider her feelings.

           “I, my stance on kids hasn’t changed. I…” Maggie paused. There was another conversation she had to have with Alex, the one that was the real reason she was back in National City, but she guessed now was a good a time as any. There were already putting everything out in the open, might as well out this out there as well. “They’ll never be an option anyway. I won’t be around long enough.”

           Alex tilted her head in wonder, “what do you mean?”

           Maggie pulled out her phone, bringing up a picture and handing the phone to Alex. Alex studied the picture carefully.

           “This is a brain, well a brain with a tumor, it looks like the tumor is inoperab…oh, oh Maggie,” Alex gasped as she realized what Maggie was showing her. “Maggie…” Alex was close to…no, she _was crying_. “Maggie what happened?”

           “Turns out, investigating an explosion site of a particle accelerator has high concentrations of radiation. It was an after effect that no one detected at the time, because when they cleared the site, we hadn’t cleared our way to the reactor well, just the ground above. But the effects were there, and, well,” Maggie pointed to her phone, “Who knew radiation causes cancer,” Maggie jo xcked. Alex wanted to be mad, but seeing Maggie joke about it, made her realize Maggie has come to terms with it.

           “How long do you have?”

           “A year, maybe. Good news is that the side effects haven’t quite begun,” Maggie smiled, playing at her hair, “So I still got the looks.”

           “Maggie, I’m so sorry, you…you don’t deserve this.”

           “No one does Alex, but, I’ve accepted it. And really, I should be thanking it. Because it helped me summon the courage to finally come back and try to forgive myself for what I did.”

           “Maggie, I do forgive you, I really do.” Alex repeated, taking Maggie’s hands and kissing the knuckles. “I am so sorry.”

           Maggie smiled, “It’s okay Alex. I know I’m young, but, I’ve honestly had enough of this life. I’ve seen the worst of people, and not too much good. You were the good thing in my life. And I regret that I let that go. And truly Alex, I truly am happy you found what you were looking for. And if I can see that, I can pass on in peace.”

           Alex couldn’t believe this. Maggie was so calm and accepting of everything. Maggie had always been so stoic and commanding, but this, Alex though that this would cause anyone to crumble, but here Maggie was, still strong as ever.

           “Maggie, if you want, do want to stay here, in National City, until, well, until…”

           “Until I go?”

           Alex nodded.

           “If you’ll let me…I came here to seek forgiveness and well, to tell you I’m dying. I had a plan for Central City and for here, depending on your decision.”

           “Why do you want me to decide where you’re going to die?” Alex hated that word, but Maggie seemed so okay with it…she just used it.

           “Alex, you were the one good thing in my life. Well, I had my job, and I loved being a detective, and I want to work until it’s time for me to go. But, despite everything, I just wanted to be around the one person that mattered the most.”

           “Yes, Maggie, of course you can stay.”

           And now Maggie was crying, “Alex, I really am sorry for all the pain I caused you. And I’m sorry I couldn’t change.”

           “Maggie,” Alex said, taking Maggie’s hands again, “I think we just weren’t ready. We really rushed into things, and we just weren’t ready.”

           “So, you really do forgive me?”

           “Yes, yes I forgive you Maggie!”

           Maggie wiped her tears away, not even caring for the few heads that were looking their way.

           “Why don’t we talk about something else, please, you know I hate crying,” Alex joked. And thank God Maggie laughed.

           “Let’s talk about work then, we do have to talk a lot about that as well.”

           “Yes, I talked to my source and…”

           “So, did you get anything from Daredevil, or should I say Kara?”

           Alex frowned, even though Kara had told her Maggie knew who Daredevil was, hearing Maggie confirm it made her uneasy. She felt too many people knew already.

           “So you do know,” Alex asked.

           “Alex, you know me, I’m really good at my job.”

           “Well Kara told me you knew, I just, I guess I didn’t want to believe. And I got a bit out of her. I know she’s holding quite a lot back, but she’s just trying to protect me, which is weird, given that I’ve been the one with that job for so many years.”

           Maggie nodded, “You Danvers’ sisters…you guys should come with a warning. So, what did little Danvers give you,” Maggie asked.

           Alex smiled, she did miss this. She really missed this. She missed Maggie’s quick banter. “Not much, she knows they are regulars around the ports and those abandoned warehouses in the east side.”

           “Figures, we were called to that fire a week ago. Daredevil said she was after someone.”

           “She didn’t give me a name.”

           “What about the laptop.”

“We went through the laptop you gave us and found his bank account. The last transfer was the night before his death, and it came from the same account that wired a transfer to Winn’s dad, just before the Venture bombing.”

           That caught Maggie’s attention, “So they are related?”

           “Yeah, and it looks like Tockman was on a hack job. Winn went through the laptop, and he knows who Tockman was hacking because he helped Ka…Daredevil stop it. Daredevil didn’t tell me any of this, luckily Winn is a little easier to convince.”

           “Who was Tockman hacking?”

           Alex was about to respond, but her answer just walked through the door, along with a certain blonde reporter.

           “Oh crap…” Alex muttered, then she pointed behind Maggie, “Well, you’re answer just walked through the door with my sister.”

           Maggie turned and she saw who walked in with Kara, “Oh shit.”

           Oh shit is right, because there, at Noonan’s, was Lena Luthor, walking in with Kara, whose arm was wrapped around Lena’s.

           “Are…are they dating,” Maggie, rather eager to know the truth. Alex slumped into her chair.

           “I have no fucking idea. They met like, three weeks ago. And well, they hit it off, and then they went on a date maybe a week later, they kissed, and well, Kara hasn’t talked much about it.”

           “Maybe it’s all that flipping around she’s been doing?”

           Alex shrugged, “Maybe, but she’s never said anything about Lena, I thought maybe, I don’t know, maybe they were avoiding each other. They did get shot at after all, well Lena got shot at, Kara was just in the room.”

           “I heard, I…wait a minute,” Maggie paused, turning back to face Alex.

           “What?”

           “Did you guys find out who the target was on the venture bombing?”

           “The bomb was planted under seat 6A, but we haven’t received a manifest from the NTSB yet. They’ve been rather slow in their investigation.”

           “An experimental spaceship goes up in flames, then not too long after, someone takes a shot at Lena Luthor, then someone tries to hack her. Wasn’t the launch of the Venture sponsored by L-Corp?”

           Alex looked at Lena and Kara, who had taken seats by a window, but were as of yet unknown to the presence of herself and Maggie. “I think so.”

           “What if Lena was offered a seat for the flight but never made it?”

           Alex thought about it a second and, “Oh shit!”

           “Someone is trying very hard to take Lena down,” Maggie said, getting up to go talk to the Luthor. But Alex stood and stopped her…

           “Wait, wait…We,” Alex clenched her fists real quick before relaxing. “We should let Kara take care of this.”

           “Do you think she knows?”

           “Kara, about Lena’s attackers? Probably more than we do.”

           “No, do you think Lena knows about Kara?”

           “Doubtful,” Alex looked at the two again, seeing Kara’s wide smile was evidence enough of how happy Lena was making her. “I think more than anything right now, she wants to protect Lena. And if she knows anything about what’s going on, I don’t think she’d tell me yet. She’s still too scared of me getting involved.”

           “She knows you’re an FBI agent right?”

           “Yes but she didn’t want to put me in danger by giving me leads that could very well lead to traps. I want to help her but she hasn’t been very forthcoming on her endeavors.”

           “I want to help her too, maybe we should both talk to her. If Lena Luthor really is in danger, maybe we can convince her that we can help protect her.”

           “I know she’s a vigilante, and she may not know it yet, she’s really making a difference. There’s been a decrease of random muggings and assaults, since she put that mask on, and she’s riled up the gangs in a way the FBI never could.”

           “Hey, with an FBI badass, a badass with cancer, and a badass with a mask, we could take them all down.”

           Alex could do nothing but laugh again, knowing how Maggie has taken the cancer so well, it’s quickly put Alex’s mind at ease.

           Alex and Maggie turned back around to see Lena hand Kara an intricate pair of glasses.

           “What are they doing,” Alex wondered as Kara put the glasses on. Lena clicked a button on the side and Kara’s face lit up.

           Maggie giggled, “Well whatever it is, Lena better keep doing it, cause I don’t think I’ve ever seen Kara smile like that before.”

           Then Kara leaned over the table and kissed Lena. That definitely took them by surprise.

           “Oh, definitely dating,” Maggie chimed.

           “Oh god Kara…” Alex mumbled.

           “Hey, $50 says they are sleeping together by the end of the month.”

           “MAGGIE! THAT’S MY SISTER!! And I am not getting back into betting with you, I still feel like I owe you…”

           “$245”

           “I cannot believe you kept count.”

           Maggie turned back around and smirked, “Money is money Danvers, pay me what is due.”

           Alex groaned.

           “I’m kidding. Dinner with your family will be enough.”

           Alex smiled at comment, then remembered her conversation with Sam, “We want to have you over tonight, if that works for you.”

           “You…you really mean it?”

           “Of course Maggie. If meeting my family will help you get closure, or help you feel better in anyway, I want to do it. I talked to Sam already, and she’s totally up for it.”

           “Well alright then!”

\---

           It was a mistake. It was a mistake to try to stay away from Kara, because the second Lena saw her, she remembered their kiss, and just how incredible it was.

           “Kara,” Lena greeted calmly, trying her best to remain collected, “It’s really good to see you. I apologize for being so busy, and for not really responding to your texts.” Part of that was a lie, the being busy part. While in truth, Lena was very busy, she easily could have made time for Kara, deciding not to, was the mistake.

           “It’s okay Lena,” Kara replied happily, “You’re a CEO. Of course you’re going to be busy.”  

           “Nonetheless, I am sorry. So I'm buying.”

           “Oh no, Lena, you don’t have to.”

           “No arguing, I’m buying,” Lena ordered. Kara smiled as Lena got their coffees. Then Lena took her hand and walked her to a table. It didn’t matter if Kara could find her own way, Kara reveled in the feeling of Lena, her hands especially.

           “So, how have you been Lena,” Kara asked, as they sat down and began drinking their coffee.

           “Well, busy, but, well I’ll be honest, I’ve been better.”

           “Is everything okay?”

           “Well,” Lena paused, was debating whether to tell Kara about that hack. Lena definitely trusted Kara. But Lena also knew Kara was a reporter, and that she’d try to find a way to help, or worse, find out who hacked her. Lena just wanted to keep Kara out of trouble and keep her safe. _Lena, get over yourself. Kara is smart,_ Lena’s compassionate side said, _But, she’s blind, and if she falls into trouble, who will help her if I’m not there,_ Lena’s logical side countered.

           “Lena?” Kara’s voice brought her out of her thoughts. “You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.”

           “Sorry, Kara, I know I seem…” Kara reached over and squeezed Lena’s hand.

           “Lena, you don’t have to tell me…If you want to, fine, if not, better. Why don’t you tell me of your latest invention, or a gadget your working on.”

           Lena’s heart just melted. How could someone so pure, so kind exist in a world that can be so cruel? And how was it that said girl chose to be her friend? But Lena then remembered the pair of glasses that were in her purse, her gift for Kara.

           “That, I can do.” Lena rummaged through her purse, and got out the glasses. “Now, before you try these, I didn’t make them as a means to offend you or anything, I just, well I wanted to see if it worked.”

           “How what works?”

           “So I’m giving you a pair of glasses. I made them special for you. They are a work in progress, they omit a low-frequency repetitive beep, in theory it could map out what is in front of you through sound.”

           Kara could feel the heat rising to her cheeks. While her powers already did that, to think that Lena, someone to smart and inventive would make something like this just for her.

           “Lena, I…Lemme try them,” Kara said in an eager voice. Kara removed her glasses, and she heard Lena’s heart skip. Like it actually skipped…was that even possible?

           “Kara, you have really pretty eyes,” Lena said in a hushed voice. Kara tried to hide her blush but knew it was failing.

           “Are you just going to flirt with me or are you going to try your gadget?”

           Lena laughed, and carefully placed the glasses on, clicking the sound on.

           And before, Kara had a pretty good idea of what Noonan’s looked like, but when Lena turned the device on, _holy shit._ The world lit up around her in a soft white glow. Like snow falling into place. She could see everything, and when she saw Lena.

           “Wow, Lena, you,” Kara didn’t have the words to describe Lena. Because she could see Lena’s face, and it was perfect. She could see, like actually see Lena’s smile. And…well Kara couldn’t remember the last smile she had seen. “Lena you're so beautiful,” Kara said.

           “Well, whose the flir…” But Lena was cut-off when Kara leaned over the table to kiss her. And Lena was surprised by the quick gesture.

           “OH Gosh, Sorry Lena, I should have asked first. I just got overwhelmed by all this and I could see you smile and I just…” Lena silenced her by leaning over to kiss her. “Okay, that’s…that’s a good way to get me to stop rambling.”

           And that moment, the glasses shorted out causing them to spark, and Lena quickly took them off Kara.

           “I am so sorry, that’s, well obviously that’s not supposed to happen,” Lena said, looking over the glasses.

           “Well,” Kara said, running a finger over her lips as if she cherish the taste of Lena’s lips. “I’d say it’s a good product.”

           “It will be once I get it to work. I think it’s the sensor calibration responding to the output of the beepers. Maybe if I rewire through the fram…” Lena paused to look at Kara, who was keenly listening to Lena, and smiling. And Kara caught on to Lena staring.

           “Sorry, you got really excited, it was cute.”

           “Cute,” Lena raised her brow, “I don’t think I’ve ever heard that used to describe me rambling about tech before.”

           “What do people usually say?”

           “Stop fiddling around with toys Lena and do your job,” Lena said sarcastically as if quoting someone. Kara had an idea who might be the one to have said those words. Which brought back the thoughts of Lillian Luthor and what her plans were? Kara had already made a promise to herself she would protect Lena, no matter what. Lena deserved a second chance, and the glasses alone was proof of her trying to do good. Kara couldn’t think of another CEO who would go out of there w…well, actually Cat fit that description pretty well, but Kara never thought about kissing Cat Grant every…okay, that was also a lie. But Kara liked Lena, there was no doubt about that. What Kara had to figure out is whether or not to tell Lena about her nightly activities. Her immediate answer is no, but part of Kara really wants to tell Lena. Kara wants to tell Lena about her abilities about how she feels around her. Kara wants to tell Lena how beautiful her heartbeat is, how it sounds whenever Lena sees her, how her voice sounds and the soothing calm it brings Kara.

           And Kara doesn’t want to lie to Lena, that is the last thing she wants. But Kara has to protect Lena, and if Lena knew Kara was Daredevil, it would put her in danger. It was foolish to visit Lena as Daredevil the other night, very foolish. If Lillian Luthor or Mike or any of the Daxams knew Daredevil was helping Lena, they would either double their efforts to kill her, or exploit Lena to get to Daredevil, and that was not a risk Kara was willing to take.

           “Hey Kara,” Lena asked, “you still with me?”

           “Yea, no…sorry. I was just thinking.”

           There was a short silence until Lena spoke, “I just tilted my head, in intrigue I guess. Thinking about what?”

           Kara smiled, “You. I was just thinking that no-one has ever done something like that for me before. I mean, Alex, she’s always done her best to understand and help my blindness but... You, you gave those glasses to me, and I could see. Well…not see, but I could see things I never thought I could again.”

           “What did it look like?”

           “Like snow. Everything was blanketed with a white glow. I could see the outlines of shapes, objects, and a particularly pretty girl.”

           “I hope you’re talking about me,” A new voice called out beside them. And Kara recognized that voice…and heartbeats. There were two, Maggie…and Alex.

           “Alex? And,” Lena paused, “I’m sorry, I don’t think we’ve met.”

           “Maggie Sawyer, NCPD. And I’m guessing you’re Lena Luthor.”

           “One and only.”

           There was a short silence in which Kara could only assume Maggie was sizing Lena up. And her assumption was correct.

           “Well, good catch Little Danvers. She’s hot.”

           The blush ripped through Kara’s cheeks.

           “And it seems you can’t get enough, we saw everything over there. You just can’t keep your hands off her, can you?”

           Kara scrambled for her glasses in an attempt to hide the blush that kept getting redder and redder. But the sound of Lena’s heart, it was beating like a happy song, and it was all the comfort Kara needed.

           “So, what brings you guys here,” Kara asked, though she knew the answer. Patching things up hopefully.

           “Well it has been quite some time since I’ve been to Noonan’s and Alex and I had to catch up you know?”

           Kara nodded in agreement, and Kara knew Lena was at a bit of a loss. Lena knew from Sam a bit of the story between Maggie and Alex, but she never really quite got the details of why the breakup happened.

           “Would you like to sit,” Lena asked kindly, though Kara wanted a little more time with Lena on her own. Thankfully, Alex got the message.

           “No, thank you. We have some work to do, so you two finish your date,” Alex said in a teasing tone.

           “Alex,” Kara groaned. Alex laughed and knelt next to her sister, and whispered closely, “We need to talk, you, me, and Maggie.

           Kara’s smile went grim, and she knew Lena noticed. “Not now, Alex.”

           “Kara, we _need_ to talk.”

           Kara got the message. Something was going on, and Alex needed Kara to know.

           “Okay.”

           “See you later sis,” Alex said, standing before kissing Kara’s forehead.

           “Later.”

           “Nice to meet you Maggie. Alex.”

           “Bye you two.”

           And with that, Alex and Maggie walked out of Noonan’s. And if Lena had any questions about what Alex said to Kara, she kept them to herself.

           “So, anything new with you in the wonderful world of journalism,” Lena asked.

           Kara shrugged. “Nothing too much new, Snapper wants more editorials about Daredevil.”

           “She came to visit me the other day.”

 _Okay Kara, play dumb,_ “She? Daredevil is a woman?”

“I thought you would have known?”

“We don’t have much on hi…well her. The only description we had was from a frightened teen who said Daredevil was simply a figure in mask.”

“Well I think she’s much more than that.”

“What did she want to talk about, when she visited you.”

Lena cautioned herself. She trusted Kara, yes, but if she told Kara she was hacked, Kara might go crazy. _Screw it,_ “Someone tried to hack me.”

“I’m sorry, what?” Kara teethed. _Yup, that’s about how I thought that would go,_ Lena thought.

“They didn’t get anything, I had a guardian angel on my side, someone was counter hacking…don’t know who though. But Daredevil said that she was tracking some bad guys and overheard they were trying to hack me, she came over to LuthorCorp just to make sure I was okay. But it wasn’t her…”

Kara was confused…well not really, but she played the part.

“Oh?”

“Apparently, a some blonde reporter convinced her that Lena Luthor was good.”

“Oh, yes, that…Uh…”

Lena silenced her by taking Kara’s hands and kissing the knuckles.

“Kara, I can’t thank you enough for doing that…seriously, thank you.”

“Lena, I really do believe you’re good, and you deserve to be seen in the same light I see you.”

Lena’s silence spoke volume at just how much what Kara did meant to her. “I mean it Lena, you deserve a new start. Lena kissed Kara’s knuckles once more.

Kara smiled,  “Other than Daredevil articles and a few more about crime in the city, not much else exciting is going on. I’m still waiting for a certain CEO to go public with her new path of good.”

           Lena played along, “And just who might be this CEO?”

           Kara giggled, “I don’t know, but I know she’s going to give me an exclusive.”

           “Oh, how presumptuous of you Miss Danvers. I’m sure this CEO doesn’t just hand out exclusives.”

           “Well, then,” Kara leaned in closer, “I might just have to persuade her.” Lena closed her eyes and pursed her lips. But Kara’s never touched. “But that would be cheating, so I’ll just have to annoy her till I get that exclusive,” Kara said, extending her cane, and leaving the table.

           And Lena was smirking, _finally someone who can match my wits,_ “Well played, Miss Danvers, well played,” Lena said, getting up and following Kara out.

           Kara was still walking a bit ahead of her, and Lena put a bit of pep in her step to catch up with Kara, who put her hand on Lena’s arm as she caught up.

           “Do you have anything to do in the next couple hours,” Kara asked nervously.

           “Well it is a Sunday, and I would usually find myself at the office, but I think my time would be better spent doing whatever it is you have in mind.”

           Kara bounced in excitement. “Would you mind just walking around with me for a bit?”

           Lena moved Kara’s hand from her arm into her own hand.

           “I would love nothing more.”

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, before any rants about Muaggie having cancer...this was not an easy decision. I really like Maggie and she is a good character, but I have a plan where this is really going to change a road in the story and it needs to happen...sorry. I don't like apologizing for my writing, nor do I like posting warnings, but I will do so when that chapter arrives. (Also, obvious Daredevil reference is obvious)


	12. Protect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara is at odds with her feelings for Lena and her promise to protect Lena as Daredevil. Lillian makes a move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I must first apologize, I tried to sneak the transition from Defender to Daredevil...I just love the Daredevil comics so much and I just couldn't resist not using the name, so from this point forward, Kara IS Daredevil, not defender. I know it was kind of confusing.

⠠⠏⠗⠕⠞⠑⠉⠞

Protect

Kara knew it was a trap…there was no way it wasn’t. The two people she’d been keeping tabs on happen to be in the same warehouse, at the same time Daredevil showed up? Kara didn’t believe in coincidences. And Kara could sense the numerous heartbeats in the warehouse. It had to be a trap, but Kara had Lillian, and Mike in the same place, she had to know what they were up to. There were no explosives, none that Kara could smell, there were just Daxams, and then Lillian Luthor. _Screw it,_ Kara said. She would play the hand. She crept up to a ledge at the warehouse, double checking if there was anyone nearby. Hearing no one Kara jumped up and slowly crawled to the glass rooftop of the warehouse and then focused in on Lillian and Mike’s conversation.

“ _With Tockman dead, and his hack being unsuccessful, we are going to need another way of accessing my daughter’s files on CADMUS. I do not believe she is aware of the files she possesses from Lex’s computers, but we cannot allow her to find these files. Tockman’s fuck-up is an example to all of what will happen if you fail me,”_ Lillian spat out to the people surrounding her. Kara could hear a few of the heartbeats spike in fear. Kara was beginning to understand the fear Lillian could instill into those who worked for her, and Kara understood why no one would dare utter her name. Only question Kara had yet to figure is exactly what the connection between Mike and Lillian. Kara’s best guess is that Mike and the Daxam’s were a necessary strength for Lillian’s plans, whatever they may be. Kara had the faintest idea of what Liilian was planning, or what she had planned for Lena. Kara only knew that if it involved Lena, her only goal would be to protect her. Kara was still considering bringing Lena in on the secret, but that means she’d have to reveal that her mother had taken over Lex’s gang, and Kara didn’t know how Lena would react to that. Kara didn’t want to lie to Lena, but the way she saw it, she didn’t have a choice.

“ _Is everything set for tomorrow,”_ Lillian asked.

_“Yes, everyone’s been paid off and the police will stay clear of the area.”_

Kara wondered what Lillian was planning, and who it would affect.

“ _What of this blonde woman,”_ Lillian asked coldly. That caught Kara’s attention.

“ _There is not much to tell. We do not know her name. She’s just some blind girl. But. she seems…close to your daughter,”_ Mike replied. _How would he know,_ Kara thought, _have they been watching Lena this whole time?_

“ _How close,”_ Lillian asked, again the ice seeping through her voice. Kara’s nerves were racking, did she know that her and Lena were dating…if she could call it that?

 _“So, my daughter’s taking charity cases now?”_ Lillian responded to a remark that Kara had not heard. It made Kara angry, the way Lillian thought of her daughter, and Kara was trying hard to contain her rage.

 _“Figures though, my daughter never did have much of a sense in social life, or rather, much of a life. But this could be good. If my daughter is distracted by this woman, she will perhaps let her guard down. Long enough for us to be able to get what we need from those hard drives. Our last resort will be to contact Lena directly. However, I doubt she’d be willing to work with us. She never did see the big picture.”_ Lillian sighed, _“Lena was always just…a disappointment.”_

‘ _Okay, that’s it’_ Kara thought angrily. She jumped down from her perch and followed the sound of flowing electricity and found the fuse box. And Kara was so angry, she didn’t even bother throwing the switches, closing her fist in anger, she punched the fuse box, showering her fist in a glow of sparks, and the smell of blood seeped through Kara’s gloves, but Kara ignored the pain. She could hear the chaos inside as Daxam’s scattered around the warehouse trying to figure out what was wrong.

_“Someone, check the breaker!”_

_“Let’s just get out of here, Daredevil is probably here.”_

_“YOU WILL STAND YOUR GROUND,”_ Lillian ordered through the chaos.

“ _Bitch, these are my men not…”_ Mike began, when a shot rang out through the warehouse, the bullet breaking the glass of the roof Kara had just been standing on.

“ _And don’t forget, you work for ME. You answer to me. Look at what I have given you and your petty gang, without me, you’d be in jail. So, Mr. Matthews, remember that when you could very well be in jail, I am the reason you prosper.”_

Kara could hear the intense heartbeat of Mike, but Kara didn’t care right now, she just wanted to get to Lillian. Kara jumped down from a railing where she’d been listening in, dropping on a Daxamite, immediately knocking him out. Thank God for the dark, which her presence, though it was very well known.

“ _Fuck, he’s here,”_ a random thug yelled. Kara smirked, it was probably good some thought Daredevil was a guy. Kara couldn’t remember if any articles had said if Daredevil was a guy or girl, she knew that woman she saved in the alley, on one of her first nights, when she went by Defender, _What was her name,_ Kara thought as she dodged a knife being thrown at her. She lept to the thrower, grabbed his throwing arm and snapped it over her shoulder. Then Kara jabbed his gut and threw his head against a crate, knocking him out. _Karen,_ Kara remembered. Kara thinks she had told Karen was a woman, and… _Crap, Lena knows…_ Kara remembered after her visit.

“Hey asshole,” a Daxam behind her screamed out, though he was no surprise. Kara ducked and kicked his feet out from under him. Kara rolled forward and three tree jabs at his face, putting him out of the fight. Kara recovered and jumped up just in time to block a kick that was headed straight for her head. She forced the leg up and punched it. The ice like cracking was a sign that something was broken, Kara didn’t care enough to know which one, fwell which ones… Kara could still hear that Lillian was in the building. And she was running.

 _Coward come and fight,_ Kara thought. Kara moved forward, making her way to the woman she quickly found herself hating more than anything she ever had in her life. But there was quite a few Daxams in her way. And Kara’s anger was not diminishing as more and more Daxams came to fight her.

“COME ON,” Kara scream as she threw another Daxam to the ground, and kicking his head against a crate. Kara could hear the wood smash in as his head hit, sounding, well wood being torn apart, Kara couldn’t really think straight as her anger flowed through her. “COME ON ASSHOLES!”

Three more ran to her, two of them armed with lead pipes and another holding a crow bar. One of the ones holding a pipe swung at her, and Kara misjudged his speed as she focused on the one with the crowbar, and she took a hit to her shoulder, Kara ignored it. _There is no pain,_ Kara reminded herself after she recovered from the hit. She caught the lead pipe with her hand as it came back for another hit, Kara yanked it from the Daxams hand and threw it to the other lead pipe armed Daxam, hitting him center of the head. _One down,_ Kara thought, blocking a swing from the crow bar. Kara quickly turned to duck a fist from the Daxam she just disarmed, and Kara grinned as she used that force against him and shoved him to the crow bar wielding Daxam. This allowed Kara to grab the crowbar from his hands. And while that man was recovering, she used this opportunity and struck the other Daxams kneecap in with the crowbar. He wailed in pain, and before the other Daxam had time to throw a punch, she knocked out the one whose kneecap she just blew out. The last one standing held his attack. Kara tilted her head, listening in to his heartbeat. Thumpthumpthump, it beat in fright.

“Well,” Kara’s distorted voice pierced through the frightened exterior of the Daxam in front of her. And the Daxam stumbled back, falling over a box trying to get away. Once he recovered, he sprinted out of the warehouse. Kara let him go, in lieu of pursuing Lillian. In the frantic and quick pace of the fight though, Kara lost track of Lillian, and Kara found that she was no longer in the warehouse.

“DAMMIT,” Kara screamed, punching a wooden crate, shattering an entire side. But maybe there was still something here, there was a beeping, and it wasn’t an explosive, Kara would have smelled the ingredients. Kara moved closer to the beeping, and soon stumbled over a small metallic device, she ran her hands over it carefully and found it was a recorder.

“What the,” Kara wondered, as she clicked the play.

“ _Ah, Daredevil,”_ Lillian snake-like voice sounded out on the recording, _“I understand you’ve been looking for me. I am perplexed as to how you discovered my name and I am intrigued with your interest with my organization. But you have the wrong woman. My intentions with this city and its people are pure and good. I am not a criminal, not like these Daxam filth you’ve filled your time with. They are a necessary evil I assure you.”_

Kara scoffed as the recording continued, “Jesus, she actually sounds like she believes what she’s doing.”

_“Now you might think me as delusional, but you just don’t understand. For many reasons, I cannot tell you my plans for this city. I know you will just try to stop me and that is something I cannot allow. You should stay away Daredevil. If you don’t, I will find out who you are, and I will kill everyone you love. I promise you that.”_

Kara twitched, feeling her grip tighten around the device, damn near breaking it.

_“But please, give my regards to the NCPD.”_

Kara’s ears snapped to attention as the recording cut out. And indeed, 6 cop cars were now racing towards the warehouse, Kara didn’t have much time.

“Crap,” Kara cursed, taking the recording with her and sprinting out of the warehouse. But the cop cars had sped far faster than Kara anticipated. Kara’s anger was still clouding her senses, and she was going to be paying the price. She could hear the numerous guns trained on her.

“FREEZE ASSHOLE,” a cop ordered. Kara tilted her head, trying to run through her options. _FUCK,_ Kara cursed to herself. She had played right into Lillian’s trap.

“Don’t fuckin’ move,” another cop said moving forward.

 _“_ I’ve got this one,” another voice said. And it sounded familiar. _Thump, thump, thump,_ A heartbeat echoed nearby. She recognized this heart.

“Daredevil,” the voice called out.. Maggie Sawyer’s voice.

“Detective,” Kara greeted, her voice still distorted.

“Keeps your hands where I can see them,” Maggie ordered. But Kara could hear Maggie’s heart, she was going to help her. Kara sighed and raised her hands, trusting Maggie would help her out of this. Maggie took her cuffs and clasped them around Kara’s wrist, but she took the recorder.

“Is your mask protected,” Maggie whispered.

 _Thank God for Winn,_ Kara thought of the fingerprint recognizing fiber in her mask that Winn installed. “Yes, if you try to take it off, it’ll electrocute you.”

“PETERS,” Maggie called over as Maggie forced Kara forward. “Take this asshole’s mask off.”

The man Peters reached for Kara’s mask and the shock took him by surprise.

“Bitch,” Peters yelled, drawing his weapon. “Take off your mask.”

“No,” Kara responded, her voice modulator still active.

“I won’t ask again,” he said, pulling back the hammer of the pistol, “take off the mask.”

“No!”

Kara could hear his anger, but Maggie covered. She pushed Kara forward, keeping her grip tight on Kara. “Move it asshole, if you won’t take off that mask, I’ll make you take it off.”

Kara kept in pace with Maggie until they reached her cop car.

“It’s just going to be us, I’ll take you a few blocks away,” Maggie said as she forced Kara into the car.

Maggie got in and started driving. They drove for a few blocks before Maggie spoke.

“Damn it Kara,” Maggie cursed.

“Maybe if you would just weed out the dirty cops, we wouldn’t have this problem.”

Maggie slammed on the brakes, but it did not deter Kara.

“Hey, don’t pin this on me. I can’t arrest any of these guys. Whoever runs the operation, they are well protected. They not only have cops, but lawyers and judges as well. If I can pin even the most damning of evidence on the guy who shot that Daxam in interrogation a while back, he’d be out and back in the force in two days. And I know you know who the head of this gang is. You need to tell me Kara.”

Maggie then played the recording and after it finished, she was just as shocked as Kara was when she learned Lillian was behind all this.

“So it’s a woman at the top, Kara…seriously, do you have a name?”

Kara just shook her head.

They continued to drive but Kara wouldn’t give up the name. She is not going to risk the safety and innocence of Lena. She trusts Maggie, she really does, but she’s just one cop, and there are far too many dangers and Kara just can’t risk the possibility of someone thinking Lena might know her Mother is a kingpin.

“I can’t tell you Maggie, for the same reasons I can’t tell Alex. I can’t keep you guys safe if you know what I know.”

Maggie stopped the car, a little more easily this time and got out. She opened the door for Kara and she stepped out as well. Maggie moved to unlock Kara’s cuffs. But Kara had already freed herself, finding a weakness in the chains, breaking the cuffs. Maggie sighed as Kara handed back the broken cuffs, “Did you have to go and do that? I was just going to free you anyway.”

Kara shrugged, “I have to make it believable.”

“Make what believable?”

“Sorry,” Kara apologized, throwing a punch to Maggie’s face, which floored Maggie to the ground, but it did not knock her out. “Sorry,” Kara repeated as she ran to the nearest fire escape and quickly climbed it.

Maggie recovered and wipe her hands over the new cut on her cheek, she should be angry but all she could say was, “nice punch Daredevil.”

Kara smiled as she ran across the rooftops further into the night.

\---

            Kara stumbled into her apartment, feeling tired. It wasn’t really a difficult night, and her shoulder wasn’t in that much pain, but hearing the delusion of Lillian Luthor made Kara all that more concerned for Lena. Kara still didn’t know how much Lena knew. Kara trusted Lena enough to know Lena wouldn’t fall down a dark path. But Kara had to keep her safe. Because whatever feelings Kara was developing for Lena, and whatever feelings might be reciprocated, she just wanted Lena to get the chance to prove herself.

            “Damn it,” Kara muttered to herself, wondering just how she was going to get out of this mess.

            But she’d have to think of that later, because as much as she tried to ignore it, that hit to her shoulder was harder than she thought, and she could feel the bruising already. Kara shrugged off her shirt, groaning through the pain. Kara made her way to her shower, turning on the water as hot as it can go. She stepped in, letting the water sting her skin, trying to wash away the pain, while she replayed Lillian’s tape in her mind.

            ‘ _I assure you, my intentions with this city and it’s people are pure and good’_ she had said. ‘ _I am not a criminal’_ ,

            Kara tried to calm herself, but Lillian’s voice rang through her head. _‘I will kill everyone you love.’_

             “I won’t let you harm anyone I care about,” Kara promised herself as she exited the shower. Once dried, Kara fumbled around for her phone, “RAO?”

            “ _Over here Ms. Danvers,”_ RAO called out. Kara could have easily located her phone, but she was tired. Just too tired to focus, what Kara needed was sleep, and she also needed to know Lena was okay. Kara’s fingers ran over the keyboard, the keys sounding out their name as her fingers touched them and Kara texted Lena.

            ‘hey, it’s been a long day, just wanted to see how you are doing. :)’

            Kara let her phone down on the bed, utterly spent. And before Lena replied, Kara had fallen asleep.

            And that was not what she wanted. Lillian Luthor plagued her dreams like a parasite.

            _“YOU WILL GET HER KILLED!”_

_“YOU WILL BETRAY HER!”_

_“SHE WILL NEVER TRUST YOU!”_

_“YOU WILL BE HER DOWNFALL!”_

            “NO,” Kara screamed awake, sweating, her heart spiking in fear. Kara tried to calm herself, meditating through the frightening nightmare. Then she tried to go back to sleep, but nothing seemed to be working. It had been quite sometime since Kara had a nightmare like that. It was shortly after she’d come to live with the Danvers’. It was a nightmare about her parents. The crash, the screams. It was everything Kara had feared at the time. It was Alex who had helped her through those nightmares then, helped her through the pain and anguish that she went through every night those first couple weeks. Kara remembered practically clinging to Alex at night as she slept, scared that if she let go, she’d lose her too.

            And now, Kara was starting to feel that same feeling again. Kara reached for her phone, and her two messages played out loud.

The first one was from Alex, ‘Did you have to punch Maggie in the face? We need to talk about this!’

Kara ignored it, she did not want to fight about this right now.

The second was from Lena, ‘All good here Kara, just prepping for the L-Corp launch. Lots of logistics still to go through. I’d like for you to be there for the launch tomorrow.’

Kara completely forgot about that. And with the recent attacks on Lena, it was very dangerous for her to do this. But she can’t just tell Lena no right? Wouldn’t that be selfish?

‘Are you sure it’s safe to do that? With everything that’s been going on, and the threats to your life, maybe you should consider doing ir quietly,’ Kara replied, not even realizing it was 230AM and that Lena was probably sle…’

“ _Incoming call from Lena Luthor_ ,” Rao said. Kara’s heart skipped a beat, delighted at the prospect of talking to Lena.

“Hi Lena, I’m sorry about bothering you so late…or early? Or, anyway I’m sorry,” Kara sputtered. Kara could hear a soft giggle on the other line. And it helped Kara breathe a little easier. “I just, I just want to make sure your safe.”

_“Kara, thank you, but…I need to do this.”_

“But Lena, it’s really…”

_“You can’t live in fear.”_

Kara took a moment, thinking about Lena’s words. “But, what if,”

“ _When my brother was arrested, and my mother disappeared, everything fell on my shoulders. I promised myself that I’d change the company into a force for good. L-Corp is the first step to that. I can’t back down Kara. I am aware of the danger, and they’ve tried to kill me, several times now, but I am still here. They are going to have to try a bit harder.”_

Kara knew it was futile to talk Lena out of it, in the short time she’s known her, she knew Lena doesn’t back down from anything. Kara didn’t know how she could protect Lena at the conference, and….Kara’s eyes widened, _THIS MUST BE WHAT LILLIAN IS PLANNING! FUCK!_ Kara was terrified now. Lillian might be planning to hurt Lena. It was here when Kara realized there were tears streaming down her face.

“ _Kara, is everything alright,”_ Lena asked, seemingly able to hear her tears through the phone.

Kara can’t tell Lena what she knows. Knowing Lena, she will go further, and try to stop Lillian. And Kara can’t protect Lena 24/7 as much as she wants to.

_“Kara, what’s wrong?”_

Kara steeled herself, wiping the tears away, “Sorry Lena, I just don’t want anything to happen to you.”

There was a moment of silence, as if Lena was choosing her words to say very carefully.

“ _Kara,”_ Lena paused again, Kara felt she might know the words Lena was thinking of saying, but they weren’t even at that point yet. Kara didn’t even really know if they were dating. They’d kissed a few times, been on several dates, and Kara regulars herself at the soon to be renamed L-Corp tower for lunches with Lena. And if Kara was honest with herself, she felt the same way. But how could she love someone she’d known for such a short time? Was it really possible to fall in love that fast? And what would that mean for their relationship, when Kara has been lying to Lena since day one.

“ _Kara, I, I really like you okay, a lot. And, I’m not sure what exactly we are, I’d like to think we are close. But I promise you, as long as your in my life, I won’t allow myself to get hurt.”_

Kara considered Lena’s words for a moment. Kara wasn’t entirely processing everything very well, but she managed a few simple words, “I really like you too Lena, a lot.”

“ _Will you come to the launch tomorrow?”_

Kara smiled, her heart settling and her tears fading away, “I’ll be there anyway, CatCo reporter and all.”

“ _Ever the studious reporter,”_ Lena jabbed, “ _But I was hoping you’d go as my date.”_

Kara wanted to protest, remembering Lillian was on to her, at least in a sense that she didn’t want Kara by Lena’s side, but Kara could only comply, “Of course. I’ll see you tomorrow Lena.”

Kara could practically hear the smile through the phone, wishing so badly she knew what it would look like.

“ _I’ll see you tomorrow darling,”_ Lena said softly. “ _Goodnight.”_

“Lena,” Kara blurted out, stopping Lena from ending the call. _I think I love you,_ Kara wanted to say, but the words couldn’t find themselves to her voice “see you tomorrow.” Kara cringed at her awkwardness.

“ _See you tomorrow,”_ Lena replied.

She hung up and Kara flopped on the bed, groaning at how she just melts around Lena. Tomorrow is going to be torture.

\---

            “Alex, just, please be there,” Kara argued over the phone, trying to get her sister to come to the L-Corp launch. “I can’t explain what’s going on, I…just be therem please.”

            Kara heard Alex sigh, “ _Kara, you really need to explain what’s going on. I can’t help you if I don’t know all the facts.”_

Kara ignored her sister’s plea, “Alex,”

            _“Okay Kara, I’ll be there, and I’ll bring a few agents along. But I serious, we really need to talk about this. You seem to know more about what’s going on with the Daxam gang than we do.”_

“I’ll think about.”

            “ _Please do.”_

“And, thanks Al…I just, I can’t protect her out there.”

\---

            L-Corp was hustling and bustling with an abundant of people walking around. Kara could hear the hundreds of cameras going off as the conference began. Kara could hear the panic in Lena’s heartbeat. They were both backstage, waiting for Lena’s cue. Kara could feel the unease in Lena’s heart just as much as her own.

            “Hey Lena,” Kara said, stretching out her hand to find Lena’s. Lena grabbed it and held it close. “I know I’m kinda scared too, but I know you, and I know you’ll do great. I know I might be nervous at how this could go and I still think it’s a dangerous idea, but I trust you.”

            Kara’s hands ventured to Lena’s jaw, pulling it in close, kissing her softly. The small jolt of excitement Kara felt was worth it. Kara pulled away but Lena held her close. Lena slowly took off Kara’s glasses, just to look into her eyes. So much of Lena wished Kara could see her now, just so she could see the look Lena got whenever she saw her. So, instead, Lena brought Kara in for a kiss, and kept Kara’s lips for a few seconds longer.

            And when Lena broke away, she held Kara’s hand tight, resting her forehead against Kara’s.

            “I think an important conversation about what we are is long overdue, but I think we both know what is happening between us,” Lena whispered, kissing Kara again. Kara jumped a little in happiness.

            “So do you think it’s cool if I call you my girlfriend,” Kara asked nervously, though she think she knew the answer. Deep, deep inside somewhere, Kara wasn’t sure if they should do this. While Kara didn’t know if Lillian knew much about the woman at Lena’s side, keeping her distance is the only option at keeping her safe.

            And Lena’s thoughts were near the same, she couldn’t bring Kara into the spotlight, though she would do her best to keep their relationship hidden, she knows the press, and knows how sneaky they can be, and Lena just doesn’t want to do that to this beautiful blonde who had stolen her heart. But that heart, every beat was pointing to one word, “yes. Kara, I’d love it if you’d call me my girlfriend.”

            Kara smiled wide, a smile so wide, that she felt it was the widest smile she ever had.

            “That’s, great. Good… I, uhh, I like that…” Kara’s babbling was stopped by another kiss from Lena. And this one felt so much more pure than all the others, because Lena Luthor was now her girlfriend.

            “Ahem,” A new person had cleared their voice. Kara was completely unaware of their presence, being totally fixed on Lena’s heart. “Miss Luthor, Miss Danvers, sorry to interrupt.” It was Jess. “But Ms. Luthor, it is time.”

            “Thank you Jess,” Lena replied, not breaking contact with Kara’s eyes.

            “It’s about damn time,” Jess added with a bit of tease.

            “Thank you Jess,” Lena said in a voice as if to say ‘Get out Jess,’

            “Of course Ms. Luthor,” Jess said, backing out.

            A few seconds of silence passed before Kara took her glasses from Lena’s hands.

            “Knock ‘em dead,” Kara wished.

            “Always,” Lena kissed Kara’s hands as she walked away and onto the stage.

            Kara heard the hundreds of flashes going off. The quiet mumblings from the crowd about what was going on. She heard James’ presence somewhere in the crowd, and she could hear him taking multiple pictures. She wondered how he would react to the L-Corp launch. Kara remembered him talking about the Luthor’s long before she had met Lena, he had said that they are all bad news, maybe this change and Lena’s strive to do good will change that.

            Kara then tuned to Lena, solely listening on her.

            “Hello, I’m Lena Luthor. A year ago, my brother committed unspeakable acts in the name of humanity. His ideas were that our government was full of corruption and scandal and that the only way to solve that was with violence. His actions tarnished the Luthor name. A name I was never born into. I was adopted by the Luthor’s, this however does not excuse myself from the atrocities committed by LuthorCorp. This company used to stand for research. Research in advancement in technology and weapons development. However, while this did a lot of good for the men and women in uniform, and I support those who serve, I wish to take a new direction of how this company operates. I have put much thought into how this company will move forward, and I have decided there are steps to be taken. Steps to be taken to where this company will once again be seen as a force for good. Moving to National City is the first step. There is so much potential here for the vision I have, and I hope that the citizens of National City will see that. In light of the move, I am renaming the company.” There was a pause, Kara thinks Lena is pointing to something because she can her a heavy sheet being pulled away, a sheet that had been covering a large metal structure. “I am renaming the company L-Corp.”

Kara heard numerous claps in the crowd as Lena continued. “I cannot erase the sins of my family, nor can I change the Luthor name. And while my brother had done terrible things, he also achieved great scientific advancements. And under the L-Corp name, I will dedicate this company to doing the same thing. Conducting research in the goals to help the people of National City and the rest of the nation and the world in mind. My company will no longer be accepting military contracts.”

            Kara’s eyes went wide at that, Lena was pulling a really bold move announcing this in public.

            “I cannot conduct this company to the vision I see for it if my company makes weapons of destruction.”

            Kara could hear the murmurs and shock in the crowd.

            _She’s going to drive the company into the ground._

_She’ll be broke by the end of the year._

_Just wait, she’ll turn out just like her brother._

_“Once a Luthor, always a Luthor.”_ Kara focused, she knew that voice. That was James.

            Anger flowed through Kara’s veins, but it was short lived because it was soon replaced with panic. Kara had just been knocked to the ground face first by a massive force, and a thundering clap overloaded her hearing. The heavy ringing in her ears kept her from figuring out what was going on. What happened?

            Kara rolled over, groaning. There was a pain in her shoulder, something was stabbing her.

            “OH MY GOD! KARA,” someone screamed. The voice was echoing and distorted. _Who is that?_ “KARA! CAN YOU HEAR ME?”

            “Who…who’s there?”

            “We need to get her to an ambulance, I have one standing by,” A new voice ordered. _Is that Maggie?_

“Who are you,” _who is that,_ Kara still doesn’t know who is speaking.

“Maggie? Where’s Lena?”

            “Kara, I’m right here.”

            “Lena? Is Lena alright,” Kara asked, still disoriented from the fall.

            “Kara, I’m fine. Are you hurt?”

            “I need Lena safe,” Kara murmured, still unable to process where she was and who was around her.

            “Kara, I am safe. I am right here,” Lena said frantically.

            “KARA, KARA!” This was another voice, again distorted by the intense ringing in her ears. Kara couldn’t focus on anything. Who were these voices? “KARA!!!” The voice screams again, only adding to the anguish in her ears.

            “We need to get her to the ambulance now,” Kara thinks that’s Maggie talking. But where is Lena? She needs to know Lena is safe.

            “Alex?”

            “I’m here Kara, so is Lena, and Maggie!”

            “Alex?”

            “Fuck,” Alex curses. “I think she’s got a really bad concussion. And we need to get that shrapnel out of her shoulder.”

            Next thing Kara knows is that she is being lifted into an ambulance. At least she thinks it’s one, her senses are so distorted that she thinks she is dreaming the smell of the different medicines in the ambulance. And then nothing.

\---

            _You fucking idiot,_ Lena thought. _How the fuck could you be so naïve?_ This was all Lena’s fault. Kara was right. She should not have made this so public…and Kara’s in the hospital…her _girlfriend,_ is in the hospital because Lena was just too damn stubborn to back down. And Lena can’t remember a time in her life she’s ever been more furious. She should be angry at whoever is trying to kill her, but Lena is angry with herself. She’s angry with herself because she let Kara into her life. Lena so badly wanted affection, and affection from Kara, that Lena had ignored her logical side saying to keep her away. She ignored the voice in her head saying that having Kara close would end badly. Lena ignored the fact that Kara being associated with a Luthor would get her hurt. And now look what had happened…Kara got hurt.

            “FUCK,” Lena screamed. “FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!” Lena then slid down the wall in the waiting room at the ER, waiting for Kara. Alex was pacing back and forth, and Sam and Ruby were on their way. And Maggie was by her side.

            “Lena,” Maggie said, kneeling down beside the Luthor, “Lena this is not your fault, you can’t blame yourself.”

            “Bull-fucking-shit, I can blame myself and you fucking know it,” Lena responded coldly, the anger still coursing through her veins.

            “No, Lena, I don’t know it. Because I don’t have the facts. I don’t know who is trying to kill you or why. I don’t know if these are the same people who took a shot at you a few weeks ago, or if it’s the same people who blew up the Venture thinking you were on it. But it wasn’t you trying to kill yourself, it’s not you who blew up your own company launch, its not you who put Kara in danger. So no Lena, you can’t blame yourself.”

            Maggie’s words were true, Lena knew it, but she was still blinded by rage that she ignored. All she could see right now was the image of terrified Kara on the ground with a piece of metal sticking out of her shoulder and blood running down her arm, her _girlfriend_.

            “We had just made it official…and I’ve already fucked it up,” Lena was crying now. Lena never cried. She can’t remember the last time she cried. Alex was at her side now.

            “Lena, you need to listen to me. You did not fuck it up. Kara likes you, a lot. And I mean that. It’s been a long time since Kara’s lit up like this, so believe me when I say, you did not fuck this up.”

            Lena still ignored the logic in the argument. Because despite that, Lena knows that if Kara wasn’t by her side today, this wouldn’t have happened. Kara wouldn’t be in surgery, Kara wouldn’t have a concussion, Kara would have been safe.

            “Doesn’t take away the fact that if Kara hadn’t been there, she wouldn’t be here.”

            Alex and Maggie shared a look and gave up trying to help, thinking Lena just needed to process her anger.

            At that moment, Sam showed up. And Alex rushed into her wife’s arms. And Sam held her tight. And the sight, it made Lena even more angry. Because what if this day had taken Kara away? What if Kara had died? Alex, Sam, hell, even Ruby, they wouldn’t look at Lena the same. How could they forgive her if it was her fault if Kara was killed?

            “Hey, stop that right now Luthor. I can see you thinking. We might not really know each other but I know what blaming yourself looks like and I know you’re thinking of the worst-case scenario. I’ve been there. But you need to stop that right now. Whatever it is your thinking could have happen, it didn’t happen, and it won’t. Kara is really tough. And you need to stop worrying about her because she is going to be fine.”

            Lena wanted to accept Maggie’s advice, but Lena was still too scared and too angry to agree.

            It was then when a doctor walked out, and everyone except Lena crowded her.

            And the doctor smiled, “She is going to be just fine. We removed the shrapnel and stitched her up. She shouldn’t be in too much pain, but with her concussion, it is mild, but she needs to rest. She is asleep right now and I suggest you let her sleep as long as she can, but you may see her.”

            Alex breathed a sigh of relief, “Thank you Doctor.”

            She nodded and left the group to go see Kara. But Lena stayed crouched against the wall, unable to move until Maggie helped her up.

            “Come on, I think your girlfriend would want to see you when she wakes up.”

            Somehow, hearing that word to describe Kara, girlfriend, though it had been said in a teasing manner before, hearing it used so softly and in kind, helped Lena take the first step.

\---

            Kara slowly came to. The intense ringing had faded, but she still had no idea where she was. _Wasn’t I just at the launch?_ Kara tried to remember what had happened. She remembers being knocked to the ground. And she hit her head, that must have been when she’d been disoriented. But what knocked her to the ground? An explosion? Then Kara remembered and panicked.

            “LENA,” Kara screamed. Kara snapped up, but was stopped by two pairs of arms holding her down.  
            “Easy Little Danvers,” a voice said, nervous and afraid.

            “Kara, you need to stay still,” another said. This voice was commanding, orderly, but uneasy.

            “NO, LENA IS IN DANGER! I HAVE TO SAVE HER!”

            “Kara,” this voice was soft, collected, but still scared.

            “Alex?”

            “It’s me honey, I’m right here.”

            And Kara calmed down, forgetting everything when she realized that her sister was holding her tight. Kara recognized Sam and Maggie as the ones who were just holding her down.

            “Sorry,” Kara breathed heavily. Alex began stroking Kara’s hair, then kissed her temple. She felt tears from her sister’s lips.

            “Please don’t do that to me again,” Alex cried. “Ever.” Kara wondered what she had done that had made Alex so nervous. “How are you feeling,” Alex asked before Kara could figure out what happened.

            “Sore,” Kara said bluntly. “But not too bad that I can’t fight.”

            “Kara, you are not going to be fighting for a while. You got a concussion and the doctors pulled a 3 inch metal shard out of your shoulder.”

            “I’ll just meditate. I’m feeling better already.”

            “Kara, you were screaming. Screaming for Lena. You can’t be okay after what just happened.”

            Kara went blank, she had just hit her head hadn’t she? “I, I don’t remember,” Kara admitted.

            “There was an explosion.”

            Now Kara really remembers. She remembers standing backstage, listening to Lena deliver her speech and then Kara remembers being knocked to the ground by an explosion, but that was it. She can’t recall anything else. And she doesn’t sense Lena in the room. And this made Kara extremely nervous.

            Kara opened her mouth to ask about her girlfriend, but Alex beat her to it.

            “She’s safe,” Alex answered, “she’s downstairs arranging for you to have protection until you get better.”

            “I’m not the one…”

            “Kara, Lena doesn’t know what you can do. To her, you’re her blind girlfriend who was just injured because of something she was doing. You need to let her process this her way.”

            “I don’t need her to protect me, it’s the other way around. Someone tried to kill Lena and I need to find _her_ before she tries to kill her again.”

            “Her,” Alex asked, not missing the way Kara had said that just now. “Kara, you know who is trying to kill Lena.”

            “That a question?”

            “No,” Alex’s tone went stern. “You _know_ who is trying to kill Lena.”

            Kara held her tongue.

            “Kara, we can’t keep doing this. Let me help you. Please, I just want to…”

            Sam laid her hands on her wife’s shoulders, “Alex, not now. Let her rest.”

            Kara knew she had the right to be angry with Alex for her tone, but Kara knew Alex only wanted to help and that Alex was scared for her sister. Alex held Kara’s hands tight and kissed them, “I just can’t let anything happen to you. You’re my baby sister,” Alex was crying now, the tears freely flowing. Kara stood, ignoring Sam’s and Maggie’s plea to stay down. But Kara just wanted to hug her sister.

            “I’m sorry Alex, I’ll,” Kara paused, unsure if she should promise to open up, “I promise I’ll open up.”

            “I love you, Kara,” Alex whispered, so soft that only Kara could hear just how much Alex meant the words.

            “I’ll never leave you Alex, I promise you that.” Again, Kara wished she could see her sister. Just to see the love and grace in her eyes that she knew had been there since their childhood.

            “AUNT KARA,” A voice squealed out of the blue. Ruby. Kara heard the 16-year-old rush to her side and hug her tight.

            “I’m okay kid,” Kara assured her, “I’m…” And then she heard Lena’s heartbeat. Strong, and true. Ruby stepped aside and Alex finally let her go, knowing that Kara just needed Lena right now.

            Kara had no sense of where she was right now, she was too tired and too weak to focus. But she held out her hand and walked forward slowly. And Lena met her halfway. Kara felt Lena’s hands in hers. Kara ran her hands up Lena’s arms till they found her face. And cupped it and pulled her in close for a fierce kiss.

            “Oomph,” Lena gasped at the sudden affection, but gladly welcomed, and returned it. They were frozen in the kiss, neither wanting to break away.

            “Geez, don’t either of you need to breathe by now,” Maggie said, not at all ruining the moment.

            Alex giggled, so did Sam and Ruby, but Lena and Kara stayed quiet. They both knew the conversation they needed to have, or rather what Lena needed to say. Whatever it was, Kara could hear it on her heart.

            “Um, can we have a moment,” Kara asked.

            Kara could hear the wanting to tease in Maggie’s breathing, but she kept it to herself, which was rare. Maggie must see the look on Lena’s face that Kara can’t, and that worried Kara that this conversation might not be a good one.

            Alex, Sam, Maggie, and Ruby all shuffled out of the room as Lena helped Kara back into the hospital bed. And Kara held out her hand to Lena to hold, but Lena rejected it.

            The silence was eerie and Kara couldn’t stand it.

            “Lena, what’s wrong? Look at me, I’m okay. You’re okay, we’re…okay.”

            “Kara, you’re in here because of me. How could you possibly be okay with that?”

            “Did I not just kiss you Lena? Don’t you realize this is not your fault?” _Because it is mine, because I let Lillian get away._

            “Kara, you could have died. You warned me that I might be in danger, and I ignored it. I put you in danger, I put my _girlfriend_ in danger. That is not okay. I was foolish, and selfish. And I am sorry.”

            “Lena, look at me.” But Kara could tell Lena was not. Kara moved her hands to Lena’s head and turned it towards her. “Look at me.”

            And Lena looked in to the slightly offset eyes staring back at her. But Lena couldn’t hold it in, she broke down crying, falling into Kara’s chest.

            “I am sorry Kara,” Lena apologized. Kara rubbed her hands across Lena’s back.

            “It’s not your fault.”

            “No,” Lena said, raising her head and wiping her tears away. Lena now stood above Kara, barely holding her hand. “I’m sorry Kara, because this is where I leave you.”

            Kara’s heart broke. “No, we are not ending like this Lena, not after we just started.”

            “I cannot fall in love with someone when I am a danger to them.”

            “Lena, that’s not fair. It’s my choice to be with you, I know the risks. I know the dangers.”

            “Well I am not willing to the pay the price if things go wrong. They already have Kara.”

            “They were trying to kill you, not me. And whoever they are, they failed. I am still here. You are still here. WE are still here.”

            “And then what about the time when it does go wrong and one of us doesn’t make it?”

            “Why do you think there will be a next time? Why do you go for the worst case scenario.”

            Kara could feel the anger starting to rise between them, this isn’t how the conversation should be going, but neither of them could stop each other. Weeks of fright and nerves were finally being let out in the open, and there was no stopping it.

            “Kara, I have to consider every possibility, every outcome of my being with you. I want to be positive, I want things to go right, but this is the third time someone has tried to kill me this month. Usually an attempt on a Luthor is nothing new, but three times in one month? That’s a pattern, and until I figure out who it is, I need to keep you safe. And that means staying away from you.”

            Kara started crying, but Lena’s stoic persona had been built back up, and Lena wasn’t breaking this time.

            “Lena, we shouldn’t live like this. You were the one who said we can’t live in fear, so why are you living in it now.” Somewhere deep down, Kara was proud of those words, because she hoped Lena would see reason. But to her surprise, Lena had an instant answer.

            “I was wrong. Because when its fear over people we care about, the only option is to do the right thing to keep them safe.”

            Now Kara was angry. Before, she was angry, but that anger was of out hurt, but now it was anger. Because Kara just couldn’t see why Lena was doing this. Sure, Kara had been keeping the secret that she can protect herself just fine, but if the explosion is any consolation, Kara was caught completely off guard. So maybe Lena was right. Perhaps they should keep their distance until they figure out who is trying to kill Lena. But therein lies another problem, because Kara knows who it is. And she can’t tell Lena, because it’s her own mother. Whatever view Lena has on the woman is her own, and Kara won’t damage the image, whatever it may be. But Kara loves Lena, and… _Wait…_ Kara’s thoughts came to a grinding halt. _I…I love her._ And Kara raced through all the thoughts she had on Lena, and everyone pointed to the fact that yes, she was in love with Lena Luthor. And with that thought, all the anger simply melted, and was replaced by desperation.

            “Lena, this isn’t fair,” Kara cried through the words, “we can’t just break up because things got dangerous. Won’t it be like this all the time? You said you were a danger to me, so when does that end? Does it end when Li…” Kara caught herself, nearly giving away the secret. Kara took a breath, “does it end when leads come in on whoever is trying to kill you and they are finally arrested? Let my sister handle that, let Maggie handle that. They are the law, let them protect us. You shouldn’t have to. Lena, none of this is your fault, so you can’t be the one to make the decision to end it. It’s not…”

            “Fair? Kara life isn’t fair. I am not going to be naïve this time. I will not be ignorant to the danger I pose. It might not be your decision, but it’s mine. And it’s final.”

            Lena turned to leave. She opened the door, but Kara, in one final desperate attempt called out, “what if I told you I love you?”

            The erratic spike in Lena’s heart gave Kara hope, but not Lena’s next words, “You are speaking in desperation and anger. You do not mean them.”

“Who are you to know my feelings for you? I love you Lena. I love you.”

“Then you are a fool to fall in love with someone like me.”

            And that was it, Kara’s heart just shattered. Lena let the door close, and Kara didn’t even listen to the heart that she was so madly in love with. It wasn’t just a few days ago when Kara was thinking of distancing herself from Lena for her safety, but she put all those thoughts aside because being by Lena is what she wanted. And now, she didn’t want her to leave.

            “Lena,” Kara cried out, but the diminuendo of clicking heels was the sign that Lena was coming back. “Lena,” Kara whispered, “please don’t go.”

            Kara broke down in tears, and Alex burst through the door and held her sister close.

            But there was no comfort in Alex’s embrace. No comfort in the soothing apologetic voice from Alex and Sam. No comfort in the confusing sympathy from Ruby. No comfort…no comfort. Because there is no comfort in heartbreak.

\---

            It took every bit of Lena’s willpower to keep walking and not turn back. The cries of Kara calling her was shaking her soul to pieces. But Lena had to keep walking. She had to keep moving, otherwise she’d be right back at Kara’s side, right back to putting her in danger.

            But a hand grasped her shoulder, “What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” Maggie Sawyer, a woman she’d known for a few short hours, but could tell didn’t take Lena’s bullshit at face value. “This is the complete opposite of what I had told you to do.”

            “It doesn’t matter,” Lena bit back coldly, causing Maggie to step back, “I can’t protect her if I can’t even protect myself.”

            Maggie was going to respond, but Lena kept talking, “I’ve never had a problem with people coming after me. It’s part of the job, it’s part of being a Luthor. But I won’t let that happen to Kara. She doesn’t deserve it. I won’t let her get hurt because of me. And if whoever is after me knows who she is, then I’ve already put her in more danger. I have to stay away from her, for her sake.”

            Maggie’s usually quick comebacks were nowhere to be found. She was familiar with self-pity, but this… _fuck, it makes sense,_ Maggie cursed to herself. But she remembered Kara crying out to Lena as she walked away.

            Maggie sighed, “Come on, I’m going to drive you home.”

            “No.”

            “I’m not asking Luthor. Remember I’m a cop and I can force you to come with me.”

            “Under what charges?”

            “Inability to get your shit together.”

            Lena laughed. And maybe Maggie’s offer wasn’t so bad. “Okay. But take me to L-Corp please. I need to assess the damages.”

            “Other than damage to the gardens and an L-Corp statue, the only damage you’ll be finding is the damage Alex Danvers will cause you if you don’t figure out what the hell you’re doing.”

            Lena took the words without judgment, because Maggie was right. Alex would be coming after her, and Lena had to take that anger.

            They walked to Maggie’s cruiser, and began driving. They drove in silence for a few minutes before Maggie spoke.

            “Lena, no bullshit, do you love her?”

            “I…” Lena froze. She knew she had just heard those words from Kara not but a few minutes ago, when Lena chose to ignore them. But now that Lena had a chance to process those words, Kara loved her. That was something Kara had actually said. “it’s compl…”

            “I said no bullshit Lena. Do you love her?”

            “Yes,” Lena breathed out. “fuck…yes, I love her.” Lena hadn’t even put any thought into it, because she did love Kara. And she fucked it up beyond repair. “Fuck,” Lena cursed. “FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!” Lena was thrashing around the seat before Maggie stopped the car and let Lena breathe.

            “I shouldn’t be in love with her…We’ve not even known each other long. It, it just doesn’t make sense.”

            Maggie laughed, “Love doesn’t make sense Lena. Sometimes is just…is there. I’ve seen you two together. While brief. I can see the sparks between you two, hell even a blind person coul…” Maggie winced, realizing her words, “look, Lena, I’ve been where you are. I was so madly in love with Alex when she asked me to marry me, that I had said yes. I never took into consideration the meaning of having a family with her, look how that ended. You however, you took all the considerations of a relationship with Kara. And while I understand your decision, you couldn’t have been more of an idiot.”

            Coming from anyone else, Lena would have been offended, but despite knowing Maggie Sawyer for not more than a week, she found the detective’s blunt honesty to be refreshing. “I can’t protect her if she’s going to be by my side.”

            Maggie facepalmed, and continued driving. She knew Kara can protect herself, but also she also knew she can’t say anything about it. “I’m probably not the best person for relationship advice, but just…don’t abandon Kara. While it may not seem like it, it’s really hard for her to be close to people. After her parents’ death, she was alone for quite sometime. It wasn’t until Alex where she found happiness, but even then…” Maggie paused again, “Look, Lena, there is still a really dark deep pit of sadness Kara carries, and she’s done so well at burying it through the years. And from what I’ve seen, meeting you really helped her through some stuff. And what just happened,” Maggie thought to herself what Kara is going to do as Daredevil… “Lena, it’s not going to be good, and you’ll have a lot of work to do to repair what happened.” Maggie thought to herself to tell Kara the same thing, suggesting Kara tell Lena about Daredevil.

            They ended up pulling up to L-Corp, where dozens of reporters were waiting for her. Maggie flashed the sirens of her car, dispersing the crowd. “Lena, there’s a lot of stuff going on, and I think you and Kara are going to have a long talk in the future, but give her time, a lot of time, and I think you should let her make the first move.”

            Lena remained quiet, taking in Maggie’s words. And she moved to respond, but Maggie stopped her, “You don’t need to say anything, just promise you’ll figure this shit out.”

            “I can do that.”

            “Good, then you’re free to go.”

            Lena smiled, feeling a bit better after their conversation as she headed up to her office. The conversation played through Lena's mind over and over. Had she made the right choice? Rational, Lena thought that she had. The best way to keep Kara safe was to put her at a distance, but was it really worth their relationship? Was it really worth hurting Kara like that? Lena decided she would take Maggie's advice and let Kara make the first move, though Lena felt she needed to at least apologize. But that conversation would need to be tabled for a later time as Lena had a lot of work to do. She had to go over damages, make preparations for repairs and make a statement about the bombing. Lena made it to her floor and smiled at Jess who had a nervous look on her face.

"Is there anything I can do Miss Luthor?"

"Just, leave me to myself for a while Jess, I will let you know of anything I need."

Jess nodded graciously, opening the door for Lena.

            And when Lena entered her office, she made for her liquor cabinet, pouring a decent glass of scotch. And as she took the first sip, she heard a voice she hadn’t heard for nearly over a year.

            “Lena,” the voice was silky, confident, but cold. A voice she wish she’d rather forget. Lena turned to see the chilling blue eyes that sprouted discomfort and grief, unlike Kara’s. The eyes that had scolded her throughout the years. The eyes of someone she’d wish she would never have had to see again.

            “Mother.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't see that one coming did you?  
> Also sorry...
> 
> Just know I LOOOVEEE Supercorp and our favorite Red and Blue gays will be endgame. I promise, but as the title suggest, there is darkness in light. And one must brave the night before they can see the bright. (was that really bad rhyming? Yes...yes it was)
> 
> Also, Season 3 of Daredevil...HOLY! FUCKING! SHIT! It was so fucking good and I am so happy I live on the same Earth as Charlie Cox and Vincent D'Onofrio. Like their acting was so good and I am really tempted to write Lillian in as Kingpin, (I've started that a bit already but I am hesitant to due it fully) Lillian has the same motives, to make her city a better place and for her 'love' of Lena (though she's tried to kill her already)  
> And as much as I want to, I will not be writing a Bullseye character. Bullseye IS the Daredevil villain, the ultimate baddie for Matt Murdock, but I just don't think I can make that work in this fic. If there is a sequel (Yes, I'm already thinking of a sequel but I'm not even close to being halfway done with this fic) I might consider him or someone similar.


	13. Rage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara is hellbent on finding out Lillian's plans for Lena, and is hellbent on protecting Lena

⠠⠗⠁⠛⠑

Rage

            _“The bombing was a success, however,” the man paused, unsure if he should continue, seeing the scolding look on Lillian Luthor’s face, but she simply waved her hand for him to continue. “Lena Luthor lives.”_

_A cold glare formed on Lillian’s face, but the man continued, “We do however, have news. The blonde that Lena Luthor has been seen with was injured in the attack. She is in the hospital, and her condition is not yet known.”_

_That peaked Lillian’s interest. Maybe, she should take a different approach. If she cannot acquire the company with Lena’s death, perhaps forcing Lena to choose between the company and whoever this woman was, might work instead._

_“Find out everything you can on the blonde that my daughter has seemingly befriended.”_

_“Yes ma’am. What are you going to do?”_

_“I’m going to pay my daughter a visit.”_

            Lillian had the memory hidden from her expression as Lena entered the office. She had yet to notice her presence, making straight for the liquor cabinet. Lillian rolled her eyes, disappointed in her daughter’s drinking. _Drinking is a fool’s sport,_ Lillian silently scolded. Her daughter was yet unaware of her presence. But as Lena took a sip of her drink, Lillian cleared her throat.

            “Lena,” Lillian said softly. Lena straighted her posture, her back still turned, but she slowly turned to face Lillian with a cold expression.

            “Mother,” Lena bit back. Lillian stood from the couch, unaffected by Lena’s bitter tone.

            “Now, that is no way to greet your mother.”

            “Come now Lillian, you know very well you are no mother of mine,” Lena jabbed at the fact she knew she was not born of Lillian.

            “You may not be Lex, but you are a Luthor nonetheless.

            Lena replied quick, “At least I’m a Luthor that is not in jail.”

            Lillian winced, so slightly that if Lena weren’t looking for it she would have missed it. She knew the way to piss her mother off was to talk about Lex’s arrest. But Lillian was cunning, she kept her stoic posture in line.

            “You’ve not been seen in public since Lex’s trial. And now you show up in my office, after I announce the rename of the company. What could you possibly want?”

            “Well, I heard my daughter had been attacked, I wished to see her safe.”

            “There have been numerous attempts on my life other than this morning, why show up now?”

            Lena again celebrated quietly. She would not be perturbed by her mother’s silver tongue.

            “That’s what I thought. So you are obviously here for something, so let’s skip the pleasantries and get to why you are really here.”

            “Have it your way then. I am here for Lex’s files.”

            Lena kept her stance cool, but her heart raced as she came to a startling realization. “You’re the one who hacked me.”

            Again, the wince was there, but anyone would have been able to see that shock as Lillian realized she had underestimated Lena. But Lillian quickly picked herself up.

            “Well, I am impressed you are able to figure such a mystery, your intelligence was never that of Lex.”

            A memory came to Lena’s mind, remembering a time spent in the lab with Lex.

            _“Lena, one day, you might be just as smart as me. Maybe even smarter.”_

            “According to you Mother, nothing would ever compare to your precious Lex.”

            “He was the shining example of what a Luthor ought to be.”

            “He killed 37 people.”

            “He saw what our government really was, he saw the true colors and chose to act on it.”

            “And so the Luthor way to deal with things was to become a murderer?”

            Lillian sighed, “you don’t understand Lena. I wouldn’t expect you to anyway. I came here for the files, and I won’t be leaving without them.”

            “No,” Lena defiantly replied. Lillian gave Lena a cold stare.

            “I’m not here to play games Lena, give me Lex’s files. I won’t ask again.”

            A stare down worthy of the OK Corral was occurring. But a smirk rose from the older Luthor’s lips.

            “How is your little blonde friend?”

            Lena broke her icy gaze, “Don’t.” Lena raised her glass, “Don’t you dare.”

            Lillian’s smirk grew. “Having friends is a weakness Lena. I warned you about it before, but, I shouldn’t be surprised that you ignore me.”

            Lena wanted to snap, but she couldn’t. She couldn’t let on how much Kara meant to her.

            “I don’t really much care for the people you choose to have around you. But if your friend is any example, people you choose to have close, will be hurt. And they will be hurt because of you.”

            “Get out,” Lena teethed.

            “I came here for Lex’s files Lena. You can either give the files, or I will take them with force.”

            “Do I need to repeat myself mother? Get out.” Lena slowly moved to her desk and sat.

            “Lena,” Lillian began. But Lena pressed a button on her phone.

            “Jess, please call security.”

            Lillian sighed in defeat as two armed guards came through the door a moment later, “Lena, you don’t want to screw with me,” she threatened as the guards grabbed her arm.

            “Get out of my office and of my life Lillian, you have no place in it.”

            “Well then, I hope you can protect that little blonde bitch.”

            Lena was close, she wanted to curse Lillian out and tell her to go to hell, but she had to keep her cool. It seemed Lillian did not yet know who Kara was, as she kept referring her as a blonde. And that was all Kara needed to keep her cool. As long as she could keep Kara away from Lillian, her mother wouldn’t have anything on her.

            “Goodbye Lillian, I hope this is the last time we see each other,” Lena quipped, “but if you do need to find me, my name is on the building.”

            Lillian left with the guards without saying another word.

            Lena let out a scared breath as Jess burst through with a humiliated expression.

            “Ms. Luthor, I am so sorry. I don’t know how she got past me. I am so sorry, I know you…”

            Lena held up a hand, “Jess, it is not your fault. If my mother wanted to see me, she would have found a way, no matter how good you are at your job.”

            “I’m, is there anything I can get you Ms. Luthor?”

            “Go home Jess, I’ll stay here for a while.”

            Jess looked at her boss admirably, but was not taking it, “You know full well, I’m not leaving until you do.”

            Lena sighed, knowing she won’t get far arguing with Jess. “Very well, I think a few coffees are in order then.”

            “Of course Ms. Luthor.” Jess left then, leaving Lena to figure out what the hell was going on.

\---

            Kara swung at the bag, hitting it square center, ignoring the pain in her shoulder. And she hit it again, and again, letting her pain out with each hit. But with each hit, she found herself getting angrier and angrier. Each jab, each hook, each cut, fueled her rage. And with one more hit, the bag split open, and the sand spilled out on her feet. Kara was breathing heavy, her anger still fueling her strength, so she found another bag and continued punching. She could feel the cuts opening in her knuckles, but Kara ignored them and continued punching.

            “You should be resting,” A voice called out. Kara turned her head to the voice and listened close. There were three hearts that had approached, all familiar.

            “Alex, Maggie, Sam,” Kara greeted before returning to the bag. Kara was unrelenting.

            “It’s been awhile since I’ve been around you when you’re dressed as Daredevil,” Alex commented seeing the all black attire, minus the mask. Alex had also never really seen Kara fight. “I’ve, never seen you fight either.”

            Kara didn’t respond, she just continued punching.

            Alex looked at Sam and Maggie sheepishly, wondering what to say.

            “Kara,” Alex began.

            “Alex,” Kara said between punches, “if you’re here to talk to me about taking it easy or about her, just leave.”

            “No, I wasn’t,” Alex began

            “I can hear it in your heart,” Kara muttered. Alex took offense.

            “Look Kara, I know what you’re going through remember,” Alex boldly stated with Maggie standing right next to her. “I went through some destructive tendencies as well but,”

            “But you found love again,” Kara bit. This time Sam chiming in, something she hadn’t done for a while.

            “Kara, you can’t fault Lena for wanting to protect you.”

            Kara threw a few extra hard punches, “AND I CAN’T PROTECT HER?!”

            “Kara, she doesn’t know about you,” Maggie said, “She sees a blind woman who she cares for very much. She saw a woman she loves on the ground in pain today, you have to see it from her perspective.”

            Kara shook her head, “I just don’t understand why she would give up so easily.”

            “Lena, she’s been through a lot in her life, just as you have. And she doesn’t trust easily, and she gets scared when people get close. I’ve been where you are. Just, you have to give her time. The Luthor name has burdened her with a lot of shit, and she doesn’t want you to be a part of that.”

            Kara stopped for a moment, “Lillian Luthor.” _Fuck it, might as well tell them,_ “she’s the one behind all this I think.”

            “Lillian,” Sam said in shock, “Lena’s mother?” Kara nodded. “Shit.”

            “Lillian? I thought she disappeared,” Maggie asked.

            “She did,” Sam answered, “After Lex’s trail and conviction, she just disappeared. Some thought she just went into hiding on some island, others thought she might have killed herself. But, Kara, are you sure it’s Lillian?”

            “I’ve heard her, she control’s some gang she called CADMUS.”

            “Oh, shit,” Alex cursed.

            “Alex,” Kara asked in wonder, “you know something?”

            “Hey, you can’t just now go around asking me about what I know just because you gave us a name.”

            Kara sighed, and walked to a locker where two lengths of rope were sitting. Kara pulled out the rope and started tying them around her hands and wrist for Muay Thai wraps.

            “Look, Kara, CADMUS is Lex Luthor’s gang and well, they’ve got a lot of resources. Lex didn’t give up anything at his trial on his gang. He confessed to the bombing because, well maybe he’s just that crazy, but…Kara, this gang is serious. They are dangerous.”

            “I’ve been managing just fine on my own,” Kara said, finishing the rope on one arm while beginning on the other.

            “Kara, let us help you with this. If we just work together.”

            “NO, Alex!”

            “Hey,” Maggie interjected, not wanting to get things heated between the sisters, “Kara, if we can get substantial evidence on the gang, we could have a chance to bring them down.”

            “She’s just not the leader of the gang, she’s the one that ordered the assassinations on Lena.”

            The room went quiet, bearing the weight of the news as Kara finished the rope on the other arm. Kara didn’t wait for the trio present to respond as she moved to leave.

            “Kara, wait,” Alex tried.

            Kara turned, putting her mask on. Alex took in the sight, and if she was honest, she didn’t recognize her sister right now. She didn’t see the warm bubbly blonde that was Kara, she just saw…A terrifying sight of a warrior draped in a mask and rope. Kara’s had an extra three foot of rope dangling from the ties on her right hand, Alex assumed it was for grappling or something of the sort

            “Kara, you’re angry, and sad, what…what are you going to do?”

            “I need to know why Lillian is trying to kill Lena, and I need to know where she is.”

            “Kara,” Maggie chimed in, “what are you going to do if you find her?”

            Kara was glad her mask covered her eyes, because Kara felt an eye twitching. Kara ignored the question and left, but not without Alex calling out after her.

            “Kara, come on, if Lillian is involved, let us help you.”

            Kara continued on into the night, trying to keep her sister’s pleas at the back of her mind. And so she just pretended to not hear her sister shed tears and she went off through the alleyways and rooftops, looking for information on the whereabouts of Lillian Luthor.

\---

            Alex had been pacing back and forth in their new home for so long now, she hadn’t even realizing Sam was on the couch watching her.

“Honey just talk to me.”

“Sam, what am I supposed to do? She gives us the name, then doesn’t let us help her?” Alex then tripped over a box. After recovering, she sat next to Sam, sighing in defeat, looking around their home. Having just moved in a week ago, there were stacks of boxes still around the family room, and plastic covering a few pieces of furniture as they had not quite finished painting. The walls were painted a light blue in the family room, with yellow gracing the open kitchen. Sam and Alex had made the mistake of allowing Ruby to pick colors for her room, and it was a swarm of greens and yellows, showing off her love for soccer. It would have gone well, if Alex and Sam also hadn’t made the mistake of letting Ruby paint it as well.

            “Alex, I think the best we can hope to do is help her anyway, whether she accepts or not is up to her.”

            “I just wish she’d stop being so stubborn. I’ve never really known her to be like this. Where would she have gotten it?”

            Sam tilted her head and smiled at Alex pointedly.

            “Okay fine,” Alex replied, “Maybe she _did_ get it from me but,” Alex rubbed her forehead, trying to process everything. “I’ve just never known she could be so angry.”

            “Lillian tends to bring that out in people,” Sam confessed. Alex looked at her puzzledly. “I only met her once, before Lex’s trail when I was the only one who was there for Lena. We spoke for maybe a minute. She was distant, but I could see the cruel nature in her eyes. She is not the huggable mother that we are. And from what little Lena has told me about her, she’s never been warm to anyone but Lex.”

            Alex thought about it, wondering how someone as kind as Lena was able to grow up with such an evil woman. Alex supposes that maybe that is why Lena is sometimes putting herself at risk, or keeping people away from herself. Maybe that’s why she broke up with Kara, well, if they were together that is, Alex was still a bit confused on that part.

            Alex wiped her eyes of weariness, exhausted of the day’s revelations. Alex was so tired she didn’t remember falling to Sam’s lap, and then Sam carrying her to bed.

\---

            A lowly Daxam was running scared, fearing for his life, Kara was counting on this because running in fear causes people to make mistakes, in this case, this Daxam ran into a series of trash bins, toppling over and falling on his face. Kara took this advantage threw the length of rope dangling from her wrist at the Daxam as he tried to get up, and pulled him back down. This was the eight Daxam she’d stopped this night, looking for any information about Lillian. She could feel the blood seeping through the ropes and onto her fists, but, she honeslty could care less right now, she had to get Lillian. And so Kara turned her attention back to the Daxam, pressing her knee on his chest.

            “NO! NO! I DIDN’T STEAL IT! I SWEAR,” the Daxam screamed, throwing aside a purse.

            “Shut up,” Kara teethed, her altered voice still menacing as ever. “I’m not here about your thievery, but we can talk about that later. I want to know where Lillian Luthor is.”

            The Daxam’s skin went cold, he knew something, it was clear in the sound of his heart.

            “I don’t know who you are talking about,” he lied. Kara lifted him up and slammed him back down.

            “OW, Okay! OKAY!” He screamed, grabbing his head in pain as Kara released her hold. “Look, I don’t know where she is,” he said. Kara was about to put her foot down but the Daxam raised his hands in fear, “I REALLY DON’T KNOW! I SWEAR TO GOD!”

            Kara kicked one of the fallen trash cans to intimidate him, “SWEAR TO ME!”

            “I REALLY DON’T KNOW! She changes locations every week. I don’t know where she is now…”

            “Fine,” Kara teething, moving to knock him out, but again he put his hands up.

            “BUT I KNOW WHAT SHE’S PLANNING!”

            Kara relented, “where?”

            The Daxam tried to sit up but Kara held her foot on his chest, keeping him restrained. The Daxam grasped for air.

            “Jesus, they said you were a mean one.”

            Kara smirked, “So what it she planning?”

            The Daxam struggled against the hold Kara had, “Come on, please.”

            Kara sighed and release her footing, and the Daxam sat up.

            “Ever since you got the drop on us with those drugs at the hangar. Lillian has been obsessed with trying to get to her daughter. Something about Lex’s old files. She needs those files desperately, and she wants them before Lena finds them.”

            Kara winced at her girlfri…ex-girlfriend’s name.

            “What exactly is on those files?”

            “I don’t know.”

            Kara believed him, so she asked another question, “is that why Lillian is trying to kill Lena?”

            “Up until today, yes.”

            “What do you mean?”

            “She decided to change her game, she’s meeting with Lena in person.”

            Now Kara’s skin went cold. She picked up the Daxam by his shirt, “WHY WOULD SHE GO TO LENA IF SHE’S BEEN TRYING TO KILL HER ALL THIS TIME?”

            “I DON’T KNOW. THAT BITCH DOESN’T MAKE SENSE TO ME. ALL I KNOW IS SHE VISITED HER TODAY, LIKE AN HOUR…” His words were cut off when Kara let go of him and began running to L-Corp.

            Kara ran faster than she could she think possible as she swiftly jumped rooftop to rooftop as she neared the building. It didn’t matter the danger Kara was putting herself in with her parkour way of travel, she had to get to Lena, she had to make sure she was safe. And when Kara had made her way to the tower, she could hear the faint heartbeat of the woman she loved. And _damn,_ there was that word again. Love, Kara might have said earlier that day, but was it just to get Lena to stay, or did the words really ring true? Kara wasn’t really thinking then, she thought maybe she loved her, but now…well she still wasn’t thinking straight, but Kara really did think she loved Lena. No…she loves Lena. She really loves her, because she’s here, right now, as Daredevil, despite Kara being utterly pissed at Lena for leaving her like she did earlier, she loves Lena, and she has to make sure she’s safe.

            Kara went into the building next to Lena’s and ran up the stairs. She was not concerned about anyone seeing her, as it was near one in the morning, most everyone was asleep. There were a few who were awake, but Kara was not worried about them seeing her. She quickened her pace to the rooftop. And was she did, she was happy to find the rooftop she was on was level with the L-Corp balcony, a simple jump would be suffice, but Kara paused at the edge, hearing that someone was on the balcony, and there was only one person it could be. Lena was leaning against the railing of the balcony, probably looking over the city.

            Kara wanted to announce her presence, let Lena know she was there, but she was there as Daredevil, she couldn’t give anything away that might give Lena an idea that Daredevil was the woman who she had just broken up with. Lena’s heart was obscured, Kara didn’t quite have a good idea of what she was feeling. But Kara had felt all the rage she’d been building up all night just evaporate at the sound of her heart, as obscured it was, it was clear to Kara at that moment. She loves Lena. Any doubts about her love for Lena were gone, she loves Lena. Because if even the minute sound of that heart could take away all her anger, not even Alex could do that. Part of Kara felt bad about that, because nothing, no one could replace Alex. But their relationship was a little tense right now. But Kara couldn’t bring herself to care right now, because a flurry of emotions was overwhelming Kara, and she had to do something because Lena was just across the gap, and Kara just felt Lena needed someone to talk to.

            “Ms. Luthor,” Kara said softly, her altered voice carrying across the expanse of air between her building and L-Corp. Lena was not startled, not surprised, she simply turned, and her heart became much clearer to Kara. It sounded, sad, and angry, and made Kara love her even more. Lena sighed, it was not a happy sigh at that. As if Lena was letting out any and all frustrations of the day.

            “Daredevil,” Lena greeted neutrally. “I was wondering if you were going to show up tonight.”

            Kara took that as an invitation to cross, so she did. The ten-foot gap was nothing to Kara as she felt the wind against her body as she jumped to the balcony.

            Lena hummed, as if intrigued by Kara’s, or rather Daredevil’s abilities. Kara just shrugged it off.

            “Ms. Luthor, are…”

            “Lena, please,” Lena bit, “I don’t much like being called by my last name,” she corrected as they walked inside.

            Kara nodded, wishing so badly she could just take her mask off and comfort Lena.

            “I don’t suppose I get to know your name?”

            Kara remained silent.

            “A clever mind would keep a difficult to themselves, I see you have that gift.”

            Kara smirked.

            Lena stayed silent for a moment, staring at Daredevil’s arms, seeing the rope tied around them and just how bloodied the fists were.

            “You’ve been busy tonight.”

            Kara winced, having forgotten about the ropes and the blood. Kara moved her arms behind her but Lena didn’t seem to mind them.

            “Don’t bother, I think it’s good to keep busy.”

            “I beat bad guys up for a hobby,” Kara countered sarcastically.

            “Well they are bad guys right?”

            “Yes.”

            “Then I don’t see anything wrong with it, it’s what they deserve.”

            Kara silently celebrated that Lena accepted the Daredevil side of Kara, though she really didn’t deserve the victory as she was still lying to her. And a few seconds of silence followed before Kara couldn’t take it anymore.

            “I heard about the bombing. Are you alright?”

            “I’m fine,” Lena replied quickly, but Kara could hear it in her heart, she was not fine. And Lena seemed to pick up on that observation, sighing again. “I keep saying that.”

            Kara waited for Lena to speak again, feeling that she just needed to vent. “How long have you been doing this,” Lena asked.

            “A little more than a month maybe,” Kara couldn’t really remember with how much had been going on.

            “I moved here maybe a month ago too. I’ve lost track despite it being such a small amount of time. So much has happened. I’ve had three assassination attempts, I’ve renamed my company, I met some…” Lena stopped, but Kara’s heart skipped, thinking that Lena was talking about her, well at least about Kara. But Kara understood what Lena was talking about.

            “It’s just so much to take in that you’re not sure how to process it?”

            “Yeah,” Lena agreed quietly. “You ever feel like that Daredevil?”

            It felt a little weird being addressed as Daredevil, especially by Lena, but there really was no other way of saying it, “More often than not. I’m out there almost every night, trying to make this city a better place. And so often, I see so much shit that I wonder if what I’m doing is even making a difference. I might take down some gang members, but more just take their place. I try to save a girl or a kid from getting hurt, but there’s another one getting hurt somewhere else. Sometimes I just wonder…”

            “Why?” They said at the same time. Kara just wish right now she could see Lena’s face, just to see any hope that she might have in her eyes. Long ago Kara had accepted being blind, but at times like these, she wished it was different.

            “My brother started out like that.”

            Kara was stunned, she’d never heard Lena talk about him before. She about to say as such, but Kara remembered she’s here as Daredevil, so she stayed quiet.

            “Wow,” Lena confessed, “I haven’t said his name since, well since his trial.”

            Kara could hear Lena start to cry. And Kara wanted nothing more than to comfort her, but she shouldn’t not as Daredevil at least. _I mean, would that be weird,_ Kara thought. Kara didn’t realize she’d extended her hand and laid on Lena’s shoulder, before quickly removing it. If Lena found it weird, she didn’t say anything.

            “Saying his name, it makes it all that more real to me.”

            “How so?”

            “Sometimes, it’s easier to think he’s just been away, like on vacation or a business trip. It’s easier to think that because when I thik of him, of his name, his legacy, I remember what he’s done.”

            “You said he started out like that, what did you mean?”

            “Lex,” Lena stammered, “When Lex took over LuthorCorp, after Lionel passed, he wanted to help those less fortunate. But, it was difficult, LuthorCorp had lost a lot of power after Lionel’s death, and Lex was still very young and there weren’t too many that listened. And he began to feel that Congress, politicians, the government was to blame for not doing anything to help. And my brother tried to speak up, but it didn’t work. Then came the rebrand, Lex rebranded into LexCorp, not so different from my own rebranding, feeling that a fresh start, a new name was the key. And the contracts flooded in, all military, and Lex became intrigued in the science of it. He had forgotten all about the crime and trying to rid Metropolis of it, having gone mad with the power he had. And the more power he had, the more Congress listened. That’s when he realized the influence he had. But instead of returning to his dream and using his power to ridding Metropolis of crime, he had this singular idea in his mind that the government was to blame. And that’s when his gang came to be. He hired his own criminals to control crime in the city. But it got out of hand so fast. He tried to reel me into it, but I refused. That’s when I left. And then everything went to shit, because Lex realized the only way to control crime was to be the crime. His gang gained to much control that if Lex had wanted, he could order any common criminal to do anything, and they would do it. It was of course, completely unknown to the world that Lex was secretly the head of the gang that controlled Metropolis. But Lex feared that people would start to investigate.”

            Lena paused, taking a few breaths of air, realizing just how much she was confessing to a stranger. She walked over to her liquor cabinet, pouring herself too much scotch than necessary. And Lena started crying again.

            “I wish Kara was here,” Lena said so quiet that Kara knew she should not have heard it. Kara’s heart was racing now, and thank God this mask covered her eyes, because Kara, knew they were wide. Lena turned back and continued her story as if she had not just said those words.

            “Lex went crazy. That’s really the only way to put it. He had come to disagree with everything Congress was doing. And the only solution he saw was to get rid of Congress. And he killed 37 people.”

            Kara knew the number, she wrote one of the articles about the bombings. It was the first time she had heard of Lena. But she didn’t stop to the level of some other reporters by dragging her name through the mud. Kara didn’t have any proof that Lena was like her family, so why would she write about it?

            “Sometimes I think it’s my fault you kn…”

            “Don’t you dare blame yourself Lena,” Kara said, forgetting she was Daredevil and that her voice modulator was on. Lena was taken back a bit by the assured statement. Kara winced, “sorry, I didn’t mean for that to sound so menacing.”

            “You seem so sure that it’s not my fault, but how could you know?” Lena wasn’t angry, it wasn’t as if she was saying Daredevil had no right to say it wasn’t her fault, but Daredevil didn’t have the facts. “Sometimes I think if I had stayed with him, working for him through the time he was gaining power, maybe I could have turned him away from the destruction he caused.”

            Kara could see Lena’s reasoning, but she still didn’t agree with her.

            “Lena, I’ve spent a long time on the sidelines, doing my best not to fight. I didn’t want to become the thing I feared. I didn’t want to become a fighter. But the more I stood by, the more crime rose, and nobody did anything, I just couldn’t stand idly by when I have these skills that can help others. But that doesn’t mean those hurt before I put this mask on were hurt because of me. Sure, I could have done more, I should have done more. But we both made choices to stay away. We did what we thought right at the time. You were saving your soul, I was trying to respect the wishes of my parents.”

            Kara had to stop herself from giving away too much. She doesn’t think she’s Lena about her parents, only that they had died.

            “I moved here to get away from Metropolis, a city that mostly didn’t know who I was to loathing the very mention of my name overnight. I think that’s just human nature though.”

            Lena poured herself another glass, now filling it with whiskey.

            “My mother came to visit me today.”

            _FUCK,_ Kara internally screamed, surprising herself with how much restraint she was showing.

            “Ms. Luthor, she’s the one I’ve been trying to take down.”

            Surprisingly, Lena took it in stride, and if Kara could see Lena’s face, Kara wouldn’t have thought Lena blinked.

            “Well, glad someone is.”

            “I’m sorry Lena.”

            “Don’t be, she’s far from my mother.”

            “Any chance you wanna tell me what she wanted?”

            Lena sighed, seeing no harm at giving Daredevil the information. “She wanted files that Lex used to have. I have his old hard-drives and have kept them for safe keeping. I don’t intend to ever use them, however, I had to take them to keep them from getting in the wrong hands. Hands like my mothers.”

            Lena was half expecting Daredevil to be taken back by the omission, having files that could further implicate her brother, or rather, allow Lena to take control of the gangs, anyone would be suspicious, but not Daredevil, for some reason.

            But to Kara, she’d never be suspicious of Lena. In all the time she knew her, she’d only ever done good, well, minus the whole break up part. But Kara could hear something in Lena’s heart, something that beat both in terror and in sadness, and Kara just couldn’t bring herself to ask what.

            “I was adopted you know,” Lena admitted, as she poured herself another glass of alcohol, Kara smelled rum this time. But she had no idea why Lena was being to admissive when she had heard almost none of this has Kara.

            “I’m not even a Luthor and yet I’m treated like one.”

            Kara knew this, Lena had used those exact words the night they had met.

            “Sometimes I wonder how life would have been like if my mother had not passed away, if I had never been adopted by the Luthor’s. Or if my father who I had never known would have taken me in.”

            Kara’s heart broke at just how Lena sounded right now. Kara felt kind of special with the fact that Lena only seemed to let her walls down around her, but right now, as Daredevil, Kara saw just how hurt Lena was, and Kara so badly wanted to take off her mask and hug Lena. But she can’t do that, because, at least in Lena’s mind, Kara Danvers is mad at her, and in truth, Kara was, but she loves Lena, at that outweighs her anger right now.

            “But, I don’t think I would trade my life for anything right now. Not with Ka,” Lena stopped herself, seemingly wondering if she should tell the vigilante about the woman she loved. Lena shrugged, seeing no harm in it, and with how much alcohol Lena had consumed, Lena wasn’t entirely sure Daredevil was actually there. “If I wasn’t a Luthor, if I had never been adopted, if Lex hadn’t gone crazy and blown up 37 people, if I had taken over the company and move to National City, I would have never met Kara Danvers.”

            And Kara was smiling, how could she not. Kara absent mindedly went to remove her mask but she stopped herself. She hoped Lena hadn’t seen her, but the long silence spoke volume. Kara sighed. In truth she couldn’t stand the lying anymore, and every second Kara kept this secret, Kara felt it would just be worse in the end when she did tell her.

            “Ms. Luthor,” Kara started softly, deactivating her voice modulator, “I trust you and I think you deserve to know.”

            “Daredevil,” Lena tried to stop her.

            “Lena,” Kara said, more fervently. And upon saying her name, Lena’s heart spiked. Lena felt like she knew that voice, but…no, it couldn’t be, could it?

            Kara move to take her mask off when, _what is that?_ Kara heard five gunshots, all silenced, coming from the lobby.

            “Daredevil,” Lena asked nervously. “What’s going…”

            “Shh.”

            Three more gunshots rang out.

            “There’s gunshots, silencers, they’re,” four more… “they’re downstairs.” Then _DING!_ and that’s where the heartbeats sounded themselves out, 20…20 heartbeats. And Kara sprang into action, taking Lena’s arm and forcing her into a corner where she’d be safe.

            “What’s going on,” Lena asked again, sounding more like an order than a question.

            “There are 20 men, all armed,” Kara focused again, “submachine guns, silenced and enough ammunition to take this building.”

            “Ho…how the fuck can you possibly know that?”

            Kara smirked, she didn’t mean to seem so full of herself, but she couldn’t help it, she was now in an opportunity to show off her abilities, even though Kara knew now was definitely NOT the time. Kara knew a fight was coming, and so she turned on her voice modulator once more and retied the ropes she’d used as a grapple back to her left arm.

            “Ms. Luthor, I need you to trust me. There are 20, heavily armed men, on their way to hurt you. I cannot allow that…so, do you trust me?”

            Lena’s answer was almost instant, “yes.” But what made her trust this mysterious vigilante? Was it the fact that Kara trusted Daredevil, and Kara trusted Lena? But what did Lena do to deserve that trust?

            “Okay, stay here,” Kara stood, taking the grappling length of her rope in her hands.        “NO, get Jess in here.”

            Kara heard a steady heartbeat just outside the door, and Kara quickly opened it up. Jess jumped, “Who the hell?”

            “Jess, get in here now,” Lena ordered. Jess didn’t question her boss, taking Daredevil’s gesturing hand and pulled her in the office.

            “Can you turn off the building lights from here,” Kara asked frantically.

            “Of course, but…”

            “Do it.”

            “But what about Jess an…”

            “I will protect you, but you need to turn off the lights.”

            Lena obeyed, running to her computer and typing in series of commands.

            “Quickly Lena,” Kara implored, “we have ten seconds.”

            “Almost done.”

            “Lena!”

            “OKAY,” Lena pressed enter on the keyboard and all the lights went out.

            “Great, now go into your panic room,” Kara said, gesturing to the direction where she heard electricity flowing behind the walls.

            “How do you…nevermind,” Lena gave up arguing with Daredevil, took Jess’ hands and walked with her into panic room.

            “Ms. Luthor, what is going on?”

            “My mother wasn’t bluffing, she wants those files,” Lena said, running to a drawer where she was keeping the hard drives. Lena picked up the hard drives and placed them in a secured briefcase, “she can’t get these files.”

            “Um, Miss Luthor,” Jess asked, still looking at the closed door, wondering who the figure in black was. “Miss Luthor was that Daredevil?”

            “Yes,” Lena breathed, still wondering if her suspicions could be true? Probably not, Kara was furious with her. No, Kara is not Daredevil, there is no reason for Kara to be helping her right now. But Kara had sent Daredevil to help her before, could it be this time she has sent Daredevil again. But how would Kara have known she needed help. Lena’s thoughts were interrupted when the gunshots began.

\---

            20 men, 20 guns, and a lot of bullets. But Kara had the advantage, complete darkness, and they didn’t know she was here. Kara hid herself aside from the elevator. There were two elevators being used And the first elevator reached its destination, and the doors opened. One man stepped out first,

            “All the lights are out, she knew we were coming.”

            “No matter,” another voice said, cocking the slide on his gun. Kara recognized this voice. It was Mike. And Mike worked for Lillian. Lillian sent them. And that angered Kara even more than she was before.

            “Remember, we’re not supposed to kill her. Lillian’s orders.” another voice said to Mike.

            “Fuck Lillian. We kill the bitch, say it was self-defense,” Mike ordered. And that was it for Kara. She jumped out, grappling Mike’s weapon with her rope and yanking it from his arms.

            “Who the fuck,” Mike screamed, but Kara was fast, agile, and she swung at Mike with enough force to knock him off his feet. There was gunfire that rang out in random directions, wildly flying around and missing Kara. Kara kept Lena’s breathing in range, as the panic room made if difficult to seek out her heart. But it was all the reason Kara needed to fight off twenty men who easily outweighed her, but weight and size were nothing to Kara, she knew she vastly out-skilled these thugs. And Kara felt that as she took on two more thugs. Kara expertly grappled one of the legs and pulled forward, knocking him on the ground, as his face smacked the floor, knocking him out. Kara had to work fast, 8 men still stood with 10 more still on their way up in the second elevator. Kara took to take down a Daxam who had dropped his weapon when Kara had kicked it away earlier in the fight. He had knelt down to retrieve his weapon, which gave Kara an open to kick his jaw in. His wriggled on the floor in pain, but Kara left him there, moving to another target.

            She still had 5 Daxams left when the other elevator made it to the top.

            “Shit,” Kara cursed, she was outnumbered all ready, but 10 more men, ten more guys, no doubt aware that she was here, Kara would have a difficu…

            _Bang bang bang…_ That wasn’t gunfire. That was…electricity? Kara looked for the sound, and, two men raised their guns at Lena.

            “LENA! GET BACK IN THE PANIC ROOM!” Kara screamed, moving to block the path of the gunfire, but the two men fell, screaming from electric pain.

            Kara ignored the questions and turned to the several men still standing. Kara threw the length of the rope at one man’s neck, wrapping itself around tight and pulling into another Daxam. Kara punched him three times, once in the gut, once in the jaw and then his temple, knocking him out as well. And another Daxam raised his gun against Lena and fired. Kara must have reacted faster than possible because she put herself in front of the bullet, taking it in her shoulder, almost directly where she’d been hit with shrapnel earlier, Kara’s body lurched with pain, but Kara ignored it in her mind, focusing on taking down the Daxam who had just shot at Lena, the last one standing. Kara jumped forward, tackling the man to the ground.

“DON’T FUCKING HURT HER,” Kara screamed, punching his face in. And Kara didn’t relent, she felt the Muay Thai ropes getting bloodier and bloodier. And then Kara heard Mike rise up from the ground grabbing Lena and pointing a pistol at her head. Kara whipped around, throwing the grapple to the wrist holding the gun and pulled tight, the gun dropped, and Kara lunged for his wrist, and twisted it around, breaking it. Mike screamed in pain, and Kara grabbed Lena’s hand, and pulled her back into the office.

“Lena, you need to stay safe, I can’t have you…” but the worry Kara had for Lena had overloaded her senses, Kara hadn’t heard the gunshot to her, piercing her lower stomach. This shot floored Kara, and lost grip of Lena as she fell.

“You’re coming with us Ms. Luthor,” one of the Daxams said, gripping Lena’s arm.

“Let go of me,” Lena ordered, struggling against the Daxams hold.

“Lena,” Kara groaned, struggling a bit to get up as the bullet was still inside her. But as she tried to get up, a blunt force knocked at the back of her head, knocking her back down. Mike had struck her with the butt of the gun. And moved to grab Lena’s other arm to drag her away.

            “LENA,” Kara screamed. Her modulated voice carrying through the darkened room. Kara again tried to get up, but she heard a finger wrap around a trigger and Kara moved just as the shot rang out, Kara was fast enough to avoid where the bullet would have hit, her head, but it buried itself in her leg. And then, alarms, loud, blaring alarms. And the Daxams scrambled, all 20 men getting back up and hurrying to the exit, but Kara couldn’t move, she tried so hard, and they had Lena, Kara had to move. But the blaring alarms was hurting her ears, she couldn’t focus, and she fell back to the ground.

            “Lena,” Kara whispered, “Lena. Lena.” Lena was screaming for help.

            “Lena,” Kara said with her last conscious breaths, “I will find you.” And before Kara slipped away, she heard Lena.

            “Kara, I’m sorry.”


	14. Imprisoned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena's captured, and Kara tries to figure out what to do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW for abuse/torture  
> (It's rather light though)

⠠⠊⠍⠏⠗⠊⠎⠕⠝⠑⠙

Imprisoned

            _Fuck_ , _they took Lena._ Kara was still in pain from the three bullets she took, but all she could think about was Lena. Kara had failed, miserably, she was so blinded by rage, she let it get the better of her. She had to get up, she had to get to Lena before she would be out of reach, but seeing as she couldn’t move, she had to get help. She struggled for her phone and called the one person who would always be there.

            “Alex,” Kara quivered through her still modulated voice. “Alex, uggh, help me.”

            And Kara lost it. She failed. She epically fucked up, like _epically._

            “Lena,” Kara repeated, “fuck, Lena, I’m so sorry.”

            Kara was beginning to feel the blood loss take effect, adding more to her failure. “FUCK!”

            Suddenly a pair of hands was ripping her shirt apart, and Kara was about to move to defend herself when she realized this person was beginning to clean her wounds.

            “J…Jess,” Kara asked out, knowing she had been the only other person present before the fight broke out. “Jess, is that you?”

            “Daredevil, I need to clean the wounds, but the bullet that hit your stomach is still in your body, the other two were through and through.”

            “How,” Kara groaned as she felt alcohol pour on her wound on her leg, “do you know that?”

            “Miss Luthor had wanted me to take some basic medical training in case she was ever attacked in her office, and she needed immediate attention.”

            Kara was breathing heavy as Jess began wrapping the leg wound tight, “Wow, that…that was smart.”

            “She’s always thinking several steps ahead.”

            Kara scoffed, “Yeah, then how’d she get taken?”

            “It was part of her plan.”

            “I’m sorry?” Kara was confused…part of Lena’s plan? What plan was that?

            “She meant to be captured, and she was counting on you showing up.”

            _How did she know I’d show up?_ Kara then remembered what Lena was yelling as she was being taken, _‘Kara, I’m sorry,’_ she had said. Did Lena know? Did Lena actually know? Or was Lena apologizing to Kara for being so stupid.

            Kara moved to get up now, “I need to find her.”

            “No,” A new, but all to familiar voice, replied, “No, you’re coming with me.”

            “Agent Danvers,” Kara said, glad the modulator was still activated. Kara opened her mouth to speak again, but, she honestly didn’t know what to say. Alex moved to help her up, then another form helped her up as well.

            “Sam,” Kara asked, now really close to slipping out of consciousness again.

            “Let’s get you out of here, then we will talk.” And then Kara fell asleep, not able to stay with the world much longer.

\---

            Bright white lights filled Lena’s eyes as the bag was removed from her head. Lena turned her head, surveying her surroundings, frowning upon realizing that there were no windows that could indicate her location. As best as Lena could guess, she was underground, hence the no windows, and they had to be pretty far underground because it was a rather stuffy atmosphere. But what Lena was worried about is that if Daredevil was okay. She was hoping Daredevil would have shown up. Lena guessed she was friends with Kara in some way when she was planning all this, but…given the recent events, Lena thought for a moment they could be one in the same. But that is just not possible, Lena just couldn’t the soft sunny blonde that she loved could be someone so cold and powerful. And love…that word seared into her brain like a brand. Lena loves Kara, there was no doubt in her mind, but she had to distance Kara from her for this to work. There would be less a likelihood for Lillian to find out who Kara is if Lena kept Kara away from her. Lena knew Kara would be furious, and Lena probably destroyed any chance of a future with her, but Kara would be safe. And if Kara _had_ sent Daredevil, that just told Lena that Kara still cared.

            But she could worry about that later. So far, everything was going as planned. Lena had several scenarios planned out based on what Lillian would do. After she left her office earlier that day, Lena thought of three scenarios.

            Scenario one, the current one, is that Lillian would send people to kidnap her, in which case she’d have the files with her, and Lillian would try to have them accessed. But Lena had built a failsafe in the briefcase in which the drives were contained, any attempt to bypass the security, or enter a wrong password, the files would be uploaded online for the world to see, along with the security video of the conversation Lena had with Lillian earlier that day, which would destroy Lillian’s reputation.

            Scenario two, Lillian would try to have Lena killed again, and similar to scenario one, those files would upload and the security footage as well.

            Then scenario three and thank God this one had not come to be, Lillian finds out who Kara is and has her captured…because if that had happened, Lena knew she would have no choice but to give Lillian what she wants.

            But as far as Lena knew, Kara was still in the hospital, and safe. With her sister and Sam, and that detective Maggie, Kara should be safe.

            “Lena.” Lillian’s voice was nothing but a nuisance to Lena. Lena had long ago stopped seeing Lillian as her mother, she was now just someone who shared her last name and that was it. Lena had wanted nothing from Lillian, and Lena had often hoped that it would be the same way, given that Lillian hadn’t even tried to contact Lena since Lex’s trail until today. That wasn’t to say that Lena was not prepared. She knew her mother would come back eventually, needing something from Lena. And Lena had guessed Lex’s files would at some point play into the mix. She’d hid them away when she took over the company, not bothering to see what her brother had been doing. Lena didn’t care anymore, she no longer wanted to be in her brother’s shadow, hence the move to National City, and the rebranding, and the refusal of military contracts.

            “Lena, Lena, Lena,” her mother tsked. “I told you Lena, don’t screw with me.” Lillian said in a chair across from the one Lena was tied in.

            “Well, as you put it, you shouldn’t expect me to listen to you,” Lena retorted. Lillian swung her hand across Lena’s face, slapping her. But Lena smirked, “you’ve gotten weaker, you used to hit harder.”

            Lillian raised her hand to slap her again, but gave up, seeing no use to it anymore.

            “Lena, I captured you for a reason. And you happened to be foolish enough to give us Lex’s hard drives as well.”

            Lena smirked, “Oh, but you didn’t think it would be that easy did you?”

            “Sarcasm is not an appealing trait Lena, I taught you better than that.”

            “Well, _mother,_ ” Lena teethed, “I happen to have learned a thing or two without you, in fact, I’ve never needed you.”

            “Don’t be so quick to dismiss Lena. I’ve helped you in ways you might not realize.”

            Lena rolled her eyes and Lillian scoffed.

            “Fine then.”

            “So what do you want?”

            “I want the combination for the briefcase.”

            “Well you’re going to have to try harder than that Lillian.”

            Lillian, sensing this would be Lena’s response, she pulled out a remote and clicked the middle button, an image on the screen behind Lillian lit up and Lena gasped.

            It was a picture of Kara, laughing, smiling with Lena, a picture taken as if taken by paparazzi, but Lena knew better. She knew Lillian would have been watching her, that’s not what bothered her about the picture. No, what bother…no, terrified Lena is that there was a caption for the picture in large bold text, ‘ _Kara Danvers_ ’. Lillian found out… _FUCK,_ Lena cursed in her head.

            “Ah, yes, that’s what I thought. Little Ms. Kara Danvers, the junior, albeit determined reporter of CatCo. Born December 12th, 1993, parents killed in car accident in November 2002, blinding the helpless soul.”

            Lena felt her rage building inside her, over information that she herself hadn’t known. Lena knew Kara’s parents were killed, but hearing Lillian talk of such a private detail that Kara had shared with her, made her blood boil.

            “She was adopted in June 2006 by Eliza and Jeremiah Danvers,” Lillian continued, and that was something Lena did not know. _Four years…was Kara alone for four years?_ “Would you like for me to continue about what I know about Kara Danvers?”

            “Don’t you dare speak her name,” Lena spat.

            “I told you Lena, friends are a weakness, one I intend to exploit in your case.”

            “What did you to do her?”

            Lillian smiled evilly, “you’ll be relieved to know that we have no idea where she is. We would have expected her to still be in the hospital after the bombing, but it appears she checked out early.”

            This caught Lena by surprise, why would Kara check herself out, when she still… _holy shit!_ Lena began to think, _did she get out to send Daredevil after me…no, that would be silly, she could have called or texted Daredevil…unless of course…NO! NO Lena,_ Lena chastised herself. _Kara can’t be Daredevil…she wouldn’t risk her life for me…would she?_

            “I do hope I’m not interrupting whatever is going on in that head of yours, but I need the combination.”

            Lena scoffed once more, “Like I said Lillian, you’ll have to do better. You can hurt me all you want, you don’t have Kara, you don’t have anything.”

            But Lillian’s smile didn’t cease, “We’ll see.”

            And with that, Lillian got up and left, leaving Lena still tied to the chair, alone to think about what the hell was going on with Kara.

\---

            “Kara, wake up.” The voice echoed in her ears, the sound bouncing around in her head like an out of control ball. Her senses were so far out of line she couldn’t tell where the voice was coming from. But as Kara came to, the voice became a bit clearer.

            “Kara, honey,” that’s Alex, “please, wake up.”

            “Al,” Kara groans, “where am I?”

            “Oh, thank God. You’ve been out for two days.”

            “Two days? I was just at…” And Kara panicked, “LENA!!!” Kara sprung to get up, but found herself forced back down to the bed by Alex and Sam, “NO! LET ME GO! I HAVE TO GO FIND LENA! SHE WAS TAKEN! NO ONE KNOWS SHE WAS…”

            “KARA,” Alex screamed, wincing as she did because she never liked yelling at Kara. “Kara, take a breath…we know. The FBI is already looking for her since the attack

            “But, I thought you have to wai…”

            “We weren’t going to wait. I convinced J’onn to let me out a team together to find her. Winn is helping to, so is Maggie.”

            Kara took a moment to take in the information, knowing full well she didn’t deserve the help. She’d lied to her sister, she became cold and distant, “Alex…why are y…”

            “Stop that right there. You are my sister, always and forever. And even if these last few weeks have been difficult, I’m not breaking that promise I made to you so many years ago. I will always help you, even when you don’t need it.”

            Kara started to tear up, “They took Lena. Alex, they took…” And Kara broke down. Letting all the pent up emotions spill out. “I love her Alex.” There, she said it… she said it to someone other than Lena. And that’s what makes it real right? In the past, Kara had told Alex EVERYTHING, her latest crush, her latest heartbreak, the goods and bads of work and life, everything, but Kara hadn’t told any of this to Alex.  
            “Alex, I really love her,” Kara repeated through the tears. Alex let herself onto the bed and hugged her sister tight.

            “I know Kara, I know,” Alex didn’t let go of her sister, didn’t even relax her hold.

            “Alex, I love her so much.”

            “Shh, shh, it’s okay Kara.”

            Alex let her sister cry out all the emotions that had built themselves up, all the ones she’d built since Kara had practically met Lena. Kara could no longer deny it. She’d said it to Lena, and yet, she didn’t know if it was true. She’d thought it as Daredevil, and again, didn’t know if she was sure, but now, having just said it to Alex, Kara knew, she was in love with Lena Luthor.

            After a few more minutes of crying and consolation from Alex and Sam, Kara had calmed down enough to process everything.

            “Where are we,” Kara asked. This wasn’t Alex’s apartment, that much was certain.

            “Our home, the one Lena gave Sam and I. We started moving in a week ago.”

            Kara was confused, “why didn’t you tell me?”

            “Well, we weren’t exactly talking very well.”

            “Oh,” Kara thought back, “right.”

            “Okay, Kara, let’s just, forget everything that has happened in the past, forget everything we have said to eachother in the past few weeks, just forget it okay. What can we do to help?”

            Kara wanted to protest, but, given her failure the other night, _is it really so bad to ask for help?_

            “I think, I need to go to CatCo, first. I have an idea that might bring Lillian out to the  light, given I don’t get fired for not being there for a few days.”

            “Don’t worry about that, Cat Grant knows you were injured at the L-Corp attack, everyone thinks you’re just recovering, speaking of which,” Alex paused, lifting Kara’s shirt to see the bullet wound on the stomach.

            “Your abilities are remarkable. I was able to get the bullet out and stitched up the wound. It’ll still leave a nasty scar but, it has healed up phenomenally fast, as have your other wounds, there will still be scarring, but I don’t think Lena would mind that too much.”

            Kara felt her face go red. “Yeah, uhh, no.”

            “But seriously, how are you feeling?”

            Kara took a moment to take in her surroundings. There was Ruby, sleeping in the room next to hers. The TV was on in the Master bedroom, Kara listened to what was playing, _is that…Monty Python,_ Kara thought. Kara listened further, outside. Their home was in a suburb, away from the bustling downtown. But they were in a secluded area, Kara could tell their home was spacious, as was the land around it. Kara could hear a fountain in the yard, and their were birds chirping about it. It was, “peaceful. Your home I mean, it’s, really peaceful.”

            Kara heard Alex’s heart relax a bit after, “It is isn’t it,” Kara heard Sam lay a hand on her wife’s shoulder.

            “But seriously, how are you Kara,” Sam asked, placing her hand on Kara’s.

            “I’m good, I…I need to find Lena.”

            “And we will, but Kara, please, Kara, let us help you?”

            Again, Kara really wanted to protest. She didn’t want anyone else to get hurt because of her crusade against Lillian and CADMUS however, Alex might be right.

            “Okay.”

\---

            Lena had been here for three days now. She’d since been untied from her chair and allowed to roam the facility, a mistake on Lillian’s behalf. Lena was mapping out the entire complex, counting how many steps between each room and corridor, which would be handy if Daredevil arrived and shut off all the power. What bothered Lena the most is she had no idea what was going on outside of the walls she was being kept. She trusted Sam was taking care of the company with Jess in her absence, and she would assume the news was having a field day with Lena’s disappearance happening so shortly after Lillian Luthor reappearing after being out of the spotlight for over a year. But Lena wasn’t worried about any of that, no, Lena was worried about Kara.

            God, she missed her. Barely three days had passed since she’d last scene her, and she really misses her. She just wants to see her eyes again. And God did Lena wish that just once Kara could see her. Lena didn’t care Kara was blind, it was neither an issue, nor an inconvenience, but it didn’t take away the fact Lena really wanted Kara to see her just once. And Lena was nervous for Kara’s safety, if in fact Kara did know Daredevil, perhaps Daredevil was near her to protect her. But Lena had no idea, and knowing Lillian, she would find a way to get to Kara. Lena knew if Lillian got Kara, or hurt her in anyway, that would be it for Lena. She’d have no choice but to hand the hard drives over.

            “Miss Luthor,” a deep voice called out, Lillian’s henchman, Hank Henshaw, “Lillian requests your presence.”

            “Tell her to fuck off,” Lena spat. Henshaw’s hand flew threw the air, striking Lena’s cheek. Lena reset her jaw, rubbing away the hit, “well, you certainly hit harder than she used to.”

            “It wasn’t a request Ms. Luthor, your mother needs you.”

            “She is not my mother,” Lena scolded, following the henchman’s orders. Lena followed him to the control room, which was 237 steps from Lena’s makeshift room, which was 311 steps from an electiric control room where she could sabotage all the systems. If Lena were to make a run for it from the control room, it would 1718 steps to make a full circle through the complex, if only she knew the way out.

            “Ah, Lena, so glad you could join me. I trust Henshaw is treating you well.”

            Lena grabbed the side of her jaw and lightly scratched it, “Yes, your hospitality is more than satisfactory.”

            Lillian frowned at Lena’s sarcasm, but had given up correcting her. Instead, she motioned for Lena to sit down at a table where she had set down a tray for tea.

            “Oh, so you’re the good cop now,” Lena quipped seeing the unusually kind gesture from Lillian as a means to try to trip Lena up.

            “Tea?”

            “What do you what Lillian,” Lena asked, wanting to skip whatever Lillian would do to ‘butter’ her up.

            “I’d like to talk to you about an issue that concerns your father.”

            Lena rolled her eyes, “You and Lionel were never my parents, you would do well to not think of me as your daughter.”

            “Ah,” Lillian said, raising her finger, “that is were you are wrong. Tell me Lena, what do you know of your biological mother?”

            This caught Lena off guard, in all the years she spent at Luthor Manor, not once had Lillian asked or talked about Lena’s biological parents. As far as Lena knew, her mother died when she was four, and her father was unknown and had abandoned her. Lena’s biological mother, of whom she only had a name, Maggie Grace, worked for Lionel, which is how Lena came to be in the Luthor’s care, rather than in the foster system. Though sometimes Lena wondered if foster care would have been better.

            “Why do you care,” Lena retorted, not particularly wanting to talk about the subject. “As I recall, you were the only one who didn’t console me when you took me in. I believe your exact words were, ‘You’re a Luthor now, there is no need for crying anymore.’ I was four years old.”

            Lillian’s stoic expression did not soften with the words, “And look where that has put you. You are the CEO of a multi-billion-dollar company. A force to be reckoned with. But please, Lena, humor me, what do you know of your parents?”

            Lena sighed, deciding to play along to whatever Lena was getting at, “All I know is my mother’s name, Maggie Grace.”

            “And of your father?”

            “Nothing. Probably some asshole that knocked my mother up and left when he found out she was pregnant.”

            “I wish you wouldn’t swear Lena.”

            Lena shook her head.

            A short silence fell over the two before Lillian spoke again, “I would expect a Luthor to be proper.”

            “I am NOT a Luthor, I was merely adopted into your family, forced to take a name I’ve never wanted. I’ve never been a Luthor at heart, and that’s something you’ve always hated about me isn’t it?”

            “Oh but Lena, you are a Luthor.”

            “I am not. Not in mind, nor blood.”

            “And what if I were to say you were a Luthor by blood.”

            Lena paused, not able to have a comeback, “What do you mean?”

            Lillian handed her a folder. “Read it,” she commanded. Lena complied, opening the folder, shocked to see what it contained. It was a birth certificate. Lena’s birth certificate. And in the field of parentage it showed _Mother: Margaret Grace, Father: Lionel Luthor._ _THIS HAS TO BE FAKE,_ Lena thought. She was NOT a Luthor.

            “Trying to mess with my mind Lillian? Trying to get me to trip up and give you the codes for the hard drives,” Lena said calmly, though in her heart she was anything but.

            “Oh Lena, your denial is a pitiful trait. But look at this document, you know it to be true.”

            Lena stared at the name, Lionel Luthor.

            “Your father, as much as a good man he pretended to be, was anything but. Gallivanting around with another woman every other weekend. You didn’t think all those trips he took were for business, did you?”

            Lena’s blood was running cold, Lionel, was the only one who had comforted her when she had arrived to Luthor Manor as a scared, and lonely little girl. He was the only one who said, ‘Sorry for you loss.’ All the times she’d spent with Lionel, learning, experimenting, observing, she was with her father. God, Lena wanted to cry, but she had to hold in her tears. She couldn’t break, not in front of Lillian.

            “Well, so glad you tarnished the kind image I had of Lionel. You must really hate me if you talk bad of a man who has been dead for 12 years.”

            “Oh, my dear Lena, you are my daughter, and I love you Lena.”

            Lena shook her head, standing from the table, “Is anything else you want to torture me with Lillian, perhaps maybe you hate me enough to talk bad of Lex, but we both know you won’t tell such lies.”

            “And what makes you think I’ve told you any lies now?”

            “Because you told me you love me.” Lena didn’t give Lillian the satisfaction of a reply, instead turning tail and making straight for her so called room. At least there, she would be alone, no one would see her cry. And the second she slammed the door shut, she fell against the door, letting all the tears flow. She _is_ a Luthor, no longer was she a Luthor by name, she was one by blood. And it brought so much anger to her. Why had Lionel, the one person who had always been kind to her, well aside from maybe Lex, why hadn’t he told her? Why had he kept this truth from her. Lena would have been overjoyed to know Lionel was her father. The countless hours she had spent learning from him, knowing now that Lionel was her father…what else had the Luthor’s told her that was a lie.

            Lena buried her head in her knees, not caring if someone were to walk by and hear her. Right now, more than anything, Lena wanted Kara by her side. Kara didn’t even know any of this, but Lena just knew having her here now, she would just hold her. Maybe…Lena still wasn’t sure how mad Kara was at her. Honestly, if she was Kara right now, she wouldn’t have sent Daredevil to help. Not after hurting Kara the way she did, she didn’t deserve help. She didn’t deserve Kara.

            Unbeknownst to Lena, Lillian looked at her daughter through the hidden cameras she’d installed in her room, shaking her head at the crying Luthor, “So disappointing.”

\---

            As Kara walked into CatCo, she was greeted with a rush of applause, celebrating her return after a supposed three days in the hospital. Thank God for that though, otherwise it would be hard to explain her injuries. James helped her through the bullpen, as Kara was using her cane to lean on rather than walk, as her leg still was quite a bit bruised from the bullet she took the other night. The wound on her stomach was healed, scarred, and bruised, but healed, and the scar on her shoulder only added to the one that was already there from the bombing. Kara was now pretty certain that this rapid healing was part of her powers, she didn’t know how it was part of them, it could be from the crash. She never found out what was in the truck that hit her parents’ car, only that it was carrying special chemicals.

            But Kara was more focused on getting her story started than anything, James lead her through to her office but she needed to go somewhere else first, “Can you take me to Cat’s office?”

            “Sure, but when you get a chance, I need to talk to you.”

            Kara wondered what James had needed but pushed the thought aside as he lead her to Cat’s office.

            “Ah, Kara,” Cat’s soft, sweet tone, one Kara rarely heard, welcomed. Kara heard Cat walking across the office as James left. And then Cat did something Kara had never expected, Cat hugged her. Well, maybe hugging might be an understatement. It was that kind of awkward hug you give when a date goes bad.

            “I am glad you were not killed,” she said plainly.

            “Um, thank you,” Kara replied, still shocked Cat Grant hugged her.

            “So, you’re back in the fold, and you came directly to me, there must be a story you want to write.”

            “It’s about Lillian Luthor.”

            “Well, I see your injury has not hindered your knack for extreme stories.”

            Kara shrugged.

            “So, what do you know,” Cat asked.  

            “A lot,” Kara confessed.

            “Is Lena Luthor the one who has given you information?”

            “Some of it.”

            “And the rest?”

            Kara hesitated, not having thought this through that Daredevil was her main source of information on the Luthor.

            “ _Kiera,_ ” Cat teased, knowing Kara needed to listen to what Cat had to say,  
“I cannot help you with a story if you can’t give me the details. So who else did you get your information from?”

            “Daredevil.”

            “Intriguing,” Cat said. There was a moment of silence, as Cat closed the door to her office.

            “Miss Grant?”

            “Tell me Kara, does Miss Luthor know how much information you’ve gathered as Daredevil?”

            _OH FUCK,_ “I’…what? I’m sorry? How? I mean who?”

            “Kiera, you are very bad at keeping secrets.”

            “I’m not Daredevil,” Kara tried to twist the truth, but she heard it in Cat’s heart that she didn’t believe her.

            “How do you know?”

            “It wasn’t all too difficult to figure out, you might have the whole city fooled, but Daredevil acts with a mask covering their face. Now, I wasn’t too sure at first how it was possible. My blind protégé, a masked ninja vigilante. But as I read your articles about Daredevil, not to mention you over shadowed the name Snapper gave you, I had deeper suspicions.”

            “But when were you sure?”

            “Just now, when you confirmed it.

“Fuck,” Kara muttered.

            “My, my! Miss Danvers, who knew you had such a mouth on you.”

            Kara groaned. But she was more frustrated. How was it that seemingly everyone in her life that mattered knew aside from the one that deserves to know it the most. Kara wanted to tell Lena more than anything, and maybe if she had told Lena wouldn’t have created such a dangerous plan and gotten herself captured.

            “Kara?”

            “Hmm?”

            “I asked what you had on Lillian.”

            “Oh, uh, I didn’t hear you.”

            “Not even with your crazy super hearing?”

            Kara shrugged, “no.”

            “Are you okay?”

            Kara paused, “I don’t think so.”

            “Well, whatever it is, please don’t bother me with it.”

            Kara smiled, “Glad to know you’re always willing to listen.”

            “Kara, whatever is going on, I am sorry, but I need you to focus. Whatever story your thinking of, I have a feeling it is going to be a good one.”

            “But I can’t just write an article about what I’ve found out about Lillian through Daredevil, and Lena is...”

            “Working with her mother?”

            “KIDNAPPED,” Kara lowered her voice when she realized she had snapped…at Cat Grant, “she was kidnapped by Lillian, and Lillian is not her mother.”

            “And that is what I wanted to see?”

            “I’m sorry?”

            “Kara, you can’t be objective when it comes to Lillian, you can’t write this story without being biased.”

            “But this is MY story.”

            “Kara, I’m not taking your story away, but if you want to write it, you have to be objective. Write about what you have seen Lena do, talk about what she is trying to accomplish, talk about how from what you’ve seen, she is not like her family.”

            “But I don’t think I can be objective on either.”

            “But at least you’ll be able to speak about what you have seen, and not as Daredevil, but as you.”

            “But we have the chance to get ahead of the story on Lillian, no one else is on this, we could be the ones to break it.”

            “Kara, you don’t have any other sources but yourself, and with Lena missing, we can’t have a statement, either write about Lena being good, or wait until Lena is found.”

            Kara was frustrated, but she knew Cat was right.

            “Okay, fine.”

            Kara turned to leave Cat’s office but Cat stopped her, “Kara, I am sorry they took Lena, and I know you want to protect her and take down Lillian, but you need to be smart about this.”

            “I know. And, thanks Cat.”

            And then with that, Kara left for her own office.

            But when she arrived at her office, James was waiting, she had forgotten he wanted to talk, and Kara could guess what it was about. Kara remembers what James had said at the L-Corp launch, but James doesn’t know Kara had heard that, nor does he know how close Kara is to Lena. They hadn’t been on good speaking terms as of late.

            “Kara, do you have a moment?”

            “Well you’re in my office, it seems you’re going to talk to me either way.”

            James allowed kara to get to her desk before closing the door and sitting back down.

            “Look Kara, I know you were backstage at the L-Corp launch at the launch. Why though?”

            “Lena invited me.”

            James’s heart burst in fear…or was it anger?

            “She invited you? And you accepted?”

            “Of course, she’s my friend.”

            “Why?” James was starting to get to Kara’s nerves… _is this the bullshit she has to put up with?_ Kara thought, trying to keep her composure.

            “Well James, I’m friends with Lena because she is a kind, caring, and incredibly smart girl, and I lo…like her.”

            “Kara, she’s a Luthor.”

            Kara slammed her folded cane down on the desk, startling James, “You have no right to judge her just because she’s a Luthor. You’ve never met her, you don’t know what she’s struggled through to get out of her family’s shadow, you don’t know the pain Lex put on her family.”

            James was stunned of Kara’s defense of Lena, “And I suppose you do know?”

 Kara took off her glasses, so James could see her anger. Kara rarely did this, because the one looking at back at her would only see eyes staring off, but she wanted James to see her anger.

            “I do in fact, she’s my girlfriend.”

            James was silent.

            “That’s what I thought, now please leave my office before you start badmouthing my girlfriend again.”

            “But Kara, she’s a Luthor.”

            “SHE’S NOT EVEN A LUTHOR,” Kara screamed. She heard a few heads turned to her office but did not say anything.

            “What do you mean?”

            Kara pondered, realizing that Kara might be one of a very few people to have been told by Lena that she was adopted.

            “Nothing, James. You wouldn’t care anyway, so just get out of my office.”

            James was shaking his head, but he doesn’t know Kara can tell.

            “Get out James,” Kara teethed.

            James stood and opened the door, but turned back for a moment, “I’m sorry Kara.”

            “Just leave me alone right now James.”

            And so he did, leaving Kara to think on just what she would write.

            A few hours later, she had her article written, Snapper read through it and he actually liked it, well, maybe that was too hopeful a word, but he didn’t disapprove of it either.

            “Alright blondie, I’ll print this.”

            Kara took the victory, choosing not to get too excited over it. Instead she returned to office to get ready to leave. However, a good friend was waiting there.

            “Kara,” he excitedly greeted.

            “Frank! What do you have for me today?” Frank, the mailman, a kind soul Kara had grown fond of when she found out his husband was blind like her. Frank very well understood what Kara went through and sympathized with her story. In fact, Frank was one of very few people who knew the story of the crash, aside from Alex, Eliza, and Winn, Kara hadn’t even told Lena the full story yet. But Frank just smiled kindly and had said after the story, ‘Kara, you’ve been through so much, and you are a kind person, never lose that.’

            “I’ve got an interesting package for you. It directs me to hand it to you in person, and not leave it with anyone but you.”

            “Hmm,” Kara never received packages like this. Kara cautiously focused on the box, and not sensing anything dangerous, she accepted it.

            “Who is it from?”

            “Oh, right,” Frank went through his clipboard. “Ah, here it is. A Lena Luthor sent it. Kara faltered.

            “She did?”

            “Yes, three days ago according to this, the day of that bombing, but the instructions said to wait until today to deliver it.”

            Kara pondered, trying to figure exactly what game Lena was playing.

            “Would you mind opening it?”

            “Not at all.”

            Frank cut open the box and he sounded disappointed when he saw it’s contents.

            “What?”

            “It’s, just some hard drives, I thought it’d be…well not hard-drives.” Kara’s mind wandered, _Why would Lena send me hard-drives._

            “How come?”

            “Well we get packages like this all the time. Boxes or envelopes that come in with instructions not to deliver them for a few days, often it’s to do with an anniversary or birthday or some sort of big romantic gesture. You and Lena, aren’t…well there’s been some rumors…”

            Kara smiled, _yes,_ “Well, no, not really. It’s, it’s complicated.”

            “Always is. Love is weird.”

            “You’re married.”

            “Just because I married Jason, doesn’t mean I know how I managed it.”

            Kara laughed as she returned to her thoughts of the hard drives. Lena had sent her files obviously, but what kind of… _HOLY SHIT!_

“I think I know what these are…but I’m not too sure why she’d send them to me.”

            “Well, it’s not of my business to pry, but I’m sure they are important.”

            “Yes, yes they are.”

            “Well, I must get going, good luck though Kara.”

            “Tell Jason I said hi.”

            “Always do.”

            Kara smiled as Frank left her to her own devices. Kara closed the box back up and locked them in her desk, deciding she’d sleep on her thoughts rather than trying to delve into the hard drives so late in the day. It was time to go home anyway.

            Kara decided to walk home, it was a nice day and she liked to hear the sounds of the city. It was calming, and Kara needed that through her worrying if Lena was okay. It was obvious she wasn’t, she’d been kidnapped. But she had a talk with Jess earlier that day, who said that Lena’s plan would work and that Kara needed to trust her. And Kara does trust Lena, with her life. Even if that trust had almost killed her when she went to save her as Daredevil…Kara would do it again in a heartbeat. But not tonight, no Daredevil tonight. She’d gone out the previous night, despite Alex’s protests, _‘Kara you need time to heal. I know your healing is, accelerated, but you shouldn’t be overdoing it.’_ And Kara admitted to herself Alex might have been right. She was much slower in her fighting that night, taking a few punches to the gut where she was already injured, but as usual, she powered through it, but she got nothing. And Kara decided to give it a rest, it was clear none of the Daxams knew where Lena was, despite them being the ones who took her. But this revelation told Kara that Lillian must have a special few Daxams, which includes Mike, at her fingers, Kara just needed to find out who they were.

            But another time, Kara was tired, she was hungry and…

            * _thwip*,_ something just bit her neck, _is that a bug?_

            Kara rubbed her neck and found a needle. _Oh…shit._ And then Kara fell.

\---

            Another day had come and past, like moments in an hourglass. Lena had grown used to the routine, and with only a few more hours, her trap would be active. It was in the briefcase. It had been active since the first time Lillian had tried to open it. Lena knew Lillian was smart enough to avoid tampering with the case, she knew Lena had taken extra measures to protect it, but what Lillian didn’t know is that since that first attempt, the briefcase had been recording everything with in a 50 ft radius, thanks to a new invention Lena had made. She actually got the idea from the glasses she had tried to make Kara. The glasses used directed sound to help layout an environment, so why not directed listening. In this case, she created a cross shaped microphone, recording in every direction, and using laser mics, which allowed them to listen through the steel lined case. And in one hour, Jess will know her location when the GPS in the case activates. But that wasn’t the only trap Lena had laid. The briefcase, it didn’t have Lex’s files. There were hard drives, yes, but that was all to hold the nearly 100 hours of recording. Lex’s files were safe with Kara, or soon will be, who didn’t even know she had them. She had sent those drives to Kara’s office after Lena’s chat with her mother. Those files should have arrived yesterday and in…Lena went through her head…in just 48 minutes and 12 seconds…She’d been counting since the case had been triggered, in that time the GPS would be active and her location would be known. Jess would be able to alert the FBI, or more accurately, Alex. Lena had told Jess to only talk to Agent Alex Danvers, trusting no one but her. And Alex would tell Kara. All Lena wanted right now was to let Kara know she was okay. Lena knew that the second she was done giving her statement to Alex when she got out of here, she was going straight to Kara’s apartment and beg her to take her back.

            “Lena.”

            Lena groaned. Lillian was the last person she wanted to talk to.

            “What do you want?”

            She threw a CatCo magazine in front of her, and it was opened to an article.

            “Read it.”

            Lena decided to play Lillian’s game and read the article. And Lena gasped when she saw the headline.

            _The Luthor YOU don’t know-By Kara Danvers._

Lena’s first thought was had Kara written about Lillian, but that would be silly, Kara doesn’t know about her mother, not unless Daredevil had told her. And Lena was sincerily hoping Daredevil hadn’t. Kara didn’t need to be further in danger because of it. But Lena put her fears aside and continued reading.

            _“She’s a Luthor.” “She’s just like her family.” “Once a Luthor always a Luthor.” These are things I hear about my friend Lena Luthor. A Luthor in name, yes, I have no argument their, her name is Lena Luthor, but what so many fail to see is the wonderful human being behind the Luthor name. I’ve had the priveledge of knowing Lena Luthor for just over a month now, and through the month, I’ve learned fascinating things behind the CEO. She is a force to be reckoned with, just as a Luthor should be, but where the rest of her family might lack, she shows a kindness that is unlike any other. She is deeply driven to help those around her, and is willing to use her massive intellect to do so. I’d like to use myself as an example. I am blind, many of CatCo’s readers already know this, however, when Lena Luthor found out, she spent time creating a pair of glasses that created a soft beeping. Now you might think what use is this? Let me tell you, this device mapped out my surroundings for me in ways I never thought. I could see, and while it is not the sight I used to have, for a few moments, I felt my sight restored. Although the glasses short-circuited, Lena immediately began thinking how to make them better. It was here I learned that Lena loves science. And loves using it for good._

_I’ve witnessed Lena Luthor accomplish incredible things with science, and those glasses are a great example. I’ve witnessed Lena stand up for herself in the midst of people who don’t think she’s worthy of the position she holds in her company. I’ve witnessed her show unwavering kindess to those around her. And you may ask why I am saying this? Well it’s because I only wish for people to give Lena the chance I’ve given her, to see her as a force for good, to see her as Lena, rather than Luthor._

_And I write this knowing my friend is missing. I write this knowing that even as you might be reading this, she might have not yet been found. But know this, I am not giving up. I’m not giving up on my friend, and neither should you give up on Lena Luthor. Yes, she is a Luthor, but I think only in name, because I only see Lena, my friend, and force for good._

            Lena didn’t bother to keep the tears away. The tears were staining the paper as she folded it and held it close to her heart. She didn’t deserve this. How could Kara be so kind to Lena when Lena had been so cold? She didn’t deserve it, nor did she deserve Kara at all.

            “Oh, Lena,” Lillian scolded, “such weakness. I told you having friends was dangerous.”

            “You wouldn’t understand,” Lena bit back, wanting only to keep Kara’s words in her heart. In…36 minutes, she could get out. Screw her statement, the second she was saved she’d force whoever got her out to take her to Kara.

            “You might be right, Lena,” Lillian admitted, “I wouldn’t understand. But I do understand weaknesses, and it appears I found yours.”

            Lena winced, because Lillian was right.

            “And I thought it’d be nice to bring her here.”

            Lena’s heart raced and her eyes went wide. Lena stared daggers at her mother.

            “WHAT DID YOU DO?”

            Lillian smiled an evil smile and stepped aside as Henshaw shoved a blindfolded Kara into the room.

            “YOU FUCKING BITCH,” Lena screamed to Lillian, who spun and backhanded Lena. And Lillian was still angry enough to slap her again.

            “I told you Lena,” she calmly, “I was going to exploit you’re weakness. But I am a fair woman, so I’ll leave you two alone for a bit.”

            Hank shoved Kara to the floor.

            “STOP HURTING HER!”

            “Pitiful,” Lillian spat as she closed and locked the door.

            “Oh God, Kara,” Lena was balling, as she helped Kara up and removed her blindfold. “Fucking assholes, they kidnap and blindfold a blind woman. God, Kara, I’m so…”

            Everything was silence as Kara smashed her lips on Lena’s. The surprise was only there for a second until Lena melted into the kiss. And Kara didn’t let her go, placing her hands behind Lena’s neck.

            But when Lena’s senses came to her, and she pushed Kara back, “NO! Kara, no! I don’t deserve this. I hurt you, look where you are now. My mother captured you, because of my own doing. This is all my fault, the bombing, our breakup, your kidnapping, this is all on…”

            “Shut up.”

            “I’m sorry?”

            Kara paused, wincing at her poor choice of words. She then felt woozy, still feeling the effects of whatever knocked her out earlier, Lena lowered her into her lap and held her close.

            “Lena this is my fault that you are captured. My fault that I couldn’t save you.”

            “Kara, this is not your fault,” Lena assured, running her hands through Kara’s hair. She had to be careful what she was saying, she knew Lillian was listening, so Lena leaned close, and whisper so softly, she could barely hear herself. “This was part of my plan. We just need to wait 33 minutes and it will be okay.”

            “That’s oddly specific, what is your plan anyway?”

            Lena tightened her grip around Kara, not caring her tears were still flowing from earlier. But she continued to whisper, “My mother wants Lex’s old files, the ones I sent you.”

            “So that’s what they are,” Kara replied, even though she already knew the answer, but Lena didn’t know that, or at least Kara didn’t think she did.

            “And I’m sorry I didn’t tell you, but those files had to stay out of her hands. I assume they are safe.”

            “They are.”

            “Good, anyway, in, now 32 minutes, the briefcase my mother has will send a GPS position to Jess who will tell the FBI. And then your sister will swoop in and saves us.”

            “I guess that’s a good plan.”

            A few moments of silence washed over them until Lena spoke again, “Kara I am so, so sorry this happened to you. I thought breaking up with you would keep you away from me and my mother. But I didn’t know she had already known who you were and knew we were friends. Kara I’m so sorry I put you in danger. I’m so sorry for scaring you and I’m…”

            “Lena, I am sorry. I am sorry.”

            “Kara, what on Earth do you have to be sorry for?”

            “Because I couldn’t save you, I wasn’t quick enough, I wasn’t smart enough.”

            “Kara, you sent Daredevil to help me. I can’t imagin…”

            “Lena no…you…” Kara wanted no more secrets, no lies…nothing in the dark between them. Nothing in the dark like Kara lived in…

            “No Lena, I’m sorry, I’m sorry because Lena…Lena, I’m Daredevil. I'm Daredevil and I failed you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't think I'd get this up this weekend, but I had a really shitty day yesterday and today, and writing kind of helped, so here you go...and yes that DID just happen.


	15. How Can We Say Sorry, When It's Not Our Fault

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Lena try to figure a way out. And Lena deals with a multitude of emotions from a complicated revelation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I usually don't post Trigger Warnings, but there is a bit of torture in this scene. It's mild I think, but sorry in advance.

⠠⠓⠕⠺⠠⠉⠁⠝⠠⠺⠑⠠⠎⠁⠽⠠⠎⠕⠗⠗⠽⠂⠠⠺⠓⠑⠝⠠⠊⠞⠄⠎⠠⠝⠕⠞⠠⠕⠥⠗⠠⠋⠁⠥⠇⠞⠦

How Can We Say Sorry, When It’s Not Our Fault?

            “Lena, I’m Daredevil.” Kara’s voice was but a whisper. Lena prayed to God the hidden cameras didn’t pick it up.

            Those words, they pierced through Lena’s heart and flowed through her veins like ice. It wasn’t cold, no, in fact, Lena was suddenly rather, turned on…And she shouldn’t be, this is in no way the time or place, but…Kara, was Daredevil. Lena had seen Daredevil fight ferociously to help her, and all this time, it was Kara. Kara Danvers had saved her, well, at least tried. Lena can’t fault her for failing that night, it was part of her plan, but Kara tried so hard to keep fighting, and Lena realized even more now that she doesn’t deserve Kara. Kara kept fighting for her, even after Lena broke her heart. And it was all so…beautiful.

            “I’m sorry for lying to you,” Kara continued whispering. “I never wanted to lie to you but I had to keep you safe. I was worried that if you knew…”

            “Kara, why are you helping me?”

            “Lena, are you kidding me? You were captured and…”

            “Kara, I hurt you. I really hurt you. Why are you helping me?”

            “Lena,” Kara leaned up and cradled Lena’s head in her hands. “Look into my eyes.”

            Lena did, she looked at the blind stare of the blue eyes of the woman she was so madly in love with.

            “Lena, I love you,” Kara confessed. “I might have said it before to keep you in the hospital, but I mean it. I love you Lena. I don’t know if knowing you barely more than a month together is time enough to know if I love you, but I do.”

            “Kara,” Lena began but was silenced with Kara’s finger on her lips.

            “Someone is coming.”

            “Kara, no matter what happens, I can’t give her the combination.”

            “To Lex’s files?”

            “Yes, but it’s only a matter of time before my trap will be sprung and we will be out of here.”

            “How?”

            “I…” But Lena didn’t get to explain as the door opened revealing Lillian. Lillian stormed across the room and pulled Kara out of Lena’s arms.

            “DON’T TOUCH HER,” Lena yelled, hurling herself to protect Kara. “DON’T FUCKING TOUCH HER!”

            “Lena, if you won’t give the combination, I said I would exploit your friends to do so.”

            Lillian raised her hand and slapped Kara.

            _2 minutes,_ Lena remembered, _2 minutes._

“PLEASE STOP!!!”

            “Give me the combination Lena.”

            “Don’t Lena,” Kara pleaded, “not for me.”

            “Kara, I can’t let you get hur…”

            “Shut up Lena, you’re going to watch your friend here in pain. Know that this is your fault.”

            “Lena, don’t listen to her.”

            Lillian slapped her again. _1 minute…_

“LILLIAN PLEASE!”

            Lillian called in Henshaw and he held Lena back as Lillian started punching Kara.

            “THE COMBINATION LENA!”

            “LENA, DON’T DO IT!”

            Another punch, Lena wanted to end Kara’s pain, end it right here and now, thrash Lillian against a wall and punch her to oblivion. But she had to wait, _30 more seconds._

            “Lena, I won’t ask again.”

            “Lena, don’t give her the com…” Lillian covered Kara’s mouth.

            “Kara,” Lena forced her tears down, buying her a few more seconds. “I can’t let you get hurt because of me.”

            “Lena,” Kara murmured through Lillian’s hand. “Don’t.”

            _TIME’S UP,_ “Mother,” Lena asked softly, which distracted Lillian, Lena hadn’t called her mother in years. “I’ll give you the combo, just please…don’t hurt her.”

            Lillian looked at Lena puzzledly, but ultimately smiled in victory.

            “Well, I certainly seemed to have found your weakness Lena, and I told you I would exploit it.”

            “Please, just stop hurting her.”

            “The combination…now.”

            “10-12-18,” Lena confessed.

            “Any significance of that number,” Lillian asked coyly.

            “No, it’s just a random set of numbers. Safer that way.” But Kara heard Lena’s heart…she had just lied, there was a significance to those numbers, it was the day they met.

            Lillian left the room, dropping Kara to the floor as Lena rushed to pick her up.

            “Oh God, Kara, I am so sorry. I’m so sorry, you don’t deserve this, you shouldn’t even be here, this is all my fault and…”

            “Lena,” Kara asked, fixing her jaw from Lillian’s slap, which Kara had to admit, was much more forceful than she thought would be, “Listen to me very carefully. This IS NOT YOUR FAULT.”

            “But…”

            “No buts,” Kara then kissed Lena’s temple, “Lena, I am blind. But I know innocence when I see it. Lena…you are not at fault. The only person to blame is your mother. I’ve said it before, I’ll say it again, you are not your family.”

            “But I am Kara, I am a Luthor. Lionel Luthor is my biological father.” The shock on Kara’s face was all Lena needed to see, “All this time, I thought I was just adopted into the family, but no, all this time, I’ve been a Luthor. I am a Luthor and will always be a Luthor.”

            “Not to me…to me, you’re just Lena.”

            “Kara,” Lena said through teary eyes, “Why do you love me?”

            “Because…I just do.”

\---

            “My daughter is weak, it is most. Unfortunate that she cannot be stronger, she would have made a valuable asset to my plans,” Lillian said to Mike, who was watching over the monitors that showed Lena and Kara. He was staring at the two intently, as if trying to find a truth.

            “Something the matter?”

            “That blonde, something about her seems familiar,” Lillian quipped.

            “Just another whore who fell under your spell?”

            “Don’t think so…I, maybe. I don’t think I’ve seen her before and yet, I think I have.”

            Lillian than ignored him, returning to the case that lay before her. If Lena was playing her, which Lillian doubted Lena was dumb enough to do, but nonetheless, if this combo did not work, she would have no hesitation in killing Lena’s blonde friend.

            Lillian put in the combo, and to her surprise, the case opened, and nothing triggered or alarmed. And there in the case, three hard-drives that contained all of Lex’s files. A smirk grew on Lillian’s face, “My dear boy, your work will continue to do great things now.”

            But Lillian didn’t know that Lena’s trap had already been sprung, and soon, her operation could crumble.

\---

            “THIS IS MY SISTER J’ONN! I’M NOT GOING TO STAND IDLY BY WHILE WE WAIT FOR YOU TO FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENED. I AM GOING TO FIND MY…”

            “AGENT DANVERS,” J’onn bellowed. J’onn rarely raised his voice at Alex…rarely. Alex calmed down, but only a little. This asshole took her sister, Lillian took her sister, and Alex would have no problem killing the bitch if she got in a position to fire a shot.

            “Agent Danvers, we are using all available resources to search for your sister and for Lena Luthor. But whoever took them…they are good, really good. The van that Kara was taken managed to avoid numerous traffic cameras and we lost them on Park Avenue and 11th.”

            “The docks…”

            “Yes.”

            “Well that’s a start.”

            “Beg your pardon?”

            “Cameras and computers aren’t working fast enough. I’m going out on foot. Winn,” Alex turned to her friend who was busy looking through traffic cameras, “Winn, you’re coming with me.”

            “Umm…I’m,” Winn stuttered.

            “Winn,” Alex said more intensely.

            Winn looked for an answer at J’onn, who only nodded. Winn gave up and closed his laptop and followed Alex out.

            Winn wasn’t entirely sure why Alex had had him come along for this search, and he didn’t ask Alex as they arrived to the docks, and, “Holy shit, is that Maggie?”

            “Yes, she got back a couple weeks ago.”

            “Wow…are, you…you know?”

            “Okay? Yes. She’s here to help us find Kara.”

            They stepped out of the car as Winn ask, “So exactly why am I here then?”

            “WINN! Is that you?” Maggie sounded thrilled to see an old friend.

            “Yeah, it’s me! Also hi!”

            Maggie smiled as she greeted Alex as well, “Danvers. So…what have you got?”

            “Nothing much so far. The van that took Kara evaded the traffic cams around the city rather well. Last time it was picked up was around here.”

            “Again, I still don’t know why I am here.”

            “What do you know about the Daxams?”

            “Not much, only what you know.”

            “No, how much has Kara found as Daredevil.”

            “Why would I know?”

            “You help her.”

            Winn’s eyes went wide, as if that fact was supposed to be some big secret.

            “Oh, don’t act all innocent Winn,” Alex jabbed.

            “Damn it…”

            “Spill,” Maggie added.

            Winn sighed, “Kara has gotten quite a bit actually. We have the names of several of high level members, including their leader.”

            “Name,” Alex demanded.

            “Mike Matthews, and supposedly, they are working with Lillian Luthor.”

            “Oh, fuck,” Maggie cursed.

            “Yeah.”

            “No wonder Kara’s hellbent on protecting her,” Alex quipped, “The FBI has long since wanted to question her about what she knew of Lex’s gang, but she disappeared before we could take her in. And we’ve had no location on her for about a year.”

            “But we still don’t,” Winn began until he was interrupted. A phone was ringing, Alex’s phone.

            “’Scuse me,” Alex picked up the phone and saw there was no caller ID.

            “Who is this,” Alex asked suspiciously.

_“Agent Danvers? This is Jess, Ms. Luthor’s assistant.”_

            “This is a federal line, how did you get thi…”

            _“It’s not important. What is important is that I have Miss Luthor’s location.”_

            Alex paused, unsure of how and if she should trust Jess. But thinking back on what she currently has, what harm could it do.

            “And how exactly do you the location?”

            “ _It was part of her plan.”_

            Now Alex was confused, “I’m sorry, are you saying that getting captured was part of her plan?”

            _“Yes.”_

            Alex took the phone away from her ear, “what the hell is with this woman,” she whispered. “So,” Alex started talking to Jess, “where is she?”  
            “ _I’ve sent the coordinates to your phone.”_

“We’ll find her then, but leave this to the FBI, I don’t need another civilian getting in the way,” Alex ordered, about to hang up.

            “ _Agent Danvers,”_ Jess pleaded, “ _Please trust Miss Luthor, I’m not entirely sure of her end game, but she’s smart, and she knows what she’s doing and she…she really cares for your sister and is doing this to protect her. So please, trust her.”_

            And then Jess hung up, leaving her with the last word. Alex turned around to see Maggie and Winn just inches from her face.

            “Eavesdrop much?”

            Maggie smiled. “You already knew we were listening, so…what’s the plan?”

            Alex pondered as she received a text message with exact coordinates of Lena’s location. She showed the screen to Maggie, “Let’s go.”

            Alex and Maggie walked to Alex’s car, leaving Winn behind, “Wait, shouldn’t we call for back up.”

            “We don’t know who or what is there, we don’t know how fortified their base is, we need to do recon first.”

            “Oh, right.”

\---

            “Kara,” Lena whispered as she laid her head on Kara’s legs.

            “Hmm?”

            “Why aren’t you mad at me?”

            “Stop being so silly Lena,” Kara whispered back, “I think I understand now why you broke up with me…even though I’m not entirely sure if we were dating in the first place. Not that I would have minded so much, because that would be so cool. Of course, assuming you…”

            Lena turned Kara’s head to her own and willed her body to lean up to kiss Kara’s lips. “Kara, again, not the time or place for this conversation.”

            A slight tinge of red appeared on Kara’s cheeks, “Right, I just…”

            Lena held her hands against Kara’s face, “I know. And we will have that talk…soon.”

            “I’ve known you barely a month, and I just, Lena…I need you.”

            Lena wasn’t sure what to say. No one, no one her in life had even needed her. “I…”

            Lena didn’t get to say anything in reply because Lillian burst into the room, steaming angry, kicking Kara against the wall.

            “DO YOU THINK THIS IS A FUCKING GAME LENA?”

            Lena lunged over to protect Kara, “DON’T HURT HER!”

            “I’m surprised you were smart enough to not give me the real files,” Lillian spat as Lena held her ground between Lillian and Kara, not allowing Lillian to touch her. Lena instead took the kick to her stomach and that was when Kara lurched forward, but Lillian stepped aside, easily avoiding her.

            “Pathetic Lena, you could have chosen any woman in the world, and you choose a frail blind girl,” Lillian grabbed Kara’s ponytail and raised her hand to strike Kara.

            “STOP,” Lena pleaded.

            But Lillian ignored Lena’s wishes and struck Kara across her face, knocking her glasses off. Tears were rushing down her face, Lena had to stop her mother, but what can she do? Guards were waiting just outside her doo…fuck it. Lena stood and threw a fist at her mother, striking her lower jaw. Lena felt the bones in her right-hand cry in pain from the hit, but Lena held that pain within.  Lillian, who rubbed her jaw in shock, “Hmm, surprising. Perhaps there’s hope for you yet.”

            Lena’s eyes twitched as she held her ground once more in front of Kara.

            “But I still need to know where the real files are.”

            “Go to hell,” Lena bit back.

            Lillian sighed, “Very well, I’ll give you two sometime to say your goodbyes then.”

            Lillian left without saying anything else, and knowing Lillian, Lena was now very scared for Kara’s life.

            “Kara, she’s serious, if she doesn’t get what she wants, she won’t hesitate to kill you.”

            “Let her try, I can protect myself.”

            “Kara, I won’t let you out yourself just because of my mistake. We are going to have to wait for your sister to find us, by now they’ll be looking for me with the information Jess gave them. We just have to wait a little longer. I won’t let her kill you, I promise you that. We just have to wait.”

            “I trust you Lena.”

\---

            The GPS tracker lit up and started beeping wildly, indicating that they had arrived.

            “This can’t be right,” Winn said.

            “The coordinates say they are supposed to be right here, but there’s nothing but just a burnt down warehouse,” Alex continued.

            “No…it’s not.” Maggie said. “This is the warehouse that burned down a few weeks ago, Daredevil was here saying she had info that this warehouse was used to make the bomb that blew up the Venture.”

            “But why would the coordinates lead,” Alex began until Winn got out of the car and opened the trunk. Alex and Maggie followed him.

            “Winn, what are you doing,” Alex asked, a little concerned as he set a steel case on the ground. Opening it up reveal a set of four small drones.

            “Clearly there’s nothing up here, but what if their base is underground.”

            Alex thought about it a moment, “Not many would look at a burnt down building twice. Good thinking.”

            Winn smiled and activated then drones. All four flew up in the air and started for the ruins.

            “We can use the infrared cameras on the…”  
            “WAIT,” Maggie ordered. She put her hands’ on Alex’s shoulders and turned her a bit to the right and pointed to one of the burned out walls.

            “What kind of burned building needs security cameras that look brand new?”

            Alex spotted the cameras and immediately jumped to conclusions.

            “Winn, scan that building now! See if you can find a way in. I’m calling for backup, I want to have a way in within the hour.”

            “Slow down there Danvers. I know you want to get your sister back, and I want to get her back too, along with the CEO. But you know damn well we have to play this safe.”

            Alex hated to agree, but they had to take this slow. They couldn’t risk giving away that this might very well be the hideout underneath, and that if they were caught, Kara’s and Lena’s lives would be at risk.

            “It will be dark in a few hours, we can see if there’s a way to hack the security cameras and…”

            “Done,” Winn exclaimed, interrupting Maggie. Alex and Maggie stared at Winn who had a proud look on his face. “My drones, they can hack the security feed and loop what’s there. I installed a shader in the hack, so it will dim the feed as it gets darker. No one would be able to tell its been hacked.”

            Alex smiled, “I knew there was a reason we brought you. I’ll call for backup.”

            “I’ll make sure NCPD stays clear of the area. We can’t risk any of the dirty cops on Lillian’s payroll to tip her off.”

            “Alright, let’s set up a perimeter. Winn, find us a way in.”

            Winn saluted, “yes, boss.”

            “Oh, and Winn,” Maggie said, “Good job.”

            Winn smiled.

\---

            “Kara, we’ve got to get out of this room, I need to get to the control room to hack the power.”

            “Okay, how do we do that?”

            “HEY,” Lena yelled, startling Kara. She the pounded on the door. A Daxam opened up.

            “Fuck you want,” he asked crudely.

            “We just need to walk around a bit.”

            The Daxam gave a cold stare, matched by an even colder one by Lena. The Daxam gave up.

            “Fine, but no funny business.”

            Lena helped Kara up and placed her hand on her right arm and led her out of the room. The Daxam followed closely behind, gun raised, and finger on the trigger. Kara stayed finely tuned to the Daxam, waiting for any sense of danger to Lena as they walked on.

            Meanwhile in the control room, Lillian combed through the files, looking for anything of use and being cautious if Lena had any more traps in the hard-drives. Lillian was rather shocked to see that Lena had been smart enough to not give over all of Lex’s files. Lillian assumed the ones hidden away somewhere else were the files she was looking for. The files Lex had as blackmail. Blackmail for numerous politicians, judges, police officers, and others. Having these files would give Lillian the means to take over National City to an even greater scale and perhaps even move on Metropolis and take over the city.

            “I fail to see the reason why we need to keep her alive. She is a threat to our operation and is a threat to you,” Rhea interjected. Lillian hated the woman. But she, her son, and their gang was a nessecary evil and if Lillian’s plans were to succeed, she’d need them until Maxwell Lord and Mr. Schott were able to move around their shipments without the help of the Daxam gang.

            “Rhea, you would do well to keep your opinion to yourself. Need I remind you that you work for me. I will deal with my daughter as I see fit. And she will work with us.”

            “You are so blinded by your twisted love for your daughter you fail to see that she won’t fall for you tricks. I fear she is too smart for that.”

            “You overestimate my daughter’s abilities. She may be smart, I don’t doubt that, but her intellect will never surpass that of Lex’s or my own.”

            “Your arrogance will be your downfall that.”

            Lillian smirked, “Arrogance? It was you who guaranteed that your gang could manage any job I give them, and yet they have failed to kill a lone vigilante. A vigilante who now knows my name. And yet you still say that your gang can handle it. I do not wish to advance our plans for Reign just to deal with this vigilante, but it looks as if we have no other choice.”

            Rhea grimaced, she despised Lillian perhaps just as much as Lillian despised her. But Rhea knew if she were to turn against Lillian know, she and her son would both be dead. They had to wait for the opportunity to strike. And Rhea had a plan. All she needed was more time and for the right person to be in jail. Because if they can get close to Lex Luthor, close to enough to maybe kill him, it would throw Lillian off balance, perhaps enough to kill Lillian as well, leaving the entire CADMUS operation free for Daxam control.

            “Do what you must Lillian, and I will do what I must.”

            “So be it,” Lillian sneered.

            A beep on the screen alerted Lillian of a virus within the hard drives. And then a message, ‘ _Hello mother. I’m sure by now you are aware that these hard drives do not contain all of Lex’s files. And by now you’ve either killed me or are waiting for me to give up the location of the rest of the files. However, I won’t be in your hold for much longer. As soon as you put in the combination, a GPS was activated and the FBI are on the way. Sorry for the inconvenience._

_Without love, Lena._

Lillian slammed her fist down on the table, “BITCH.” Lillian sprung up and marched to Lena’s room, only to find it unguarded and empty. “FIND THEM!! NOW!!”

\---

            “I found the entrance, far west side of the building. The door is built into the rubble, quite genius really. The best the drones could map out is a five-foot-wide stairwell that runs 200 feet below ground. I can’t get a good read on the rest of the facility, there’s too much interference. But the best the drones can see, there are at least 30 armed hostiles,” Winn explained. Alex nodded as she continued to gear up, putting on her vest and helmet. She inserted a fresh magazine into her M4 and slung it around her body.

            “Winn, this will do just fine,” she said, loading the gun. She turned to the 15 other agents, and Maggie, all decked in heavy protective gear. “Okay agents, we have at least 30 unfriendlies in this base. This is an unknown layout. We were all trained for this, work slow, and work in pairs. No one goes anywhere alone. Copy?”

            “Copy,” the agents repeated. Alex walked then walked to Maggie.

            “Mind having my back again?”

            Maggie smiled, “I always did like watching your six, it was always a nice view.”

            Alex rolled her eyes, but smiled, “can’t say I didn’t like it either,” she said winking.

            Maggie faked a gasp, “Ms. Danvers, my oh my, you’re a married woman.”

            “Oh, no worries, Sam quite agrees that you are a looker.”

            “Ooh, maybe she can spread the word. I am dying in a few months, wouldn’t hurt to let myself go a bit now would it.”

            Alex’s smiled disappeared, “I really wish you wouldn’t joke about that.”

            Maggie shrugged, finishing gearing up as she slung a shotgun around her shoulders, cocking the weapon, “it helps me cope.”

            Alex sighed, “Well then, I guess I’ll ask around.”

            Alex shared a look with Maggie, one that they hadn’t shared in quite some time. One of mutual respect and admiration for the other.

            “Shall we,” Maggie suggested.

            “AGENTS! Let’s go!”

\---

            “Lena,” Kara whispered, “Is anyone around?”

            “Just the one behind us. Why?”

            “Good,” Kara threw her body around and swung at the Daxam’s arms and jumped up, kicking the gun away from his hands. Kara landed and threw a jab at the man’s jaw and then another swipe at his face, knocking him out. The Daxam fell to the ground and took Lena’s hand.

            “We have to run, they know we are out of the room and Lillian sounds pretty angry.”

            Lena stayed silent, Kara could hear it in her heart that shock had clearly taken over her body.

            “Lena, where is the power mainframe. We really need to run.”

            “Uhh… that was really hot.”

            “LENA,” Kara scolded, though she knew she was blushing, “POWER ROOM!”

            Lena shook her head out of her thoughts, “Follow me.”

            They ran through the hallway, leaving the unconscious Daxam behind as the alarm began to blare.

            “Just around the corner,” Lena said. She was about to move around but Kara held her back and then somersaulted forward, kicking out the legs of a Daxam. He fell to the ground and Kara pinned her knee against his throat and directed a punch at his face, once more making for an easy knockout, but there was another Daxam just a few feet away. Kara found a knife on the Daxam’s body and threw it to the other thug. The hilt of the knife hit him square in the forehead, and Kara leaped forward to kick his stomach. The Daxam groaned, but Kara grapped his vest and then threw him to the ground, his head hitting the floor with hard impact.

            Lena peered around the corner and saw the unconscious thugs, “Ouch.”

            Kara ran over and grabbed Lena’s hand and pulled her forward and continued to run.

            “Wait, Kara,” Lena said, holding her back. “The door is right here.”

            “Oh, right,” Kara blushed. But then she heard footsteps. And Kara pushed Lena through the door and pinned her against the wall as the door closed behind them. Kara didn’t realize how close they were until the footsteps had passed the door and Kara tuned her hearing to Lena’s heart which was beating wildly. Lena’s breath was hot against Kara’s skin, and she could feel the slightest tingle of Lena’s lips against her own.

            “I,” Kara stuttered as she let Lena go, “sorry.” Kara knew she was blushing furiously. Lena rushed forward to the control panels.

            “Ah, here it is,” Lena said, pulling the switch. Kara then heard a lot of lights shut off, she assumed Lena had shut off power to all the lights in the facility. Then a few seconds later an alarmed started blaring, and gunshots.

            “They’re just firing in the dark,” Lena said.

            “Wait, shh,” Kara shushed. Lena looked at Kara who was tilting her head to the right as if trying to listen in on what was happening.

            “Alex is here,” Kara smiled, “Lena, my sister is here! She found us! Your plan worked!” Lena was so distracted by Kara being able to hear Alex’s heartbeat amidst the gunshots she didn’t see Kara place her hands around her and pull her in for a quick kiss before pulling away. “Okay, we need to get of here.” Kara opened the door and walked out with Lena in hand, staying low and out of sight.

            “Wait,” Lena grabbed Kara’s wrist. “Kara, you just took out three guys, you’re not wearing a mask.

            Lena didn’t see Kara’s eyes widen in the dark, “Shit, I didn’t even think of that until now. I was too focused on keeping you safe.”

            “My mother has security cameras all around the facility. We’ll have to get to the control room to erase them.”

            “Okay, okay. Do you know where that is?”

            Lena went through her head, _from the power room, 300 feet straight, turn right, 100 ft, then left…_

“Yes, but I can’t see in the dark, you’ll have to lead the way, I’ll tell you when to turn.”

            “Okay.”

\---

            “CONACT LEFT,” Alex screamed, shooting at a gunmen who had his gun raised and pointed at Maggie. Alex pushed Maggie to the ground and fired three times at the gunmen, all three shots hitting him in the chest. He fell to the ground. Alex helped Maggie up.

            “You good?”

            “All good, let’s find your sister.”

            They jumped to cover behind a stack of metal crates with a couple of other agents.

            “Vasquez! Cover! We’re moving.”

            “Copy,” she replied, “COVERING FIRE!” The other three agents and Vasquez raised their weapons and fired in the dark. Alex and Maggie crouched low and swiftly moved across the room. Through their nightvision, they guessed this was a storage room, filled with crates and boxes. They needed to find a control room of some sort, or at least a computer where they could possibly hack it and find any info on where Kara and Lena were in the facility.

            They found cover once more behind a wall that lead into a hallway where three Daxam’s were firing away down the hall.

            “Three contacts down the hall,” Alex said as she reloaded her M4.

            “Hey, you still have those super cool flashbangs.”

            Alex smiled and pulled one from her belt, holding it out for Maggie, “You want the honors?”

            Maggie grinned, “I love these things,” she said as she threw it down the hall.

            The flash went off and after two seconds, Alex and Maggie moved out of cover, their night vision paved the way of the hallway. Alex shot two of the Daxam’s as Maggie shot down the third. They continued to moved forward and found themselves in a large room with many control panels and computers.

            “This must the contr…”

            “GET DOWN,” Maggie screamed as she tackled Alex to the ground, narrowly missing gunfire. Both of them recovered unscathed, and Maggie lifted her head to see who the shooter was. The green of the night vision distorted her face, but Maggie had a feeling…

            “LILLIAN LUTHOR!! PUT DOWN YOUR WEAPON!”

            A salvo of gunfire returned, again, missing Alex and Maggie.

            “I guess she won’t come quietly,” Alex joked.

            “Guess not.”

\---

            “HEY LUTHOR,” a man screamed behind them. Kara pushed Lena aside just as a gunshot rang out, the bullet missed Lena but grazed Kara’s shoulder. Lena turned and found a bright light shining in her eyes.

            But Kara was not phased. She knew that voice. “Mike Matthews”

            The light had gone, and Lena was able to see well enough to see Mike look at Kara with a puzzled face as he lowered the gun.

            “Do we know each other?”

            Kara growled and attempted to hide her true voice, “I am sad you don’t remember me. I’ve bested you more than once.”

            Mike then smiled, “As I recall, the last time we saw each other, I shot you. Maybe I should have killed you then. Better yet, maybe I’ll kill you now. Then maybe I’ll kill your pretty little girlfriend.”

            He raised the gun again but Kara was too fast for him. She felt a pipe at her feet at kicked up to her hands, then threw it at Mike, knocking the gun from his hands. Kara leapt forward to fight him. Lena stayed back, watching the fight unfold. Through the waving flashlight still shining from Mike’s body, she could see that Kara clearly had an advantage. Lena could barely make out night vision goggles covering Mike’s face, which is perhaps the only reason he was staying in the fight.

            “I’VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU. YOUR ACTIONS HAVE DISTRUPTED MY GANG’S OPERATIONS LONG ENOUGH. I WILL KILL THIS TIME. THEN I WILL KILL LENA.”

            “You’ll have to best me first,” Kara responded and she ducked down and kicked his legs out. He fell to the floor but rolled away before Kara’s fist met his stomach. He returned with a jab to Kara’s face, which connected but Kara didn’t let his phase her. Mike stepped back and pulled out knife.

“Come on bitch,” he taunted. He swung his blade with incredible speed, barely missing Kara with each swing, but on the last one, he managed to hit Kara’s stomach, over the old bullet wound from just a few days before. He smiled evilly.

“It’s fun, watching you bleed.”

Kara flipped forward and kicked away the knife and used her other leg to kick him back a few inches. He recovered quickly and swung his foot to Kara’s face. Kara landed from her flip and ducked just in time and caught his foot as it was still in the air. She held it there and elbowed his ankle. He tried to get free, but Kara was able to break his ankle. Kara let him go and he fell to the ground. Kara let him scream in pain for a moment before lifting his head and slamming it back to the ground.

            “LEAVE LENA ALONE,” Kara teethed. She kicked his head for good measure and then ran to Lena. “We have to keep moving.”

            “Kara, you were just shot and stabbed, are you o…”

            “Just a flesh wound, don’t worry. We need to keep moving.”

            “The control room isn’t much furt…”

            _“LILLIAN LUTHOR! PUT DOWN YOUR WEAPON,”_ a voice cried out in the distance.

            “Maggie,” Kara whispered. She focused further, and heard Alex’s heart. Kara rushed forward with Lena’s hand in hers.

            “Lena, wait here,” Kara ordered, shoving Lena a little too harshly down behind a metal crate. Lena didn’t have to heart to protest, but she was still incredibly scared for Kara.

            “Just be careful,” Lena whispered to herself.

            Lillian continued to fire her weapon at the crates that were covering Alex and Maggie.

            “Sounds like a Glock 18,” Maggie guessed. “I fucking hate that thing.”

            “Seconded. We need to flank her. I’ll cover, see if you can get an angle on…” But in that moment, the firing stopped, and they heard a body slump to the ground.

            Alex slowly raised her head to see a green lit Kara standing over Lillian, holding a pipe in her hands. Alex breathed a sigh of relief and moved to hug her sister, but more gunshots rang out.

            “KARA, GET DOWN,” Alex screamed as she fired back. Maggie fired back as well. Kara ducked down and crawled back to Lena and grabbed her. They stayed low as they made their way to Alex and Maggie.

            “Ah, Little Danvers,” Maggie said as she got back down in cover and reloaded her shotgun. “Nice to see you’re still in one piece.” She rose up and fired once again. Now Alex ducked down.

            “Kara, are you alright,” Alex asked nervously, slightly able to see to the knife wound in her stomach and that her face probably taken a hit.

            “I’m fine, let’s get Lillian and get out of here.”

            “Not as…” Maggie ducked as a bullet broke a window just below them, sending shards of glass downward. Kara covered Lena’s as the pieces fell around them. “We need to get you two out of here, there will be another time to catch Lillian.”

            “No,” Lena spoke up, “We need to get her now. I guarantee that if we don’t get her tonight, there might not be another chance.”

            “Lena, we don’t have a choice,” Alex said. “There’s too much resistance, we’ve got you guys and that’s all that matters.”

            That’s all the convincing Lena needed, she’d hurt Kara enough already, she needed to get her to safety. Lena peered around the crate to see the still unconcoius Lillian being dragged away by two Daxam’s as three more covered them.

            “All agents, packages have been recovered, retreat immediately. I repeat, GET THE HELL OUT!”

            “Kara, get Lena to the hallway, we’ll cover.”

            “I’m not leaving you and Alex behind.”

            “KARA,” Alex yelled, “DO IT!”

            “Wait! The security tapes,” Lena interjected, remembering those tapes had Kara on them.

            “What tapes,” Maggie asked.

            “Earlier, Kara had to take out three Daxam thugs before we managed to shut down the power. They’ll know she’s Daredevil if we don’t destroy them.”

            “Use these,” Alex ordered, giving Maggie two incendiary grenades. “Do you see the terminal?”

            Maggie peered around the corner and saw a half shot up console that looked like was the main terminal.

            “Yup,” she said pulling the pin.

            “I’ll cover,” Alex said, “NOW!” She fired her M4 in to the mess of Daxam thugs, hitting two of them in the chest twice, and a third in the kneecap, flooring him. The grenades right next to the terminal and set aflame.

            “Great! That’s done! Can we get the fuck out,” Alex asked, desperate to get her sister out.

            Alex and Maggie pushed Kara and Lena in front of them and covered their exit as they continued to fire into the flames. Soon enough they were in the hallway exit, where all the other agents were making their retreat.

            Alex forced Kara and Lena out while Alex and Maggie stayed and covered her and all the other agents retreat. Alex threw out a smoke grenade into the hallway, as well as another incendiary grenade. Hopefully that will stop anyone who tries to stop them from leaving. But then an explosion rocked the facility.

            “Okay, time to leave,” Maggie said. Alex looked back to see everyone had gotten out.

            “Let’s get out of here.”

            They ran up the stairwell and we able to jump out of the doorway and cleared the building as the facility continued to explode. They ran and jumped over to a concrete barrier just as another explosion sent rubble and flame sky high. Alex saw Kara and rushed over and covered her sister with her body and pieces of concrete landed around them. 

            But the explosions ceased, and fire and smoke took its place. Alex helped Kara up and held her sister tight.

            “KARA DANVERS, YOU STUPID, STUPID IDIOT. DON’T YOU DARE GET CAPTURED AGAIN,” Alex screamed with tears in her eyes. Alex hugged her sister tight and would not let go.

            “I’m okay Al. I’m okay,” Kara said though Alex’s vest was scraping against the wound in her stomach, Kara ignored the pain and felt relief in her sister’s touch. “I love you Alex.”

            Alex covered her face, hoping the other agents had not seen her crying, but right now she just couldn’t bring herself to care, “I love you too. God, I love you too.”

            “Alex,” a new voice called out. “Alex,” the voice was coming closer.

            “Sam,” Alex cheered, not letting go of her sister as she held out an arm for her wife.

            “Kara,” Sam breathed out as she wrapped her arms around Alex and Kara, “Kara, thank God you’re okay.”

            Kara continued to ignore the pain she was in, having her family around was quite enough to dull it. Kara could hear Lena just to the side and held out her arm for her.

            “Lena, come here,” Kara said as she broke the hug with Alex and Sam. And she brought Lena in tight for a hug. She so badly wanted to kiss her, but this might have not been the time and place. She vaguely remembers kissing her just after the power went out, and she had no idea why she did that. There would be time for that later, but now, she just needed to feel Lena in her arms. And they stayed like that until Sam patted Lena’s arm and whispered, “I told you.”

            Kara felt Lena laugh into her shoulders before they broke the hug. Lena had wiped her eyes of tears, and Kara just stayed focused on hers and Alex’s heartbeats. Together they soothed her pain. Alex then took Kara’s hand.

            “Okay, with me, I’m putting you in an ambulance.”

            “You are no…”

            “YES, you are. I couldn’t see it before in the dark even with the night vision. It’s a deep cut, and that mark on your face is most definetily not a hickey,” Alex teased. “I know you’re really good a taking pain and hiding it. But there’s a lot of people around here who don’t know that. We need to keep your secret safe.”

            Kara had nothing to do but agree with Alex. Kara was too tired to argue, all she wanted right now was a hot bath and to finally have a chance to talk to Lena.

            Meanwhile Sam and walked to Maggie, “Are you Maggie Sawyer?”

            “Who’s asking?”

            “I’m Sam, Alex’s wife.”

            Maggie grew really nervous but those nervous were wiped away when, unexpectedly Sam had enveloped Maggie in a tight hug. “Thank you, thank you for keeping her safe.”

            Maggie was still so shocked by the hug she didn’t register Alex coming up behind them and joining the hug.

            “Thank you, Maggie.”

            Maggie awkwardly broke from the hug and stared sheepishly at Alex.

            “Told you she was good,” Alex quipped.

            “Yeah, now if you just give me all the embaressing stories from when you knew her, will be good,” Sam quipped back.

            Maggie laughed, “Oh, I like her.”

            “And now the moment is ruined.”

            They all smiled, all thankful that everyone in the raid and come out, mostly unscathed. Maggie left to check on Kara, and Alex surveyed the scene around her. A few of the agents were being treated for some bruises from the bulletproof vests stopping bullets, a couple agents had gotten hit, but nothing had been very serious. And soon, Alex could see J’onn talking with some of the agents, ensuring that each one had been alright. He then made way for Alex.

            “Agents Danvers,” he greeted in his commanding tone. “I see this mission was a success.

            “Not entirely sure about that sir. Lillian Luthor escaped, as did the leader of the Daxam gang. We only managed to capture a few low-level thugs.”

            “Be that as it may, every member of your team is alive. Scratched and bruised maybe, but alive. You took your team into unknown territory, with an unknown number of hostiles. And you brought everyone out alive and completed your mission.”

            “I was just doin…”

            “Agent Danvers,” J’onn said smiling as she extended his hand, “if you don’t mind, I’d like to now refer to you as Director of Special Operations Agent Danvers.”

            Alex stared at J’onn’s hand in shock, but she took it and shook it. “Uh, thank you sir. Thank you.”

            J’onn nodded, still smiling as he turned to leave.

            Alex could feel her wife come up behind her and wrap her hands around her torso.

            “Did…did that just happen?”

            “Did what just happen?”

            “I think I just got promoted.”

            “What!” Sam shrieked turning Alex around to face her.

            Alex had the same smile Sam had, “Director of Special Operations Agent Danvers…”

            Sam opened her mouth, but closed, then opened it again,” That’s too many words, I’ll just stick to calling you my wife.”

            Alex blushed. Five months married to the beautiful woman before her, and she was still finding herself nervous around her, “I quite like that, my wife.”

            They shared a quick kiss and just held each other close. “Ruby is with Nia and Brainy, I asked them to stay with her. No need to worry her when your out on missions.”

            Alex sighed, “We can only lie to her for so long. and with this promotion, it’ll be harder to explain long nights and exhaustion.”

            “We’ll tell her soon then.”

            “Soon.”

            “I love you so much Sam.”

            “I love you so much.”

            They continued their hold with each other as Kara watched her sister with her wife. She sighed in relief as a paramedic sewed up her wounds. Lena was by her side, going through a checkup of her own. But her hand had not left Kara’s since she hopped in the ambulance with her. They did not need to speak words. But Lena kept her gaze on Kara, again wishing Kara could see the love she had for her.

            It would be a few more minutes before Kara had been cleared by the paramedics, and Alex, Sam, and Maggie had gathered around them.

            “EMTs cleared for you to go home, we’ll need to debrief you though, both of you. But that can wait for tomorrow. Go home, get some sleep,” Alex ordered her sister.

            “Thanks for saving me Al.”

            Alex smiled and kissed her sister’s temple, “always. And Luthor,” Alex said, “Lena, thank you.”

            Lena was quiet in her response, simply nodding her gratitude.

            “You both have been through quite a bit the last few days. Just go home and rest.”

            Kara stood and stepped out the ambulance to hug her sister, “Thank you again.”

            “Always.”

            They broke apart and Alex, Sam, and Maggie went their separate ways.

            “Kara,” Lena stuttered, “would you mind if I walked you home?”

            “Not at all.”

            Kara took Lena’s arm and they began walking away from the scene. The fire had been put out, and there would be agents there all-night sifting through whatever was left behind.

            Alex, Sam, and Maggie watched the two walk off into the night.

            “$50 says they do it tonight,” Maggie teased. Alex had half the mind the smack the back of Maggie’s head.

            “Margaret Sawyer, that is my sister.”

            “Hey now,” Sam interrupted, “I say it’s tomorrow morning. But I’ll put $50 down for them sleeping together tonight, but they won’t fuck.”

            “SAM!”

            Maggie and Sam howled in laughter.

            Alex groaned, “Why did I ever consider having you two meet?”

\---

            There were numerous thoughts running through Lena’s mind. The fact that her and Kara were safe…for now. Kara was safe, and Lena would be taking extra measures to ensure that safety. But the largest thought Lena had, Lillian had been in there during the explosion. Could it be that Lillian is gone? Could it be that Lena wouldn’t live in fear for her or Kara’s safety anymore? Could it be that she could actually build a life out of her family’s shadow? Lena had hoped that Lillian might actually be gone, but she knew Lillian was far too smart for that. She’d have an escape plan, and Lillian was probably still alive. But Lena would worry about that later, now, she just wanted to be with Kara, stay by her side and keep her safe. They continued walking and they finally reached Kara’s apartment.

            Once safely inside, Kara finally spoke.

            “You know, when I became Daredevil, I never realized how dangerous it would be to those closest to me. My identity is hidden, at least that I know of, but I still help my family, my friends. I’ve them in the mask, I tried to save you. And yet, even when I feel like I was fighting my best, you were still taken.”

            “It’s not your fault Kara,  you were outnumbered.”

            “But that shouldn’t matter, I should have fought harder to protect you. I should have run after…”

            “Kara, stop” Lena interrupted, taking Kara’s hands into her own. “Stop thinking about what you could have done…it’s done. But look where we are now. We are safe. You, me, we’re safe. Lillian would have gotten to me one way or another. If anything, it’s my fau…”

            “How about,” Kara began, “how about we make a promise. Right here, right now.”

            “Okay?”

            “Let’s promise to stop blaming each other for getting the other hurt. I think it’s clearly neither of our faults. I have to accept the fact that I can’t always save everyone, even the ones I love. I’ll still struggle with accepting that I wasn’t good enough to save you but…”

            “Kara,” Lena said, placing her hands-on Kara’s cheeks, removing her glasses. “Kara you’ll always be good enough for me. If anything, it’s me…”

            Kara silenced Lena by kissing her. And Lena just melted into the kiss. It wasn’t frantic, it wasn’t rushed or heavy, just…it was just a kiss that Lena had hoped to have. One that was filled with love and emotion, a simple kiss one gives their significant other. And Lena felt her heart race to three words she’d wanted to say that day in the hospital. Three words that she hoped Kara would accept, three words that had always terrified Lena, but now, were words that she had never feared with Kara.

            “I love you,” Lena breathed out slowly, “God, Kara, I love you. I am so sorry for hurting you. I am so sorry I left you behind in the hospital, I am so sorry. I love you Kara. I just…I love you.”

            If her ecstatic smile was any consolation, Kara accepted her apology. And if Kara kissing again was further proof of that forgiveness, well Lena was just fine with that.

            When they ended up breaking the kiss, Kara held Lena’s hands firmly in hers.

            “Do you want to stay with me tonight,” she asked nervously.

            “Are you sure? I mean do you think we’re ready?”

            “No, definitely not ready, but,” Kara paused, “I just need to have you close tonight. I just need to feel you, hear you. I just, I just need you.”

            Lena smiled. Never had she thought someone would need her like this. There had never been anyone in her life who loved her like this, no one where just her presence seemed to calm them.

            “I’d love to.”

            Kara led her to her bedroom. It was spacious, but simple…dark though. There wasn’t a whole lot of light. Lena guess though Kara must never really turn on her lights, after all, what was the need?

            Kara took a quick shower, and then let Lena take one as well.

            Kara had leant her pajamas and was waiting in the bedroom while Lena changed in the bathroom.

            Lena stared at her reflection in the mirror as she dried herself off. Whenever she stared at herself, she always had the feeling inside herself that maybe she was doing enough, or that whatever she had achieved could be better. Then there would be times where the person staring back in the mirror was unrecognizable, but tonight…tonight her reflection was smiling. Lena was happy. And Lena couldn’t remember the last time she had been so happy. She’d done it, she said I love you. She confessed her love, and Kara accepted it.

            Lena exited the bathroom and found Kara lying on the bed, making room for Lena. Lena laid down next to the blonde and grabbed her face and kissed her.

            “Thank you, Kara.”

            “For what,” Kara asked with a smile, returning with another kiss.

            “Just, thank you.”

            Lena then laid her head on Kara’s chest, revealing in the sound of her breathing. Everything had suddenly become so peaceful. Soft raindrops began to drop outside, only adding to the calming mood. Despite everything that had happened the past few days, all the shit and awful things her mother had said and done, they no longer mattered. Kara was here. Kara was safe, that was all that mattered.

            “I love you Kara,” Lena said once more before closing her eyes.

            “Sweet dreams Lena. And I love you Lena Luthor, and don’t ever question that.”

            Lena smiled, “Never.”

            And then, just like that, Lena drifted away to sleep, never feeling any better than right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew, what a chapter right? I had hoped to get this up over Thanksgiving break but I ended up working nearly sixty hours and then school stuff kinda piled up.  
> I'll try to update soon (And I think the next chapter will be a good one ;)


	16. The Light in My Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena and Kara talk...and then some

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (roll credits)

⠠⠞⠓⠑⠠⠇⠊⠛⠓⠞⠠⠊⠝⠠⠍⠽⠠⠙⠁⠗⠅

The Light In My Dark

(roll credits)

            _“I will kill everyone you love Kara Danvers. Their blood will be on your hands. It will be your fault. And I’m going to start with Lena.” Kara couldn’t move. She was bound. All she could sense was to cold room that she and Lena were being held in. She could hear the terrified heartbeat of her girlfriend as she was being held by her mother._

_“DON’T FUCKING TOUCH HER,” Kara screamed, doing everything to get out of the cuffs. But Lillian was bold and scary. She held a knife in her hands and held the blade near Lena’s throat._

_“DON’T TOUCH HER!!!!”_

_“Say goodbye,” and then Lillian slid the blade across Lena’s throat._

“LENA!!!” Kara scream, jumped off the bed and falling, and pulling the sheets with her. Tears were flowing down her cheeks like a runaway river. “Lena?” Kara was calling out for Lena. “Lena?”

            “Kara, I’m here! I’m right here.” Lena was on the floor in a second, wrapping Kara with a blanket and pulling her in her arms. Lena stroked Kara’s hair, “I’m right here.”

            “She was going to kill you.”

            “It’s was just a dream.”

            “God Lena, she was going to kill you.”

            “Shh,” Lena continued stroking Kara’s hair, “It’s okay.” Lena then kissed Kara’s temple. “It’s okay.”

            “I’m sorry Lena.”

            “Hush now, I’ll have none of that.”

            Lena held on tight, not letting go as Kara calmed herself with the sound of Lena’s heart.

“How could that woman possibly think of you as her mother? She doesn’t deserve you. Lena, how did you endure that woman for all those years.”

            Lena sighed, she knew this conversation would happen eventually, she just preferred it not happen after Kara had a nightmare.

            “Lillian was never a warm soul. When the Luthor’s adopted me, I arrived to the Luthor mansion in tears. After going through the death of my mother, I was just a scared four-year-old girl. Lillian didn’t even hug me or tell me it would be alright, instead she said ‘You’re a Luthor now, and Luthor’s don’t cry.’ She remained cold to me for the years to come. Nothing I ever did made her happy. I think the only time she felt genuinely proud of me was when I won the 8thgrade science fair when I was in 5thgrade. I was so happy to get out of there when she sent me to boarding school in Ireland when I reached high school. I was happy to be away from it all. I had embraced who I really was, I was allowed to do what I wanted, start research I had always wanted to do. And then Lex brought me in on his research for a medical breakthrough on curing ADHD. It was the second and probably last time Lillian said she was proud of me. But it was just a ruse. I was so caught up in the science of what I was doing, I didn’t realize it was all a front for his gang. I managed to get out of it before it all went to shit, made a few friends at the FBI, but I was never the same after that. Lillian was nothing but her cold usual self when Lex was sentenced to life in prison. She had come home and organized Lex’s things as if he was away on a business trip, like nothing ever happened, and the next day, she was gone, leaving me the company. I knew from that point I’d have to make drastic changes to get out of my family’s shadow. And then…all this happened. I had my suspicions Lillian had taken over Lex’s gang, but I never thought she could be that, evil. I held hope that perhaps, somehow, maybe even in the slightest bit she could change. But that moment passed the moment she hurt you. I’ll never forgive her for that.”

            Lena took a breath from her confession, waiting for Kara to respond.

            “You won the 8thgrade science fair in 5thgrade?” Kara asked in awe.

            “That’s what you took from that,” Lena laughed.

            “You’re smart and pretty,” Kara deflected, smiling wide.

            “You can’t be sure about the second one.”

            Kara smiled, and tilted her head to kiss Lena’s cheek, “Oh I most definitely know.”

            Lena blushed, and had a feeling it was Kara’s turn to talk.

            “I had always been blessed with good hearing. My parents had taken me to couple of doctors to see how that had happened, but none could quite figure it out. I used to stay up at night and listen to sounds around Midvale. Every now and then I’d hear sirens and I guessed what they were for, cop, fire, EMTs, it was just a silly game. And when they di…I…when I was blinded,” Kara paused. Lena was patient with Kara, knowing she was revealing a lot of things that was important in her life.

            “It was November 2002, it had snowed heavily that day, but there was this concert, Trans-Siberian Orchestra, one of my favorite bands, they play awesome holiday rock music and I fell in love with their music. And it was the first time we could see them. We, we were coming back from the concert, it was about 2 hours from our home, and the roads were bad.”

            Kara paused again, she was crying once more, “There was a truck in front of us coming the opposite way, carrying God knows what kind of chemicals, and it lost control and it our car head on, my parents were killed on impact, and the car slipped of the side of the road with the truck. I was somehow thrown into the vehicle and the chemicals that truck was carrying had spilled all over the side of the road, and I landed in it. I, had laid in there for so long, and all I remember was the vision of my parents in the carnage of the car,” Kara then broke down again, “Lena,” Kara sniffed, “Lena that was the last thing I saw before I lost my vision. That image is seared in my memory forever.”

            “I’m so sorry Kara. I’m so sorry,” Lena said softly, kissing Kara’s temple.

            “I woke up in the hospital a few days later, with no vision and no idea where my parents were. I remember calling out desperately for them, but no showed. It was only after the doctor told me what had happened that I realized what had happened. My parents were dead, I was blind, and I was alone. But then I had these powers. It was like my hearing and other senses had been dialed up to 11. I could hear so many things, people, cars, airplanes,” Kara paused, bringing her hand to Lena’s chest, feeling her heart pulse in her hand, “And heartbeats.”

“You,” Lena gasped,  “you can hear my heartbeat?”

Kara sat up, and without needing to ask, slowly laid her head on Lena’s chest, letting her heart fill her senses like a wave that crashes onto the shore, filling in the holes in the sand. Kara reveled in that sound, it was the purest beat she’d ever heard. “This,” Kara said in a soft,  but loving tone, “this was the first thing I heard from you. When you walked into that restaurant, it was like everything else just disappeared. Nothing but your heart mattered. It was the most beautiful thing I had ever heard. Like a drum beating in my ears. I could barely function and I was such a mess when you started talking to me.”

            There was a pause between them before Kara spoke again, “Are you smiling?”

            “I am, because I think I was just as bad from the moment I laid eyes on you. Sam had told me about you a couple months before. She told me you were Alex’s sister and that you were blind, but she had failed to mention just how beautiful you were, and from their I had a full-on gay panic attack.”

            Kara laughed.

            “IT’S NOT FUNNY! I almost introduced myself as ‘Hi, I’m gay’,” Lena tried to defend herself.

            But that only made Kara laughed harder. “I love you so much.”

            Lena kissed Kara’s temple and continued stroking her hair. She helped Kara up and helped her back into the bed. Kara kept her head on Lena’s chest, tuned in to Lena’s heart.

It was all Kara needed to hear to will herself to continue, “I only had one other member of my family left, a cousin, who also happens to be blind, Clark. He took me in but, he was never really there. All he ever did for me was train me, he taught me how to fight, how to control my abilities. But he taught me that being alone, it wasn’t worth whatever war he was fighting. And so, I ran. I had been with him for three years, and then spent a year on my own, trying to survive on my own, living off scraps.”

Lena couldn’t imagine what that must have been like. She knew what being alone felt like, but not to the extent of what Kara had felt. Lena never needed to fight to survive when she was younger, no one should have to, and yet Kara survived. 

“It wasn’t until Jeremiah caught me stealing from him that I found a home. And, it was rough at first. I wasn’t used to having anyone, and Alex, didn’t like me very much for a while after I moved in. All is good now, but I never told her what I can do, its only until recently that I’ve kept this secret to myself. I had always wanted to tell Alex that I knew when she was hurting but wouldn’t speak, or that hearing her heartbeat is what gave me solace over the years. But opening up, telling Alex, telling you, what I can do, it’s opened a door that I’ve kept closed for so long. I told Alex that you’re heart was the most beautiful thing I’ve heard. And that you’re heart,” Kara paused and ran her finger across Lena’s shirt, poking a bit where she could hear her heart, “I’ve been keeping my emotions in the dark for so many years that I forgot it’s okay to let in the light, and Lena, you are the light in my dark.”

Lena turned over and kissed Kara upon that proclamation, and things, very quickly got heated. Kara had turned them over once more and amped up the kiss. Kara could feel Lena’s tongue scraping lightly against her lips and Kara more than happy to oblige it’s entrance. Kara had been dreaming about this many a night since their first kiss, and each dream ended up the same, Lena naked in her bed. Kara moved her hands to Lena’s thighs, and it was then Kara was suddenly realized how fast they were moving.

Kara was breathing heavily and acutely aware of just how loudly Lena’s heart was beating.

“I’m, I’m so sorry Lena, I didn’…”

Lena placed a finger on Kara’s lips, “don’t…just kiss me.”

“Are, you sure? I mean, are you really sure?”

Lena paused for a moment, wanting Kara to understand that she wanted this just as badly as she did.

“Yes, now kiss me.”

Kara smiled began peppering kisses on Lena’s neck her hands toyed with the hem of Lena’s shirt. Kara bit lightly, on Lena’s throat, feeling the pulse course through and attacking it with care. That was Lena’s first moan, and it further drove Kara wild with desire. The moan dazzled her ears like no sound had before, and it raised Kara’s focus on Lena’s heart to where it was nearly the only thing she could hear. Kara hadn’t realized her strength to hear the tearing of the seams on Lena’s shirt, but Lena stopped her briefly to wriggled herself out of it and toss it to the side. Kara couldn’t see that Lena was not wearing a bra, but she realized it when Kara moved her kiss to the valley of Lena’s breasts. And she was surprised, she found she immediately liked them…a lot. But Kara was a tease, and before giving Lena’s breasts anymore care, she started kissing Lena’s stomach. But then a thought popped in Kara’s mind. She still didn’t really know what Lena looked like. She needed to touch her, touch her in a way where Kara could really see the woman she was so helplessly falling in love with.

“Lena,” Kara asked cautiously. “Can I feel you?”

“Isn’t that what you’ve been doing,” Lena asked with a coy smile. -

“No, no,” Kara laughed, “I mean…” Kara gave up trying to explain and instead placed both her hands-on Lena’s face. “This is how I see people, and I just realized, I’ve never seen you.”

There was a dramatic spike in Lena’s heart as Kara squeezed her hands just a bit on Lena’s face, placing a quick kiss on her lips. Kara slowly moved her hands down to the back on Lena’s neck then down her back and pulled Lena into her lap. Kara tilted her head and was once more kissing Lena’s neck while her hands continued to move down Lena’s back. Kara then moved her hands to Lena’s shoulders and slowly moved her hands down the bare skin. And Lena retreated when Kara touched a row of faded scars on Lena’s arm.

“Sorry,” Lena muttered, “No one’s ever seen them, or even touch them.”

“Where re they from,” Kara wondered, but Lena’s silence spoke volume. “Oh.”

Kara wasn’t sure what to say to that. She wondered if Lillian had truly been so cold to Lena as a child that the beautiful woman before her had resorted to cutting herself to ease the pain. It wasn’t Kara’s place to ask, Lena would tell her if she wanted. Instead, Kara kissed the group of scars, and whispered, “you are beautiful Lena. And you deserve so much my love.”

“I like the way you say that,” Lena whispered into Kara’s ear, nipping at her lobe. Kara smiled and continued to move her hands to Lena’s hips and downward. She pulled away Lena’s pants and then ran her hands down Lena’s thighs. The erratic beat of Lena’s heart was assurance enough that Lena was truly on the verge of just taking Kara’s hand and force her to take care of things, but Kara was still a tease, and she was still mapping out all of Lena’s features. Kara had a coy smile on her face as she ran her hands back up Lena’s thighs and just gently grazing Lena’s apex before moving her hands over Lena’s stomach, she heard Lena give a slight groan, “patience,” Kara teased. And Kara’s hands had once more been placed on Lena’s cheeks and Kara said, “you are so beautiful.”

            Kara kissed Lena’s stomach and let her hands fall to Lena’s breasts, squeezing one while gently scraping the other. Lena’s heart continued to beat wildly, only adding further for Kara having the want to tease Lena. But this was hurting Kara just as much as Lena, she wanted to taste her, to hear Lena scream her name, so Kara willed herself to move her lips to Lena’s folds, nipping it ever so softly in her teeth. Lena shuddered at the touch. Kara parted Lena’s soaked underwear and let her tongue tease Lena’s clit.

            _Oh, fuck! We’re really doing this,_ Lena thought as she felt Kara’s tongue enter her. Kara’s hands had moved to Lena’s stomach, and were tracing circles with her nails while Kara’s tongue swirled around in Lena. Never before did Lena think she could high on the sheer ecstasy of this feeling. She’d never had sex with so much gently passion and emotion, to her, it was always just sex, but this, _OH FUCK,_ Lena thought as Kara hit a spot no one had before, “Oh, fuck, Kara!”

            Kara smiled in her, and continued ravaging her, not relenting at all. Kara’s fingers toyed around Lena’s boobs, teasing her a bit, which only frustrated Lena more. Kara could feel the hormones in the air, she knew Lena was coming, but Kara still felt like teasing.

            “Uh, uh, not yet,” she whispered.

            “Fuck, Kara! Please!”

            And that’s what Kara had wanted to hear. In her dreams she’d heard Lena beg, and Kara so badly wanted to hear it now. So she complied, and entered her tongue into Lena once more. Kara found her spot and swished her tongue across, sending Lena over the edge. Kara didn’t let up as Lena rode out her orgasm.

            “Fuck me,” Lena gasped.

            Kara smiled and retreated from Lena’s clit and went up to kiss Lena ferociously.

            “That was fun,” Kara said smugly. But the smile was short lived as Lena flipped them over, grasping at Kara’s shirt.

            And Lena noticed the smile disappearing wasn’t one of enjoyment of what was to come, but one of fear.

            “Kara, oh my god, I’m so sorry, I should have…”

            “It’s not you,” Kara reassured, “It’s…no one has seen my scars. And, I’ve never really known what they look like.”

            “You know, you’re the first one who I’ve let touch my scars,” Lena confessed. “Sam is the only other one who knows they exist, but I’m not ashamed of them.”

            Kara smiled, feeling special to have been privy to such an intimate part of Lena.

            “I’m not ashamed of mine, it’s just I’ve never known what they look like, and I don’t want to scare you.”

            Lena laughed softly, “Darling, that would never happen.” Lena kissed Kara’s lips with a chaste smile. And it was the last assurance Kara needed. She lifted her arms and allowed Lena to remove her shirt, and Lena gasped. But it didn’t seem like a gasp of horror or shock upon seeing her scars, it seemed more, horny?

            “Holy-fuck, your, your, your, abs,” Lena sputtered through stammering words. Lena’s fingers shook against Kara’s abs, completely ignoring a few of the scars that were there. Lena was immediately drawn to them and couldn’t keep her hands away. And soon Lena was peppering kisses across Kara’s stomach, only to find that she was ticklish on her sides. That sparked Lena’s interest.

            “Hmm, fascinating,” Lena teased. Kara’s face flushed.

            “Mercy?”

            Lena smirked and attacked Kara, who was helpless under Lena’s quick kisses and wandering fingers across her sides. Kara was howling, unable to keep her laughter in. And Kara’s laughter was a joyous sound to Lena’s ears as she continued peppering kisses all over Kara’s stomach.

            The laughter retreated as Kara realized she’d begun kissing a pattern. Lena was kissing her scars, just as Kara had earlier in the night. Lena was gentle, giving each scar a loving kiss.

            “You are mesmerizing Kara.”

            “Flirt.”

            Lena smiled and poked Kara’s side.

            “Tease.”

            Lena had finished her barrage of kisses around Kara’s stomach and focused now on her neck, finding a sensitive spot. Lena scraped her teeth across it as Kara moaned softly, which only further sent Lena to drive her tongue across the spot. Lena’s hands meanwhile found their way below the waistband of Kara’s pants, and her fingers were toying with her underwear. Kara was breathing heavily as Lena teased with her, perhaps it’s what she deserved after teasing Lena so much. But Lena didn’t seem to want to tease for very long, but soon enough, her fingers entered Kara unexpectedly, causing Kara to lurch into Lena.

            “oof, calm yourself Kara,” Lena said once again with her teasing voice.

            “Oh, shut up and fuck me,” Kara ordered.

            Lena was shocked at Kara’s dirty mouth. Sure she cursed every now and then, but Kara always seemed to proper and clean, and now, well Lena really liked this Kara. So, she’d indulge her. Lena retreated from Kara’s neck and turned south, and Kara was already very wet from Lena’s fingers. Lena smirked and swiped her lips across Kara’s lips, not fully indulging Kara’s wishes.

            “Oh, Lena, please,” Kara begged. Now Lena would oblige. She entered her tongue into Kara and swirled around, causing Kara to moan wildly.

            “Fuck!”

            Lena continued to eat Kara out as Kara grasped at the sheets, nearly ripping them apart with her strength, which only turned Lena on even more to ravage Kara. She wanted Kara to scream her name as she came, to beg her to let her come, to become undone before her. But Lena wanted to tease Kara more than she had teased her, so she retreated from Kara’s pussy and began attacking Kara’s breasts.

            And Kara’s moans were the gratification of Lena’s actions.

            “Lena, please,” Kara begged.

            Lena moved her fingers into Kara while keeping her tongue latched to one of Kara’s nipples, allowing Kara to squirm under her touch. And it wasn’t too long after that Kara came onto her fingers and collapsed into the mattress. Lena licked her fingers of Kara, smirking wildly as Kara breathed heavily.

            “You know,” Kara started, still catching her breath, “Perhaps being blind is good right now, if your heart is any consolation, you’ve got a really wide smirk on the lips, and it’s one I’m not sure I’d want to wipe away.”

            Lena’s smirk just grew wider, and she crawled back up the bed and kissed Kara. Several times they exchanged kisses, neither wanting to break away. “We’re going to be okay,” Lena assured.

            Kara moved so she could rest her head on Lena’s chest, allowing that heartbeat to fill her senses.

            “We’re going to be okay,” Kara repeated.

            There were a few seconds of silence before Lena spoke with a sultry voice, “wanna go again?”

            “Oh, please,” Kara begged.

           

\---

            As the dim light of the morning sun seeping the fading windows, Lena wondered if it would be such a sin to stay here in this bed. Lena couldn’t recall ever feeling so peaceful, so supremely happy. She never had stayed the night with anyone now that she thinks back on her prior, well could she even call them relationships? She’d always used sex to get something might have needed, or just to relieve a bit of stress, never before was it purely out of love and passion. Because this was all completely new to her, to be with someone she loved, and who loved her, was something she’d never done, and by God was it amazing. They were still in the same position they were when they had fallen asleep, Kara’s head lying on her chest and her arms sprawled out, one over her body and one under it, with a hand tangled in her hair. Lena didn’t remember putting her shirt back on, but Kara’s hand was under it, making playful circles on her tummy. Lena returned the touch by playing with Kara’s hair as the morning light glistened off of her golden locks.

            Kara must have felt Lena playing with her, because she slowly woke and groaned from her soreness.

            “It wasn’t a dream,” Kara gleefully greeted leaning up to kiss Lena.

            “No, most definitely not.”

            Kara drew in a deep breath and laid her head back down on Lena’s chest, still needed to hear her heart, and only her heart. Kara had to be sure that Lena was really here, that she was real, that she had her girlfriend here in her bed.

            And suddenly, Kara felt Lena’s fingers all over her back. She was tracing the scars that covered her, the scars that few had ever seen.

            Kara embraced the touch shrugging herself out of the blanket so Lena could see all the scars.

            “Jesus,” Lena whispered, “have all these been since Daredevil?”

            “Yeah,” Kara replied. Lena was tracing one particular scar on her stomach that Kara knew was one of her worst. “That one was from the night those guys took you, and I tried so hard to save you. But I fail…”

            “Shh, Kara. You didn’t fail. You…you could have died. At the least it was my fau…”

            “How could it be your fault Lena,” Kara said sitting up so Lena could see her eyes, because while blind, Lena could still the emotion in Kara’s eyes. “I don’t know what Lillian’s end game is, but I will keep you safe Lena. I promise.”

            “I just wish she leave me alone. She’s never wanted me in her life except when it conveniences her. She never accepted me being a lesbian, she never accepted that I was smarter than Lex. She’s always been so cold and I’ve always known she was capable of such evil, I just never thought she’d be so twisted that she’d resort to kidnapping and hurting my girlfriend.”

            Kara sighed, “I wish I didn’t have to keep this secret, to hold my abilities at bay around those who mean harm. But I’ve never shown these before Daredevil, and so there is no reason I should show them now. I hope that explosion really did take out everything, because I can risk Lillian knowing my secret and then using you to hurt me. I won’t have it.”

            “Lillian is cunning, and manipulative, and I wouldn’t put it by her not doing that, we do need to be careful, but Kara, you need to be very cautious. If these scars are any proof, you need something to protect you.”

            Kara shook her head, “It would just slow me down.”

            “Kara, you have a genius, billionaire girlfriend. Please let me help you.”

            “Lena, I don’t want you to get into my secret life. It gets very dark, very fast, and I just don’t want you to think different of me.”

            “Kara, I’ve already seen you as Daredevil, I’ve seen you fight, I’ve seen your anger. I’m still here. I won’t leave you just because you have another life you’re living.”

            A tear ran down Kara’s cheek and Lena swept it up, kissing the spot where it used to be.

            “We both have our share of darkness Kara. We both have had terrible things happen to us, and this fight with Lillian is not over. There is a lot I am unsure of where it comes to her plans and what she is going to do. I don’t know where we are going with us, we’ve been moving so fast, and I don’t want to slow down, but I also don’t want our relationship becoming public. Even though Lillian already knows about us, there are many others in my world looking to take me down, if they knew about you, they wouldn’t think twice about using you to get to me. There are many unanswered questions I have about what you can do, but I want you to tell me when you’re ready Kara. So, this once, I am not going to listen to you. I am going to help you. I want to keep you safe, because you keep me safe. You said yourself that I am the light in your dark, and Kara you are the light in mine. We make each other better people, we both want to help and do good things. And there are so many ways we can do that, together, and apart. But we have to be willing to make changes in our lives. You need to be patient with me because I’ve never been in a relationship so serious. I’ve don’t know much about love, but I know I love you. So, Kara, if you’re willing to allow me to help you, to keep you safe, then my love, I am not going anywhere.”

            Kara was crying again, and Lena again was wiping the tears away with soft and loving kisses.

            “Wow,” Kara said, seeming it was the only word she could find to reply to Lena’s heartfelt confession, “I really hit the jackpot.”

            Lena fell into Kara’s lap laughing. And it was music to Kara’s ears. Lena stayed put there in her lap, soaking up the warmth of Kara’s body as Kara played around with Lena’s hair. After several soothing minutes, Lena stood and rubbed her eyes of sleep.

            “I’d love to stay here but I do think your sister needs to talk to us, and I do have a company to run.”

            Kara frowned, “I’m so comfy.’

            Lena smiled and kissed Kara, “At least let me take a shower, I can still smell the smoke from the explosion, and…”

            “Can I join you,” Kara asked with hopeful desire. Lena stood from the bed and took Kara’s hand and led them to the bathroom. _I guess that’s a yes._

\---

            “It is clear Lillian’s leadership has been compromised, now is the time to take over my son,” Rhea said in neutral.

            “We have to be careful though, we cannot let her see that we are trying to taking over CADMUS.”

            “But we cannot just sit idly by while she runs this operation to the ground.”

            “What do you think we should do," Mike wondered. "Daredevil is watching my every move, and he knows who I am. Any move I make will be stopped by him and Lillian won't give us any help on the matter."

            “We need to do something that will throw Lillian off balance. Something that can distract both Lillian and Daredevil”

            “Such as…:”

            Rhea paused thinking of what to do that would send Lillian in a downward spiral. Lena was out of the question, she was too much of a public figure and killing her would only raise suspicion after having her kidnapped not too long ago, and killing Lillian was also out of the question because she still had those loyal to her and they would immediately look the Rhea and her son. There was one person, on the outside, one whose death would drive Lillian mad with hate, one who Lillian would not suspect Rhea having any involvement in their death, the only person that mattered in Lillian’s life.

            “My son, make a visit to anyone we have at Iron Heights prison.”

            “What is your plan mother?”

            “It is clear that Daredevil seems rather protective of Lena Luthor, and we must not underestimate Daredevil as he as clearly shown themselves a fierce opponent, however, killing someone close to Lena Luthor, and to Lillian, might throw both off balance enough that at least one of them might make a mistake."

"So what is your plan then?"

Rhea stared at her son with serious resolve, "We need to kill Lex Luthor.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah...I'm doing that...but it only gets heavier from here...I think I'm about at the halfway point. For anyone who is wondering, my pc has two monitors, but I write on my MacBook and one of my monitors is nothing but post-its (I should probably sell that monitor as it is actually used for nothing but post-its right now) And there used to be about 40 post-its with all my ideas...I'm down to about 20 now. I've got a lot more content coming up and this story is far from finished, but I just want to thank everyone who has been there every step of that way (looking at you RIPDODGEVIPER) Thanks my dude!


	17. How Can I Protect You?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despite having a joyous night, Lena questions whether she should allow Kara to take down her mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a short chapter because the next one is like...super important, and I promise to have it up by New Year's.
> 
> (PLEASE READ END NOTES FOR A PRESENT!!!!!)

The shower could only last so long. Sure Lena was a billionaire CEO and could probably afford hour long showers, but Kara’s super was probably not so keen on the idea. And so the two ended their attacking kisses on the other and got dressed for the day. Kara’s day was simple, go to the FBI for debrief. Cat had texted her, well more like threatened, that she should not come to work until she had been cleared by the FBI and had talked with Cat first about the exclusive. Lena had agreed to share her side of the story as long as Cat, and Kara, were the only ones conducting the interview. Lena had been playing the last few days back in her mind, trying her best not to break down and cry. Kara had been clinging to Lena rather close, not that she minded, but Kara seemed to since just how delicate she’d been feeling.

            “I’ll need to swing by my apartment first, grab a change of clothes, I can’t be seen like this for an interview. And I…”

            “Lena, honey, it’s just a debriefing, not a press conference. Relax.”

            Lena took a deep breath, “Right, I’m just…”

            A knock at the door, “I’ll get it,” Lena said. Kara already sensed Alex, Sam, and Maggie at the door

            “Agent Danvers?”

            “Lena,” Alex asked in an amused tone, “what happened to your neck?”

            “My neck,” Lena asks bewildered as she rubs her ne…oh. _Oh god._ Lena neck is bruised, heavily, and probably very purple. _Kara…_ oh God. And lena knows she’s probably redder than she’s ever been.

            “Uh...uhh…uh…it, it, was my cat.”

            “This isn’t your apartment, so why would you have a cat here.,” Alex pointed out.

            “Oh, uhh,” Lena stammered.

            “Alex,” Kara said, coming to rescue Lena. “Leave her alone.”

            “Hi cat,” Sam and Maggie replied. Kara raised her eyebrow wondering what she meant but upon hearing Lena's silence, and hearing her hand rubbing her neck, Kara grew red too.

            “I guess I win the bet,” Maggie said cheerfully, holding her hand out to Sam who sighed and handed her a $50. And Lena’s mouth dropped.

            “And what exactly, were you two betting on?”

            Alex rolled her eyes, “Don’t answer that.”

            “Come in guys,” Kara said, changing the topic. Everyone walked in the sunlit apartment and sat around in the living room.

            “Alex what are you doing here, I thought we were meeting at the FBI.”

            Kara could hear Alex’s heart and it was beating rapidly, like she had just received shocking news.

            “Yes, but,” there was a pause. Kara couldn’t quite tell what was going on, she had to guess there was a look being given.

            “We had drones overlooking the area during the operation and they recorded the explosion and aftermath. We recovered all the drones and their footage, and…there were survivors.”

            Another pause in the group, Alex’s heart only told so much, Kara couldn’t imagine what Alex was going to say, but Lena seemed to figure it out.

            “Lillian survived,” Lena said with a saddened heart. Kara heard it plain as day. They hadn’t talked about it, but Kara knew Lena had to wonder if Lillian survived the explosion. “I figured she might have. I don’t Lillian would be foolish enough to have her base in such a location where she wouldn’t have known to how to escape.”

            “We have footage of her leaving with a few others, we don’t know who they are but we assume they are close in her group of people,” Alex explained.

            “CADMUS, I think is the name. It was a term I came across a week or so ago. Someone tried to hack me, and that word was one of their key search terms.”

            “Hmm, we’ve never heard that name, only the Daxams.”

            Kara perked up, “So the Daxams must be working for CADMUS. I’ve wondered just how the Daxams are able to keep their numbers up when I’ve put so many in the hospital or they are picked up by the police.”

            Alex found it odd that Kara was talking about Daredevil so casually, but everyone in the room already knew, so it made sense, but it raised another question. Why did everyone in the room know? Kara had been keeping this part of her life secret for so long, her abilities, what she can do, all of it, and know that she is using them, it’s become a very dangerous secret.

            “And half those guys we’ve put away end up back on the street by the next day. There are more than enough corrupt cops in the department, but I can’t do anything about it. I might have more experience, but to them, I’m a transfer, I’m new, and I don’t have a lot of pull. I can only do so much from what you find out as Daredevil,” Maggie said. “If the Daxams are backed by Lillian, there might not be a way to take them down until we take down Lillian.”

            It was true. Kara often found herself fighting Daxams that she had fought before, and she was kind of getting tired of it. They’d pull the same moves, the same fighting style, and it was becoming easier to take them down, and yet she was doing almost nothing to stop them. And with Lillian backing them, there’s no telling to how much power they wield.

            “Lillian will use anything and anyone to get what she wants, and whatever deal the Daxams think they have with Lillian, she will not honor it. Lillian is manipulative, a liar, an evil bitch who doesn’t care about anyone or anything but her precious Lex,” Lena teethed. Kara rubbed her hand over Lena’s back, soothing the anger in her girlfriend’s heart. And Sam, Alex, nor Maggie said anything against Lena. But Maggie seemed to have an idea.

            “Maybe we could use that against her.”

            This peaked Kara’s interest, “how so? Mike isn’t exactly an understanding leader.”

            “Even someone like Mike Matthews knows there’s always an endgame to be played with these kinds of deals,” Maggie started, “I’ve seen happen in gangs before, it’s usually what leads to gang rivalries. If they can’t work together, they think it’s best if one doesn’t work at all. If we can use that with the Daxams, get them to turn on Lillian, we could catch her off…”

            “It won’t work,” Lena interrupted.

            “You don’t know that Lena,” Sam spoke up.

            “I DO KNOW THAT! You know better than anyone how I know Lillian. You’ve seen what she can do. She is too smart to let something like that happen, she’ll see it coming. I’m telling you it won’t work.”

            “Lena,” Kara said, a calm, soothing tone flowing through her voice.  “It’s okay.”

            Lena wanted to argue, wanted to protest, but she could see Kara’s eyes, because even blind, she still saw so much in Lena, and that one look was enough.

            “I’m not going to put anyone be in danger by trying to trip up Lillian. No one wants to see her behind bars more than me, but she’s too smart, and too dangerous.”

            “Then we have to work together,” Kara assured, “I can stalk them in the night, find out more about their organization, and beat them up when the opportunity arises. But you, Lena, you could call her out.”

            “No,” Lena stopped Kara.

            “Lena, please just hear me…”

            “Kara, NO!”

            And Kara stepped back. And the room was dead quiet. Lena had not raised her voice like that in all the time Kara knew her. And she knew this was a sensitive topic. Kara might have pushed too far. But Lena had gone and stepped out, in fact she ran out of the apartment, leaving Kara, and the rest of the women, speechless.

\---

            “Jess,” Lena said rushing out of the elevator. The poor girl jumped at the sudden sound.

            “Ms. Luthor? I thought you were taking the day off.”

            “Jess, I am not to be disturbed for the rest of the day. Please notify me if anyone comes by though. I will be in my lab,” Lena continued and didn’t let Jess reply and Lena burst into her office. And after putting on her lab coat and after entering her lab took a moment to reflect on what just happened.

            “What the fuck Lena,” she cursed. “Why’d you do that?”

            Well, she knows why. It’s Lillian. Everything she does scares Lena. She tries so hard to get away from her, and yet she’s still there.

            “FUCK,” Lena shouted into the abyss. She has to stop letting Lillian get in her head. Kara was right, they need to take the fight to her. But Lena has so many frightened thoughts in her head. Like the one of Kara lying there the night she was kidnapped. She’d done well to put the image out of her head, and then last night happened, and “Jesus, Lena. You just ran out…get it together.”

            Because, _seriously? What is wrong with me?_ She can’t make Kara stand down from fighting Lillian, but she also can’t just let Kara face Lillian head on.

            “Oh,” Lena gasped, as she remembered an old project during her LuthorCorp days. She brought up her tablet and swiped through various screens until she found the file, kinetic ballistic fiber. It was an idea she had where fabric in the lining of a suit would be able to resist knives or even bullets, and would disperse the energy of the impact throughout the rest of the fabric, allowing it’s wearing to have less of a setback if hit. It was light, flexible, and perhaps, a perfect armor for Kara.

            And so Lena got to work, and as she worked, she thought of her sudden departure at Kara’s apartment. And Lena knew that this continuous fear had to stop. She had to stop this running away from her problems. She had to stop letting this fear of Lillian get the best of her. Kara was right, they had to fight. She glanced at her phone on the desk beside her. She could see the screen light up with texts from Kara, but she hesitated in answering. She didn’t exactly know how to tell Kara what was going on with her. But she needed to trust Kara, just as Kara had trusted her with her secret. And then she turned her head to the suit she’d spent the last three hours making a suit that could protect Kara. She gave it a second look. It was black of course, helping Kara blend in. A one-piece suit, the zipper sliding down the middle of the suit and red stitching holding the whole suit together. Then came the mask. There were no changes to how it looked from Kara’s current mask, still the two ties that dangled down from the knot at the back, but the fabric is where is mattered. It would be able to form fit to Kara’s face, giving her the best auditory advantage possible. And she updated the software for the glasses she made Kara a while back, and added that to the mask, giving her an option to let her see her battlefield. and it had an earpiece built in so she could stay in contact with Lena.

            And Lena stopped her thoughts there. Why had she allowed that opportunity? She wanted to protect Kara, yes, but did she have to go so far as to implant herself into Kara’s vigilantism? A buzzing from Lena’s phone again told her Kara was calling, but Lena continued to ignore it. She wasn’t ready to talk to her yet. But a knock at her door would make her step up her game. The door opened and Lena didn’t need to turn around to know who it was.

            “I told Jess not to let anyone in, but I suppose that wouldn’t stop you would it,” Lena asked Kara. She could hear Kara’s cane tap against the floor as she made her way closer to Lena. She set her cane aside and removed her glasses so that Lena could see her eyes.

            “Lena,” she said softly. Lena wanted to reply but Kara brought a finger to her lips.

            “Can I talk first, just really quick?”

            Lena nodded. But Kara’s silence reminded Lena, “I just nodded. Yes, please, go ahead.”

            Kara drew a deep breath, “I won’t stand here and pretend to know what you’re going through Lena, because I really don’t. You are right, you know Lillian better than me and I trust your judgment. But,”

            There was always a but, Lena thought.

            “But Lena, I want you to trust me too. And now this is me speaking as your girlfriend, not as Daredevil.”

            Lena’s heart skipped a moment, still getting used to the term ‘girlfriend’.

            “Lena I want to help. I want to take down Lillian. I want to fight her Daxam thugs and take them down too, but I can’t do that without your help. I know what we just want through was just awful, and you deserve so much better that what she has given in your life, but you…”

            Kara paused, unsure of how to say these words she’d been carefully putting together for the last few hours.

            “You can’t live in fear,” Lena finished. Kara smiled, and took Lena’s hands and kissed the knuckles.

            “Lena, you don’t have to do anything, if you don’t want me to fight her, just say so. I respect your decision, and I will do my best to hold this promise. But I just want you to consider the threat she poses to this city. It was so hard for me to sit idly by all these years and not do anything, and these past several weeks have made me feel more like myself than I ever have. You have made me feel more like myself than I ever have. But Daredevil has become a part of me. So I’ll still fight someone no matter what. But I want to help you. I want to help keep this city,” Kara then moved in closer, “and I want to keep you safe.” Kara then kissed Lena’s forehead, with nothing but love and admiration in her kiss. Kara’s words only further cemented Lena’s thoughts that she needed to stop being afraid of Lillian and start instilling fear into her. And Lena was smiling with Kara. And she could feel how close she was, feeling her breath against her cheeks. She held up Kara’s chin for a quick kiss.

            “I think you’re right Kara. I’ve been racking my brain these past few hours and I need to stop letting Lillian get the better of me. And I do trust you Kara. I know we’ve only known each other for the better part of a month but, darling, we’ve been through so much and I know that my love for you is real. You revealed such a huge part of your life to me and if we are going to make this relationship work, I need to be willing to open up as well.”

            “Lena, I don’t mean for you to open up on old wounds…”

            “Let me finish,” Lena said smiling. Kara blushed and let her continue. “This is very new to me. I’ve only ever trusted one person in my life and she’s married to your sister. Other than Sam, I’ve never felt safe in telling people things. I don’t know how to be in a relationship, I don’t know how to open up. I just don’t know,” Lena paused, placing her hand over Kara’s heart, “I’m just not good at this, and I just don’t want you to think any less of me because I ran out on you.”

            And Kara placed her hand over Lena’s, “Lena, I love you, and I’ll be patient with you. I don’t think any less of you for being scared. I am scared too. I don’t know what Lillian is up to. I don’t know what the Daxam’s are up to, and I just want to keep National City and I want to keep you safe. I want to keep Alex, Sam, and Ruby safe. You guys are my people, and you matter. And I won’t let Lillian hurt us.”

            Kara enveloped Lena in a warm bear hug, and Lena let the warmth fill her with joy.

            “About that,” Lena started, thinking she might as well show Kara what she made, “Alex told me about your near death reveal with her, and I cannot allow that now that we are dating, so I made this.” Lena led Kara to the table where the suit was all laid out and placed Kara’s hand on the fabric. Kara retreated for a moment, but then let her hands run over the tough fabric.

            “Wow, this…it’s light, but, wow, this feels tough. What is it?”

            Lena was grinning, “It’s my own design. It uses a specially designed fabric that’s lighter than Kevlar but provides most of the same protection. It should be able to stop a bullet’s momentum, if not entirely resisting it, and most likely would deflect a blade, depending on the angle. Kara picked up the suit and held it up against her body and drew a confused look.

            “Why does this feel like it’s been made into my exact size?”

            At this moment, Lena was thankful Kara was blind so she couldn’t see the crimson blush that appeared on her cheeks, “Oh, uhh, well…I, I, I, sized you up last night. Measurements and all.”

            Kara smirked, “So you were looking,” she teased.

            “Kinda hard not to with abs like yours,” Lena said, poking Kara’s abs. Kara smiled and further inspected the suit, feeling the fabric and the material’s strength. But she then ran her hands over the left of the suit and felt letters sitck up in the lining, and she traced ‘DD’.

            “DD? For Daredevil?”

            “Of course. It’s, well I know it’s silly, you can’t really see it, but the letters are a dark red, and there’s red stitching that holds it all together. I thought it’d look aesthetically pleasing, I just forgot you wouldn’t be able to see that.”

            Kara kissed Lena’s cheek, “I think it’ll do just fine. Now, will you have dinner with me tonight, and we are going to talk about no longer running away from our problems,” Kara said a matter of factly.

            Lena nodded, still reeling in the feeling that Kara likes the suit. And so she took Kara’s hand and led her out of her lab, finally feeling hope that maybe, just maybe, they can finally take down Lillian.

\---

            “Are the plans set,” Rhea asked her son with cool vigor.

            “Yes,” Mike replied, “I was able to sneak in a knife for our man to kill Lex Luthor with. The deed will be done tonight.”

            “Good. We must now prepare ourselves. It won’t take Lillian long to hear about what we have done, and we must be ready when the time comes. It was foolish of her to give us the secondary location after the warehouse facility was compromised. After Lex is killed and she is away, it will prove an easy task to take over her operation.”

            “Very well, I’ll ready the men. In time, we no longer have to take orders, and we will rule this city just as I promised you we would.”

            Rhea smiled at her son, placing her hand on his cheek, “My son, you have made me proud of how well you’ve put this group together. And I think it’s long past time we get what we are owed.”

\---

            “Oh, I almost forgot,” Lena sputtered out as she and Kara sat in Kara’s apartment. They’d ordered a few pizzas and were now just waiting for them to arrive.

            “What,” Kara asked, not entirely sure where Lena was going with this. But she felt cloth being placed in her hands. “Is this a mask?”

            “Yeah, I made it out of the same material of the suit.”

            Kara ran her hands around and felt the mask was heavier than what she usually uses, there were two small objects at either side of the mask.

            “What’s this,” Kara asked, and she could feel Lena smiling at her.

            “You remember those glasses I made you that emitted sound that ended up not working?”

            “Of course, it was a beautiful thing you did for me though,” Kara added, still wanting Lena to know how much that meant to her.

            “Well I’ve perfected the design and added it to your suit. I don’t know if you’ll ever really need it, but I thought I might as well add it for extra safety. They also contain a radio so you can stay in contact with someone if need be.”

            Kara’s jaw dropped, “You made all this after you ran away this morning?”

            Lena shrugged, “Sorry, I just shrugged, and yes. I get that being Daredevil is a part of you. And asking you not to fight my mother is selfish.”

            “No it…”

            “Let me finish. Kara I’ve spent so many years frightened of her because no one had the will to stand up to her. And now, here you are, this beautiful strong woman who just now happens to be my girlfriend and this badass ninja, you want to take her down.”

            “Lena,” Kara said, kissing her girlfriend’s temple, “I just want you to be safe too.”

            Kara spurred up with the mask and ran into her room to grab the suit and try it on while Lena waited. The suit felt snug but incredibly comfortable, which surprised Kara, because given how Lena talked about the fabric, and how strong it is, Kara thought it might not be the most comfortable thing to wear. But she was glad she was wrong. The suit felt like it was hugging every bit of her body, allowing the freedom of movement. She stretched for a moment to see the limits of the suit, and if she was honest, she didn’t feel any. Which made Kara smile, because Lena must have really out done herself. And then there was the mask, which again, fit perfectly around her face. The sound emitters fit just around her ears. And so she walked out back to the living room to show Lena, and Kara swears she hears Lena’s heart skip a beat. And after a few more seconds silence, all Lena could manage was, “uh, uh, wow.”

            “I take it the suits looks good?”

            Another few seconds of silence from Lena before she could manage any words, “Well let’s put it this way. If all the people you fought were lesbians, they’d probably have a heart attack seeing you before they could even fight.”

            Kara giggled at the odd compliment, but it was a compliment nonetheless. “Well then it’s good I don’t have to fight you,” Kara teased, pouncing on Lena who was howling with laughter as Kara began tickling her stomach. But then Kara resorted to just kissing her girlfriend happily.

“This is such a beautiful gift Lena.”

            “Least I could so, I’m just in this for the sex,” Lena teased, biting at Kara’s earlobe. Kara playfully jabbed Lena’s side again as a knock at the door.

            “Ah, the pizza must be here. I’ll get it, you go get changed my love,” Lena said, kissing Kara once more.  They both got up and Lena walked to the door with one thought, she was happy. Her fear of her mother was steadily dissipating as Kara’s confidence in her grew. She was learning to trust other’s to help her along the way, and it was an odd feeling.  She wasn’t used to having anyone, and now she was beginning to feel like she had a family. And it was wonderful.

            But when she opened the door expecting to see the pizza guy, she instead opened the door to Alex and Sam.

            “Alex, Sam,” Lena questioned, “What are you guys doing here?”

            “Lena,” Alex began, her voice quivering. Kara then came up behind Lena.

            “Wow, déjà vu, Alex, Sam, what’s up,” Kara asked.

            “Lena, you’re going to get a call in an hour, but you need to hear this from a friend.”

            Lena began wondering what had happened. Had Lillian been found, captured even? What was it that Alex had to say? They all sat and Alex drew in a deep breath.

            “At 8:53 this evening, there was a riot in Cell Block D at Metropolis State Penitentiary.”

            “That’s Lex’s cell block,” Lena gasped. “Please tell me he didn’t escape.”

            “No,” Alex immediately replied, but her tone was still very serious. And that scared Lena, “Lena,” Alex continued, “Lex Luthor is dead.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I did a thing, I photoshopped Kara's suit.  
> Basically it's Kara's RedK suit, but I wanted the DD authenticity, hence my photoshopping (sorry by skills are crap, which is funny since I'm working on becoming a graphic designer) anyway, here is the link to the photo! Hope it satisfies any questions about the suit. 
> 
> https://66.media.tumblr.com/41ec21912e5b52cea43fe9a5b444cf52/tumblr_pkaxfnPDOV1vak5b6o1_1280.jpg


	18. Trapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara finds herself in a difficult spot while Alex and Maggie figure out how to get her out of it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry its been a while. Been going through some stuff.

 

⠠⠞⠗⠁⠏⠏⠑⠙

Trapped

           Was Lena a magnet for shit? Kidnapped one day, then her brother is dead another? Could she have possibly been dealt a worse hand? Kara was trying to comfort her, but Lena wasn’t entirely sure how to react. Should she be sad? Should she be angry? Lex was a horrible person, but he wasn’t always that way.

            Alex had been walking around the apartment on the phone with the FBI trying to get more information while Sam and Kara comforted Lena. The pizza had arrived shortly after the confession, and the pizza guy was met with shocked eyes, and a $100 tip to keep his mouth shut about who was in the apartment. All three pizzas had been devoured in shock and sadness, and Lena wasn’t sure which emotion she felt more of.

            “Is it bad of me that I am sad over his death,” Lena said out loud to no one in particular.

            “Absolutely not,” Kara immediately replied.

            “Lena,” Sam started, “I remember when Lex was the kind brother you loved. And I think even as he started to decline, he still loved you. I don’t want you to forget that.”

            “But he hurt so many people. He’s a murderer. Why am I so sad?”

            “Because,” Kara said, kissing Lena’s temple, “he was still your brother.”

            Kara could feel Lena on the verge of tears, “Lena, it’s okay to cry,” she whispered. And broke down in Kara’s arms. The last of Lena’s family was gone. Lillian wasn’t her family. Lex and Lionel were. They were the only ones who loved her. And now none were left, once again Lena was alone. But that wasn’t entirely true, she had Kara. And she had Sam and Ruby. Which means she also had Alex. She had people who cared. And Lena didn’t understand that. _STOP THAT RIGHT NOW LUTHOR,_ Lena chastised herself. _Stop thinking you aren’t worthy of love. You’ve got this beautiful woman who loves you! Accept it._

            “I love you Kara,” Lena whispered into Kara’s lap. Kara kissed the back of her head.

            “I love you too.”

            Lena slowly fell asleep in her lap, and Kara didn’t have the heart to move, but she was angry. And she wanted answers. She didn’t think Lillian had anything to do with this, but she had an idea of who might know.

            “Sam,” Kara whispered quietly, “I need to go.”

            Alex snapped over, “Kara, absolutely not!”

            “Alex, I think the Daxams had something to do with this and I need to find out.”

            “All the more reason to stay here with your girlfriend. If Lillian knows this, National City is ground zero for a gang war. And I don’t want you out there.”

            “Alex, someone has to protect people on the street, I’m the best option for that. And I’m your best hope on finding information on the attack.”

            Alex couldn’t argue with Kara, as much as she wanted to. She needed someone outside of the FBI jurisdiction on this, and Kara really was the best choice.

            “Kara, promise me you’ll be safe.”

            “Don’t worry, I’ve got something.”

            Alex didn’t get a chance to ask what because Kara had picked Lena up in her arms and carried her to the bedroom. She stirred a bit as she laid Lena down in the bed.

            “Kara,” Lena asked in a half conscious haze.

            “Shh, babe, I’ll be back in a bit.”

            “You goin’ out?”

            “Yeah. I just wanna find out more. I’ll be quick.”

            “Mmm, be safe,” Lena said, before falling back to sleep.

            “I love you Lena,” Kara said before going to put on the suit.

            And then she went out and Alex and Sam saw the suit.

            “Wow,” Sam exclaimed, “nice suit.” Sam got up felt the fabric. “I wish my Reign suit was made of this stuff. I may not have been in control but I know that thing was not comfortable.”

            “Well at least you won’t ever be needing a new suit,” Alex added.

            “Well,” Sam suggesting she could help Kara, but that sarcasm was quickly followed by silence, in which Kara could only guess Alex was glaring at her wife.

            “I love you,” Sam quipped. Alex only shook her head.

            “Okay, Kara, I’ve accepted that there’s no stopping you when you’re like this. We got a lead that the Daxam gang regrouped around the old theatre district. We don’t have an exact location, but I’d bet on that theatre that burned down a few years back that never got rebuilt.”

            “Thank you, Alex,” Kara said as she donned her mask and headed out the window into the night.

\---

            Despite Alex’s lead, Kara decided to head to the ports first, knowing she might at least find a few Daxams there. And her hunch paid off. She found three of them sitting by the seaside, drinking their selves stupid. Easy targets. Kara jumped down from her perch and snuck over to the trio. She kicked the first one over the edge and into the water. Kara quickly flipped around and kicked the second guy off. And the third one was easy to pin down given his drunken state.

            “Who are you?”

            “I want to know what the Daxams had to do with Lex Luthor’s death?”

            “OH who cares,” the drunk Daxam asked. Kara punched his gut, resulting in him throwing up a bit of the alcohol currently in his system. And Kara knocked him to the ground, where his nose hit the pavement. The drunk didn’t seem sure whether to cradle his stomach or his nose, but he writhed on the ground in pain. Kara let him whine for a bit before dragging him up. “I know about the order Mike gave to kill Lex Luthor,” Kara lied.

            The man stayed silent, he wasn’t buying it, “he didn’t order the hit. His mother did.”

            _Mother???_ “His mother?”

            The drunk laughed, “you don’t know anything do you?”

            “Then enlighten me.”

            The drunk didn’t seem to want to protest, either he was scared of the new suit, or the newly altered voice that made Kara sound deeper and more masculine, making it much easier to hide her identity.

            “Rhea, she’s the brains of the operation. She’s the one that ordered the hit on Lex Luthor. She wants to take over…” He paused, as if frightened to say the name.

            “Lillian Luthor? The Daxams are trying to take over CADMUS.”

            “Yeah, tonight. Rhea found out where Lillian escaped to after those damn Feds blew up our old joint.”

            “Where is it?”

\---

            “Mrs. Luthor,” Henshaw asked cautiously. Lillian turned from her cold stare out the window, gazing upon the city she was trying to save. No one understood her motives. No one understood she was trying to save the city. Becoming the criminal was the only means to achieve this goal. Lex understood, and it’s unfortunate Lena doesn’t.

            “Mrs. Luthor,” Henshaw repeated.

            “What is it?”

            “We’ve received word from Metropolis State Penitentiary. Lex Luthor is dead.”

            Lillian blinked.

“Thank you. You may leave.”

Henshaw turned and did not reply, leaving Lillian alone.

It was, unexpected. But it only took second for the rage to instilled itself in her mind. Her son, her perfect boy, was dead. And now, it was just her and Lena. And Lena had made it clear she wanted nothing to do with the Luthor family. Lillian had tried so hard to make Lena understand. But Lena had always failed to see the big picture. Lillian was saddened that Lena could not be a part of her vision. But now, Lillian might have to make an exception. Lex is gone, and Lena and Lillian are the only ones left.

However, Lex’s death, it’s timing is very suspicious. And Lillian knows of one person who is constantly questioning the vision.

“Rhea,” Lillian scolded to herself. “I think your usefulness to our operation has come to an end. Henshaw,” Lillian called out, knowing he was still standing beyond the door. He came in and waited for Lillian to speak.

“Move to our tertiary location, prepare this one for demolition. Wait for my order. The Daxams are no longer part of our operation and they shall pay the price.”

“Very well,” he responded.

“And set a meeting at the Penitentiary. I wish to see my son one last time.”

“Of course, anything else?”

Lillian didn’t respond, and so Henshaw left. And Lillian drew a deep breath, and she had a feeling. Lex, he was the only one Lena trusted. And despite her misunderstanding of Lex’s ideals, Lena is the only one who has those files still. And Lillian should be enraged that Lena played her. And now she doesn’t have the leverage on Lena’s blonde friend, and so perhaps Lillian must change her way to undermine Lena and get those drives.

\---

            Kara was frozen in place on a ledge, quietly listening to her surroundings, of a short building near the location she got from drunk Daxam. The base was small, an old abandoned apartment building, and Kara listened closely and was confounded to hear only two heartbeats, one belonged to Lillian, and another to an unknown person.

            “ _Is everything moved,”_ Lillian asked.

            “ _Yes. And the demolition is set,”_ the voice is deep

_“Good. Let those Daxams fools arrive. Wait until they come into this room, then commence detonation. Has Mr. Schott been informed of our plans?”_

_“Yes, he has prepared his associates for the takedown of the three Daxam locations.”_

_“Very well. Let’s leave.”_

Kara wondered what Lillian was up to. But upon hearing ‘demolition’, it wasn’t good. And she good hear the Daxams coming, and they were coming fast. And focused in on the heartbeats, she immediately picked up Mike’s. And she was about to spring into her action when a dark voice in her head stopped her.

            _‘They killed Lex, they hurt Lena. Let them suffer. Let them die.’_

Kara turned so cold. She’d never felt so motivated to let someone die.

            _‘You’re Daredevil, not Kara. You’re different people.’_

“Shut up,” Kara muttered trying to push the voice aside.

            _‘Let them burn.’_

“SHUT UP,” Kara screamed, leaping from the ledge and landing on ground in the middle of a group of Daxam’s. Before she even realized it, she had knocked out two of the Daxam’s and threw their weapons across the alleyway. She heard a gun fire and a sharp pain in her side, but she hadn’t been shot, well not really, it seems the suit Lena made works, and Kara kept fighting. There were six more Daxams still around her, and they were all too heavily armed, with vests and weapons weighing them down, making them easy targets. But she could hear four other groups still making their way into the building. Kara needed to work faster. She had to stop them from going into the building that would blow up.

            But she was already running out of time. She knocked out the last Daxam in the group she jumped and sprinted toward the building when another Daxam tackled her to the ground.

            “You’re going to have to get past me first asshole,” he taunted. Mike…

            Kara got up and sneered, “not much of a challenge.”

            Mike produced two daggers, “Let’s see about that.”

            He charged swiping one of the blades at Kara, which she easily dodged, but she tried to force the blade out of his hand. But he was too fast, he turned to attack again, but again Kara dodged. She jumped up and over Mike, forcing him down to the ground. He somersaulted backwards, kicking Kara in the stomach. But the suit absorbed much of the impact and Kara flipped around, kicking Mike in the face. He stumbled backwards. Kara needed to finish this quickly. Then she heard a click, and a whirring sound. And Mike was charging her as well. Kara caught him in her arms and twisted him around so that his body was between her own and the explosion.

            And suddenly Kara was in the air and then against the wall of the alley. Mike’s body went sideways and his head hit the pavement and he was out cold. Kara struggled to get up, the ringing in ears was deafening, and Kara momentarily forgot where she was. But she could feel vibrations in the ground. This wasn’t the only explosion, Kara felt three other explosions. _Oh God,_ Kara thought. _Lillian just blew up the Daxams._

\---

            Lena was woken up by a jarring explosion, one that knocked her from the bed. Lena shook herself from the shock to see Alex bursting into the room, gun drawn, to check on Lena.

            “Lena,” Alex asked, “wha…Holy shit.” Alex cursed when she looked out the window, seeing the skyline aflame with bright orange light, Alex gasped.

            “Oh God,” Lena cried, “Kara. Kara’s out there.” And that was all Lena needed to surge forward, only to be stopped by Alex. “Alex! Let me go.”

            “Lena, sit down. National City just became a warzone. And I’m not going to let my sister’s girlfriend out there. It’s bad enough that she’s out there, so please, just stay put.”

            And as much as Lena wanted to argue, she knew Alex was right. Having Kara out there in this terrified Lena, but if she went out to, that would just make things worse. Best to just stay put, wait, and maybe even pray. She watched as Alex kissed Sam goodbye and left Kara’s apartment, leaving her and Sam to their thoughts. Sam was busy getting a hold of Ruby to make sure she was safe. Thank God Nia, and, Brainy? Lena thinks that’s his nickname. They are good friends of Kara who often sit Ruby, despite her being a teenager. And it left Lena thinking if she’d ever have that one day. A teenager, a wife…her first thoughts were of Kara with her in that life, but Lena stopped herself. They were taking this relationship far too fast is it is, they need to slow down, take a breath. But Lena knows she loves Kara, that is without question, but she also knows how dangerous Lillian is and how determined Kara is to take her down. Lena also knows one other thing.

            “Lillian did this,” Lena said staring out at the carnage of the city below.

            “You know in all my years knowing you I’ve never doubted you. But this is one time I wish you’d be wrong,” Sam replied, reassuring Lena with a comforting hand.

            Lena sighed, “There was a time where I had held hope that maybe, just maybe I could turn Lillian around, make her into a mother I’d always wanted. But I realize that I’ve never really one, so what could I possibly know? One died when I was four, and the other, Jesus, you can barely call her a mother can you?”

            Sam was well aware of how cold Lillian was. It was how the two of them became friends really. And when Sam had Ruby, Sam remembers Lena watching intently on how Sam was acting with her daughter. Sam never questioned or judged Lena about it. She figured that Lena was just seeing what a mother should truly be like. Sam likes to think she’s a good mother to Ruby. There was a short period where Sam questioned everything though, when the Reign drug had infected her. It’s like she could control herself, the drug warped her mind, but Ruby was the most pure and perfect thing in her life, and Sam had hoped that Ruby would pull her out. In the end, it wasn’t just Ruby, or Alex, it was their selfless love for her. Their wholesome and unwavering love for Sam helped her recover from the terrifying experiences she still remembered from Reign. And Sam still has nightmares, she can’t just forget something like that. Because even though it wasn’t her, it was. It was her body, her face, her voice that scared so many, hurt so many.

            “When I was Reign, I only ever remember those I hurt. I remember trying so hard to think of Ruby, hoping that thinking of her would help me escape that drug. But, that drug, it gave my body so much power, and my had just gone. Alex says she was lucky to get me back, that it was a miracle because she had ran so many tests and each one pointed to me staying in a coma after she shot me. She still hates herself for that to this stay. But I always tell her that it was that bullet that saved me. I’ve been Reign free for so long now, but those nightmares still exist. And just because I’m Reign free, doesn’t mean Ruby isn’t. She’s a good kid and she knows that that, wasn’t me. But she still sees her mother in those videos. She sees her mother beating up innocent people just because she can, she sees her mother in this mindless monster, and I can’t change that. But Ruby has chosen to see past that and just see her mother.”

            Lena’s mouth hung slightly open. Sam rarely talked about Reign, and Lena didn’t dare push. “My mo…Lillian,” Lena spat, not able to equivocate the word to the evil woman, “If Reign happened today, I have no doubt Lillian would have been behind it. She has no care for those who she hurts and would use any means necessary to get what she wants. She made that clear when she kidnapped me and Kara. She is not my mother. She is not my family. You are. You, Ruby, and,” Lena stopped herself before saying the name she knew was on the tip of her tongue. Sam had a knowing smile.

            “You really love her don’t you?”

            Lena nodded, “I can’t describe it. I just, I need her in my life.”

            Sam hummed and squeezed Lena’s shoulder, “You two are something else, that’s for sure. And I’ve seen her fight, she can take care of herself.”

            “It doesn’t take away the worry.”

            “I’m sure she’s hopping around saving people from all this.”

            “I sure hope so.”

\---

            Kara slowly came to and struggled to get up. She needed to get out of here. But Mike is lying there next to her, still unconscious. This was a good chance to get him to flip, and she didn’t have a lot of time. She could hear police pulling up to the scene and Kara was pretty sure they actually worked for Lillian. So ,Kara hoisted Mike over her shoulders and began running. There was an old factory nearby, she did a quick check and she heard no one there so she slipped through just as a cop car turned onto the street. There were only two floors, the ground and basement. The basement would be the best option to hide Mike, as there would be less chance of someone hearing him scream.

\---

            “Maggie,” Alex said, rushing onto the scene, handing her a coffee, “What we got?”

            “Four explosions across the lower districts, all of which were under Daxam control.”

            “You think Li…”

            “Shh,” Maggie shushed. “Don’t say her name around here. I still don’t know who’s dirty or not.”

            “Uh, okay. What about Daredevil? Any sign that she was in the area?”

            “Not yet, but I have a friend looking into it. They’re looking at security cameras. But I’ve got no reports of Daredevil in the area.”

            Alex had a concerned look. All she knew is that Kara had gone out and now she had no idea where she was. Alex pulled out her phone and dialed Winn.

            “Alex? What’s going on?”

            “Any idea where Kara is?”

            “Kara? No? She’s not talked to me for a few days. And she’s turned off her phone. I have no idea where she is.”

            “Shit,” Alex cursed, hanging up.

            “SAWYER,” an angry voiced called out from somewhere. A heavyset sergeant was walking over to them. “Case the alleyway and get this nobody out of here.”

            Alex stood her ground, “I’m sorry and who are you exactly,” Alex asked with her usual intense scolding disgust.

            “I’m in charge of this crime scene, and I won’t have any tag alongs on my scene, get lost.”

            Alex then pulled out her badge and let the asshole see that she worked for the FBI. The sergeant cursed under his breath while Alex opened her mouth to scold him.

            “I’m Agent Danvers. And we have reason to believe this explosion is gang related to the Daxam. Gang related activity falls under my jurisdiction. The FBI will take it from here.”

            “Now hold, I’m still in charge here. I’ve got 15 years experience over…”

            “Do you really wanna play the ‘my dick is bigger than yours’ or are you going to let me do my job?”

            He huffed and turned heel and stamped off. Alex then turned to Maggie who had been sealing her lips shut trying not to laugh.

            “I always did like that you were good at that.”

            “At what?”

            “Telling men off with your big dick.”

            Alex howled, “can’t help it.”

            Suddenly the crime scene became wild. Officers were running everywhere, all running towards an alleyway.

            “Officer,” Maggie stopped, “what’s going on?’

            “Daredevil was spotted not too far from here just before the explosion. He was the one who set it off.”

            Maggie almost laughed at the ridiculous accusation, but upon seeing how much of a frenzy the scene had become, it was clear Lillian played her hand.

            “Alex, your sister in trouble.”

            “Shit.”

\---

            As Mike slowly regained consciousness, Kara kicked his side.

            “I see your finally awake.”

            Mike struggled to get up, coughing and spitting up blood.

            “Well if it isn’t the Devil. Always figured I’d go to hell, never thought I’d get a personal meeting with Satan though.”

            Kara kicked him again, “By the time I’m through with you, you’ll wish I was the Devil.”

            Mike didn’t try to get up, instead choosing to sit against a wall. Kara could the thoughts running through his head, how his entire organization had just gone up in smoke.

            “I promised my mother we would live like royalty,” he confessed. “That bitch played us.”

            This is what Kara wanted, a seed of doubt planted within the Daxam’s head.

            “She betrayed you. You can get revenge, but I need you to tell me everything you know about her organization.”

            Mike laughed as he coughed up more blood. “You think revenge will convince me to turn on Lillian. You have no idea what she’s capable of.”

            “She just blew everything to hell, most of your men are dead, if not, I’m sure her cops will finish the job. I am very aware of what she’s capable of.”

            Mike muttered a few choice curse words and thought about his next course. But the long silence had Kara wondering, and Kara realized that he was slipping away. Kara ran her hands over his body and found a nasty gash on his abdomen.

            “Shit,” Kara cursed, “Mike, I need to stop the bleeding.”

But Mike was unresponsive. Kara had to react quick. She laid Mike down and inspected the wound. She had to stop the bleeding if she was going to get anything else from the Daxam. She checked her surroundings. An assortment of empty wooden crates, some steel piping, a roadside emergency kit, wait…that’ll work. She rushed to the box and found that there were flares inside, perfect. She ran back over to Mike and ignited the flare, holding it close to the wound. The flames cauterized the wound perfectly, but Mike was screaming. Kara covered his mouth, hoping no one heard the screaming. Unfortunately, an officer had just entered the building.

“Shit,” Kara muttered. Mike had passed out once again after the cauterizing, so Kara was on her own. She hid herself beside a crate as the officer made his way towards the basement.

“ _Officer 634 to Central, I’m investigating a disturbance in a warehouse on 300 block of 44 thand 11th,” _the officer said.

“ _Copy 634, alert if back-up needed.”_

Kara listened closely, his heartrate was nervous, he sounded young, inexperienced, scared, but that didn’t mean he was innocent. He entered the room where Kara and Mike had hidden, gun raised. Kara waited for him to advance in front of her, then, like a lioness, she pounced. Her foot connected with the rookie’s wrist, causing the gun to fall to the floor. As Kara landed she kicked the gun away and spun on her foot to trip the officer. As he fell to the ground, she grabbed his left arm and held it in the air while forcing her knee against his throat.

“Who do you work for,” Kara asked, her new voice modulator making her voice even more menacing than before.

“National City Police Department,” he responded immediately. Kara held down her knee further, causing the officer some struggle with breathing.

            “I’m going to ask again, think very carefully of your answer. Who do you work for?”

            “National City Police Department,” he repeated. “I’ve been on the job for 3 months.”

            Kara detected no lies in his heart, and he didn’t seem to be the kind to be dirty, he was still too fresh, so she released her hold on him and picked up his radio.

            “Call in, the building was clear, no need for back-up,” Kara ordered. The rookie officer took a moment to consider Daredevil’s request.  
            “I do that, and you’ll let me go?”

            “Eventually.”

            The officer activated his radio, “Officer 634 to Central.”

            _“Go ahead 634.”_

There was a pause before the officer spoke, “BASEMENT FLOOR, PERP IN MASK. ONE HOSTAG..” Kara hit his head against the floor before he could get the last of the message through. But the damage had been done.

            “ _Copy 634, sending back-up to your location. All units, be advised, hostage situation in warehouse on 300 block of 44 thand 11th. All units respond.”_

“GOD DAMN IT,” Kara screamed, not realizing how terrifying she sounded as the police radio had been going off with various responses to the call and as far as Kara knew, an entire precinct was on the way. “FUCK!”

\---

            As officers scrambled across the scene to their cruisers to respond to the call, Maggie pulled Alex aside.

            “I have to answer this call, you can come along, but you cannot go in and get her. You have to let me handle this. I think I can weasel my way to get in charge of the situation but this _is_ a hostage situation. You’re going to have to trust me.”

            Alex had no words, he didn’t know what to do. Her little sister was now the target of an entire precinct of more than likely dirty cops.

            “Shit! SHIT! SHIT! FUCK! SHIT!”

            “Yup, that about sums it up. Come on Danvers, let’s get charge of this. We can figure out how to get your sister out later.”

            “Fine,” Alex followed Maggie into her cruiser. Alex hated this part, well, actually, she hated all of it. She hated that she was stuck here in Maggie’s cruiser, unable to help her sister. She hated that she was in a place where she had to be on the sidelines, she hated that was Kara was in danger. She just hated it.

            Alex’s phone starting ringing, and her heart relaxed seeing it was Sam.

            “Yeah babe?”

            “ _Alex, you need to turn on the news,”_ Sam replied with nervous panic.

            “Okay, I’m in a cruiser, hang on.” Alex reached back to find Maggie’s police laptop and pulled up the local news. And Alex’s heart sank.

            _‘LOCAL VIGILANTE DAREDEVIL POSSIBLY THE MASTERMIND BEHIND RECENT BOMBINGS’_

            “No,” Alex muttered heartbroken. She felt a tear fall down her cheeks, “No, no, no, no.”

This was something else she hated. She hated feeling vulnerable. She hated people seeing her cry, didn’t matter if it was Kara, Sam, Ruby, Maggie, she just didn’t like her friends seeing her cry. Alex knew there’s nothing wrong with showing emotion, but she’d worked so hard to make her place as a woman in the FBI, and she didn’t want to show weakness against some of the asshole men she worked with. She was glad J’onn, her boss, had been a faithful mentor as she rose through the ranks at the Bureau, and it made Alex hate this situation even more because she has valuable information on CADMUS, her and J’onn’s biggest case, and she’s keeping it in the dark to keep Kara safe. There was so much going on in her life, and quite honestly, Alex was overwhelmed. She had her sister, National City’s vigilante, who was now being blamed for something she didn’t do. And her sister was in love with the daughter of the woman they were trying to catch, the woman who kidnapped her own daughter just to get what she wanted. Alex had never encountered such evil, and that includes a date with the despicable Max Lord. Then she had Maggie, who had returned to the city, with news of cancer and forgiveness, her first real love, the love that Alex had left behind. The love she was going to have to come to terms of losing in the next few months as cancer took Maggie’s body over. Alex had Sam, her faithful and supportive wife, who was still recovering from the Reign drug and settling into their new home with their daughter. And Ruby, her beautiful daughter in law, who she hadn’t seen in four days because of everything going on. And…Oh God, she was having a panic attack.

“Hey, stay with me Danvers,” Maggie said as they continued driving to the warehouse.

But all Alex could hear was the blaring siren of the cruiser and the panic in her heart. Why was this happening? Alex didn’t have…”Help me,” she cried, as her breath was still erratic. She gripped the laptop tight, almost bending the keyboard out of the frame.

“ _Alex, honey, breathe, breathe with me. Just breathe,”_ Sam soothed. Alex heard her wife’s calm breathing, and tried to match it in pace. And Alex did that for a few minutes, not even realizing that they had arrived at the warehouse. All she was focused on was Sam’s breathing.

“ _I love you Alex,”_ Sam said as if they were the only words that mattered in the world. They were the only words Alex needed to hear. “ _Kara will be fine, she’s strong, and she will figure this out. Okay?”_

“Yeah,” Alex whispered.

“ _Okay,”_ Sam repeated.

“Okay,” Alex repeated with more confidence. “Okay.”

“ _I love you Alex.”_

“I love you Sam.” God she loved this woman, “And, tell Ruby I’ll be home tonight. I don’t know when, but I will be home tonight.”

“ _I’ll be waiting. I’ll always wait for you!”_

Alex let Sam hang up first, having regained her confidence and strength. She turned to Maggie, who had been silently listening and she was smiling.

“I’m really happy for you Alex, truly.”

Alex smiled and pulled Maggie in for a hug. It was unexpected, but Maggie welcomed it.

            “Thank you Maggie.”

            “Um, of course Danvers,” Maggie said, unsure of why Alex was hugging her so tight. But Alex Danvers wasn’t really one to give hugs out of the blue like Kara. So Maggie just accepted it.

            “You good now,” Maggie asked once Alex broke the hug.

            “Yeah, let’s get to work.”

            Maggie smiled as Alex exited the cruiser, “Atta girl.”

\---

            Well what now? Kara wondered what her next move would be. She has one unconscious cop, one unconscious asshole of a human being, and more than 2 dozen cops outside the warehouse.

“Boy, you’ve really done it now,” Kara muttered to herself. She had to figure a way out. There must be a way out. Kara took a moment to check her surroundings. Other than the doors above her, and a roof access hatch on the second floor, there wasn’t… _wait._ Kara could feel a faint breeze from behind her. _What is that,_ she wondered. She made her way to the air current and suddenly she was stepping on a false floor. She stomped her foot on the floor again, and yes, it was false. Kara then kicked it, breaking away the false wood that covered up…a grate, and Kara listened more closely. She could hear the sewers. It was sewage access. _Not ideal, but at least it’s an escape._ But Kara still needed more from Mike.

            And she could hear him slowly coming back to a conscious state.

            “You’ve been busy,” he says upon seeing the unconscious officer. Kara didn’t respond. She was still trying to gather who all was outside. She sensed Alex and Maggie, but she was doubtful they’d be able to do much to help without raising suspicion.

            Kara then turned her focus back to the grate and attempted to lift it. She pulled with force but the grate didn’t budge.

            “Shit,” Kara cursed, and went to try again when a voice filled her ears.

            “ _I wish to talk to Daredevil,”_ the voice said over the cop’s radio. Kara knew that voice all too well by now. She ventured to pick up the radio and waited a few seconds before responding.

            “Lillian Luthor,” Kara teethed.

            “ _You’ve caused quite a bit of trouble to my organization.”_

“Seems like you’ve done that yourself.”

_“It was a necessary step in my plans. However, when the night is done, and the morning dawns, you will be the one to blame.”_

Kara paused. What could she mean?

“No,” Kara said, “I’m going to show this city who you are, and you’ll be the one to blame.”

            “ _But no one will believe you.”_

“You don’t know that.”

            “ _You just blew up the city. No one will believe you.”_

Kara started shaking. _Oh God,_ she thought. Surely no one would believe that.

            “ _You see, Daredevil, you come into this world, yet you don’t know anything. You don’t know how this world works. You’re just a scavenger, picking at scraps. You have no idea what you’ve gotten yourself into, and now you have an entire city that hates you. Well done. Now, I’d like to talk about the man you have hostage. I assume he’s still alive.”_

“I’m still here bitch,” Mike called out, coughing up blood.

            “ _Well then, Daredevil. I can change the narrative. While I found your actions to be a nuisance to my operation. I am willing to let your insolence be ignored this one time if you hand over the Daxam.”_

“Thank you,” Kara said without hesitation. And Lillian was not as quick to respond. “Thank you. You just confirmed how important he is.”

            And with that Kara threw the radio on the ground, breaking off the communication. Kara rushed over to Mike and pulled him up by his collar.

            “You see, she doesn’t give a shit. She was only using you. But you can have the last ‘fuck you’, tell me what you know.”

            Mike said nothing, rather he was in a daze, and barely even there.

            “About I tell you to fuck off.” He tried to threw his head at Kara but she sensed it and threw him back to the ground in frustration. She had to get through to him and then she had to get out.

\---

            Without warning, three large armored trucks poured into the scene. And Alex watched heavily armored men, probably SWAT, get out. But Alex hadn’t called this in, because technically she wasn’t in charge. And she had to change that. She found the guy directing the SWAT troops around.

            “Hey,” Alex shouted, causing the man to stir, “you in charge?”

            “Who the hell are you?”

            Alex pulled out her badge, “Agent Danvers, FBI. Who ordered the SWAT here? FBI is in charge right now.”

            The man shrugged, “Someone more powerful than you must have called it in. Sorry, I got shit to do.”

            Alex gave up, she didn’t think the guy knew anything. She walked back to Maggie. And racked her brain with her options. She thought that maybe she could weasel her way into the building to scout, and help Kara find a way out. But Lillian is sure to have eyes on the scene, and if she Daredevil go in, and Kara Danvers come out, even an idiot could figure that out. And Lillian Luthor was no idiot. Maybe Alex could give false information, but the cops would be questioning how she got it. On the grounds of helping Kara, Alex had pretty much nothing. But she could info on the cops, figure out who works for Lillian and who doesn’t. And maybe, just maybe, she should bring J’onn in. He would understand, probably even welcome Daredevil’s help. But right now, SWAT was all over, and Kara had to be warned.

            “Danvers, what’s the play,” Maggie whispered as she leaned back against her cruiser. Alex rapped her knuckles against the roof of the cruiser and turned towards the warehouse.

            “Kara,” Alex muttered under her breath. “Kara, if you’re listening, you need to get out…soon. I can’t do anything out here. Please, Kara, get out.”

\---

            “ _Please Kara, get out.”_ Kara let her sister’s voice fill her senses with comfort. Alex’s voice always did that. Always gave comfort, no matter the situation. “ _Just get out Kara.”_

That was all Kara needed. She went back to Mike and once more tried to get Mike to talk.

            “There are more than two dozen SWAT outside, and they probably aren’t even real cops. They are coming up here and they won’t be taking us in cuffs. They are coming here to kill us. And like it or not, you’re probably dying tonight. There’s no way Lillian Luthor let’s you go free.”

            Hearing Mike’s heart told Kara that he was thinking, but Kara could also hear radio chatter, and footsteps. They were coming.

            “Fine,” Kara huffed. She ran to the drain grate and wrapped her hands around it and pulled with all her might, screaming as she tried. But the grate wouldn’t budge. She took a few breaths and opulled again, “AGGGHHHH.” Then a pair of hands covered the grate, surprising Kara.

            “I won’t die this way,” Mike seethed. And then they both pulled the grate. And when it came off, Kara jumped through first, followed by Mike, and the gunshots came through just as they jumped through. Kara came through unscathed, but Mike took a bullet to his back, through his chest. He fell on the ground hard, and Kara dragged him away into the sewer. Thankfully none of the SWAT followed, at least for now.

            Kara pulled Mike up, “We have to keep moving.”

            Then trudged along through the sewers. But soon Mike was falling off, and Kara couldn’t keep him up.

            “Come on Mike, we have to move,” Kara said, trying to pull Mike back up, but he wouldn’t budge.

            “I think I’ll stay.”

            “You don’t get to die yet. I still need…”

            “Morgan Edge.”

            “I’m sorry?”

            ‘Lillian’s money man. The Luthor girl exposed all of the CADMUS funds when Lex was arrested. So Lillian had to find another means for funding. Morgan Edge was her guy.”

            “Morgan Edge is Lillian’s new money man.”

            “Whatever your game is, he is a vital piece.”

            _Finally_ , Kara thought, finally a lead.

            “Thank you, Mike,” Kara said. She then handed him a nearby pipe and placed it in his hands.

            “Might as well going down fighting.”

            And with that, Kara had no more words for the Daxam. She got what she wanted, and she had wanted no more. She found a service door and kicked it open. Running away from the gunfire behind her where she knew Mike was about to be killed. Kara had no second thoughts about letting him die. She had witnessed him kidnap and torture an innocent child, shoot an unarmed men, he had knowledge and had direct responsibility for killing Lex, for hurting Lena, for all Kara could care, Mike would rot in hell, but he just gave her the best lead she’s had, and she could finally do something to take down Lillian Luthor. She didn’t care that maybe the whole city hated her, she didn’t care thought people would blame her. She knew who she was in this mask, she knew what those closet to her thought of her, and as long as what she did kept Lena safe, she’d continue this path until the day Lena didn’t need to look over her shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also probs won't have an update for a while, as school is starting up again soon.


	19. It's Okay To Be Hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Lena go to Lex's prison to identify Lena's lost brother.

⠠⠊⠞⠄⠎⠠⠕⠅⠁⠽⠞⠕⠃⠑⠠⠓⠥⠗⠞

It’s Okay to be Hurt

            Lena wish she could have a say in Kara’s Daredevil activities. Because all she wanted was for Kara to hold her, to tell her it was going to be okay. It was silly really, she’d gone so many years without feeling the need to be comforted, and yet, all she wanted was for Kara to kiss her goodnight.  

            Then her phone rang.

            “Sam,” Lena asked, nervous as she’d ever been.

            _“She’s okay. She got out. Alex has her.”_

            Lena released a frightened breath.

            “I have to tell her that Lillian framed her. She has to be…”

            _“She already knows. Kara said Lillian contacted her.”_

And a leap in Lena’s heart, “As Daredevil or as Kara?”

            “ _As Daredevil.”_

“Thank God.”

            “ _And Kara doesn’t think Lillian knows who Daredevil is.”_

“Lillian is smart, but I think you’re right, Lillian would have used her identity against her by now. She’s smart, but I think you’re right.”

            “ _Lena?”_

But Lena was silent.

            “ _LENA!?”_

“What,” Lena startled out of her daze.

            “ _You alright?”_

“Yeah, why?”

            “ _You repeated yourself and you zoned out on me. When was the last time you slept?”_

“I’m fine,” Lena lied. She wanted to sleep so bad, but she knew she wouldn’t be able to until Kara had come back. Lena needed to see her, she needed to know she was okay. “I’m fine,” Lena repeated.

            “ _Lena, Kara is fine. She’s safe, you’re both safe. Go to sleep, Kara will be there soon.”_

“Thanks Sam,” Lena said hanging up. She thought on Sam’s words.

            “I think I’ll just stay up and wait,” Lena said to herself. She was out in five minutes.

\---

            Kara returned to her apartment, exhausted, drained. She had a lot of intel that she’d have to go through the next few days, but right now she wanted nothing more than to curl up under her blankets and fall asleep. But as she opened her door, a familiar heartbeat filled her ears. And a sudden thought stormed the rancor of Kara’s mind. She left Lena alone, in a time where Lena needed a friend, Kara abandoned her to exact revenge. Kara shouldn’t have let her hate blind her, she should have stayed by her side. And that thought stayed in her mind as she entered the bedroom and knelt at the bedside, letting Lena’s heart fill her ears. And as if it was acutely aware of her presence, as if her heart was waiting for Kara to return, Lena slowly woke up.

            “You’re back,” Lena muttered through exhausted lips.

            “I’m sorry Lena,” Kara quickly replied, taking Lena’s hands into her own.

            “Wh…”

            “Lena, I should have been here. I should have stayed here by your side.”

            “Kara…”

            “Lena, I was really angry, and I acted out of hatred and anger and I should have stayed here, with you.”

            “Kara, I’m fine.”

            “Lena,” Kara said, kissing Lena’s knuckles.

            Lena knew what Kara was hinting at. She knew Lena kept her feelings close, kept her thoughts close, kept her pain close. But Kara was there, and her presence was screaming for Lena to let it out, wanting nothing but to ease her pain.

            “It’s okay to be hurt,” Kara whispered, kissing Lena’s temple.

            Lena sighed, “You know, I think he still has…had good in him. He wasn’t allowed much communication, being in high security lock up. But he was allowed one phone call every now and then, and he only ever used it to call me. He was always sure to call me on my birthday. I never answered, but he said he was sorry for what he did to me. I never really understood until now. He was sorry for what he left me with. I was 24, and he left me with a billion-dollar company, a PR disaster, and no one who I could trust.”

            “And now?”

            “I,” Lena paused, trying to keep her tears at bay, “I don’t know. I hate him, I love him, I’m angry with him, but I’ll never be able to tell him. Just once, I wish I could see his smile.”

            “Do, Lena, do you wanna go to the prison tomorrow? Alex told me that the decision for burial and cremation can be up to you.”

            “I took myself off of that contingency.”

            Kara paused, “Alex asked the coroner to hold off until the FBI contacted you. Well, that’s a lie, I asked if Alex could ask the coroner,”

            “Until you talked to me?”

            “Well, yeah. I’m, I’m sorry if I overstepped.”

            “You didn’t, and Kara, thank you. I know we haven’t quite figured this out yet, and we probably still have a lot to talk about but,”

            “Lena, all you ever have to do is tell me what you need.”

            Lena smiled and pulled Kara in for a quick kiss.

            “Just be here, right now, sleep. Please let’s just sleep.”

            “Imma take a shower, and then I won’t leave your side, I promise.”

            “I love you Kara.”

            Kara smiled and kissed Lena’s temple, “I love you too.”

\---

            Alex opened the door and saw her wife laying on the sofa, nursing a glass of wine.

            She was exhausted, and she managed to make it to couch and slump down on Sam’s body, nearly falling asleep as her head fell to Sam’s chest. Alex breathed in Sam’s scent, allowing it to calm her from the day’s intensity.

            “I love you,” Alex whispered, well more like groaned from exhaustion. Sam giggled and picked her up wife, bridal style, and carried her to their room.

            “You know, you’re the strongest woman I know. I don’t know how you keep going sometimes.  You’re just so strong.”

            “Hmm, you keep me going,” Alex said in barely coherent admiration. She gripped tighter to Sam’s body as Sam tried to lay her down in the bed. Alex’s weight brought Sam down with her and Alex didn’t let go. “Cuddle me.”

            Sam gave in, not wanting to disappoint Alex, but, she smelled. She smelled like a sewer and Sam guessed that’s where she went to find Kara.

            “Come on, love, you need a shower.”

            “I feel more like a bath.”

            “I’ll get the water started up.” Sam left Alex on the bed, and Alex was finding it difficult to get up. Sam was telling her she was strong, but from the past week, with Kara getting kidnapped, Kara getting framed for explosions that weren’t her fault, then being in a standoff with cops that were most likely on Lillian’s payroll, Alex wasn’t used to not being able to keep Kara out of trouble, and now, she was starting to wrap her head around the fact that Maggie had cancer, and will be passing away in less than a year. It was all just so much. And the only thing keeping her sane was that Sam and Ruby were safe. She didn’t know what she would do without them. And Alex made a promise right then and there that she would do everything in her power to keep them safe, cost didn’t matter, she would keep them safe.

            Sam showed up a moment later and took Alex’s hand and let her to the bath. Alex stripped and let Sam help her into the tub, and the scalding, soapy water stung her skin with relief. Alex reveled in the warmth and the comforting silence that surrounding them. Sam clean the soot from Alex’s skin, eradicating the smell of the sewer from her body. Alex then stared at Sam, smiling foolishly.

            “Do you wanna hop in?”

            Sam giggled as she hurled herself over the tub, displacing the water, causing some to spill over the side. But the couple seemed unable to care as they were making up for the days that had deprived them of being close to each other.

            Alex loved Sam’s skin, she really loved it. She loved that it was soft, but also so very strong. They didn’t talk about it much, but the Reign drug had one really nice side effect, and that was that Sam’s physique, well it just made Alex gayer every time she put her hands on those abs. And Sam knew it. She’d always flaunt her muscles when she felt Alex looking her way. And Sam was well aware of how much Alex loved touching her. And she felt that now, her soapy fingers teasing their way across her abs as Alex kissed neck behind her, legs wrapped around her own. Water was splashing about as Sam and Alex laughed and reveled in each others’ presence.

            And neither wanted to leave the tub. They had turned the water back on, letting the tub fill back up with hot water, and, _Thank God I married rich,_ Alex jokingly thought, as she turned on the jets inside the tub. The blast of water hit her back, and she wrapped her arms around Sam and brought her close. She laid her head against the tub, and Sam laid hers against Alex’s shoulder.

            There was a thought racing through Alex’s mind, one that had been nagging her for the past few days, one that she had been wanting to talk about, but hadn’t really had time to ask.

            “Hey, Sam?”

            “Hmm,” Sam hummed.

            “I think you and Ruby should go to Midvale for a bit, it’s winter break for Ruby, she won’t be in school for a few more weeks and, I just want to keep you guys away from this for a bit.”

            Sam shifted around the tub so she could face Alex.

            “I love you Alex, but, I’m going to say no.”

            Alex sighed, but she let Sam speak first.

            “I know why you want to send us…me, away. I know why.”

            “I can’t risk you getting hurt…they…they. We still don’t know where Maxwell Lord is, and…I just don’t want to risk him working with Lillian, I’m pretty sure he is still working on the drug, and I remember in my research, you’re the only one compatible with the drug’s composition, I can’t risk you getting hurt because of the investigation.”

            Sam took Alex’s soapy hands in her own, “Alex, I know you’re scared, I am too. But look around us, we are safer than ever. We live in a beautiful home, the address is a secret known to only a few, off public record. We have a beautiful daughter, we have a home, we have a family. We’re getting really good at this family thing. And I don’t want that to change. I love you. And I still have the nightmares, but…running away, that’s not going to help. So, no, we’re staying.”

            Alex wasn’t going to argue with Sam, she knew she was right. But Alex was still terrified for her wife.   
            “Would you be opposed to me giving you and Ruby a protection detail?”

            Sam smiled and laid her hands on Alex’s cheeks, “if it makes you feel better.”

            “It would.”

            “Okay, then I’ll take the protection. Alex, just, please don’t ask me to leave again.”

            A tear fell down Alex’s cheek, and Sam brought Alex’s hands to kiss her knuckles.

            Alex smiled, then yawned, as she felt the exhaustion creeping back up.

            Sam gripped Alex’s hand and stepped out of the tub, helping Alex up and handing her a towel.

            After dressing in sweats and a tanktop, Alex fell onto the mattress, letting Sam cover her with their blanket. Sam kissed the back of Alex’s shoulder.

            “We can talk about it more later, but let’s just sleep,” Sam whispered.

            “I love you Samantha Arias-Danvers.”

            Sam giggled, turning Alex over so she could kiss her, “And I love you Alex Arias-Danvers.”

            They slowly began nodding off, listening to the sound of each others’ breathing, “nothing but good days,” Alex asked quietly. Sam wrapped her arms around Alex, pulling her tight and close.

            “Nothing but good days.”

\---

            When Lena was 14, she fell from a tree and broke her arm. She was at boarding school at the time in Ireland. She was terrified of Lillian finding out, so she called Lex. Lena had told him that she was sorry, and that she didn’t know what to do. That night Lex, showed up at her dorm, while a smile on his face, and a sharpie in his hand. He happily signed her cast, and they went out in the city. He had said that these things happen and not to worry.

            ‘I won’t tell mom,’ he had said.

            That was Lena’s first thought as they arrived to the prison. Lena had only been here once before. She was going to visit Lex, tell him she was moving the company to National City, but she had changed her mind when she saw the fences. She thought of Lex’s imprisonment, and she felt that being in prison wouldn’t have changed him. It wouldn’t have made him who he was, who he used to be. So she turned around. She went straight for the airport and never looked back.

            And this morning as she and Kara hopped on her jet for Metropolis, Lena wasn’t sure what to expect. Lex was dead, she was here only to identify the body. She was here to say, ‘go ahead and cremate my brother’. She was here to ensure her brother was no longer. It was a chilling thought, and Lena was sure it would consume her mind if not for Kara.

            Kara had stayed by Lena’s side, keeping her promise from the night before, saying she won’t leave her side. And now, here they were, staring at the prison gates.

            “Lena, do you want me to come inside?”

            Lena took Kara’s hand, “please.”

            Kara squeezed Lena’s hand in assurance. And they walked inside, led by two armed guards. Kara had never been in a prison before. It was cold, that was the first word that came to mind as they went inside. And not necessarily cold temperature wise, though it was colder that most places she had been. But just walking through the doors instantly sent a chill through her veins. Kara had always wondered if any of the people she beat up were ever sent to prison, though all the Daxams were blown up. She’d found out this morning the NCPD found Mike’s body in the warehouse, and then found Rhea’s not too far from the ports where Kara first acted as Daredevil. As far as she knew, the Daxams were completely wiped out.

            And know, they were here to see Lex off. Kara had promised that she would stay by Lena’s side, no matter what. Lena was all that mattered today, and Kara was making sure she knew that. She kept her hands intertwined with Lena’s, ignoring the sneers and insults from the inmates as they walked down corridor after corridor, making their way to the morgue.

            They had arrived to the basement, and the guard turned to them.

            “This is it, you may both go in. The coroner is inside, he will talk with you about the details. I’ll be outside this door when you’re done.”

            “Thank you Officer,” Lena said calmly, trying to keep her nerves at bay. Kara squeezed Lena’s hand one more time in assurance, then they walked in.

            Kara’s nose twitched as they entered, her sensitive smell picking up on rather repulsive fluids and chemicals. But Kara shook it off, ignoring Lena’s questioning.

            “Are you alright,” Lena asked softly.

            “Don’t worry, its fine.”

            “Ah, Ms. Luthor,” the coroner said. He was a short man, Lena observed. Bald, maybe late 50s.

            “Doctor Adams,” Lena greeted, extending her hand. He held his hand back awkwardly, seemingly unnerved of shaking hands. Lena took her hand back and rested it on Kara’s back.

            “This is Kara Danvers. And we’re here to…”

            “To identify Lex Luthor’s body and decide on what to do with his remains.”

            “Yes.”

            “Well, I have his body ready, if you wish to continue.”

            Lena nodded, and walked to the freezer that the coroner already had open. A plain white sheet covered the body, hiding Lex from the rest of the world. Lena gripped Kara’s hand tight, waiting for the coroner to pull the sheet back.

            Lena’s heart broke as she saw the lifeless face before her, “It’s him.”

            Doctor Adams nodded compassionately, “I’ll give you a moment say your goodbyes.”

            He left Lena and Kara standing there over Lex. Kara said nothing, she just held Lena’s hand. But Lena seemed nervous, or rather, acutely alert.

            “I was wondering if you would show up. I could ask how you got in, but I suppose it’d be easier to ask the guards how much you’re paying them,” Lena said out loud. That’s when Kara heard it, the heartbeat of an evil woman. Kara had spoken to the woman the night before as Daredevil.

            “You don’t think a mother would see her only son one last time,” Lillian spat back. She was angry. Her heart spoke loudly enough if her voice didn’t show, and Kara moved a bit closer to Lena, feeling terrified for the first time in Lillian’s presence. “You still have your little pet I see. I’m surprised she didn’t run off, with your kidnapping being Lena’s fault and all.”

            “It wasn’t her fault,” Kara spat back, and Lena squeezed Kara’s hand, saying with the feeling that she had this.

            “You always loved him more than me,” Lena said, looking back at Lex’s body.

            “He was always the pinnacle example of what a Luthor should be. He understood what this world is coming to and he took action.”

            “He and Lionel were the only ones who accepted me.”

            “You were always so blind to the Luthor name, it pains me that you never understood.”

            “Never understood? He murdered 37 people. There’s nothing to understand about that.”

            “He _saved_ 37 people, I call that mercy.”

            Kara couldn’t believe the twisted mindset Lillian was in, and it made her that much more determined to bring her down. One who has no regard for life certainly won’t stop at the suffering of innocents to get what they want.

            “Mercy? Is that what you called it when you blew up all the Daxams to hell? How can you possibly justify Lex’s motives as mercy. He’s a murderer, he was no longer my brother when he set off those bombs. He was long gone, and there was no hope for him.”

            Kara heard the slap coming before Lillian even raised her hand, and she swung her cane across Lena, to block the slap. Kara had never been so enraged, she’d never had so badly wanted to throw someone against the wall and beat them senseless. And Lillian seemed surprised by the block, Lena could see the smile on Lillian’s face.

            “Well, your dog has a bit of a bite.”

            Lena lowered Kara’s arm and took Kara’s hand back in her own. “Her name is Kara Danvers, she is my girlfriend and she is off limits. You will no longer harm her, you will not watch her every move. If you hurt her again, I will go public with what I know about CADMUS. I don’t care what is fact or fiction, I don’t care if it ruins my reputation or the company, she is off limits.”

            Kara was surprised by the sudden and very serious threat Lena had just issued her mother, and even more surprised by Lillian’s response.

            “Very well. I suppose I’ll find another way to convince you what I’m doing is just. But that is not my concern, the next phase of my plan is already set in motion and you will be none to stop it. I no longer wish to argue, I came here to see my son one last time.”

            Lena looked once more to her brother’s face, doing her best to remember only the good things that he had done. The moments she spent with him in his lab, learning about science, learning about research. Lena knew very well she wouldn’t be where she was if it weren’t for Lex. She only wished he hadn’t slipped away.

            “Goodbye brother,” Lena said quietly before looking back at Lillian. “What do you want to do with him?”

            “I’ve never been one for burials,” Lillian responded.

            “Very well. I have no more words for you Lillian, goodbye.”

            And Lena left it at that, and Lillian didn’t seem to want to argue anymore. So Lena and Kara turned around and walked out. The coroner and the guard greeted them there.

            “You can cremate him,” Lena told the doctor.

            “Of course, I just need to you step back inside and get your signat…”

            “She’ll take care of it,” Lena spat back, knowing full well the coroner was aware of Lillian’s presence, as was the guard. “We wish to leave,” Lena told the guard, ingoring the coroner’s sympathetic face.

            The guard led them away, and Lena could hear the coroner call back, “I’m sorry Ms. Luthor.” But Lena ignored him, she just stayed close to Kara and thought on what had just transpired. Kara didn’t say anything. She hadn’t said anything during Lena and Lillian’s conversation. She simply kept her hand in Lena’s. It wasn’t until they were outside the prison and in Lena’s car that Kara talked.

            “What do need me to do?” Kara didn’t need to talk about what just happened. She didn’t need to know what Lena was thinking or planning, she just needed to know what Lena needed from her. Lena covered Kara’s hand with her own.

            “Ok,” Kara replied, snuggling closer. They stayed quiet, listening to the drone of the car as they were heading back to the airport. And it wasn’t until the plane was off the ground that Lena spoke again.

            “I was 13 when I won the 8thgrade science fair. It was the first time I ever saw Lillian smile at me. It was unnerving at first, I’d never seen her smile at me. And for the next year I tried so hard to prove myself to her only to have her send me to Ireland. I didn’t talk to her again for years, Lex had been my confidant. I trusted him with so many secrets. I came out to him. I told him about my first crush, my first kiss, my first girlfriend, and always responded to me with a smile. We spent so many hours in his lab experimenting, trying to invent new things, failing, and blowing things up, he often said, ‘You’ll outsmart me soon enough’. I never saw him slipping away, I never would have known he was using the creations we were making to do terrible things, I never knew he was a criminal mastermind, I… I just never knew. I found out a few days before the bombing. I knew he was slipping away, but I didn’t know over what. I thought maybe he was working on a breakthrough, and had been losing sleep, I never thought, I…I just,” Lena was breaking down. Kara launched herself across and held Lena tight.

            And Kara just let Lena lie there, curled up in her arms. And there were no words needed, all Lena needed was to be in Kara’s arms, staying by Kara’s side. It was all she wanted, was Kara to be by her side.

            Lena fell asleep in Kara’s arms halfway through the flight, and Lena laid her down gently down on a sofa and knelt down beside her. There wasn’t much for her to do then, she listened close to Lena’s heart. And listened to the plane. She had never flown before, and it was a thrilling experience. It was incredible to think that this hunk of metal managed to defy gravity. She could hear the wind spear around the plane like an arrow from a bow. The gentle gusts of wind that would subtly move the plane about. It made Kara wonder what it would feel like if she could fly. She wondered how the wind would feel against her body, how her air would whip about behind her. It would be exhilarating to say the least.

            It wasn’t too much longer before they had returned to National City. Kara was relieved a bit, she was hoping being would help Lena sort out whatever was going on her mind. But Lena stayed mute, not wishing to bother Kara with her family drama. Lena knew Kara wanted to help, but Lena also knew that Kara would go out as Daredevil and try to fight, part of Lena was okay with that, but another part was concerned for her girlfriend’s well-being, and Lena didn’t quite see how getting Kara involved would help anyone for the time being. So, for now, Lena would try to figure this out on her own.

\---

            “Do you have her location,” Lillian asked, her temper short, her patience thinner than a sheet of ice.

            “Yes, we have her location now, and we are prepared to move in at your ord…” Hank began to respond.

            “Do it, do it no,” Lillian cut him off.

            “Very well,” Hank responded.

            Across the city, an unsuspecting woman was being followed. She wasn’t aware of the two men walking up behind her, powerful tasers in hand, to snatch her from the street. She rounded the corner, which gave the two henchman the chance to strike. Months of planning and preparation had paid off. They were swift, and unseen, impressive for a street corner. A black SUV drove up beside them and they shoved the unconscious woman inside and sped off. They brought her to the location they were told, and dropped her off without question. They were paid what they were due and then were on their way.

            Lillian tied up the woman in a chair and waited for Lord to arrive while the woman stayed in an unconscious state. Lord didn’t stall, he was there within a few minutes and smiled upon seeing his prized creation.

            “Wake her up please,” Lord ordered. Hank Henshaw stuck a needle into the woman’s throat and she startled into the conscious world. She nervously took in her surroundings but when he eyes fell upon Lord, she screamed.

            “NO! NONONONO,” the woman shrieked. Maxwell Lord produced a syringe with a glowing red liquid swirling inside and he approached.

            “Don’t worry my child, I’ll bring you back.”

            The woman tried to fight back, but the binds around her arms and legs were too tight.

            “STAY AWAY FROM ME!”

            But she was defenseless as the needle pierced through her neck. The woman’s eyes closed tight, her head fell down. Maxwell Lord smiled as the red liquid filled the woman’s veins, seeing his creation come back to life. He laid a hand on the woman’s head, caressing it as if she were his child.

            “Reign,” he whispered softly. The woman raised her head and opened her eyes, her pupils dilated and flaming red.

            Samantha Arias was pounding inside, begging to be let out, she was distraught, how could this happen again? She promised Alex, she promise Ruby that she would be safe. She promised that she would never hurt anyone again. _No, this can’t be_ …But Sam lost all control over the drug, Lord had clearly made improvements, Sam could feel that Reign was stronger than she had ever been, and she had complete control.

            “I am ready to comply,” Reign said with an icy tone, comparable to that of a devil.

            Lillian smiled and moved forward, pushing Lord aside.

            “I want you to kill Daredevil," she said with a sneering grin.

            “It will be done.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I just did that....Sorry don't hate me.


	20. Reign

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara sets out to stop Reign, and bring Sam back to Alex and Ruby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is...11k+ words on Reign. Enjoy!

⠠⠗⠑⠊⠛⠝

Reign

            Sam had no control, all she could see was the flaming red vision through Reign’s…through her eyes. Sam couldn’t stop it. She’d lay eyes on someone and Reign would attack. Sam couldn’t stop Reign from pouncing on an innocent couple walking through an alleyway. Sam watched as Reign…as she, kicked him against a wall, breaking his leg and running away. Reign was a bull let loose from its pen. She had no direction, no control, and her only guide was to find and kill Daredevil. To kill Kara. Sam couldn’t stop her body, but Reign was in a frenzy. She was on no clear path to anywhere, which means Reign didn’t have the connection with Sam she had before. Before, when she was Reign, Reign would remember everything Sam did. Reign knew her thoughts, to an extent. Reign never knew about Ruby, Sam never remembered seeking Ruby out when she was drugged, she never remembered Reign seeking out any of Sam’s friends. But now, it seemed Reign didn’t know Sam existed. Sam was trapped inside her own body, slave to a mindless killer. She tried screaming out for someone to help her. But there was no sound, Sam was helpless. All she could do was watch as Reign spread chaos through the streets of National City. And now, she was perched high above the streets, watching the streets through Reign’s crimson-stained eyes, seeing people walking on the streets, unbeknownst a killer was watching from above.

\---

            Sam had been missing for 16 hours. It was 11 at night and rules be damned, Alex wasn’t going to wait for that number to reach 48, she was going to find her wife. And Kara was there helping her. Nia and Brainy were with Ruby at Lena’s penthouse, figuring that was the safest place for her to be right now, and Alex hadn’t told her what was going on. She didn’t know what to say. Alex was able to do this before. She explained to Ruby what had happened to her mother. Alex knew the Reign drug inside and out. She knew what it could do, what it did to Sam. Alex knew that the drug basically made Reign Captain America, or rather Winter Soldier in this case, as her mind was askew, blocked, unable to make decisions. Reign could be told to do anything and Reign do it, and Sam would be blamed. It was her face, her body, but Sam was only trapped inside, a witness, a victim of Reign’s, of Lord’s evil. It was Alex’s knowledge of the drug that allowed Sam to go free after the trial. And it was a short one at that, and since Sam could remember everything she did, she remembered everything she saw, it was her testimony that put out a warrant for Maxwell Lord’s arrest. If only Alex could find him then, but Alex didn’t know if that’s what was happening now.

            Sam’s disappearance, or kidnapping, or whatever happened to her, the timing was far too suspicious to be random. Lex Luthor’s death, Lillian’s eradication of the Daxam gang, and Alex had a gut feeling Lillian would try to use Reign, and Alex knew that Sam would have to be involved. The Reign drug was synthesized in Sam’s DNA, she was the only one who was compatible with the drug, and Maxwell Lord was the only one, beside Alex, who knew the formula. And Alex’s cure only flushed out all traces of the drug from Sam’s body, Alex had no idea if the cure would resist a new strain of the drug. It was unlikely, because it had been so long since Alex had injected the cure into Sam’s body, and Alex was 100% certain Lord would have improved the drug. To what extent was the improvement? Alex didn’t know. Alex didn’t even know if Lord was working with Lillian. Alex didn’t know if Lord had given Lillian the drug, and Lillian kidnapped Sam. Alex didn’t know if Sam was actually kidnapped. Alex just didn’t know, but that wasn’t going to stop her. She wasn’t going to let her wife suffer through this trauma again. Laws, warrants, morality be damned, she was going to find her wife, and no one was going to get in her way.

            J’onn didn’t even refuse. Well, he didn’t approve either, but his subtle nod spoke volume. There was an unspoken trust between them. Something that neither of them wished to break. J’onn knew Alex knew the limits of her jurisdiction, he knew Alex wouldn’t cross the line, but he also knew that if Sam, Ruby, or Kara were in trouble, no one, not even him, could stop her. And Alex knew J’onn didn’t want to stop her. He loved Alex like a daughter, and she loved him like a father. Sam, Ruby, and Kara, they were family, and J’onn wasn’t going to let anyone hurt his family.

            “Alex, wait,” Kara held out her cane across Alex, stopping her thoughts. Alex saw Kara sniffing the air.

            “Kara,” Alex asked, hopeful that Kara might have found something.

            “Chlorophyll,” Kara detected. She began following the scent, but it short, and the path ended at the corner of the street. “It ends here.”

            “No, it doesn’t,” Alex said happily, “Look, tire tracks.”

            Alex took a few pictures of the black mark on the street and sent it to Winn. But she continued to investigate.

            “The tracks are too large to and the treads to intricate be a stock tire, they are definitely aftermarket.”

            “Do a lot of cars use aftermarket tires?”

            Alex shrugged, “it’s not a small number, but not a large one either. However, given how large the tire marks are, we might be able to narrow it down to a type of van or SUV. Even more likely it will be a newer model and will have higher end parts, so we should be able to narrow it down to 40 or so vehicles.”

            “What can I do?”

            “Not much. No offense, but being blind doesn’t really help with BOLOs with cars.”

            “No, not that, what can _I_ do?”

            Alex knew Kara was talking about Daredevil, she was still uneasy asking Daredevil for help, mostly because she’d have rather keep Kara out of danger than letting her get into it, but…

            “Alex, it’s Sam. Let me help you.”

            “Kara, I don’t like it when you’re in danger, but,” Alex wiped a tear that fallen, “but I need my wife back.”

            Kara pulled Alex in for a hug, “I’ll find her Alex. I promise you, I’ll find her.”

            “I’m going with you,” Alex added. Kara retreated and opened her mouth to protest but Alex had her mind made up.

            “No, that’s final. I don’t know what’s happened to her. I don’t now if Lord got to her, I don’t know if she’s Reign. But I’m not going to let you be in danger. Reign or not, she’s my wife, and I will find her.”

            Kara raised her hands in defense, “Alex, I’m not saying no, but, you’ve never really been comfortable with me as Daredevil and now you want to work with me.”

            “It’s Sam.”

            “It’s Sam,” Kara repeated. “Okay, I’ll meet you in an hour on the roof of my apartment.”

            “Okay.”

            Kara turned and started walking back to her apartment. Alex watched her sister walk along, her cane bouncing against the sidewalk. And Alex ran after her and dragged her sister back into a hug, which Kara happily returned.

            “Alex, I’ll always be there for you, no matter what.”

            “I love you, you dork.”

            Kara smiled, “I love you, you sap.”

            “Thank you.”

            Kara kissed her sister’s temple, “I’ll see you in an hour.”

\---

            “You think my mom’s okay,” Ruby asked while she, Brainy, and Nia were playing Cards Against Humanity.

            “The odds are rather dismal. Given the fact that your mother is the only one who is compatible with the Reign drug, and Lillian more than likely knows Maxwell Lord who is of course the mastermind behind the drug. And Lillian would want to use…”

            Nia smacked the back of his head, “Brainy.”

            “I mean, I am sure she’s fine.”

            Lena smiled. Brainy and Nia were wonderful. It was weird though, if she was honest, having people that liked her. At least she thought they did. They were in her penthouse after all, though it didn’t seem like they have much of a choice. But both Brainy, where did he get that name anyway, and Nia, they both looked past the Luthor name. They had only just met her and didn’t care she was a Luthor. Brainy was smart, like really smart, but socially awkward, but he was very kind it seemed. And Nia, brave was the first word that came to mind. She’d known a little bit about them before meeting them, Kara talked about them a bit. Lena pegged them as a couple the moment she saw them, and they were quite adorable together and they were really good with Ruby, something Lena was not. Kids weren’t quite her strong suit. Never really having a role model parent left Lena tense around children, and Lena didn’t really mind that Ruby was the only kid that seemed to tolerate her.

            “Aunt Lena, wanna play,” Ruby asked, a sad smile on her face, the sad smile of a girl who was worried for her mother. She didn’t know what the game was about, or even if she’ll understand the rules, but the last thing she wanted right now was to disappoint Ruby. So, she sat down with a glass of wine.

            “Teach me,” Lena said.

            “Oh, it’s a simple game,” Brainy began, “Just be as despicable of a person as you can.”

            Lena raised her eyebrow, simple enough it seems.

            But after a couple dozen hands, Lena found it wasn’t really that simple at all, because no matter how awful a card she played, someone seemed to have one that was worse.

            “I’m not sure I was aware I could be so evil, maybe I am a Luthor,” Lena muttered under her breath. Ruby howled and fell over laughing in Lena’s lap. Even self-deprecation, though was it really that, but it did make Ruby laugh, and that was what Lena wanted. If she could help take Ruby’s mind off worrying, then that was enough. That’s what Sam would want.

            But Ruby stayed lying in Lena’s lap, letting out a big yawn. And Brainy seemed quite tired as well as was slumped over on Nia’s shoulder.

            “You guys can have one of the guest rooms if you want. She can sleep in my room. I’ll stay up a bit more.”

            She walked with Ruby into her room and tucked her in, whispering, “Alex and Kara are looking for her. She’ll be back, I promise.”

            Ruby groaned as she snuggled into the covers, “Thanks Aunt Lena.”

            “Night kid.”

            And Lena quietly stepped out, walking straight for her office. She knew what she needed to do. She went through her desk and found the box she’d sent Kara not too long ago. Kara had since given them back. However, Lena had never really delved much into the information the files contained.

            That was going to change.

            “Secure office,” Lena commanded to her computer. A few buzzes and clicks rang out through the room.

            _“Office secure,”_ an artificial voice called out. Lena plugged in the three hardrives into her computer.

            “Scan files, keyword, Reign.”

            _“Searching, Reign.”_

Lena was certain Lex would have something on Reign. On what, she didn’t know. But if she could find something, anything, even the tiniest bit of information that could save Sam, Lena would take it.

\---

            “I don’t know how you do it,” Alex pondered. She and Kara, no, Daredevil, were perched atop Kara’s apartment building, waiting for Kara to get some sign of where Reign was.

            “I’m sorry?” Alex winced at the sound of her sister’s altered voice.

            “How can you manage to seem so calm with everything that’s happened?”

            “Sometimes it helps to wear a mask. If you were a mask, no one knows who you are. You can be whatever you want. You can let out all your anger. You don’t have to be scared. You can just, be someone else. And it helps me overcome a lot of fears I’ve had.”

            Alex takes in Kara’s words, and she sits next to her on the rooftop ledge.

            “Kara,” Alex is cautious in her words, but she lays her hand on top of Kara’s, “how come you never told me when you were scared.”

            And Kara is silent, and Alex knows she’s crying. She can’t see it under the mask, but she knows it. She knows her sister like she knows herself, and Alex is beating herself up that she never urged Kara to tell her when she was scared. Alex just wanted to make her feel better. Alex lifts the mask up and kisses Kara’s temple.

            “Kara, I am scared.”

            And Kara has no words, because Kara doesn’t remember the last time she heard those words from Alex. But Kara felt the trembling in Alex’s voice.

            “Kara, I want my wife back. I want to hold her in my arms, and never let her go again. I have to find a cure for this. I have to make sure she can’t ever be hurt again. I don’t even know if she’s Reign again but, Kara,” and Alex broke into tears, “Kara, I’m really scared.”

            Kara took off her mask and returned the kiss to her sister’s temple.

            “Alex,” Kara said in all seriousness. “Let me find her tonight. You should go to Lena’s. Go be with your Ruby. Go be with your daughter. I’ll find Sam. I’ll make sure she’s safe.”

            “Kara, I can’t let you be hurt by her.”

            “Alex, I can’t let you be hurt either. Seriously. I probably won’t even get close tonight. I’ll just make sure she’s staying away from people. I’ll lure her away from the city if need be. I’ll make sure she’s safe.”

            “Kara,” Alex started. But she knew Kara was right. She should be with Ruby. And Alex needs to tell Ruby everything. She’s done lying to her. She already broke her promise the first time Sam had become Reign. The first time she knew how much she loved Ruby. The time she promised to always be honest with her. And it wasn’t lying…no, it was lying. A lie of omission. And Alex was done.

            “Be safe,” Alex said as she sprang into action, and made way for Lena’s apartment.

\---

            And so, Kara was on her own, and she listened close to the city, picking up for any sign of Reign. Kara was praying she wasn’t and that someone kidnapped Sam for ransom. But she knew better. Kara knew all this timing was not a coincidence. She knew Lillian had taken Reign and that she would use Reign to try to takedown Daredevil. Hopefully, if Lillian doesn’t know Daredevil and Kara Danvers are one, that might mean Kara, and thus Alex, Ruby and Lena are safe, because as far as Alex had told her, Reign doesn’t go after people Sam knows, not unless provoked.

            And then there was a scream, it was a few blocks away, and Kara was already jumping across the rooftops, racing to the source. She could sense the danger, she could sense the fear. But what she couldn’t sense was who was causing the fear. Kara was coming closer and closer and yet, she could hear no heartbeat. There was no indication of the mood of the attack. But the screams rang on. The cries for help rang on. And knew she had to move faster.

            And so, Kara picked up her feet, leaping across the gaps of the buildings. And she had finally arrived to the scene. A small nook by a bar. It reeked of alcohol and cigarettes. The smell was unpleasant, foul. There was a street lamp, Kara could hear the light flickering on and off. And there was a woman running away. She was the owner of the scream, but Kara didn’t sense she was in danger, no. There, there was an erratic heartbeat, beating so fast that Kara was sure they’d be having a heart attack, but this person was fighting. Throwing punch after punch on an already unconscious drunk. Kara had no idea who this person was. But she figured they needed to be stopped. She swooped down, undetected while the assailant threw the unconscious drunk aside. The drunk was alive, but barely.

            “Rao,” Kara whispered. “Call an ambulance.”

            “ _On it’s way ma’am.”_

            Kara smiled. After getting Lena together with Winn, and my God, Kara thought they were speaking another language with the tech talk they were exchanging, Winn and Lena had incorporated RAO into an earpiece linked to some server thing, Kara wasn’t too sure how it worked, but in essence, Kara didn’t need to carry her phone around when she was out with Daredevil.

            And now Kara turned her attention to the person in front of her. They were frozen in place, their heartrate still frantic and out of rhythm and Kara’s first thought was to get this person help. They might be high on something they shouldn’t be and,

            “Daredevil.”

            No. No, no, no, no, no. Kara’s heart broke. Kara’s heart broke because that voice was known. The voice was one she had memorized within a few hours of their meeting. It was the voice of family, the voice of Samantha Arias. And Kara knew what had happened. Every fiber of her being had prayed that it wasn’t. Prayed that Sam had been kidnapped for ransom, prayed that Sam hadn’t been captured by CADMUS. And now, all of the fears she and Alex had had become reality.

            “Sam,” Kara started.

            “Sam is no longer here. She bangs on the door but no one will let her out,” she taunts with sheer delight. “Reign is back, and I’m here to stay.”

            Reign lurches forward at Kara, targeting her left arm. Kara dodges barely, and kicks Reign’s leg.

            “Sam. You’re in there. I know you’re there. Fight her. You need to…” But Kara has to dodge Reign again. She doesn’t want to fight Sam. She doesn’t want to hurt Sam. She can’t hurt her sister’s wife. She can’t hurt the mother of her niece. “SAM! FIGHT THIS!”

            “You talk too much. Can I just kill you now? It’s why I’m back of course.”

            And Kara is so thrown off by the confession that she takes the full force of a kick to her gut. She steps back a few inches, trying to digest what she had just heard. Was Reign back to kill her, to kill Daredevil? Lillian Luthor was using Sam to kill her! Does that mean Lillian knows? Does Lillian know Daredevil’s identity? Surely Lillian would have chosen other means to exploit it, or perhaps Reign was part of her plans all along. Kara was well aware of the inconveniences she’d caused to Lillian’s organization. So perhaps Lillian is merely sending an assassin, and who better than someone who can easily match her skills, one whose mind is corrupt by the evil of those who exploit the human body for violence. Ones like Maxwell Lord and Lillian Luthor, exploiting the body of Sam Arias to kill Daredevil.

            “Sam,” Kara began again. But she wasn’t getting anywhere. Reign threw another punch, connecting with Kara’s lower jaw. Kara didn’t want to…but she had to stop play defense. She didn’t want to, but she had to fight back. Kara shrugged off the hit and dropped to the ground, sliding her legs across the alleyway, kicking Reign off balance. She moved to grasp Reign’s right leg, but Reign was fast…she was really fast. She somersaulted backwards and jumped back up to her feet.

            “Finally deciding to give me a fight now?”

            “Sam, I don’t want to fight you.”

            “Sam isn’t here Daredevil. You’ve got me. It’s only me now.” Kara doesn’t know for sure, but Reign is smiling. Kara can hear the edgy laugh Reign bellows. Kara feels a broken pipe at her feet. And she still hears the flickering light. If Kara can at least make the alleyway as dark as possible, she can at least gain an advantage over Reign.

            “Fine,” Kara kicks the pipe up to her hand with her foot and throws it to the street lamp. Glass and sparks fall to the ground as Kara lunges forward, dodging a jab from Reign. Kara spins around and kicks Reign’s back. Kara jumps up and grabs hold of a railing and stays perched on top as Reign recovers. And Reign takes a moment. Kara can feel the tension in the air, she can feel her making her next move.. Reign can’t see like Kara can. She can’t hear like she can. The darkness is Kara’s most trusted and advantageous ally. The dark is on her side.

            “So, you think a little light trick will gain you the upper hand? You think you’re tricks can fool me?”

            And Kara almost doesn’t see it coming, but she hears the flying through the air…and where the hell did the tire come from? She didn’t sense it earlier, and how could Reign throw that so fast and high? The tire shatters a window that was up on the railing, and it’s lodged in the jagged edges of the remains of the window. Kara lands back to the ground and stumbles a bit. Reign is clearly overpowered, and Kara’s underestimated the power of the drug. Kara remembers Alex telling her that the drug makes Sam stronger, faster, more agile, and more endurable. It was like The Winter Soldier, Kara remembers Alex describing. It was Sam’s body, but her mind was gone. She had all this strength, all this power, but no control. Sam was defenseless.

            And Reign was pouncing once more, attempting a kick at Kara’s knee. Kara barely had time to avoid it when Reign spun, and her foot connected with her jaw. Kara had to take a step back to recover but Reign wouldn’t allow it. Kara was outmatched. She couldn’t fight Reign like this, Kara had to have a better plan. And she needed to get out of here before Reign killed her. Kara had no doubt Reign would do so if given the chance.

            “The Devil of National City,” Reign teethes. “You are so weak.”

            Taunting won’t throw Kara off. But Reign’s incredible speed will. Kara knew she could fight harder, fight faster, but she didn’t want to hurt Sam. And Kara knew that was the one reason she couldn’t fight back. She couldn’t hurt Sam, and Reign certainly knew this.

            “You’re weak because you lack the conviction to do what is necessary.”

            Kara ignored Reign’s jabs and ducked to swing at Reign’s feet once more, unsuccessful, she rolled and recovered, jumping in the air to flip kick. But Reign caught her foot mid-air and threw her back down to the ground. And Reign held her grip on Kara’s leg, and Kara pushed with her all her might to break free. But Reign was too strong. She found a piece of glass from the shattered light, and sliced it across Kara’s leg, Lena’s suit was unable to bear the strength Reign had, and the glass sliced through Kara’s leg.

            Kara was screaming as she felt the sharp pain course through her body. And Reign is laughing, “So the Devil can be broken,” she sneers as she kicks Kara’s stomach.

            Kara coughs blood as she tries to get away. But Reign is unrelenting. She goes for Kara’s arm. And her hands on her hand, but a voice at the front of the alleyway stops her.

            “NCPD! FREEZE!” And Kara knows that voice.

            “SAWYER GET OUT OF HERE,” Kara screamed, trying to keep Maggie back. But Maggie wouldn’t leave. She could see Kara, almost defenseless against Reign.

            Maggie fired her weapon against Reign, only for the bullets to be useless. Reign was wearing her armor, Kara hadn’t sensed it before, but she could her the bullets ricochet. And Reign snarled.

            Reign moved to pick up a pipe, the same one Kara had used earlier, and hurled it at Maggie. The pipe hit dead center of chest, knocking her down. Kara used the opportunity to spring up and run. Her sliced up and bleeding leg slowed her down, but Kara made it to Maggie and pulled a smoke grenade from Maggie’s belt and threw it at Reign.

            “SAM! I’LL BE BACK FOR YOU! I WON’T LET YOU DOWN,” Kara called back, and she lifted Maggie over her back. She almost stumbled back to the ground, but adrenaline willed her body to take those steps to Maggie’s cruiser.

            “Jesus Kara, let me down. You’ve got to be in pain.”

            Kara dropped Maggie in the front seat and jumped over the hood, ignoring the screaming pain in her leg. And before she even closed the door on the passenger side, Maggie gunned it.

            “Who the fuck was that,” Maggie asked, shock and pain gracing her face from the impact of the pipe.

            And Kara broke down crying, “It was Sam. Lord got to her, she’s Reign again.”

            And Maggie was speechless, looking back as the car raced forward. “Oh God.”

            “FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!” Kara’s tears turned to anger. Because this is all her fault. If she hadn’t become Daredevil, if she hadn’t fucked with the Daxam’s, if she hadn’t fucked with Lillian, if she had just ignored everything like she had done for so many years, Sam wouldn’t be Reign. Sam wouldn’t have been captured and used. Sam would be at home with her wife and daughter. This is all Kara’s fault. And she had to tell Alex. Fuck, she failed her sister in catastrophic measures.

            “Take me to Lena’s apartment,” Kara ordered.

            “Kara, we need to get you to the…”

“DAMN IT MAGGIE! TAKE ME TO LENA’S!”

            And Maggie retreated, she’d never heard Kara yell at her. As a matter of fact, she doesn’t recall Kara yelling at anyone. And so, Maggie did as Kara asked.

            And when they arrived, and Maggie helped a limping Kara up the stairs and they entered the apartment.

            “ALEX, ALEX,” Kara called out as they entered. She needed to talk to Alex. She needed to tell her sister that Reign really was back.

            “Kara,” A voice responded, but it was Lena. And Kara wanted to cry even more. She’d failed everyone. “Oh God, Kara! You’re limping.”

            “ALEX,” Kara yelled once more, and her adrenaline ceased and Kara’s strength left her. She let go of Maggie and fell into Lena’s arms, who had raced over to catch Kara. Alex came bounding out of Lena’s room while Maggie knelt down and started patching up Kara’s leg.

            “KARA,” she screamed as she knelt by Kara’s side. Kara was still crying, unable to shake the guilt of her failure.

            “Alex. She’s Reign,” Kara confessed through somber sobs. And Kara heard Alex’s heart break. And Alex couldn’t say any words as Ruby came out of the room, woken up by the commotion.

            “Mom,” Ruby asked as she rubbed her eyes of sleep. She then saw the scene in front of her. Kara in Lena’s arms, bleeding and…Ruby doesn’t think Kara’s leg should look like that…And Alex is crying, and Ruby doesn’t remember the last time she saw Alex so distraught.

            “Alex, where is mom?” And Alex looked her daughter with teary and sorrowful, “Mama? Where is Mom?”

            Alex held her hand at for Ruby to take, and Alex pulled Ruby into her arms, “Reign has taken over again. Ruby, your Mom is Reign.”

            And it took a few moments before Ruby realized the gravity of the situation. “She…Mom’s, Mom’s…” And the tears overtook her. And Ruby cried into her step-mother’s shoulder.

            “I’m so sorry baby. I’m so sorry.”

            “You promised she’d be safe. You said we’d be safe. YOU PROMISED. ” Ruby lashed out in anger, tearing away from Alex’s touch. She stormed off, leaving Alex in further tears.

            “Alex,” Kara began, “this is all my fault.”

            “Shut up,” Alex shot back, “this is not-“

            “IT IS! I’m the one Reign is after. She said that she was back to kill me. She said that is why she was brought back. This is all my fault. It’s my fault Sam was taken, that she was drugged. It’s my fault. It’s my fault. If I had never become Daredevil, Sam would have never been taken. If I had never become Daredevil, Lex might still be alive. If I had never become Daredevil, the city never would have been blown to hell. If I had never become Daredevil, all of this wouldn’t be happening, and we’d be just fine.”

            Alex was so shocked at Kara’s anger that she had no words to say. But she was right in a sense. What if Kara hadn’t become Daredevil? What if she hadn’t become a vigilante? Would Sam be here? Or better yet, would they all be in thier new home, living in peace? Alex didn’t want to think on it, despite knowing there was logic in Kara’s thinking… _you know what, no…_

“I refuse to think that Kara. This is not your fault. I know it. Lena knows it. Ruby knows it. Sam knows it. Maggie knows it.”

            “Kara,” Lena soothed, swiping a few strands of Kara’s hair out of her face. “Alex is right, this is not your fault. It’s Lillian’s.”

            But Kara only began to cry more, because how could her friends, her family, how could they forgive her? They knew that…

            “Kara,” Lena repeated, seemingly able to see that Kara was still beating herself up, “Stop blaming yourself. This is what Lillian does. It’s what she’s good at. She manipulates people, she uses them, she hurts them. She is using Sam, manipulating you, hurting us. And it stops now.”

            “Lena I…”

            “No. I told her to stay out of our lives, and she didn’t listen. It’s our turn now. She’s fucked with us long enough. I’m done. I’m done letting her hurt the people I care about.”

            “I’m…I’m sorry,” Kara cried. And Alex knew Kara wasn’t apologizing for it being her fault, because Kara realized it wasn’t, no, she was apoligzing because Reign is still out there. Sam is still out there, and Alex needs to get her wife back.

            “Kara. I love you. I love you so much. And don’t ever think you’re a failure. You got me? You’re not a failure.”

            “I love you too Alex.”

            And they stayed there together, her, Kara, Lena, and Maggie, they stayed there until Maggie finished patching up Kara’s leg.

            “All stitched up. Shouldn’t be too much of an issue as long as you keep off it…so we’ll probably have to stitch again soon.”

            “Thanks Maggie.”

            “I’ve got to go to the precinct and see what they’ve got on Reign. I’ll work on keeping her out of civilian areas, try to keep her isolated.”

            “Thank you, Maggie,” Alex repeated.

            “I’ll keep her safe. I promise.”

            Maggie left, leaving the three of them, and Ruby in the other room. And Alex knew they had to talk. She left Lena and Kara to talk about the night and Alex knocked on the bedroom door.

            “Ruby,” Alex asked softly as she opened the door.

            “I love you mama,” Ruby said softly, through broken sobs. The last thing she wanted in this world was for Alex to think she blamed her. And Alex rushed to the bedside. She curled up her hands in her step-daughter’s.

            “I know baby. I know. It’s, it’s a scary situation. I am scared. Ruby, I am scared.” And Ruby pulled Alex’s arm, wanting for Alex to hold her close. “I just wish it wasn’t her.”

            “Me too, baby,” Alex whispered, holding Ruby tight, with no intention of letting go.

\---

            “Do you want to talk about it,” Lena asked softly, and she cleaned Kara up. She’d managed to get her to the tub, and stripped Kara of her bloody and torn clothes. “I’m sorry my suit didn’t work. It should have, and it didn’t, and I’m sorry.”

            “Hey,” Kara said, taking Lena’s hand into her soapy one, “don’t worry about it. I think it could have been a lot worse if it weren’t for the suit. And…” Kara stopped and wondered.

            “What is it?”

            “I think Sam’s trying to fight her back. Reign had the perfect moment to break my leg, she had me pinned on the ground and all Reign had to do was twist, and I’d have a broken leg. Sam is in there, and she’s fighting, hard. I know it.”

            “I believe you Kara. I’ve known Sam for so many years, and I know how much she loves Ruby, I know how much she loves Alex. I know she is fighting. We just have to be patient.”

            “I couldn’t hurt Reign. I couldn’t hurt Sam. And, I lost because of it. I lost that fight because I couldn’t hurt Sam.”

            Lena kissed Kara’s temple. Lena didn’t know what to say. What could she say that would possibly comfort Kara? Because Lena knew if she was in Kara’s position, she wouldn’t be able to hurt Sam either. But the fact that Kara wanted to keep Sam safe, help Sam, and show the city the scared woman underneath Reign’s cold exterior, it made Lena fall in love with Kara even more.

            “Kara, I don’t know what I could say that will make things better. But you’ve done so much already trying to keep us safe. Keep Sam, Ruby, Alex safe. Keep me safe. You’re a hero Ka…”

            “I’m not a hero,” Kara bit back coldly. And Lena’s hands faltered. “I’m not! There are no heroes Lena. And there are no villains either. Just people, people with different agendas.”

            And Lena hated to disagree, but Lillian Luthor was a villain, and in Lena’s heart and mind, Daredevil or not, Kara Danvers was her hero.

\---

            Oh God! She hurt Kara. She hurt Kara! She hurt Kara Danvers, and Sam couldn’t do anything about it. And she wanted to cry. She wanted to scream out and let the tears flow, but Reign had full control, and she wasn’t letting up. Sam would beg to be let out, beg for Reign to relent her hold on her. But Reign wouldn’t listen. Reign didn’t hear Sam. And all Sam could hear was the scream from Kara and she cut her leg open. But Sam had wondered one thing. She pleaded for Reign not to break her leg. And Sam used all the energy she had in her mind to try to take control. And she stopped Reign from breaking Kara’s leg. That’s all Sam could do before Reign was in control again.

            But Sam had never been able to do that before. She’d never been able to stop Reign in the middle of her control. Sure, the last time Reign was stopped, Alex was there with a kiss, and Ruby was there with a hug, and Sam’s love was more powerful than Reign. But now, Reign had more power, and if took all her strength to stop her from hurting Kara so badly, how much would it take to get back to the two women she loved more than anything in the world.

\---

            “Alex,” Lena called out softly. She didn’t want to wake the woman, but Lena needed to talk to her. Lena had something that could help Sam, and Alex should be the first to know. “Alex.”

            “What Lena,” Alex grumbled, visually upset she was woken.

            “Sorry, but, I need to talk to you.”

            “Now?”

            “Yes, it, it’s about Reign.”

            Alex looked backed to Ruby, still sound asleep, and kissed her forehead. “I love you,” she whispered as she got out of the bed.

            She followed Lena into her office where a stack of papers were sitting, and Lena pointed Alex to them.

            “Lillian kidnapped me to get to Lex’s files. Thousands and thousands of files that had info on everything he dealt with, everyone. And he had dealings with Maxwell Lord, and, I looked through his files again. He knew about Reign. This here, this is what I found on Maxwell Lord, and Reign.”

            Alex’s mouth hung open. “Lena,” and Alex closed her mouth and hugged Lena tight. “Thank you.”

            “I want Sam back. I want Lillian to pay. I just…Damn it, I just want her to leave us alone.”

            Alex rushed to hug an unexpecting Lena.

            “Damn, my sister finally picked a good one,” Alex said as they broke apart. And Lena couldn’t help but grin, feeling acceptance from family, it was new, and by God did she love the feeling.

\---

            Alex couldn’t believe Lex had all these files. And part of her was mad at Lena for not bringing these to her early, but at the same time, Alex knew Lena took immense precautions on who knew about the files. And as far as Alex knew, herself and Kara, were the only one’s privy to the knowledge of their existence, well besides Lillian. And now, Lena had given her everything Lex had on Sam. It was a small relief though, because Alex might be able to find a clue, something, somewhere that would help her find her wife. The last time, Alex found Reign scared and shivering in an alleyway by a dumpster, it was one of the scarce times Sam had control over her body while under the influence of the drug. And Alex remembers seeing the terror in Sam’s eyes, having only concern of where her daughter was. Alex would be lying to herself if she had said she didn’t fall for those eyes nearly on sight but, Alex saw such care for Ruby, that if it weren’t for J’onn, Alex would surely have been fired for taking Sam. And Alex wonders if she can do the same this time. Most of the public knows of Reign, and that Sam had no control over her body, and that she was innocent. Alex’s concern was for the people who don’t share that view, Reign’s singular motive was to rid the city of crime, not unlike Kara’s motives, but Reign would often get carried away, and she’d end up hurting innocent people. So far, this time, Alex has only read two incidents of a masked woman beating people up. And Alex’s first thought was that Kara had been seen out and about, but Alex had a hunch that Lillian would have provided a suit for Reign, one that would strike fear in the public.

            _Samantha Arias’ Weaknesses: _Alex read that line again on one of Lex’s files. _Samantha Arias’ Weaknesses:_ Alex knew what the next words would read. _Weaknesses: Ruby Arias-Daughter. Approach with caution, last seen protected by FBI agent Alex Danvers. Agent Danvers cannot be bought.        Contact Maxwell Lord for any inquiries._

            Alex gagged at the name. And she’d gone on a date with that asshole. Sure, it was undercover, and she hadn’t really discovered her true self yet, but, _blech_. And Alex was struggling with one thought. One thought she knew she shouldn’t be having, but her anger was getting the best of her, and part of Alex wanted to indulge in the thought, the thought of killing Maxwell Lord. And would the world be any worse if he was gone? Would anyone miss the piece of shit responsible for illegal human experimentation, and went on to use his creation to hurt innocent people? Perhaps no one would, but can Alex live with that? Even if she killed him in self-defense, Alex knew there would be people who would see it differently, people who know the FBI agent married the woman who fell under Lord’s terror. Alex knew that people at the FBI would look at her differently, maybe not J’onn, or Winn, but Alex knew there would be people who would see killing Lord, even in self-defense, was questionable.

            “Fuck,” Alex cursed to herself. She knows she can’t allow this thought to progress...She’d just thought of pre-meditation, killing Lord in self-defense, Alex had thought on how it could be done. She has to stop this thinking. Alex set the files aside and returned to bed, keeping her daughter close, and Sam in her heart, praying that this would all end, praying that she can have her family back, praying that justice is paid for those who hurt her family.

\---

            Maggie Sawyer had a plan. She had a plan to help Sam. To help Alex, to help Kara. But Maggie knew it would be dangerous. She knew it might cost her everything, but, in honesty, what else did she have to lose? Maggie knew she would be dead in less than a year to her cancer, so she decided she’d go out with a bang. She needed to talk to Alex’s boss first. She needed to know she had backup, and as much as she trusted Alex, Maggie knew Alex’s only concern right now was Sam. But Maggie knew J’onn, and she knew he could be trusted.

            “Detective Sawyer,” J’onn greeted. “It’s been a while.”

            “Yeah.”

            J’onn looked at Maggie curiously. He knew what was going on, Sam had been taken, and was once more under the Reign drug. And J’onn would be ready for when Alex called. He would be ready to help Alex find Sam and bring her home, find those who have hurt Alex and her family, bring them to justice. But J’onn would wait, because he didn’t want to do anything until Alex asked. So, for now, he was content at helping Alex’ friends, though he’d be happier if it wasn’t 2 in the morning.

            “What is so urgent that it needs to be discussed at this hour?”

            “I think there, no, I know there are cops in my precinct who are on Lillian’s payroll,” Maggie states.

“Makes sense, many of the people Kara have beaten up end up back on the street the next day.”

            And Maggie freezes.

            “Of course, I know Detective,” J’onn smiles.

            “They told you?”

            “No.”

            “Then how did…:”

            “I’m the Deputy Director of the FBI, I’m basically Sherlock Holmes with a gun and a whole bunch of people who work for me.” Maggie raised her brow. And J’onn was still smiling, “And Winn left a schematic open on his computer for a design for Kara’s suit.”

            Maggie rolled her eyes, “remind me to punch him later.”

            J’onn laughed. “Alex doesn’t know that I know. And she doesn’t need to know that I know. Against the law or not, Kara is doing incredibly good things and she’s helped us get closer to taking down CADMUS than we ever would have on our own.”

            “Okay, then. So back to my suspicions, if there are indeed people in my precinct on Lillian’s payroll, it will be difficult to launch an investigation on Lillian.”

            “So, what are you proposing?”

            “An FBI backed investigation, where I interview everyone in the precinct.”

            J’onn pondered for a moment. It was a risky idea; however, Maggie was the perfect cop to lead the investigation. An outsider, with close ties to the FBI, and more importantly, Maggie is a cop that can’t be bought.

            “You will be in danger if we move forward with this, a lot of cops don’t like it when someone snoops around.”

            Maggie shrugged, “I don’t have much to lose Director J’onnz.”

            J’onn smiled compassionately, “Alex told me. I am truly sorry Detective.”

            “Look, I’ve made peace with cancer. It’s there, and it’s not going away. So, I’m going to do everything I can to do right in this city, do right by Alex. I want her family to be safe. That’s all I care about.”

            J’onn nodded, hearing Maggie’s bold commitment was all he needed to hear, “Okay then Detective, let’s do this.”

            “Only one more thing, and that is we can’t tell Alex. I don’t need her to worry about me in this. She needs to find Sam, and find Lillian Luthor. I’ll worry about myself.”

            J’onn wasn’t a fan of that idea. He was well aware that Maggie still meant a great deal to Alex, and while Maggie seemed to be at peace with passing, he wasn’t sure Alex was. But Maggie made quite the valid argument. Alex has far too much to worry about right now. So, for now at least, he’d agree. And so he extended his hand, and shook Maggie’s, “Let’s go mole hunting.”           

\---

            10 hours straight of interviews and dead-ends. She was doing this on purpose, she was saving the five cops she had suspicions on for last. Let them feel safe and secure, and then tear them down. And in came the first one.

            “Simmons,” Maggie greeted calmly.

            “Sawyer. What gives with the interrogations?”

            “Interviews,” Maggie corrected, again keeping a calm demeanor, meant to keep Simmons away from becoming defensive. “And I’m just doing what the FBI asked. With Reign out there, and a rather unusual number of explosions and fires the past few weeks, and now the Daxam gang being blown to hell, they just want any info they can get on any other gangs in the city, anything that can lead us to Reign.”

            “Why bother us though?”

            “FBI received a tip that there was a mole in the precinct. No names, or any indication who they worked for. So I’m just here to cross some T’s and dot some I’s.”

            Simmons relaxed, and Maggie’s trap had been set. He sat down and propped his feet up on the table.

            “Alright then, where do we start?”

            “How about when you became a cop. 2008 right? You dropped out of NCU and joined the academy.”

            “Yeah, college and I didn’t quite agree on much, but a friend of mine pushed me to the academy and now, here we are 11 years later.”

            “You were on traffic for three years, then became sergeant?”

            “Yeah, 2 years of that, then detective.”

            “Over five years being a detective? No promotions?”

            He took a moment before responding, this is what Maggie wanted, hesitation. “Well I’ve been offered a few times, but I like where I’m at. Salary could be better though. 30 a year doesn’t do much.”

“No other offers from other precincts or enforcement agencies? No contract offers?”

“No,” he responded. And there it was. A slight twitch of his eye to left, he was lying.

“Alright then,” Maggie responded, playing with his story. “Let’s move on. The Daxam gang. A lot of them had been in and out of custody. And you were the investigating officer on,” Maggie paused, looking at Simmons file in front of her to play as if she hadn’t memorized it, or even read it, keeping Simmons calm. “9 arrests?”

“Sounds about right.”

“But none of the cases ever got indictment, all the suspects were released.”

Now Simmons was starting to go on defense, and that’s what Maggie wanted. “We could never pin enough evidence to link them to the gangs. We only ever got them for possession or illegal carrying, but none of the charges could ever stick. The arrests were only even in link to the Daxam gang, and we never found evidence of that, so we had to let them go.”

_Quite clever really,_ Maggie thinks. _Okay, so I need to lead him into a bind. Can’t ask him about Lillian Luthor yet._

“Did you ever come across Mike Matthews?”

He looked down and left again, which meant whatever he was about to say would be a lie, “Saw his name come across a few cases, never could come close to nabbing him.”

“What about that suspect in interrogation? You and O’ Neill were interrogating a…” Maggie played the folder check again, “Vladimir Raskohov?”

“Oh yeah, forgot about that asshole. Son of a bitch grabbed my gun when I uncuffed him. O’ Neill shot him.”

“I remember. I saw that asshole with your gun when I rushed. It was a close call.” _Stay with that for a moment Maggie, pretend you weren’t suspicious._

“Sure was.”

“Did he say anything before that? I remember cameras being down at the time, and there would have been no recording because he wasn’t being charged.”

“No. He said he had a name of someone Matthews was working with, but he’d only give us the name for a deal. That’s when the shit hit the fan.” _And there it is. The lie I’m looking for._

“Alright, couple more questions then. Did you come across the name Maxwell Lord?”

“No.” _Lie._

“Did you come across the name Sam Arias or Reign?”

“No.” _Lie._

“Did you come across the name Lillian Luthor?”

And the pause Maggie was waiting for. She was still staring down at her paper, knowing if she made eye contact she could give herself away. She had to play dumb for now. But the hesitation was enough. Maggie couldn’t quite confirm it yet, but the hesitation and lies spoke volume. Simmons was one of the cops. But she’d continue to play dumb.

“Who,” he finally asked.

“Didn’t think you did,” Maggie continued. “Well that’s all I have. Send in O’ Neill on your way out would you?”

And Maggie paid no attention to the intense stare Simmons was watching her with. She was on the right course though, and she didn’t think Simmons had any idea just how much she knew.

She went through the same process with O’ Neill, using the same tactics she used with Simmons, achieving the same result. Best she can figure that Simmons and O’ Neill are the two cops that have been on Lillian’s payroll the longest. She wasn’t entirely sure about the other three suspected. She’d used the same tactics once more, but they all seemed to retreat, not giving to much away with their expressions. Best Maggie can figure is that they were threatened into working for Lillian, which means Maggie can help them. But that would be for a later date. She needed to report to J’onn. She knows the questions about Reign would have set of triggers, possibly make the detectives call Lillian, or whoever it was they called when they betrayed the badge.

            And as Maggie left, she didn’t hear Simmons calling Hank Henshaw, “Sir, we’ve got a problem.”

            _“What is it?”_

“There’s someone snooping around, she knows our employer, and knows of Reign.”

            “ _This person, is she important?”_

“Just some transfer from Central City. She’s backed by the FBI.”

            _“This woman, what was her name?”_

“Maggie Sawyer.”

            There was a pause on the other line, some inaudible conversation then a new voice. “ _You will not do anything for the time being. Reign is tasked with killing Daredevil. Detective Sawyer is close so the FBI agent who is wed to Reign’s host. We cannot show our hand yet. We will be sending a team watch over the upcoming fight. Trail the detective and if she arrives to the battleground, you may direct the assault team to exterminate this inconvenience.”_

And then the line cut. Lillian Luthor had given her orders, and Simmons and O’ Neill would see to it that the orders were executed.

\---

53 hours, 19 minutes, 47 seconds That was how long Sam had been missing. And Alex was tired. Tired because she hadn’t slept since Kara had come back with news that Reign had once again invaded Sam’s mind. She hadn’t slept because her daughter misses her mother, she hadn’t slept because she missed her wife. Alex hadn’t slept because all she had been doing is trying to find Sam. And every lead comes up empty. The files Lena had given her hadn’t helped too much, while Alex was still very grateful, most of the files listed what she already knew. And the only lead she got, which was a possible location for Maxwell Lord, came up blank. Lena apologized profusely, to which Alex said was unnecessary because Lena couldn’t know how accurate the old files would have been.

            The only really good lead she’s had was a string of reports of a masked woman terrorizing innocents and beating criminals to a pulp. And so far, and Alex thanked God for it, Reign hadn’t killed anyone. Last time, Reign had taken 5 lives. Not Sam, Reign. Alex had made that quite clear as she confessed the news to Sam when all was said and done. And it took a while for Sam to come to terms with the fact she’d taken 5 lives. They were all criminals, criminals, each a rapist or pedophile, and Alex didn’t quite have a problem with a few less of them in world, but Alex knew that didn’t help Sam. Sam was at peace with the fact they were less rapists and pedophiles in the world, but she, Reign, had taken those lives. Psychopath or not, she still took those lives.

            But so far Reign hadn’t killed anyone, though she very easily could have. From the reports she’s read and from what Kara had told her from their encounter, Reign was faster, stronger, and more violent than before. And she was on a mission to kill Daredevil. And Kara said that she had the perfect opportunity to do so, and yet Reign didn’t take. And Alex knew, it wasn’t a feeling, it wasn’t a hope, Alex knew that that was Sam’s doing. She was fighting back. Sam was fighting the drug that had invaded her body. And Alex kept calling out to Sam, praying for her to keep fighting a little longer.

            “I’ll find you love. I promise,” Alex whispered as she closed up another Reign report.

            “Hey Alex,” Winn said from across the room. “Um, there’s…there’s a thing.”

            Alex rolled her chair over to Winn’s desk and gasped when she saw the monitor.

            It was Sam. Her Sam, trapped inside Reign. And Reign was standing in the middle of the street, with burning flames set out in front of her. And the flames showed two letters, two letters than Alex knew were a sign of Reign’s mission, the letters that were stitched into Kara’s suit. Letters ‘DD’. ‘DD’ for Daredevil.

            “Shit,” Alex cursed. Reign was calling Daredevil out. Reign knew Kara would not turn away. Alex knew Kara wouldn’t either. Kara was determined to save Sam. Kara had made that promise. But Reign had already hurt Kara, and if this gesture of calling Daredevil out was any proof, Reign wouldn’t let Kara get away a second time. “You can’t tell Kara.”

            Winn looked uneasy, because he should tell Kara. He helped Kara become Daredevil, and he wanted to help Sam. So he should tell Kara.

            “Winn, I know what you’re thinking. Do not tell Kara. Please.”

            Winn backed down, “Fine. But you have to tell her then.”

            Alex ignored him as she turned to leave the building. Her destination was already set in stone. She was going in unarmed. No gun, no backup, nothing that could risk hurting Sam. She was going to get her wife back or get hurt trying.

\---

            A dark, masked figure jumped down behind her. Alex spun around and drew her weapon only lowering it when she saw her sister.

            “Alex,” Kara said, her altered voice not currently active.

            “God damn you Kara. I don’t want you here,” Alex cursed. Kara jumped down, “Alex, I made you a promise. I’m not going to break it.”

            “KARA! She hurt you last time.”

            “AND YOU’RE NOT ME!”

            Alex took a step back.

            “Alex, you’re not me. You can’t do the thing I can. I know you’re a good fighter but let me help you. I’m the one Reign wants, I can fight her, but you can distract her. We have to work together on this.”

            “Kara, this is my problem. I couldn’t make the cure strong eno…”

            “Alex, this is not your fault. This is Lillian. It’s all Lillian and you know it.”

            “Kara, you’re one of the four most important people in my life. One is mom, one is my daughter, and one is under the spell of a fucking psychopath. I’m not letting you… KARA! I’M TALKING TO YOU!” But Kara was already rounding the corner, ready to face Reign.

            “Hey asshole,” Kara beckoned, her voice alteration now active. _Oh God, Kara, please don’t_ , Alex pleaded. “Sam, I know you can fight her.”

            “Sam is no longer here, Reign is all this is left,” Reign teethed.

            “SAM,” Alex cried out, turning the corner to face her wife. “Sam, you can fight this. You fought her before, you can do it again.”

            Reign faltered for a moment. Alex saw her eyes, and saw the red hued pupils that the drug induced. And Alex saw them briefly fade, showing Sam’s eyes for but a moment before returning to the blood colored eyes of Reign. And the smell of fire, still burning in the gas Reign had set alight earlier filled her nose.

            “Sam, come back to me, please. I need you. Ruby needs you. We need you.”

            And Reign buckled to the ground, screaming out, “NO, YOU DON’T GET TO COME OUT THIS TIME!” And she stood back up and leaped towards Alex. But Kara jumped in front of them and tackled Reign to the ground.

            “Sam, I know you’re in there. So I’m going to say sorry now,” Kara said before striking Reign’s jaw. Kara immediately ducked the incoming swing and kicked at Reign’s knees. Kara spun on her foot and jumped up to hit Reign’s jaw once more. Reign was floored for but a moment before recovering, and she wiped a smear of blood from her lips.

            “Well, well. You can fight,” Reign taunted.

            “Sam, I’ll get you out. But it’s going to hurt in the morning,” Kara promised.

            “You’ll have to hit harder than that to get me to go away.”

            Kara then threw a small dart at Reign’s shoulder. And looked at it and laughed, pulling it out and crumbling it in her hands. “You make me laugh,” she said as she slowly began stalking forward.

            “Lena, did it work?”

            And Alex snapped towards Kara, unable to hear the conversation on the other side. What were they planning? Were they going to hurt Sam? Alex can’t allow that. Alex drew a taser and fired at Reign, only to find it useless as she charged forward.

            “That won’t work either sweetheart,” Reign said, pulling the electric pins out of her chest. And Alex’s heart broke. She didn’t want to fight her wife. She didn’t want to fight her, even if the woman standing in front of her wasn’t her. She couldn’t hurt Sam.

            “Sam, please,” Alex pleaded, dodging a few swings from while Kara tried to get her focused on herself instead of Alex.

            “Hey! I’m the one you want. So, fight me! Fight me bitch.”

            Reign spun around so fast that Kara had but a split second to hear it hurdling through the air. It was knife, small, but very sharp, made clear by the sound it made as it cut through a car behind her. She heard Reign go for two more, and Kara dodged one and caught the other in her hand, throwing it back to Reign. Kara followed through with a flip kick, knocking Reign to the ground. And Reign responding by kicking her body back up and headbutting Kara. Alex watched in awe as the two battled, seeing their speed and ferocity as nothing she’d ever seen. And all Alex could do was watch. She can fight, she’s very good at it, but Alex knows that she won’t be able to hurt Sam, Reign or not, this was her wife.

            Instead, Alex focused on crowd control. They were fighting in the middle of the street, and a crowd had started forming on all sides. Alex noticed Maggie pulling up in her cruiser and set out to assist Alex.

            “Jesus, look at those two goes,” Maggie said, in awe of the skills on display.

            “HEY! YOU! GET OUT OF HERE,” Alex screamed across upon seeing a man trying to slip past the tape Maggie had set up, “did she have to make this so public? Reign was always prideful, and egotistical, but this is just scary.”

            “No sense in a psychopath.”

            Alex cringed. And Maggie noticed, forgetting that the words she used, were words describing the current state of her wife, “Sorry.    

            “You need to call in back up,” Alex said. Maggie shook her head.

            “No, I don’t know who to trust on the force. I knew there’s some who are on Lillian’s payroll. So who’s to say they won’t call in the big guns to take Daredevil out if Reign doesn’t do it.”

            “This fight is already on the news,” Alex said pointing to the cameras on the other side of the street, capturing footage of the two foes going toe to toe. “Lillian already knows what is happening. She’s probably going to send her men in anyway, they’re probably already here now and we just don’t know it.”

\---

            Kara needed to get this fight away from public view. And Lena’s program was taking too long to work.

            “Lena, how much longer?”

            _“It’s working as fast it can. It was a prototype and it’s never been tested on a human subject, or any subject for that matter.”_

Lena had given Kara a specially made dart, one that would inject nanobots into the bloodstream of its target and read its blood, in hopes to find diseases. Lena had made it for Doctors Without Borders, for when they were traveling to areas where hospitals would be overcrowded or in limited supply. The nanobots would read the person’s DNA and blood to find any infections, and read it back to it’s connected laptop, allowing for rescue workers to find out what was wrong. Lena hadn’t had a chance to show it the organization quite yet, and now seemed a good a time as any.

            “You know Alex has a lot of that stuff already?”

            _“I’m sure she does, but we have to assume the compound or structure has changed. Alex said she’d cured Reign last time, and yet here she is.”_

“Well hurry,” Kara paused, catching a kick from Reign, and pushing her back. “Call Alex, I can’t talk to you and fight at the same time.”

            And Kara left the conversation there. She needed to lure Reign to an alleyway and smaller street, they were far too many eyes and too many risks out here in the middle. She heard a few dozen heartbeats, cameras flashing about, and the jumbled mess of reporters explain the current fight.

            “Sam! Come on! Wake up! You’re stronger than her,” Kara pressed, hoping to get Reign distracted long enough to give Kara a chance on knocking Reign out. She had to end this soon. And…there was a slight reverberation, metal piping. That’s perfect, Kara flipped back to get to the pipe, but Reign anticipated this. She was just a bit faster than Kara and she kicked the pipe up into her hands and swung. Kara put her arms up to protect her face, taking the pain from the metal hitting against her arms as she spun to try and force the pipe from her hands. Reign countered and kneed Kara in the ribs, making her stumble back slightly.

            Kara took a brief moment to take in her surroundings. Dozens of cops were on the scene, backing people further up, and she could hear Alex directing a few agents into position. Kara wasn’t sure what her plan was, but she would trust whatever Alex was trying to do.

            Kara shook off the pain in her arms and continued her attack. Reign was becoming more enraged as the fight continued, and anger, while useful as a weapon, rage could be a distraction, and the more rage she caused Reign, the easier it would be to get her to make mistake.

            “Come on bitch,” Kara taunted, “can’t you hit harder?”

            Reign threw the metal pipe at her and Kara leaned aside to dodge it. She jabbed Reign’s ribs with her right hand and swung up at Reign’s jaw with her left, following through by spinning around and kicking her back.

            But then Reign screamed and ran forward, tackling Kara to the ground. And she punched, and punched, and punched Kara’s face.

            “Sam, stop,” Kara heard Alex scream.

            “SAM IS NO LONGER! I AM REIGN!” Reign was screaming, punching Kara’s face once again.

            “SAM! PLEASE!”

            “I AM HERE TO KILL DAREDEVIL! AND YOU WON’T STOP…”

            “MOM!”

            And it was that one voice that stopped Reign. And Kara heard Sam’s heartbeat. It was Sam, not Reign. But she could hear Reign fighting to stay in control, Sam’s heartbeat was starting to speed up.

            “Ruby,” Sam asked. She looked around, frightened as to where she was. But Kara could hear Reign trying to return.

            “I’m sorry,” Kara muttered. She pushed Sam and grabbed her body and threw it against the ground, hitting Sam’s head against a fire hydrant. And then Reign’s heart was gone. And Sam picked herself up, groaning. And Alex and Ruby were running towards her and made it to Sam just before she fell into Alex’s arms.

            _“Got it! I GOT IT,”_ Lena screamed in victory. She could hear her voice through Alex’s comms. “ _Kara, no fuck, Alex, whoever’s on the line, I got the drug composition. We can cure her.”_

But Alex wasn’t listening, Kara knew her eyes were only on Sam. Sam who was breathing heavily, barely conscious.

            “Ruby, Alex?”

            “Mom! Mom are you okay?”

            “I’m okay,” Sam muttered. But Kara could hear Sam’s heart, it was slow, unsteady. Kara knelt down beside Alex.

            “Alex, you need to get her to a hospital. Now.”

            “Yeah,” Alex then whistled over, and J’onn and Maggie came over with a few EMTs and a stretcher. Alex helped her wife up to the gurney.

            “Hell of a fight Daredevil. You good,” Maggie asked.

            “Yeah,” Kara replied, grapping at a bruise at her ribs from a nasty kick, “I’ll be fine.”

            “You need to leave. There’s been chatter on our radios to arrest you when the fight was over.”

            “Thanks Maggie. Tell Alex I’ll see her at the hospital shortly.” And Kara turned around and ran for an alleyway, jumping up the fire escapes, and fleeing the battlefield. And God did Kara feel good. Sure, her body hurt like hell, and she knew many of those punches had left nasty bruises.

            But Kara didn’t care, they’d done it. They’d saved Sam. And Alex, Sam, and Ruby were on their way to the hospital, and Lena was already working on a new cure, a cure to make sure Reign never comes back.

\---

            No one had ever seen Lillian Luthor so quiet. When something, or someone would anger her, she was typically vocal about it. Or she would shoot someone, but the silence was deafening, and Detective Simmons wished he hadn’t said anything.

            Hank Henshaw turned to him, “Just go.” And Simmons left, not even daring to look back.

            “Mrs. Luthor,” Hank asked quietly.

            “The Detective Sawyer will soon become an issue we cannot allow. And now that Reign has unfortunately succumb to her weaknesses, we need to find an alternative to kill Daredevil,” Lillian said in a neutral tone.

            “Perhaps, if I may,” Henshaw began, and Lillian nodded ever so slightly, allowing him to continue. “Daredevil seems to know Reign, rather, Reigns host, Samantha Danvers-Arias. If we were to follow her, perhaps she might lead us to Daredevil’s identity. Surely Daredevil has a day job.”

            Lillian considered this a moment, but rejected the idea, “Reign’s host will no longer be easy to track. It is guaranteed Agent Danvers-Arias will put 24-hour protection on her in the coming weeks, if not by Reign’s side herself. No. It is unfortunate Reign cannot be involved with our plans. She would have been a valuable asset.”

            “I’d like to offer myself then to Lord’s experiment. I will not fail you.”

            Lillian’s cold stare cracked into the smallest of smiles, “Very well. I will inform Lord.”

\---

Sam wouldn’t let Ruby go. She wouldn’t let Alex go either. Sam was sandwiched between her daughter and wife, and Sam wouldn’t allow either to leave her side. Sam was terrified that if they left, Sam would succumb to Reign. And Sam was terrified that she’d slip away and never return. Why her? Why did Lord choose her? Why did Lord choose her to be a weapon?

            “Hey,” Alex whispered behind her. Alex was the big spoon right now, holding Sam close to her while Ruby laid across Sam’s chest. “Stop that right now. I know what you’re thinking. This is not your fault. It’s never your fault. It’s all Lord, it’s all Lillian. It’s a Lord. Not you. Never you.”

Sam was starting to tear up, and Alex stopped the tear with her finger, kissing it away

“Sam, you are kind, smart, beautiful, funny, humble, and I love you so much.”

“Alex, I can’t have this drug be a part of me. I need it gone. I need it eradicated…I don’t want to hurt anyone.”

“You never did Sam. And you never will,” Alex kissed Sam’s temples, and then her lips. Nothing will ever hurt you again. I promise.”

Ruby tightened her hold on Sam, “I love you Mom.”

And wondered how she managed to be so lucky so have two beautiful people in her life be so loving and supportive.

“I love you.”

And Sam was feeling tired again, the drug still being flushed from her system, and Lena still working on the cure. “Hey,” Alex said, pulling her head to face her eyes, “nothing but good days.”

Sam smiled and kissed Alex, “nothing but good days.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. It was hard to write this chapter because I kept tossing around different endings, the ending on this is not the original I had in mind. it was going to end on another death defying cliff hanger but I decided to leave on a cheery, loving note before we get into the gritty stuff again. I think there are maybe 10 or less chapters to go. And I just want to thank all who have stayed with me.


	21. Sparring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara shows Lena an important place in her life

Sparring

            Kara wasn’t sure if what she was feeling was relief, worry, elation, or fright. She’d fought Reign and won. She saved Sam. She saved Alex’s family. She did that, and Kara didn’t know how to react. She was thrilled of course, but Lillian was still out there. And she had used Sam. Lillian had used Sam to kill Daredevil, and now that that had failed, who was Lillian going to send next? Would she put a contract out on the vigilante? Would Lillian do it herself? Did Lillian know Daredevil’s identity and would Lillian try to destroy Daredevil that way? Kara just didn’t know, and that scared her. It scared her because Lillian had already gone after Lena. Lillian had already gone after Sam. Lillian had already gone after Kara herself, and Kara was just tired of her family being hurt. Maggie had told her in confidence that she was working on something but was mute on what that was and had asked Kara to not tell Alex. And Kara knew Alex was freaking out over keeping Sam and Ruby safe since it was clear Lillian knew who they were and that Sam was the only viable carrier for the Reign drug. And Alex had nearly toppled over while working with Lena to create an indestructible cure for Sam. A cure that would stop Sam from becoming Reign ever again.

            And there was Lena. Kara had come to realize very quickly that Lena was blaming herself and that despite their promise to stop blaming themselves, Lena felt guilty because Lillian had bested them again. And Kara knew what she could do, she just wasn’t sure if Lena was up for it. Kara wanted to take her to her place. The place where Kara released all anger and emotion she’d bottle up from any given day. The place that smelled of sweat, a smell that never left. But Kara embraced it because it was one place that she felt her parents were with her. It was the gym where her parents met. The gym that Kara had learned of her parents’ past, and where she had been told far too many times that her parents didn’t want her to use her fists. Sometimes Kara felt she was dishonoring them, by fighting. But Kara felt that they would be proud of the good she’s done, of the people she’s helped. It was a constant through her mind when she donned the mask. No one knew what went through her mind when she was Daredevil, and Kara wanted to change that. With everything that happened the past few days, Kara needed to tell someone, and as much as Alex had been there since the beginning, as much as Kara had told Alex so many things in the past, Kara wanted nothing more than to tell Lena.

            And that’s how she found herself standing at the door of Alex’s lab she’d let Lena use while they developed a new cure. And Kara had not yet made her presence known yet. Her ears were instilled with Lena’s heart, her breath, every little sound she made. The sound of Lena’s fingers tapping against each other when she was thinking. Kara could listen to those sounds forever. And Lena’s heart picked up a short second when Lena turned.

            “Christ, Kara! You scared me,” Lena said after recovering from the welcome scare.

            “Sorry, I was just,” Kara smiled at her girlfriend, “I was just listening to you.”

            “I wasn’t really talking, oh…” And Kara heard Lena sway to the side for a moment before choosing the right words, “I’m flattered.”

            “How’s it going with the cure?”

            Lena sighed, “It could be going better. I’ve found a suitable combination for a vaccine that would fight the elements of the Reign drug, but I haven’t been able to make it last. Sam would have to have weekly doses. I want to develop a one and done cure, but the dosage would be so immense it could likely kill Sam.”

            “Is a weekly dosage so bad then?”

            “Not really, but what if Sam misses a dose, and then is captured? What if she’s captured and Lord develops an even stronger Reign virus? What if the next time Sam is infected, the cells fighting the Reign drug kill her? What if next time…”

            “Lena,” Kara stopped her, placing her hands on her shoulder. “There won’t be a next time. You know that right?” Kara’s voice was hopeful, because as much as she wanted to believe that, there was a deep part of her that knew Lena was right in thinking of the worst case scenario. They couldn’t take any chances this time. And Kara sighed defeatedly.

            “Kara,” Lena said, grabbing Kara’s hands in hers, “I love that you want to see the light at the end of the tunnel, but we both know Lillian is planning something, and whatever that is, I’m not taking chances with Sam. I won’t let Lillian hurt us anymore.”

            Kara took a moment on Lena’s words, then decided it was time. “Lena? Can, can you come with me? There’s a place I need to show you.”

            Lena pondered at Kara’s mysterious tone but was curious and accepted her request.

            “Of course, darling.”

\---

            The mystery surrounding Kara’s request was intriguing. Karaa had givenAnd she was even more intrigued as they arrived an old gym.

            “Fogwell’s Gym,” Lena asked, curious that this was the place Kara needed to show her.

            “My parents used to come here.”

            And all theories Lena had were wiped away. This was about her family. And so Lena followed Kara to the door.

            “It’s 1 in the morning, are you,” Lena began to ask if Kara was going to break in, but Kara produced a key. “They gave you a key?”

            Kara shrugged, “I had a good case.”

            Kara opened the door and Lena took in the surroundings. There was a boxing ring in the middle of the gym, surrounding by various equipment. A few weight benches, with a rack of dumbbells, a mismatching set at that. There was a bucket filled with jump ropes and then a slew of boxing bags hanging from the ceiling. The room was dimly lit with a soft yellow glow. The room smelled like a gym. The sweat and faint smell of blood was poignant, and Lena wondered just how Kara saw this place.

            “This place lets me release all my anger, all my stress, anything I don’t want to dole out on criminals, I let out here.” Kara laid her cane against the wall and held out her hand. Lena took it and Kara led her to one of the bags. Kara curled Lena’s hand into a fist and laid it against the bag.

            “Punch it,” Kara said, backing away from Lena. And so Lena did. She hit the bag with her strength, and the bag swayed back, and it swayed bag to her and Lena punched it again.

            And Lena punched, jabbed, hooked, and crossed, and Lena let out a frustrated and desperate cry.

            And Kara wrapped Lena in her arms after a few minutes of punching. She dragged her to the ground and held her close.

            “It’s okay Lena. Let it out,” Kara soothed as Lena crying into Kara’s shoulder. “It’s okay.”

            “I’m tired Kara,” Lena cried, “I’m tired of being scared of her. I’m tired of being scared of what she can do. I’m tired of being scared of her hurting those I love.”

            And Kara held Lena entire her crying had faded and Kara’s warmth was all she needed to be okay.

            “After the crash, after I was blinded, I was so scared. I couldn’t see, but I could hear everything. And it took a long time for me to learn how to control it. And when I learned to fight, I learned to be scared of what I could do, and then not doing anything about it. My parents never wanted me to fight. They’d fought their whole lives, my dad was a boxer, my mother was in the army. They knew nothing but fighting, and they only wanted me to use my hands for good. And I tried so hard to honor them. But when I heard all the shit that happens in this city, I just couldn’t stand by it. I had to do something. So I fought. I fought and I’ve saved so many, but at what cost? I’m scared Lena that no matter how hard I fight, no matter how many people in Lillian’s organization I take down, I’m scared that it won’t matter. Because she’s still there. And I don’t know how to stop her.

            “I’m Daredevil Lena. I put on the mask and I’m someone else. I hurt people. I, I enjoy it. But, I know I have to have light inside my dark, and that’s you. That’s Alex, Sam, and Ruby, and I can’t let Lillian take that light away.”

            And Lena just wanted all their problems gone. All she wanted was to live a life, quiet, peaceful, with Kara. Live a life with Kara, Sam, Ruby, and Alex.

            “I just want peace Kara.”

            “And what do want to do to get it?”

            And Lena found her resolve. “I want to fight.”

\---

            “I want to fight.” Those were Lena’s words. _I want to fight._

            “And you can Lena.”

            “What,” Lena said, wiping her tears away, “fight like you?”

            Kara shrugged, “if that’s what you want.”

            “I want to fight.”

            Kara smiled, “show me what you got.”

            And Lena laughed as Kara helped her up and put her hands on the ropes of the ring. Kara stepped through.

            “You know, Kara, I can’t do what you can. I’ve had some training, but nothing to what you’ve learned.”

            And when Lena stepped into the ring, she saw Kara’s sweeping kick coming and she ducked. Lena responded with a sweep of her own, knocking Kara off her feet. And Kara was smirking, “I knew it.” And Lena was smirking too.

            “So maybe a had just a bit of training.”

            Kara recovered and set a stance, “Mauy Thai?”

            “And kickboxing.”

            “Boarding school?”

            “I had some interesting friends,” Lena said as she surged forward. Kara anticipated this and swung her body around Lena’s, slapping Lena’s ass and she moved pass. And Lena snickered.

            “My, my, what a dirty hit.”

            And Kara smiled, “now, let’s see what you really got.”

            Kara rushed forward, swinging with a right hook. And Lena blocked it, throwing Kara’s arm over her shoulder, and kicking Kara’s legs out and throwing her body over. Kara rolled over and jumped up, trying again at a swinging kick. But Lena ducked was more, and as Kara flew past her, she smacked Kara’s ass.

            “What’s the term, a cheek for a cheek,” Lena teased. And Kara was howling at the double entendre.

            Lena rushed forward and swung, catching Kara’s shoulder as she tried to duck away. Kara lost her grip but managed to wrap her hands around Lena’s shoulder and pulled her down with her. Kara didn’t waste a single second, she flipped Lena around, and pinned her to the mat.

            “Much to learn you have,” Kara said in an awful Yoda voice.

            “How would you have even seen that movie?”

            Kara shrugged, “Winn likes to quote it a lot.”

            “You are not a Jedi yet,” Lena replied, squirming away from Kara. They both regained their footing and Kara swung first. Lena ducked to avoid it and balled her fist and hit Kara’s face. She jumped back in horror, “Oh God, Kara! I’m so sorry.”

            Kara wiped away the hit and smiled, “not bad.”

            “Sorry.”

            “Don’t apologize. It’s a fight.”

            Lena tilted her head, “So I guess this is our first fight then huh?”

            “Well, I’ve not hit you yet.”

            “First to three then?”

            “You’re on love.”

            The two exchanged bouts for a bit, swinging and dodging as the attacks came. Kara landed two hits and Lena had nearly landed a few more but Kara was able to dodge them. Kara was impressed with Lena’s speed; her form was a little sloppy. Easily manageable though.

            “You should align your feet. Keep them square and apart, you can back away and move in for a kick more easily,” Kara explained after she got Lena the second time by getting her back leg. The bout was 2-2, next hit would win.

            “Like this,” Lena asked as dropped to the ground and kicked Kara’s legs out. She fell on the mat and Lena swiftly moved to pin her.

            “Huh,” Kara muttered, “you’re good.”

            “3-2, I win,” Lena said pinning Kara’s wrists.

            “That was really hot.”

            Lena laughed, kissing Kara’s cheeks. “And were you just letting me win so I could pin you to the mat?”

            “Maybe,” Kara shrugged, and slid her knee up Lena’s thigh. Lena gasped, but welcomed it all the same. Lena’s hands still pinned Kara’s wrists to the mat and she bent down to kiss her. It was fierce, sweaty, hot. Oh God, so very hot. Kara then flipped them over.

            “You won, but I still get to be on top.”

            _Oh,_ Lena shuddered to her very core. The buzz pulsing in her clit was now screaming to be touched. She knew she was turned on during that fight, but holy shit was she turned on now.

            “Uh…I, I,” Lena stuttered. Kara placed her finger on Lena’s lips.

            “Shhh. I’m going to worship you now.” And Kara ravaged Lena’s lips. Lena happily took Kara’s tongue. Kara’s hands found Lena’s back and Kara picked her up and dropped Lena into her lap. Kara’s hands found the hem of Lena’s shirt and Kara lifted it from Kara’s body. Lena’s breath was quick, excited, and her heart was erratic, and it sent waves of joy through Kara’s veins. Kara ran her hands from Lena’s neck to her chest, palming Lena’s right breast. Kara felt Lena’s heart beat through the fabric of Lena’s bra. She let the beat course through her and gave her the resolve to continue. Kara’s kissed trailed down her shoulder, Kara’s hand still vibrating with the heartbeat she felt in her hand. Her other scratched down Lena’s back. Each touch made Lena shiver and it made Kara that much more excited. She pushed her fingers under Lena’s bra and pulled up, but in Kara’s excitement, she and Lena fell back on the mat, with Kara pinning Lena against her body.

            “A little excited aren’t we,” Lena said, laughing at the touch. Kara caught her breath for a moment.

            “Sorry,” Kara paused, still catching her breath, her fingers still under Lena’s bra, and a hand firm on her thigh, “may I?”

            Lena was shook at Kara’s kindness. Lena clearly did not holding anything back, and Lena didn’t feel Kara needed to ask, but it warmed her heart nonetheless. But Lena couldn’t really find any words right now. Her body was still reeling from the adrenaline of their so called fight, and Lena was still so turned on, her brain was simply wired to her pussy, of which had no choice of words.

            “Uh huh,” Lena stammered. And Kara smirked, lifting the fabric fully from Lena’s flesh.

            Goosebumps formed on Lena’s exposed skin. Kara took care running her fingers over them as her hands trailed down the center of Lena’s chest. Kara kept her lips around Lena’s neck, being sure to mark every spot she touched. She wanted people to know that Lena was hers. That Lena was Kara’s, and Kara was Lena’s.

            “Fuck me,” Lena said, as Kara bit at a particular sensitive spot that rushed heat to her core. Kara smiled.

            “Just be patient. I haven’t started worshipping these perfect boobs my hands are on.”

            “You’re such a boobs girl.”

            “Shh, I’m worshipping you.”

            “Uh, uh…oh. Okay.”

            Kara had moved her kisses to just above Lena’s breasts. And Lena let out a guttural moan as Kara flicked her tongue against Lena’s nipple. Lena dug her nails into Kara’s back.

            “You have too many clothes on my darling,” Lena said, riding Kara’ shirt up her body. Kara sat up and tore her shirt away and went back down to kiss Lena.

            “I love you, you know?”

            “Are you going to sweet talk me, or are you going to fuck me?”

            Kara smirked, and then fucked her. Repeatedly, and vice versa.

\---

            They laid on the mat, sweaty, out of breath, but so very happy. Lena trailed kisses up Kara’s abs.

            “God, I love these,” Lena said, absolutely intoxicated by the tone of Kara’s stomach.

            “And I love these,” Kara teased, shoving her head between Lena’s boobs, kissing each side. And Lena laughed, she never thought she could have this. And yet here she was with this beautiful woman.

            “That was…”

            “Yeah…”

            They laid there in comfortable silence until Kara yawned, “We should probably head to my apartment.”

            “Yeah,” Lena agreed, feeling the sleep creeping up.

            And Lena wasn’t entirely sure how, but soon enough she was wrapped in blankets, and wrapped in Kara’s arms, feeling nothing but secure in the embrace of the woman she loved.

\--

            It was a dream about a pencil. Kara wasn’t entirely sure why she’d dream of something like that. But she did. And it gave her an idea.

            “I should write an article,” Kara murmured out in the blue. Lena groaned by her side.

            “What,” she asked, still in her sleep a bit.

            “I should write an article about Lillian.”

            “Yeah, sure,” Lena said, trying to get back to sleep. But then she realized what Kara had said. “Wait. Wait. Wait. That is a very dangerous idea.”

            “Come on Lena. She does everything in the dark, we should drag her into the light.”

            Lena couldn’t argue with that, “Okay, I’ll give you that. But what would you right about?”

            “Our kidnapping, Lex’s files, Sam, the Daxam’s, everything.”

            “Kara, you only really have one source, and it’s yourself. Daredevil isn’t a source.”

            “Maybe not, but, think of all we’ve seen. When we were kidnapped, what you’ve found in Lex’s files. We can force Lillian to confront us on our turf. Force her out of the dark and take her down from the light.”

            “I…damn it. I see where you’re going with this. But, maybe we should talk to Alex first.”

            “Yeah, maybe.”

            And Kara let Lena back to sleep, thinking of the words that would force Lillian to show her hand.

\---

            “Alex,” Kara asked softly. She didn’t want to disturb Alex as she seemed to be one side of a Samantha Arias cocoon, but she needed to talk about this.

            “Mm, Kara,” Alex asked sleepily, “what time is it?”

            “10 in the morning.”

            “Oh, wow, been a while since I slept in that late. What’s up?”

            “I have an idea.”

            Alex carefully got up, cautious not to disturb Sam or Ruby who were still peacefully sleeping. “Let’s talk in the kitchen.”

            “Not such a good idea, I’ll just eat everything in your fridge,” Kara joked as Alex grabbed her arm and led her to their kitchen.

            “Oh hush.”

            Kara giggled, but her tone returned serious when Alex asked what was going on.

            “Kara, what’s your idea?”

            “Well,” Kara began, gripping her cane tight, “Lena and I had a long talk, among other things,”

            “Get to the point,” Alex said, and Kara knew her sister was wincing at the thoughts conjuring up in her mind.

            “I’m Daredevil, and I’ve fought Lillian hard, but, it’s not quite done much good.”

            “Yes. It seems no matter how much you fight her, she seems to be a step ahead.”

            “And that’s my point. She’s always a step ahead because she works in the dark. No one knows where she is, why she’s here, most don’t even know that she is here. I want to change that.”

            “How so?”

            “I’m going to write an article. An article about Lillian Luthor. An article about the kidnapping of me and Lena, of Sam’s capture, and the Daxam connection. I want to write about all of it.”

            Alex took a moment before choosing her words, “It will be very risky Kara. Most of the information you have on Lena you’ve turned up as Daredevil. Lillian would get suspicious.”

            “I know. I know. I don’t have the law on my side like you do. I’m a reporter, I need the facts. Snapper wouldn’t accept the idea, but Cat just might. If I can get her to agree to it, I could expose Lillian for the evil bitch she is.”

            “Wow…you can swear,” Alex teased.

            “Shut up.”

            “I like your idea, I really do. But you really need to be careful. Lena can corroborate most of the info because she’s witnessed it and she has Lex’s files. But people will also have questions. Lots of questions Kara, you’ll need to be prepared to answer them.”

            “Will I need a lawyer?”

            “Yes, lucky for you, I’ve got just the girl.”

            Kara panicked for a quick moment, there was only one woman in the world Alex was thinking of. The woman, who with Alex, helped her come to terms with who she was, come to terms with her sexuality. Kara’s first girlfriend.

            “Lucy?”

            “Lucy.”

            Kara sighed. And she knew the teasing was about to start, “you’re smirking, aren’t you?”

            “Maybe.”

            “Oh God…Lena. I can’t let those two be in the same room. Lucy will tell her all the stories. Oh God, this is bad. Maybe this is not such a good…”

            “Lucy Lane,” Alex interrupted. _Oh fuck you Alex._ She was already calling her.

            “ _ALEX FREAKING DANVERS!!!! Have you finally come to your senses and are calling me to ask me out?”_

            “I’m a married woman.”

            “ _That’s okay. I can work with that.”_

            Alex shook her head. And Kara thumped her head on the table.

            “ _Wait, I know that thump. Kara. KARA! KARA! KARA! KARA! Is that you?”_

            Alex put the phone on speaker. Kara mumbled through the table.

            “ _Sorry, what was that? I don’t speak gay panic.”_

            “It’s good to hear your voice Lucy.”

            “ _Tu quoque Kara, tu quoque. So, what can I help my beautiful ex with?”_

            “Well, I need a lawyer. And you’re my favorite one.”

            “ _I’m flattered.”_

            There was a short silence before Lucy spoke again, “ _Is this about Sam, and Reign?”_

            “Yes, and no. There…Lucy, there’s a lot I need to tell you. If you’re willing to help.”

            “ _Kara Danvers, Alex Danvers and sadly Arias though you should have given me a shot because I’m awesome, I’ll be on the next flight to National City.”_

“Thank you, Lucy,” Alex said. “We’ll see you soon.”

            “ _And can I at least get some of that Danvers action?”_

“I’m dating someone,” Kara said annoyed…oh god, she didn’t mean to say that. There was dead silence.

            “ _Someone finally caught the eye of my girl? Who is this mysterious woman? And when can I meet her? And when to I get to tell embarrassing stories of my baby gay?”_

“Goodbye Lucy,” Alex said, hanging up the phone. Kara groaned again, once more letting her head hit the table. “Oh this is going to be fun.”

            “gochokeonapotsticker,” Kara mumbled through the table. And Alex just shook her head and kissed Kara’s head.

            “Oh get over it. She’ll love Lena, and she loves you. She’s going to help us.”

            “Yeah,” Kara said, raising her head, “but I could do without the teasing.”

            “HAH! Never!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, this is more of a filler chapter, and it's not really well written (I can't write smut...I just...I don't know how, so it's better to not really write it, just write up to it...Sorry again.)  
> But hey, LUCY LANE!


	22. Pen Vs. Sword

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara takes a different approach to taking down Lillian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, and Lucy Lane meets Maggie Sawyer.

⠠⠏⠑⠝⠧⠑⠗⠎⠥⠎⠠⠎⠺⠕⠗⠙

Pen Vs. Sword

 

“I want to write an article,” Kara blurted out as she entered Cat’s office.

            “Well, that is what you do for me Kiera. So, I would hope you want to write an article,” Cat replied with cool sarcasm/

            “No…I mean, I have an article, a risky article, but one I am compelled to write.”

            Kara heard the slight creak of Cat’s chair, and Cat sat her pen down on her desk. Even blind, Kara could feel Cat’s intriguing glare as she thought on her answer.

            “And what would this article be about?”

            Kara checked to see if anyone was near Cat’s office, and she closed the door.

            “It’s about Lillian Luthor.”

            Kara heard the purse of Cat’s lips. Kara knew it was a risky article, but Kara needed to write it.

            “And is this about Daredevil or about Lena?”

            Kara paused, she almost forgot Cat knew her secret, but she figured Cat would understand better than anyone else, Cat helped her become a reporter and Kara felt that this article could be her story. This could be the one article that finally let’s Kara get out from Snapper’s bullshit.

            “Yes, I mean, a bit of both.”

            And another pause from Cat, but Kara felt this was a good one. “I’m smiling Kara. Why don’t you sit down, and tell me what you know.”

            Kara hurriedly sat down and spewed out everything that she knew.

            “OkaysoLilllianisthenewleaderofcadmusandsheworkedwiththedaxamsandthenbl…”

            “ _KIERA,_ ” Cat stopped her. Kara took a breath.

            “Right, rambling. Okay.” Kara fiddled with her glasses and continued, now calm and relaxed in her story telling.

            “Lillian Luthor is the new leader of Cadmus. She took over when Lex was imprisoned. She moved the operation here, I’m not sure when. But she started working with the Daxam gang. The Daxam’s dealt with drugs, weapons, child slavery, pretty much everything. I assume that the money the Daxam’s brought in helped fund whatever Lillian was planning. And she’s been behind a lot of things lately. She was responsible for the Venture bombing. She tried to kill Lena. She was responsible for blowing the Daxams all to hell and she was the one behind mine and Lena’s kidnapping, and she was responsible for kidnapping Sam Arias, and inducing Reign. I can’t be sure, but I would assume Lillian is working with Lord, the creator of that awful drug. And I also know for a fact that she’s working with the Toyman.”

            “Witt’s father?”

            “Winn,” Kara corrects, “Yes. I haven’t found much on him, he’s a ghost and I’ve never found him, same with Lord. But I’ve managed to get the name of Lillian’s money man, Morgan Edge. And he’s hard to get to. I went by his building and it’s a fortress, not even I could break through that. Not yet at least. And then there’s Lillian, I’ve never gotten close to her. Not as Daredevil anyway, only as Kara Danvers when she captured me, but I couldn’t do anything, I would have risked exposing myself as Daredevil. I’ve been trying to take down CADMUS since I put on the mask, but it’s useless. Every time I put one of their hired guns down, every time they would be arrested, they ended up back on the street a day later. So I’m guessing she has several cops on her payroll, and it would be a safe bet she also has a judge or two in her pocket, lawyers too, all them working to keep Lillian’s goons out of jail.

            “And with the Daxams all gone, they were the majority of her muscle, and I don’t know who will be coming in to replace them. And that’s what I’m worried about. I don’t know who she will bring in and how dangerous they would be. That’s why I want to write about this. If I can expose her, people will start to look a little more closely at what is happening to this city. People will question how these criminals manage to stay out of jail. But I can only prove what I’ve witnessed as Kara Danvers, and that’s just my kidnapping, but if I can somehow manage to stage an interview with Daredevil, maybe I can do just enough damage to get Lillian to come into the spotlight.”  
            Kara ended her request there, waiting for Cat to respond, who had been unusually quiet.

            “Ms. Grant?”

            Still silence.

            “Cat?”

            “Kara, I didn’t think the day would come, but you’ve left me speechless,” Cat finally spoke.

            “I have?”

            “You have certainly gained a lot of knowledge and confidence since I made you a reporter 2 years ago. And I am very proud of what you’ve become.”

            Kara was beaming, “Thank you. That, that means a lot coming from you.”

            “But,” Cat says, “this article is very risky.”

            “So, you don’t want me to write it?”

            “I didn’t say that. I’m saying that writing this article, accusing Lillian Luthor, a woman who has not been in the public eye in over a year. A woman who you have witness commit atrocities. Accusing the police and the law of taking bribes to look the other way. To accuse wealthy and scumbag CEOs of assisting a criminal organization. Kara, even with your abilities, you will be in danger. You will become a target. Lena will become a target. Your sister and her family will become a target. You’re going to need a really good lawyer because you can bet that you will hear from the police and most likely Morgan Edge, who will want to sue you.”

            “I’ve already got that covered.”

            “Okay then, so, Kara, are you sure you want to do this?”

            There was no doubt for Kara, “Yes.”

\---

             God…How long had it been? That was the first thought through Lucy Lane’s mind as she stepped through the exit at the airport. And Lucy smiled widely as a sign was held up for her saying ‘Wucy Wane’ being held up by Alex Danvers. Lucy bound to her friend and hugged Alex tight.

            “My God I’ve missed you,” Lucy greeted.

            “Well I would hope so. I’ve wanted to put up missing posters around the sister. You’ve not been back in three years. God there’s so much to catch you up on. Maggie is back in town. Winn works for the FBI, Kara’s got a new flame in her life,” Alex explained as she walked Lucy to her car. And Lucy extended her arm and stopped Alex.

            “You mean someone is dating my ex-girlfriend,” Lucy said with an exaggerated gasp.

            “Oh come on now Lucy, it’s like you were ever that exclusive.”

            “I don’t know about that. We had like, a lot of se…” But Lucy’s sentence was cut-off when Alex pushed her away.

            “That’s my sister you!”

            “And what’s this about you having a wife? I always thought you were going to end up with me?”

            “You missed your shot there I’m afraid,” Alex said, happily flaunting her ring. Lucy give her a shit-eating grin.

            “I’ll make a wife out of you yet.”

            “I am a wife.”

            That caught Lucy and Alex smiled as she finally got Lucy to shut up. “Touché Danvers.”

            “Good to have you back Lucy,” Alex said whole heartedly as they got in her car.

            “Good to be back Alex. So, where to?”

            “Wanna see your ex?”

            “Do I ever!!!”

\---

            Kara was pacing around her office, hitting her cane against the wall each time she reached each end of her office. How was she going to write this? Kara had never had so much trouble trying to write before. How could she write about Lillian when most of what she knew of Lillian she had gathered as Daredevil? How could she write about what she’s witnessed without having people look too closely and maybe finding out Kara Danvers was a masked vigilante?

            “Ugghhh,” Kara groaned, falling back in her chair, knocking over a stack of folders at the front of her desk, falling onto the floor. Kara sighed and moved around to pick up the folders. Suddenly a swift hand slapped her bottom.

“Hello darling,” an all too familiar voice called out.

Kara snapped up, “Lena! What are you doing here?”

            “I thought I’d stop by for lunch. Did you know there’s no one outside your office? Is there like a cafeteria or something?”

            “Oh, umm, it’s, upstairs, it’s got a view of the city apparently. Not all that important to me, and, well I’m stuck on this story.”

            “So you’re really going through with this?”

            “Were you going to talk me out of it?”

            “No,” Lena said, quick to honor Kara’s decision. “No, no. I just, you just don’t know her like I do and I don’t want her to hurt you again.”

            Kara smiled, and pulled Lena in by her waist. “I’m Daredevil Lena. She’s gonna have to try a lot harder to scare me.”

            Lena breathed a little more easily. “I know, I just…I still worry.”

            Kara kissed Lena, “I won’t leave you that easily, you know that right?”

            Lena kissed back, “Of course.” And Lena moved to part away, but Kara had her firm in her hold, kissing her something fierce.

“Mmm. Kara,” Lena moaned as Kara trailed kisses down Lena’s jawline. “What if someone catches us?

            “Everyone’s still at lunch, there’s no windows in my office. At least so I’ve been told. Let’s have some fun. You came all this way for lunch after all didn’t you? And I know exactly what I want to eat.”

            It sent shivers down Lena’s spine. The thought of being ravished by Kara at work. And Lena sprung into action, pushing Kara off her and pining her against the wall. Kara smiled as Lena’s hands found placement on her ass, and Kara’s hands tangled in Lena’s hair. Lena’s lipstick smeared across Kara’s neck, wanting everyone to know that Kara Danvers was hers. Lena bit softly at the apex of Kara’s throat and shoulder and Kara gasped.

            “Lena,” she whispered. And Kara suddenly wanted to mark Lena, just as she had a couple nights ago. Kara fiddled with the hem of Lena’s blouse and Lena lead Kara’s hands over as she shred herself of the garment. Lena breathed deeply as Kara’s hands traveled just under her breasts while she continued her attack on Kara’s throat. Finally, Kara had had enough, and she wanted her turn. She pushed Lena off her and they moved back until Lena’s legs hit Kara’s chair, but the chair rolled back and they fell onto the floor, Lena falling on top of Kara, and the chair hit a cabinet against the wall, knocking over a picture that was placed on top of it.

            The two giggled and began kissing each other once more, but it was short lived when Kara’s door was kicked open.

            “Kara? Are you ok…WHAT THE FUCK???”

            Kara and Lena jumped off each other.

            “Alex,” Kara muttered, “What are you…”

            “Holy shit,” another voice cursed. Oh god, Kara knew that voice. It had been some time but she would always remember that voice.

            “Lucy? A…What are you doing here?”

            “THE QUESTION IS…LUTHOR, WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY SISTER?” Alex screamed as she still held her gun in her hands. Lucy was howling with laughter while Kara’s face blushed of deep crimson.

            “Haven’t you heard of knocking,” Lena bit back, covering herself behind Kara, upset that her make out session with her girlfriend was interrupted.

            “I was, but then I heard a crash and then glass shatter and I thought Kara was in trouble.”

            “Alex,” Kara said, “please stop pointing a gun at my girlfriend.”

            Alex hesitated for a moment, still unable to get the image of Lena Luthor straddling her baby sister. She groaned as she holstered her weapon and turned to leave the office, wiping her eyes in hopes to delete that image from her brain, “Why????”

            And Lucy followed Alex out, still laughing as Kara handed Lena her blouse and she hurriedly put it on.

            “Way to use your superhearing,” Lena whispered, still upset they were caught.

            Kara held her hands up, “I was distracted!!! It’s not my fault you have an addictingly beautiful sounding heart.”

            Lena shook her hand and smacked Kara’s ass again, “I’m going to get you back later. I hope you know that.”  

            Kara smirked, “Can’t wait.”

            The two walked out of Kara’s office, their heads down to hide the embarrassment. Alex was pacing back and forth muttering to herself, “what did I ever do to deserve seeing that?”

            And Lucy’s eyes were fixed to Lena, sizing up her ex’s new love. “So, you’re the new girlfriend?”

            Lena looked back with intrigue, as Kara stood small beside her, “And who are you exactly?”

            “Lucy Lane. Lawyer, lover, and Kara’s first girlfriend.”

            Kara groaned, this is not how she wanted this conversation to go. She’d already told Lena a while back that she dated a little bit before she’d met Lena. She’d said none of them had been too serious, and that was all true save for Lucy. She did love Lucy. She really did, but Kara just didn’t feel that she could go the distance. And when Lucy had told her she was moving and asked Kara to come with her, it broke her heart to say no. And Lucy never blamed Kara for her decision, she said she understood, but it didn’t make the hurting in Kara’s heart go away. After Lucy, Kara had a few trysts here and there, but nothing really stuck. It wasn’t until Lena came into her life that Kara had thought about being serious again. And now…they were meeting. Lena Luthor, and Lucy Lane…oh god. But Lena wasn’t phased by the revelation

            “Well, nice to see Kara has always had a good taste in women. I was worried that if I met any of her exes, I’d be jealous, but I won’t worry about that with you…I hate lawyers.”

            And Lucy laughed, “Yes, as a Luthor I would assume you would.”

            And Kara clenched her fists. Kara hated when people played the Luthor card against Lena, but Lena laughed at the comeback, and ended up shaking Lucy’s hand. And Alex finally spoke up again.

            “Okay, now that we’ve all met each other, and that Luthor is off my sister, let’s get down to business.”

            “We were about to, but you barged in,” Lena retorted, and Kara held in a snicker. Alex groaned once more and slumped into an empty chair and banged her head against the table.

            “Well damn,” Lucy said, “I like you.”

            And Kara breathed easy, _Maybe, this wasn’t such a bad idea after all._

\---

            They decided to go to the FBI, mostly because Alex didn’t want to sit in Kara’s office, still unable to burn the image of Kara and Lena out of her mind. And Kara had brought her laptop, still trying to get her article started to no avail.

            “I just don’t know what to say. I can’t write the article without outing our relationship nor can I write what I’ve witnessed without risking the exposure of Daredevil,” Kara whispered with her hand in Lena’s.

            Lena squeezed the hand, “Kara, if you want to out our relationship, I won’t stop you. Lillian already knows, and it won’t be long before the press finds out too. Might as well get it out in the open.”

            “Are you sure Lena? I just don’t want you to become more of a target than you already are. It’s bad enough your own mother wants to kill you, but there are people out there who hate people like us, and someone as famous as you being open about a…”

            Lena kissed Kara’s worries away, “Love, I’m not scared. I want people to know about us. I want people to know that I’m yours, and you are mine. Screw those other people, let them hate. Let them scream out in anger. They don’t matter to me, you do.”

            And Kara smiled and kissed Lena back. And she lost herself in the kiss and didn’t hear Alex walk into the room. She only broke from the kiss when a few sprays of water hit her face.

            “No! No, no, no, no, no! You don’t get to defile MY office,” Alex said, spraying the couple once more with the spray bottle.

            “Alex…”

            “Shush, just…let’s get this over with,” Alex said, sitting at her desk as Lucy walked in as well. They all sat down and waited for Lucy to begin.

            “Okay, so, anything that is said in this room from this point forward is confidential. All of you are now my client and you may speak freely and openly. I am a lawyer, but in this room, I’m also your friend. Nothing you say will make me think less of you, nor will anything you say leave this room. Alex gave me the gist of it. Kara, you and Lena were kidnapped, and you know who did it. She’s also told me that Daredevil has witnessed quite a lot. And that Daredevil approached you wanting to give you all the information on what they’ve gathered. So, spill. Tell me everything.”

            “Alex,” Kara asked. Kara knew Alex wouldn’t tell her secret without her permission, but Kara trusted Lucy. She trusted Lucy like she trusted her sister, like she trusted Lena. And sooner or later, Lucy would find out, or rather figure it out on her own.

            “If you want to Kara,” Alex reassured.

            Lucy watched the exchange closely, “Kara, I’m your friend first, lawyer second. Tell me anything.”

            Lena squeezed Kara’s hand, “I trust you Kara.”

            “Okay,” Kara began, turning to Lucy, “So Daredevil coming to me was a lie.”

            “So Daredevil never gave you anything?”

            “No, I know everything Daredevil knows…”

            “How so?”

            “Because I _am_ Daredevil.”

            There was a pause and a gasp in Lucy’s breath. Kara waited several seconds, waiting for Lucy’s response.

            “You just got like, 100x hotter.”

            “Hey, that’s my sister,” Alex said, throwing a pen at Lucy. Kara breathed easy, thankful Lucy didn’t react horribly.

            “So, you’re Daredevil. That’s cool, but this complicates things. If you’re serious about the article, which knowing you, you’re going to write it no matter what, you need to be careful about how to describe the events you’ve witnessed.”

            “I’m going to stage an interview with Daredevil. But that will be the end of the article. I’m starting with mine and Lena’s kidnapping. I was kidnapped, not Daredevil. And as far as we know, Lillian Luthor doesn’t know.”

            “That’s good. So, let’s start from the beginning. The kidnapping. Tell me everything.”

            And so, Kara recalled each horrifying moment of that experience, remembering that Kara had been used to coerce Lena into helping her mother. Lena backed Kara’s story, following up with her own point of view. She mentioned the files she ended up giving Lillian, pointing out that the files given were not all of the ones she had from Lex, and that the files were safe in hers and Kara’s possession.

            “Okay, and is this all you’ve witnessed as yourself?”

            “No,” Kara said, “After Lex Luthor’s death,” Kara paused, comforting Lena with her hand, “Lena was asked to verify the body. I went with her and Lillian Luthor snuck into the prison. And while she didn’t really say anything incriminating, she said that the next phase of her plan was in motion. We think that some of the guards are in her pocket, but we have no way of proving that. However, I can prove that there are cops around the city that take money from her.”

            “As Kara Danvers or Daredevil?”

            “Daredevil.”

            “Okay, tell me everything.”

            And Kara told her about the cops she knew were in Lillian’s pocket. She told Lucy about the Daxams, about Mike Matthews, she told her about Morgan Edge, that he was currently the money man for CADMUS. She revealed the Winn’s dad was the one responsible for the bombing of The Venture, at Lillian’s orders. And finally, she told Lucy that Lillian was responsible for Reign.

            Alex visibly clenched.

            “Sam? So she was drugged again,” Lucy asked, truly sorry that Alex had to endure that again. “Was it Lord?”

            “I don’t know,” Alex sadly confessed, “I don’t know if Sam remembers what she saw, and I’m not going to have her go through that.”

            “But if she does remember, she could be the link to Lord and Lillian working together, and we’d have cause to issue a warrant for both of their arrests.”

            “Sam doesn’t need to relive that. I won’t have it. I’m not putting her through that, I’m not putting my daughter through that.”

            “But it could be the key to…”

            “NO!”

            Lucy backed off, “okay. Okay. So, then we need to figure another way to take Lillian down. We can start with the kidnapping. Kara, you and Lena both were victims of this, and you witnessed Lillian as the perpetrator and can recall in fine detail the events. This itself is cause enough to issue a warrant for her arrest, however, it won’t be enough for her organization. While you were taken to their base of operations. It’s up in flames now and the area is already in control of the FBI.”

            “What about my article?”

            Lucy sighed, “If you’re sure you want to do this. You’ll have to be prepared to face lawsuits. Even if you can back up your claims and if your staging the interview with Daredevil works, there will be a lot of people with a lot of questions. You’ve got me. You’ve got Alex, and Lena. But the people who come after you, they will be powerful, dangerous. They will use any means necessary to take you down, to discredit you. They will go after Alex, Sam, and Ruby. They will go after Lena. They will go after you.”

            “I’m done letting Lillian control things when she hides in the dark. I’m done letting her hurt my family. I want to do this.”

            Lucy took a few moments before responding, “okay. Well then, you’ve got one badass lawyer that has your back. Just be prepared Kara, this will not be an easy fight.”

            Lucy got up and left the three women to their thoughts, but Kara stopped Lucy, getting up to hug her, “Thank you Lucy.”

            “Hey, I told you I’d always be there.”

            Kara hugged her friend tighter. “I’ll see you all later, we should get drinks when you get your article done,” Lucy said as she stepped out.

            “Definitely.”

\---

            After the talk with Lucy, Kara went back to her office, parting with Lena as she went back to L-Corp. Kara had kept in mind what Lena had said, and if Lena was okay with Kara writing about their relationship, Kara might have an idea on how to start her article.

            And so, Kara sat in her office, put on some soft classical music, and started typing away.

_The Luthor’s You Don’t Know._

_The name Luthor has become equally known with other great CEOs, Jobs, Zuckerberg, Bezos, and Musk. But how does Luthor differ from these other names that have become so well known? The answer to that question is Lena Luthor herself. She has become one of the most powerful CEOs and is one of the strongest women I know. I’ve had the great honor and privilege to know Lena Luthor for a few months now, and I’m even more honored to call her my girlfriend. Yes, the rumors are true. But, having confirmed that, let me speak on my partner’s behalf to her incredible heart. Lena Luthor is not a Luthor. To many, they see Lean Luthor and immediately paint her as the sister of a man who murdered many to get his way. To many, people see the CEO, a powerful and unwavering businesswoman. To many, they just see a Luthor, and wait for her time to fall. But I don’t see any of that. I just see Lena. The kind and beautiful woman who wants to good in the world. I just see Lena, the funny and geeky side that is shown to but a few people. I see Lena, not as the sister of Lex Luthor, not as the daughter of Lillian Luthor, but as a woman, brought into a family, and trying to paint that name in a new light._

_However, there is a Luthor who does not wish this to be done, and it is Lillian Luthor. Lillian Luthor has not been in the public eye for over a year. But Lena and I are witness to crimes committed by Lillian Luthor. She is the one responsible for mine and Lena’ kidnapping a month ago. She is responsible for the bombing of L-Corp’s unveiling. She is responsible for the destruction of the Daxam gang. She is responsible for the kidnapping and drugging of Samantha Arias, my sister-in-law, and forcefully subjecting her to become Reign once more. And lastly, she is responsible for the bombing of the Venture, a direct attempt on Lena Luthor’s life._

_‘How do I know all this’ you ask? And the answer is Daredevil. I managed to score an interview with the vigilante and they have witnessed countless crimes committed by Lillian and her organization, which Daredevil can confirm is CADMUS. Lillian has taken over Lex Luthor’s gang. I can also verify this as when Lena and I were kidnapped, we heard the name CADMUS repeated several times in our imprisonment. Having said that, I’d like to tell you why we were kidnapped._

_Lena had files from Lex, files she’s shared willingly with the FBI, files that detailed many of the criminal activities CADMUS undertakes. Lillian Luthor wanted these files and Lena was not going to give them up. And so, she kidnapped Lena, and a couple days later, myself. Lillian used me to coerce Lena to give her the files, and Lena agreed, but she had a trick up her sleeve. She gave Lillian files, but not the ones she was looking for. Lena planted a virus into Lillian’s system, and broadcasted our location. Within a few hours, the FBI was on site and Lena and I were rescued._

_But despite Lena’s genius plan, Lillian Luthor escaped. She escaped and was allowed to continue raising chaos in National City. And then she kidnapped Samantha Arias. Everyone in this city remembers what Reign did the first time, and the innocent woman subjected to the atrocities of Maxwell Lord. And it is with great disgust that I found out that Lillian used my sister-in-law to her own uses. Daredevil fought Reign, and while I am not happy that my sister-in-law was injured during the fight with Daredevil, I must thank Daredevil for bringing my sister’s family back together. Daredevil cannot confirm, nor am I able to find any evidence to support Daredevil’s suspicions, but myself, Daredevil, and my sister firmly believe that Lillian Luthor and Maxwell Lord are working together. There are only two people in the world who knew of the Reign drug’s structure, and my sister is one of them. I highly doubt she would give Lillian Luthor the chance to get her hands on it._

_But Lord is not the only one possibly working for Lillian Luthor. The night of the Daxam bombings, and the night all of us in the city were led to believe that Daredevil was the perpetrator of the attacks, Daredevil managed to capture the leader of the Daxam gang, Mike Matthews. Daredevil claims that Matthews gave up some of Lillian’s accomplices, accomplices such as Morgan Edge, who Daredevil says Matthews claimed to be Lillian’s money-man._

_I am, at this moment, unable to confirm much of this. But I am comfortable at dragging these names out there. Lillian Luthor is out there, National City and there’s very few that are doing anything about it. This is because, so few know just how twisted and evil Lillian Luthor is. Lena and I say enough. We won’t allow one woman operate in the dark, spreading terror across the innocence of National City. Lillian can’t be allowed to commit crimes in the dark, when people like Lena fight so hard to keep the light. I won’t let people like Lillian hurt my family anymore. I suppose one could say I’m following in Daredevil’s footsteps. I’m blind, I cannot fight to keep people safe, but I can write. I can write to keep people safe. I can write that I was kidnapped. I was beat. I was simply a pawn to Lillian Luthor. But I will not have it anymore. I’m done letting people like Lillian hurt innocent people._

_You may not believe me. You may not believe Daredevil. I myself found many of Daredevil’s claims to be far-fetched. But I’ve witnessed enough to know that in a world of crime, nothing can be overlooked. And so, Daredevil’s claims are worth mentioning. They are worth investigating. Lillian Luthor, if you’re reading this, you can’t hide anymore. You’re in the light. My words are final. If you have a problem with me, my FBI sister would love to chat. If you have a problem with me, my lawyer is ready to talk to you. If you have a problem with me, take it up with my girlfriend, the woman you used to call your daughter._

            Kara finished those last few words and took a deep breath. She was really doing this. She was about to drag Lillian into the light. She printed off the article and swiftly moved to Cat’s office and handed her the article. Cat read it thoroughly and Kara didn’t need sight to feel Cat’s smile beaming at her.

            “I think this is your best work yet,” Cat admired.

            Kara fiddled with her glasses a bit, a habit she thought she’d defeated but clearly was coming back in Cat’s presence.

            “I am serious Kara. I am proud of the reporter you’ve become, and this will be tomorrow’s lead story.”

            Kara’s jaw dropped “the lead? Are…are you sure?”

            “Kara,” Cat said, placing the article back on her desk, tapping the paper, “this is news. You are a reporter and you report the news. I do however, have one problem. I’d like for you to put my name in here for the people who’ve got your back.”

            Kara smiled widely, “thank you for believing in me Cat.”

            “Always, Kiera.”

            Kara’s smile didn’t fade as she returned to her office and made her edits. She was about to send the file to the editor when a text appeared on her phone, it was from Lena.

            ‘Hey love, hope your article is going well. When you’re all done, I would like to take you, Alex, Sam, Maggie, and Lucy all out. My treat. Talk to you Later. Love you!’

            Kara’s heart soared. God she loved this woman.

            ‘I’ll ask them. See you later. Love you more!’

            And Kara sent the file away and set her mind to call Alex.

            “ _Hey sis, finish the article?”_

            “Yeah, I think I’ve got a good one. Anyway Lena wants to take everyone out for drinks, you, me, Sam, Lucy, Maggie, what do you think?”

            There was an unusual pause on the other line.

“Alex?”

“ _Lucy and Maggie?”_

“What about them?”

“ _That could be a dangerous combo.”_

Kara laughed, but thought on Alex’s words. “They could be pretty good together.”

_“Yeah, I mean, Maggie’s gonna be…She’s…”_

“I know Alex.”

“ _Maybe having someone like Lucy around will make it a bit easier.”_

“So are we going to play matchmaker?”

“ _Why not? I’ll ask Sam and see if Nia or Brainy can watch Ruby tonight.”_

“Yea! I’ll see you later.”

“ _Love ya sis!”_

“Love ya too, Byeeee!”

Kara sat back in her chair and sighed. She hoped her article would do enough to drag. Lillian in the spotlight, or at least get people to look at her more closely. And Kara walked out of CatCo, feeling confident that something good will come out of this.

And Kara was about to leave CatCo when someone nearby cleared their throat.

            “You, I hated to see you leave, but I love watching you go.”

            “Lucy? What are you doing here?”

            “To see you of course. I was wondering if we could talk.”

            Kara smiled and held out her arm. “Wanna walk with me?” Lucy happily took it on and guided Kara out of the building.

            They walked for a few minutes in comfortable silence before Lucy spoke. “So, Daredevil?”

            “Yeah. I’m guessing you have a lot of questions.”

            “Yeah.”

            “I suppose I should start off by saying I’ve had these abilities since the crash. My parents never wanted me to fight. You know they had enough of that before they met. But, I had these gifts, and I stood by for years, hearing the cries and pleas for help and I did nothing. One night I just couldn’t take it anymore. I had to do something.”

            “Who was it?”

            “A young girl, just a teen. She’d come out to her dad, and, he wasn’t too understanding. He…He beat her.”

            “Jesus.”

            “I followed him to the ports that night and beat him until my hands hurt. I’d never slept better.”

Lucy was silent again, still grasping that this woman beside her was capable of such violence, kind, innocent, geeky, Kara Danvers, was Daredevil.

“Can, can you see me?”

“No. Well, not exac…no, I can’t see you. You remember the whole world frosted over, that wasn’t a lie. All I see is a white blanketed world. But I can, the sounds of the city, nearby ambience, it sort of paints a picture in a sense. But it’s not particularly useful in what I do.

“So how do you do it?”

“Sound. Mostly. I can hear, well, everything. I can hear the dog barking across the park two blocks away, I can hear a businessman angry over a deal on his phone. I can hear the typing of the secretary in the building next to us, three floors up. I can hear the coffee being spilled in the shop across the street. I can hear you, your breathing changed a bit as I am talking about this, and your heart…it’s beating kinda fast. It sounds like your mad at me.”

“No, no. Not mad, well, not really. I’m just, you can do these amazing things. But you never told me.”

            “I never even told Alex.”

            “That must have hurt, when she found out.”

            “I think she’s still hurt. I really broke her trust.”

            “Hey,” Lucy said, stopping them in the middle of the sidewalk. “You and Alex have an unbreakable bond. Every relationship has issues, well, expect ours…ours was perfect.”

            “I broke up with you.”

            “Eh, details,” Lucy shrugged it off. Kara laughed, and she hugged Lucy.

            “I really have missed you Lucy.”

            “Me too.”

            They continued walking and Lucy finally asked the question nagging her since she arrived, “So, you and Lena?”

            Kara didn’t even try to hide the stupidly obvious smile that graced her face.

            “I’m glad you found someone Kara. Really, I am.”

            “Thanks Lucy.”

            “What’s she like?”

            “God,” Kara began in a most awestruck sounding voice, “It’s like flying when I’m with her. She’s so amazing. She’s so smart, she’s so kind. She’s funny, and,” Kara sighed heavily, “so beautiful.”

            Lucy playfully nudged Kara’s side, “you sure about the second one?”

            “I know a pretty girl when I hear ‘em. I dated you, didn’t I?”

            And Lucy opened her mouth to respond but, shit, she was right, “Okay, you got me there.”

            Kara laughed, and it was music to Lucy. She moved on from Kara after a few months of their breakup, but she’d be lying if she said she didn’t miss that Kara Danvers laugh.

            “Oh, Alex and Sam are a go for drinks tonight, and Lena’s buying the first round. And our friend Maggie is coming along to.”

            “Who’s Maggie,” Lucy asked. And Kara smirked.

            “All in due time my friend, all in due time.”

\---

            Kara wasn’t too sure what game Alex was playing with matchmaker but, when they all arrived at the bar, Kara had an idea. They were still waiting for Lena and Maggie to show up.

            “Alex, I’m not so sure about this. Last time you tried to play matchmaker, it didn’t work so well. Oh, what was that girl’s name,” Lucy teased. Kara just rolled her eyes.

            “Kayla?”

            Alex jabbed Lucy’s side but she stayed in her joking mood, “Kelly?”

            “Was it Kara,” Kara said, playing along with Lucy. Aand a short pause.

            “She just shook her head,” Alex said.  
            Kara laughed, and then she heard Lena’s and Maggie’s heartbeat enter the bar. She got up and tried to make her way to Lena.

            “Kara, Kara, wait,” Lena said. Kara wasn’t really paying attention, only able to focus on Lena, and her cane tripped up against a bar stool and Kara nearly tripped herself if it wasn’t for Lena catching her.

            “Geez, Little Danvers, surely you can wait a couple hours before jumping her bones,” Maggie teased as Kara tugged Lena in for a quick kiss. Lena took Kara’s arm and led her through the crowded bar.

            “I’m so proud of you, you know? Standing up to Lillian,” Lena whispered in Kara’s ear.

            “You’re the one who pushed me.”

            “No you pushed me.”

            “OH my God…just get hitched already,” Maggie groaned, unable to stand the two’s mushy nature.

            “You know Detective, you’d be a lot less mean to us if maybe you just had someone.”

            Maggie shrugged off the comment, “Cancer doesn’t exactly give me the pleasure of a long-term…oh…wow.” Maggie was immediately silenced.

            “Mags,” Kara called out, but was once again met with silence.

            “I think your friend broke her,” Lena quipped once she saw Maggie was staring at Lucy Lane, who was very obviously staring back, eyeing Maggie top to bottom.

            “Well, hello. I’m gay,” Lucy blurts out.

            “Likewise,” Maggie returns. “I mean I’m Maggie.”

            Alex looked on in amusement, never having seen this side of Maggie before, all flustered and useless gay.

            “Lucy Lane, but you can call me later.”

            Alex banged her head on the table, already done with the aantics. Maggie sat next to Lucy and the two immediately hit it off, delving into conversation about each other. Sam got into conversation with Kara while Alex and Lena went to the bar to get everyone drinks.

            And while they waited, Alex questioned Lena.

            “Lena, no bullshit, how do you think Lillian will react to the article?”

            “Not well. But I think Kara will be safe nonetheless. She knows Kara is important to me, and she knows any attempt to hurt her will fail.”

            “How so?”

            “I, may have threatened Lillian.”

            “What? When was this?”

            “At the prison, when we went to see Lex.”

            “Lillian was there??? You should have told us, we could have had her arrested.”

            Lena shook her head, “it wouldn’t have mattered, she was in and out of there, and she had the guards in her pocket.”

            Alex sighed, “Fine, well, what did you threaten her with.”

            “That I’d go public with Lex’s files, tarnishing Lex’s image even further. She wouldn’t dare do anything that could hurt Lex’s image.”

            “Isn’t his image like, unrecoverable?”

            “Not in her mind. She believes what Lex was doing was a noble deed and what she’s doing in honoring his name.”

            Alex took a moment to take in what she just heard, “No offence Lena, but Lillian is fucking crazy.”

            Lena laughed, “oh if only she knew it. Don’t worry Alex, I’ll handle the backlash of the article. And Kara being who she is, she’ll be just fine.”

            “I hope you’re right. I haven’t told Kara, but I wish she wouldn’t have written it, but at the same time, I’m so damn proud she did,” Alex confessed.

            The two shared a mutual understanding of each other, each one wanting nothing more than to keep Kara safe. And the two carried over the drinks and the night began.

            The night consisted of friendly chat, Alex and Lena talking about some medical thing Kara didn’t quite understand. Sam was watching the conversation of Lucy and Maggie closely, sensing the spark between them was not anywhere close to being put out. Kara was rather quiet, taking in her drinks a little too quickly. Sam wondered if Kara was nervous over her article, or if alcohol was just a way to process everything that had happened the past weeks. Sam wouldn’t blame her really. Sam’s only way of processing was Alex and Ruby. They were the only ones she needed to get her through this. Despite only being a few days, Sam felt she was nearly back to 100%. Sam knew the nightmares would be starting again soon, but she knew Alex and Ruby would be there every step of the way. And even though Sam wasn’t too keen on such a public space, and even though her body could process quite a bit more alcohol than a normal person, she was never to big on alcohol anyway, being around Alex was enough. Sam ended up only having a couple drinks, knowing she would be driving a drunk Alex home. But Alex’s hands were all over Sam, and Sam was finding it difficult to not drag Alex to the restroom and kiss senseless. Kara was more than buzzed and was acutely listening to Lena. Lucy and Maggie though, they were another story. They were both clearly very into each other and were getting closer and closer to just doing it there in the bar as they were both half past shit-faced.

            Lena could hold her liquor, something Kara was surprised to learn. But Kara had already had too much to drink and was heavily leaning on Lena for support.

            “Okay, okay,” Alex yells out, holding her drink in the air, “To my sister, Kara Danvers. For having the bravery to stand up to evil and writing her best article yet.”

            “Allllleeeex, you haven’t even read it yet,” Kara claimed in her drunk state, clinging to Lena’s side.

            “Oh hush, we all know you’re a great writer and when you get passionate about an article, it’s never dull. So to Kara Danvers, for being a great writer. And,”

            _Oh God,_ Kara thinks, _she isn’t done._

            “And for saving my hot, sexy, awesome wife,” Alex hiccups, “Thank you for saving her and Now we’re gonna go bang in the restroom.”

            “Blech,” Kara groaned, “Alex, why would you say that? You totally just ruined the toast.”

            “Relax, I’m kidding.”

            “Aw,” Sam pouted.

            “Oh, no, we definitely are,” Alex whispered to her wife, but Kara could still hear it. “Anyway, to Kara Danvers.”

            “Kara Danvers,” the rest of the table repeated. Everyone took a drink and Lena whispered in Kara’s ear.

            “I’m so proud of you Kara,” Lena said, kissing Kara’s cheek.

            Kara loved her touch. Loved the feeling of Lena’s lips. And Lena kissed her again, letting her lips stay on Kara’s for probably a moment too long, but Kara didn’t care.

            “Get a room,” Kara hears Sam yell across the table. And Lena turned Kara away, kissing her again.

            And after they broke away, Lena stood and went to the bar for another round. And she was back at the table beside Kara.

            “Ms. Luthor,” Kara said quietly, and ooohh did Lena liked the way Kara said that, “could I bother you for a 1 on 1 interview later?”

            “And what would be the topic of discussion?”

            “Well I certainly wouldn’t mind a bit of friendly chat over the anatomy of the female body. Perhaps we could conduct some research.”

            “I am a scientist, I’m always interested in research.”

            “OH MY GOD,” Lucy groaned. “I forgot how flirty you get when you’re drunk.”

            “I am NOT DRINK!!! I mean, I am drunk! No, I mean I am NOT drunk,” Kara defended, only to hang on to Lena even more to avoid falling over. And now Kara was laughing. And Lena was laughing too, relieved to see the kind and soft geeky side of Kara come out after being so stressed these past weeks.

            Lena knew she was partly at fault for that, she did break up with Kara after all, and even though they were back together, Lena still sometimes wondered why. But those thoughts were not Lena’s at the moment, as she could clearly see Kara was nothing if not completely in love with Lena. The way Kara’s hands slid across Lena’s legs, sending fire through her veins, the subtle, well maybe not so subtle kisses Kara would place on Lena’s cheeks, lips, neck, god, if they weren’t in public, and if Alex and Sam weren’t already occupying the restroom, Lena would take Kara right now. And so, Lena got up to get another drink. And when at the bar, Kara followed not long after.

            “Are you the end of a train,” she asked, a little silly in her voice.

            “I’m sorry,” Lena’s eyebrow quirked up, wondering where Kara was going with this.        

            “Are you the end of a train,” Kara repeated, “Because I love your caboose.”

            Lena didn’t have a chance to react as Kara playfully smacked Lena’s ass.

            “Kara,” Lena shrieked, though she was somewhat smitten with the comment.

            “Hey, are you like, one of those big walls that keep water back? Cuz, DAAAMMMN!”

            That one, was a little more cheesy.

            “Are you a work of art? Cuz I want to pin you against the wall.”

            And now Lena was laughing, “I think you’ve had a little too much to drink my love.”

            “pffff, I can liquor. I mean, hold my liquor. But I’d rather liquor your ho…”

            “KARA,” Lena said, shocked at the words coming out of her mouth. But she couldn’t hold back the wide smile.

            And Kara was now in a fit of giggles as she laid he head on Lena’s shoulder.

            “Okay, I think I need to get you home.”

            “Mmmm, yeah, I can sleep on your boobs, they’re nice.”

            Lena shook her head, laughing as she held Kara up on her feet. She looked back at there table to see Alex and Sam had returned, only somehow they’d switched shirts, and Lena didn’t quite want to think how that happened. She motioned she was leaving and they both tipped their drinks in goodbye. Lucy and Maggie were nowhere to be found, so Lena out her arm around Kara’s and led her out. Her driver was already waiting nearby, but before she went to him, she noticed two shadows in the alleyway where he was parked. And strike Lena down if she was wrong but she saw Lucy pinning Maggie against the brick well. _God, we’re all just horny lesbians aren’t we,_ she thought to herself.

            “What was that,” Kara said, still somewhat coherent.

            “I’m sorry. Did I say that out loud?”  
            “I don’t know,” Kara said a matter of factly. Lena shook her head. She had some pretty interesting friends, but Lena never thought she’d have friends, especially ones like Kara. Like Sam. Like Alex, Maggie, and Lucy. And right now, despite all the shit with Lillian, Lena wouldn’t have her life any other way.

            “Let’s go back to your place Kara. Let’s get you to bed. My driver will take us.”

            Kara laughs drunkenly, “Well I’m not flying that’s for sure.”

            Lena just cradles Kara’s head in her lap. She didn’t know what she did to deserve Kara, but she was going to make every day count, make every day worth it, make every day worth being worth it, just by being at Kara’s side.

            “Don’t ever change Kara Danvers. I love you too much.”

            “Hmm…Danvers,” Kara says, starting to fall asleep on Lena’s lap as they drive to Kara’s apartment. “Kara Danvers, Kara Danvers. I think,” Kara yawns and cuddles more closely to Lena. “I think my name sounds better with your last name.”

            Lena’s mind screeches to a halt. And she wants to ask where the thought came from, but Kara fell asleep, and Lena can’t bring herself to wake her, so she chalks the comment up to a drunken thoughtless comment, because as much as Lena loves Kara, and as much as Lena knows Kara loves her, Lena won’t let Kara take her last name. No she wouldn’t put that burden on her, no, if anything, Lena wants to take Kara’s last name.

            _Holy shit,_ Lena thinks. _Did I just think of marrying Kara Danvers?_

            In all honesty, it makes sense. Lena had never felt this way with anyone in her life. Kara has brought out the best, she’s seen the worst, and yet they are still together. Lena has seen Kara’s best, and worst as well, and they are still together. Lena broke up with Kara to keep her safe, and they are still together. And if that doesn’t qualify as love, if that doesn’t give reason enough for Lena to marry Kara, well…you’d have to be stupid to not want to marry Kara Danvers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm now on Spring break, and I'm gonna be in DC to see my sister and we're gonna see Captain Marvel and I'm fucking excited!


	23. The Consequence of Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Kara's article goes public, Kara and gang deal with the backlash.

⠠⠞⠓⠑⠠⠉⠕⠝⠎⠑⠟⠥⠑⠝⠉⠑⠕⠋⠠⠞⠗⠥⠞⠓

The Consequence of Truth

            Lena had to take a breath. Kara wrote that. She wrote nothing but good things about Lena Luthor, Kara had written words that separated Lena from the Luthor name, and she did it with nothing but love in her heart. And honestly, how could Lena stop the joyous tears falling from her eyes. God she loved Kara. And Lena needed to show Kara how thankful, gracious, and well, Lena would need a thesaurus to continue the numerous words that could describe her appreciation.

            Lena pressed the intercom on her desk phone, “Jess, could you come in a moment.”

            And it was not but a second later when her trusty sidekick, as Kara had been calling her, to come into her office.

            “Yes, Ms. Luthor?”

            “Could you arrange for flowers to be sent to Kara Danvers’ office at CatCo?”

            “Of course, how many would you like to send?’

            “As many as the florist would allow.”

            Jess wouldn’t have said anything, but she noticed the absolute joy Kara brought into Lena’s life. Jess had been by Lena’s side for over a year now, helping her build L-Corp and gaining an extreme intellect that Lena would often joke as not needing a degree because being by Lena’s side was worth more. And Jess had seen Lena work herself to exhaustion in the months after Lex’s arrest. She saw how sad Lena had become. Jess never thought any less of Lena, definitely not, but Jess knew that there was a flame that had fizzled out after Lex’s arrest. And it was not until Lena had met Kara that that flame had returned. And Jess was so happy to see her close friend and mentor smile again. Not to say Lena had been in despair, nor had she been cold to her, or any of the employees, but Jess had noticed Lena become a little more relaxed with Kara in her life. She was well aware of the stress Lillian Luthor had brought upon Lena, and Kara, and her friends, but Lena was nothing if not strong. She’d seen Lena take down rich assholes with her sheer determination, and Jess doesn’t recall any of Lena’s business deals falling through unless Lena herself backed out, which was rare enough as it is. And Lena was always so professional, sometimes too professional, but since Kara, Jess has seen the softer side of Lena pour out a bit more at the office. And Jess was so thrilled to see Lena more relaxed.

            “Ms. Luthor, if I may be so bold,” Jess asked cautiously before going to take care of the flowers.

            Lena smiled, “I always welcome boldness, so please, speak your mind.”

            “You two are perfect. I really do mean that.”

            And if Lena’s smile was confirmation enough, Jess had a feeling that those two would be in love forever.

            “Thank you Jess.”

            And Jess nodded, “Will there be anything else Ms. Luthor?”

            “No, thank you.”

            And so, Jess left Lena’s office, and called up a local florist, feeling that she might need more than one to fulfill a rather behemoth request of flowers.

            Back in Lena’s office, her mind was occupied with a thought she’d been trying to unravel over the weekend. Lena couldn’t stop thinking about what Kara had drunkenly said that she liked the way her name sounded with the last name Luthor. Kara hadn’t remembered what she said when she woke up the next morning, and Lena didn’t anything. Surely it was far too early in their relationship for the thoughts of marriage. And Lena was nowhere near ready for something like that. She loved Kara. A lot. She really did, but Lena was terrified of that commitment. Sure, they are in love now, but what happens if Lena slips away and falls down the path of a Luthor? What happens if one day, one of her quarterly assassination attempts is successful? What happens if Kara realizes that Lena isn’t deserving of Kara’s unending love?

 _You know what Luthor,_ a voice in her head protested, _you stop that right now. You are worthy of her love and it’s damn well past time you grasp that._ Lena wasn’t entirely sure where that voice came from, but it was right. Lena was worthy of Kara, and if the article that was printed on the front page of one of the nation’s largest publications was any evidence, Lena needed to stop doubting herself. And so she did something about it. She stood and removed an old article that was hanging, framed on her wall. An old article that she’d once been proud of, but kept it around to remind herself that her brother was once a kind soul. An article about herself and Lex’s first research publication after she’d joined him at LexCorp, before he became the evil that he claimed he wanted to eradicate.

            Lena looked at that headline once more, _Youngest Luthor joins the Family Business._ She also read the subline with an old quote from Lex, _‘She’s the smartest I’ve ever seen.’_ Lena used to think that over time she could bring her brother back. With time in jail, maybe Lex would have seen the errors of his ways and ask forgiveness. But that time has come and gone. Lex is gone.

            But Kara is not. Kara is here, now, defending Lena with words of love. So Lena removed the newspaper from the frame and replaced it with Kara’s article. Perhaps, somedays, Lena isn’t worthy of Kara’s love, but Lena would stop thinking she’s not, and start working to ensure she’s not unworthy.

\---

            When Kara entered CatCo, she didn’t expect to be welcomed with applause. Was her article really that good? So far, Alex seemed to think so. She’d read it just this morning, shooting Kara a text saying, ‘Well Done Sis.’

            She received similar texts from Eliza, Sam, and Lucy, and many other of her friends congratulating her on the story. Kara had yet to receive though any words from Lena. But Kara couldn’t really blame her. After keeping Lena to herself all weekend, giving Lena the burden of taking care of a hungover Kara Danvers, Lena probably needed to get back to the role of CEO, and she probably didn’t have time yet to read the article. And Kara was backed up on work too. She knew she’d have requests piling in for more information on what Daredevil knows. And Kara really shouldn’t have taken the morning off, but she was tired. And spending Sunday didn’t quite help getting her well rested. So she had asked if she could come in later and Cat happily obliged. _‘Kara, you have more sick days than the rest of the staff combined, take the morning off.’_

And now, Kara was rested and ready for work. What she was not ready for was the abundance of flowers that were scattered across her office. There was a slew of smells filling Kara’s senses, and it was so overwhelming, Kara couldn’t pick out which flowers were which, or where the were sitting in her office.

            “Winn,” Kara called out, and Winn came bounding across the bullpen to Kara’s side.

            “Oh, wow,” he commented on seeing the flowers, “I love what you’ve done with the place.”

            “Winn, stop teasing. Can you help me to my desk?”

            “Uh, yeah, I think that’s easier said than done.”

            “Is, is my desk covered in flowers?”

            “And your cabinets, and your chair. I’m not sure who sent, oh wait, no there’s a card here.”

            Kara heard Winn shuffle through the dozens of flowers and retrieved the card, handing it to Kara.

            “It’s in braille.”

            Kara took the card and ran her fingers across the dots, _To my love, you’re much better with the words, so I thought I’d show you my appreciation for what you’ve done for me. You’ve defended me in more ways than I can count, and I am so in love with you, that I don’t think I’ll ever stop.s_

_With all my love, Lena._

And Kara was beaming with joy.

            “Oh, wow,” Winn said, taking a whiff of some of the flowers, “how do I get a woman like that?”

            Kara laughed, “I’m not even sure how I did it.”

            “Well, you did something right.”

            Kara shrugged, “I just spoke truthfully and outed someone who isn’t.”

            “The way the article was received, you’ve done a lot more than that,” Winn pointed out as he began clearing Kara’s desk, placing the flowers neatly on the floor.

            “What do you mean?”

            “Twitter’s been exploding since the article. And you two are trending.”

            “I’m trending?”

            Winn laughed, “Yeah, a lot of people were more intrigued to find out you were dating Lena than what you had to say about Lillian. They started tagging you as #Luvers.”

            “#Luvers?”

            “Yeah, and the gays are like, well, I think you broke them because there was a photo of you and Lena at a bar the other night. You were leaning on her shoulder and you two were smiling. Like, it’s so painfully obvious you guys are in love. And that person posted it to Twitter.

            “Okay, that’s kind of creepy, but, I guess…wait, what do you mean I broke the gays?”

            “The tweet was retweeted by Haley Kiyoko, and she quoted ‘Gay Power!’ and since then it’s gotten like a few thousand likes and retweets. And the majority of the comments are nothing but heart eyes, various jumbles of asdfghjkl and other letters, and more #Luvers.”

            “Huh. Well, that wasn’t exactly the reaction I was expecting. I was more expecting, like someone trying to kill me.”

            “Well give it time, you don’t riducle a Luthor and get away with it.”

            “That is very true, and…”

            “Ms. Danvers,” Eve, Cat’s newest assistant, interrupted, “You have a call on line 1.”

            “Oh, thank you.” And Kara turned to her office, still sensing she couldn’t move around without being overrun by the flowers, “Um, I can’t e…”

            “Here,” Eve handed her a wireless phone.

            “Ah, right,” Kara said, taking the phone. “Hello.”

            _“Is this Kara Danvers, the acclaimed reporter,”_ A sinfully sultry voice called out through the phone.

And Kara smiled, waving away Winn and Eve.

            “Why yes, and who might this be,” Kara asked, playing along as she managed to make her way through the flowers and to her chair.

            “ _I suppose you could say I’m a great admirer of your work, amongst other qualities you possess.”_

Kara suppressed a laugh as she continued the game, “Well, I’m told I have quite a few, perhaps you could be a bit more specific.”

            “ _Well, I certainly admire your way with words, and your wicked tongue. I am blown away by the things your tongue can do.”_

Kara was blushing as Lena continued.

            “ _I’m most definitely in awe of your incredible moves, it’s clear you have quite the talents with your body.”_

Kara knew Lena was alluding to Daredevil, but she couldn’t deny the innuendos Lena was giving.

            “Well if I may be so bold, your moves aren’t so bad either. I certainly like your way of curving a situation, and if I might add, your curves are quite spectacular.”

            “ _Perhaps you’d like for some investigation, I’ve always found hands-on research to be more beneficial to my studies.”_

“Why Ms. Luthor, I’d like nothing more.”

            Kara heard Lena laugh, and then a short silence, “ _Kara, I can’t possibly thank you enough. I know you’re going to say that I deserve it, and I’m starting to accept that I do indeed deserve what you’ve done for me, but I just can’t stop myself from saying, thank you so much love.”_

 _“_ Lena, you’ve shown me that there is nothing but kindness in that heart of yours. I’ve heard so many heartbeats through the years since I’ve had these abilities, and there’s never been a heart that instills me with as much joy as yours.”

            There was a shortness of breath on the other end of the line, and Kara sensed Lena was tearing up. “I just, I really love you Lena. And I want the world to know it and that you aren’t your mother. You’re not your family. You’re just Lena. And I love that.”

            There was more silence. “ _How is it that I found you?”_

Kara wanted to interject, but Lena continued, “ _Seriously. The odds of us meeting are astronomical. All the cogs that had to turn for us to meet. Alex meeting Sam, and them getting married and my missing their wedding. All those pieces that mesh in with my brother going crazy, my mother disappearing and leaving me the sole heir to the company. All these pieces fell together and we met in the restaurant._

Kara smiled, loving that Lena always wanted to see the science of everything, but Kara felt this was one time Lena was wrong.

            “I think it’s supposed to be. Kara and Lena…”

            _“Kara and Lena.”_

“Did you know we’re trending?”

            “ _On Twitter?”_

“Yes, apparently the #Luvers is our ship name now.”

            “ _Well it’s good to know that the internet still takes an interest in my dating life. I had to take a pseudonym just to be on twitter.”_

“A secret identity? Why Ms. Luthor, I would have never guessed.”

            “ _Well, I’m certainly not as stealthy as others. I’m quite intrigued at the double life of Daredevil. Makes you wonder who might be behind that mask. I’d certainly like to have a look, because that suit of theirs’s surely compliments a rather fine figure.”_

“Well, I’m sure that I could set up a meeting. I was able to score an interview after all.”

            _“Intriguing. Well, if you wouldn’t mind passing the word that I’ll be working late tonight. But I’ve got some new gear for our hero, and if they’d like to try it out, they know where to find me.”_

Kara smiled. Just knowing Lena was always working on helping protect her brought joy to her heart. “I’ll pass the word along.”

            “ _Well, I’ve got a conference call here, and then a slew of meetings, unfortunately I can’t do lunch today, but I’ll see you tonight love?”_

“Mine or yours,” Kara asked.

            “ _Well, as I said, I will be working late.”_

“Me as well, I’ll be wanting to get on top of the backlash for my article.” And Kara felt Lena took the hint.

            “ _Well stop by first, please.”_

“I will.”

            “ _I love you Kara.”_

“I love you Lena.”

            And with that Lena hung up. And Kara thought of just how happy she was with Lena. And when she finally manages to take down Lillian and CADMUS, they’d be free to live in peace. And Kara wondered for a moment what the future would be like. She’d be lying to herself if she said she hadn’t thought of being with Lena for the rest of her life. But Kara knew it was still too soon. They had moved incredibly fast in their relationship, like really fast. Kara couldn’t help it really. It was a chain reaction. A few subtle, not so subtle dates turned into near daily lunches, which turned into very not subtle dates which turned to kisses at the end of the night which led to a lot more kisses at the end of the night. And now it seemed they were practically living together. Alex and Sam had made a few jokes about it, but Kara remembered a moment after her’s and Lena’s “break-up” where Alex had asked her about Kara’s true feelings.

            _“Is she what you’ve been looking for? Is she the one you want Kara?”_

“ _She’s the only one I’ll ever want.”_

_Alex kissed Kara’s temple, “Then let me repeat what you told me so long ago, ‘Never let her go.”_

Kara had been thinking about that memory quite often the past couple days. Kara had had a dream the night after they went to the bar with Lucy. It was a simple dream, but she dreamt that she had told Lena she liked her own name with Lena’s last name. It was a silly dream really, but it had got Kara thinking. What if? What if they get through all this? What is the next step? Where would they be going?

            A knock on her office drew her asway from her thoughts.

            “Seems you have a fan,” Cat commented, upon seeing the forest of flowers that surrounded Kara.

            “You could say that. I think she overdid it though.”

            “Well, she is Lena Luthor, subtly isn’t exactly her style.”

            Kara shook her head in agreement, “Don’t I know it.”

            “Well, I’m sure you’re still reveling in your bliss of positivity but I’m afraid I come bearing bad news.”

            “Oh?”

            “Yes, a few lawyers called me. They said they represent Morgan Edge. They are demanding that your article to be retracted, claiming defamation and slander on your part. I defended you, put I would guess this is the first of many lawsuits you’ll be hit with.”

            “I figured it can’t all be positive, but I’m trending, and I’ve got flowers, I call that a win.”

            “Glad to hear a silly lawsuit won’t hold you back. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I believe I will also be sued, so I need to call my lawyer.”

            “Sorry for you to get caught up in all this,” Kara apologized.

            “Don’t be sorry for doing your job. I’ll deal with the backlash. You focus on finding more.”

            “Thanks Cat,” Kara said as Cat walked out of her office.

            Kara think she knew where to start searching for more, and she turned to the hard-drives locked in her desk, the ones Lena had given her.

            Kara pulled out her phone, “Hey RAO, can you like, do secure stuff?”

            “ _Of course, you’re office computer is now on a secure private network under Ms. Luthor’s private server.”_

“That was fast.”

            _“That is my programming.”_

And so Kara connected the drives to her computer and got to work.

\---

            Alex had been pacing back and forth for nearly an hour now. Sam was undergoing another series of tests to ensure the Reign drug could never be injected into her veins again. They’d been going at it ever since Sam was saved, and Lena’s compound, along with Alex knowledge of the drug, had proved useful, but there were still the unknown variables that Alex was accounting for, and every-time Alex tested for one scenario, another one would come to mind, and they’d have to start over again. And Alex knew Sam was getting impatient. And Alex didn’t want to drag this out any longer.

            “Alex, honey, let’s just call it a day. You’re starting to pace, and you know I hate when you pace.”

            “Just one more test. I have to know if this will work against…”

            “Alex,” Sam stopped her, holding Alex’s shoulders in her arms. “I’m here, and you’ve put a 24 guard around me and Ruby. And Lena’s compound is working, your modifications to it are working. I know you’re scared of the unknown, I am too but, and I mean this with love, I’m not a pin cushion and I am tired. We can do these tests later.”

            Alex breathed heavily, shuddering in Sam’s hold, letting a few tears flow down her cheeks.

            “I can’t do this again,” Alex confessed. “It’s so much worse for you, but I just can’t do it. I don’t want to see you hurt again.”

            Sam wrapped her arms around Alex tight, holding her head close to her heart.

            “I’m so scared Alex. I never thought this would happen again. And while the nightmares haven’t started, I know they will. But having Ruby, having you by my side. It’s all I need.”

            “I’m sorry.”

            “Don’t be,” Sam said, wiping Alex’s tears away. “You’re the reason I’m here, now. We’ve got a family, we’re happy. Alex, even with this horrible thing inside me.”

            “It’s not you,” Alex interjected. And Sam smiled and rested a hand on Alex’s cheek.

            “Reign is a part of me, like it or not, and we’ve worked so hard to keep her locked away. But she will always be there, and we’ve done so much be careful. But I’m tired. And we need a break.”

            “Maybe you’re right.”

            “We should go away. Just me and you and Ruby.”

            “Ruby’s in school.”

            Sam just shrugged, “who cares. She’s the smartest in her class, she can afford a week or so off. We should go somewhere. Hawaii, maybe, we always talked about going there.”

            “Sam, we’re in the middle of an investigation, you’re the CFO of a gigantic company, Ruby’s in sch…”

            “Let’s go to Hawaii.”

            “Sam, I can’t just…”

            “Let’s go to Hawaii,” Sam repeated.

            “I can’t…”

            “Sure you can.”

            Alex gave up, because she really wanted to go to Hawaii, even if the time wasn’t really ideal, maybe a week or two away from all this shit was for the better. “Okay, let’s go to Hawaii.”

            “YES!”

\---

            If Lena was honest, she was actually quite concerned that Lillian hadn’t made a move yet. And it worried Lena even more because Lillian was probably taking time to plot something, and that’s what was terrifying. Because Lillian was a schemer, and the more time she spent plotting something, the more dangerous it would be. And it was why Lena delved into new ideas to protect Kara. Not as Daredevil, but as Kara. Lena had been making several outfits, one’s that reflected Kara’s colorful style, out of the same material she had made Kara’s Daredevil suit. Lena hoped Kara would be safe with it. Because while Lillian might not know Kara is Daredevil, that won’t stop Lillian from ordering someone to attack Kara.

            And when there was a soft tap against Lena’s balcony window, Lena knew who was there. Lena opened up the door to Kara, who was adorned in her Daredevil suit. Lena had lost track of time and glanced to her clock to see it past 11pm.  
            “Sorry to keep you up,” Lena apologized, leading Kara inside.

            “I was up anyway, trying to find any leads on Lillian from your files.”

            “Anything turn up?”

            “No.”

            Lena sighed, “I was hoping a fresh set of eyes could find something I couldn’t.”

            “Well, Lillian, as evil as she is, is really good at covering her tracks. I’ve not found anything.”

            “Damn it. Well at least I can give you a few things here.”

            Kara lifted her mask away, and Lena smiled seeing Kara’s eyes. Lena rather liked it when Kara didn’t have her glasses. While the glasses weren’t at all a disapproval from Lena’s view, Lena felt they hid too much of Kara’s eyes, eyes that Lena just loved.

            “So, it was partially a lie earlier, when I said I have some new toys for Daredevil. I do, but I also have some stuff for you.”

            “As in Kara Danvers?”

            “Yes, here,” Lena said, holding Kara’s hands out to the several sets of clothes laid out on a large table in the hidden room in Lena’s office. “So these are for you.”

            Kara ran her hands over the fabric, “it feels like the same stuff in my suit.”

            “It is, but it’s casual and business wear. I tried to make them in the same style you wear.”

            “Which is,” Kara asked, surprising Lena.

            “You…do you not know your outfit styles?”

            “Alex basically made my style years ago. I’ve been told it’s a colorful mash of cardigans and pants.”

            “Yeah, that’s pretty much it. Wait, Alex picked all that out?”

            “Yeah, why?”

            “Nothing, I’m just surprised you don’t wear more black then. As that seems to be all that Alex owns.” Lena’s comment earned a chuckle from Kara.

            “Well,” Kara said, pointing at her own Daredevil suit. Lena nudged Kara’s side.

            “Oh you know what I mean.”

            “So, you made all these outfits, just for me?”

            “Yeah, I just…I still don’t think Lillian knows who you are…but I need to keep you safe. Just because Lillian doesn’t know, doesn’t mean she won’t try to have you killed. Your article was amazing, it truly was. For me especially. It’s done so much good in just this day, L-Corp’s stock even rose, 6 points, just because of your words.”

            “I just wrote the truth Lena.”

            “And that’s why I’m scared of what Lillian will do. You brought her out into the spotlight. She’s probably not too happy to be exposed, nor are her associates.”

            “Yeah, Morgan Edge is already trying to sue me, but Cat Grant can be a little more intimidating than a few corporate attorneys.”

            “Well, I’m glad you’ve got another powerful CEO on your side.”

            “Another,” Kara said with a smirk, “And who would be the first.”

            Lena smiled, relieved to see Kara taking the threats rather well, “She’s this big shot woman. The only good Luthor according to a beautiful reporter.”

            “Sounds like she’s a pretty great woman.”

            “The CEO, or the reporter?”

            “Yes,” Lena replied, taking Kara’s hand. “I’ve got a few more gadgets for you.”

            Lena led Kara around the table where Lena had set out Kara’s new tools.

            “This is the first,” Lena said, picking up outfit and putting it on Kara’s hands. “It’s a new suit.”

            “It feels tougher.”

            “It is. It’s the same material of your current suit, but double stitched, so double the protection.”

            “A little heavier, but not so much that I think it will hinder my movement.”

            Kara strectched out the fabric, seeing how far she’d be able to extend herself. She smiled, and quickly changed into the suit, knowing full well that Lena’s eyes were fixed on her abs.”

            “You’re doing that on purpose,” Lena accused. Kara shrugged.

            “Maybe.”

            “You’re impossible.”

            “Yeah, but you love me.”

            “Somehow…Anyway. Here’s the second,” Lena said as Kara had finished changing into the new suit. Lena handed her the oblong object. It was heavy, and painted in dark reds and silvers.

            “It feels like a pipe,” Kara said as she felt the steel in her hands.

            “Kinda, I’ve seen you throw those around like it’s nothing, and you throw them with deadly accuracy. So, I thought I could make you some, just more practical. It’s like a billy club. It’s made from stuff that’s 10x stronger than the metal the police use in their nightsticks. And here,” Lena said, taking the weapon from Kara, “you can change it up.” Lena pulled apart the weapon into two. “You can use them as batons and throw them and whatever else you can think of. And,” Lena put them back together, “If you click this, they’ll extend, and separate with this wire, so you can grapple and stuff.”

            Lena handed it back to Kara, who twirled it around in her hands, and clicked the button that extended the club, allowing one end to knock over a box on the other side of the table.

            “So, what do you think,” Lena asked nervously. Kara smiled and laid the club on the table and took Lena in her arms, kissing her.

            “I’ll take that as a yes then,” Lena happily asked after they broke the kiss.

            “Yes. Lena, I can’t believe you did all this for me.”

            “You’re the most important person in my life, of course I did it for you.”

            “Well, I guess I should head out, see how they work.”

            A frown formed on Lena’s face, “You…you’re not done for the night?”

            Kara shrugged, donning her mask, “Are you?”

            Lena thought on the pile of papers that had been stacking up, since Lena had been doing nothing but working on Kara’s stuff for the day, and with Sam on leave, she had a lot of work to get done.

            “Fair enough.”

            Before Kara laugh, she planted a quick kiss to Lena’s cheek, “I’ll talk tomorrow. Maybe it’d be best we just go to our own apartments tonight.”

            Lena didn’t want to agree, but Kara made a point, “We’ve been spending so much time together, I don’t know what it’s like to be without you anymore.”

            Kara smiled. “I feel the same. Perhaps we are moving a little fast.”

            Lena nodded, taking Kara’s hands in her own. “I just nodded. And I think you’re right. Maybe we are going too fast, but,” Lena paused, unsure of her next words.

            “We just complete each other,” Kara said. “And I’ll always be here.”

            And Lena’s breath hitched. “And here I was, thinking I’d end up alone.”

            Kara lifted Lena’s head, kissing her once more, “Never.”

            “Well, shit. Guess I’m stuck with you.”

            “Yup,” Kara said happily, popping the ‘p’. And with that, she turned to leave, going to off in the night to save the innocent.

            “Stay safe love,” Lena called out as Kara perched herself on the balcony, seeing her ready to jump towards the building next door.

            Kara flipped around her new gadget, holstering it in the strapped holster Lena had made, “Always.”

\---

            Maggie had been waiting up on the roof for nearly an hour now, waiting for J’onn to appear. She’d texted him earlier in the day, letting him know she’d found at least two cops on Lillian’s payroll.

            Simmons, O’Neil. Of course, it was them. Maggie had her hunch about the interrogation shooting, and while she still couldn’t confirm it, her interviews had shed a lot of light into their true nature. And Maggie felt if she continued to push, one of them would push.

            “Detective,” J’onn called out, silently appearing on one side of the roof.

            “Christ,” Maggie jumped back, startled by his sudden appearance. “It’s like you can change form and sneak up on people.”

            J’onn smiled and shrugged, “Years of covert work will do that. Now, what have you found.”

            “Two detectives,” Maggie said, handing J’onn two folders that were overflowing with papers. “This is a copy Detective O’ Neil’s, and Detective Simmons’ arrest records. You’ll find that a good majority of arrests in the past year were known associates or members of the Daxam gang. You’ll also see that nearly all of them were released within a few days. I’ve found falsified reports, ones that contradict with other officers’ reports of various incidents in the past couple months. Such as a warehouse fire a couple months ago. Simmons reports that Daredevil had ignited the blaze, but I was the first one on the scene, so he would not have been able to see that happen. Plus, I personally encountered Daredevil on the scene, and they assured me that they had nothing to do with it.”

            “I didn’t,” a new voice confirmed. Maggie spun, as did J’onn, both of them with their guns raised. Daredevil stood frozen, not deterred by the weapons pointed at her.

            “Damn it Kara,” Maggie cursed.

            “MAGGIE,” Kara screamed back, as she had not revealed who she was to J’onn.

            “Oh shit…Sorry.”

            J’onn only smiled, “I already knew.”

            Kara groaned, but she did not remove her mask. “So you know Alex has been helping me, and vice versa? That’s she obtained many of her leads from me, which I got from assholes that’s I’ve beaten up?”

            “I don’t know what you’re talking about Daredevil. As far as I’m concerned, Alex has happened her leads through her own investigations.”

            Daredevil remained silent after that, letting the two officers of law return to their conversation.

            “Anyway,” Maggie continues, “There are many more instances where their reports don’t match what other officers have seen, or what I’ve personally witnessed. I also have phone records, of which both Detectives were contacted by block numbers, but Winn…I mean, an unnamed resource,” Maggie paused, hoping she wasn’t about to get Winn in trouble for acting outside his jurisdiction, “they were able to trace the numbers to having been active in areas where known Daxam and CADMUS were operating. Beyond that, Daredevil here can confirm that she’s witnessed Lillian Luthor speak about two detectives on her payroll that had been partners for a long time. O’ Neil and Simmons have the longest partnership in the city.”

            “This is a lot of conjecture, and you do have a lot of proof. Unfortunately, this is not enough for a warrant,” J’onn explained. He wanted to nail these people just as much as Maggie. But he couldn’t jeopardize anything. He couldn’t appear as to being out of his jurisdiction, or that he’d been operating outside of law. If they were to do this, they had to do this right. “I do know you Detective, you’re not done with this. So what else do you have planned?”

            Maggie smiled and turned to Kara, still stoic as she was perched on the ledge of the roof. “That’s where Daredevil comes in. With their senses, they can track the detectives through the city. And we can see if they will lead us to Lillian. I can plant a bug on one of the detective’s cellphones. If we can get audio proof that they are indeed working with Lillian, or her associates…”

            “Then we can weed out the corruption,” J’onn finished. “Okay then. Daredevil,” he asked, turning to Kara, “you sure you can track them?”

            Kara smirked, “Absolutely.”

            “Do it then.”

            Kara smiled and turned focus to Maggie. “If this works, it will be much easier to weaken CADMUS. Lillian’s new muscle is quite tougher than the Daxam gang members. They are better equipped too and having those guns off the street will make it easier for me to protect others.”

            “Hey, who knows, maybe we can finish all this before I croak.”

            Daredevil gave Maggie a sad smile.

            “I guess you don’t like thos jokes either?”

            “Not really, I just wish…” *click* Kara snapped to the source of the sound.

            “ _We’ve got her in our sights,”_ a voice said. He was on a phone.

            “ _Take her out.”_ Lillian…Kara knew that voice, oh god, take her out. Lillian was trying to kill Daredevil.

            “GET DOWN,” Kara screamed, jumping down from the ledge and onto the rooftop just as the shots rang out.

            Three shots rang out before Kara was in cover, but no bullets hit.

            “Across the street, 30 meters, rooftop,” Kara called out to Maggie and J’onn. But Kara only heard one gun return fire, and it wasn’t Maggie’s.

            “Maggie,” Kara stood to move to Maggie, but J’onn pushed her down.

            “STAY DOWN DAREDEVIL!”

            “MAGGIE,” Kara screamed. She could hear Maggie’s heart, and it wasn’t good. She needed help. Screw it. Kara lunged forward, hoping Lena’s new suit would do the work. Another shot rang out, and it hit the ledge, losing its momentum and ricocheted off Kara’s shoulder. She grabbed Maggie and dragged her into cover.

            “Maggie,” Kara said, as J’onn continued to return fire. He grabbed his radio and called out.

            “Shots fired, 1500 block of 18thstreet. I repeat shots fired, shots fired. Officer down…need medical ASAP.”

            But Kara ignored him as she tried to find the wounds on Maggie.

            “Maggie, stay with me.”

            Her breathing was not a good sign. And then Kara found the first of two wounds. The first being on her chest, the very middle and Kara listened close, seeing if she could hear any more damage. And sadly, the bullet cut inferior vena cava, and she was bleeding profusely. Kara put all her strength to the wound.

            “MAGGIE!”

            “Oh fuck,” Maggie coughed up blood, as she tried to retrieve her weapon and fire back. But her first shot knocked the gun out of her hand, not having the strength to hold the gun firmly.

            “Help is on the way, 2 minutes out,” J’onn said, reloading and firing back. Kara quickly surveyed the other side of the street, and there was no life.

            “Either you got him, or he’s gone,” Kara said.

            “You sure,” J’onn asked.

            Kara took off her mask and pulled out her billy club, hanging the mask on one end and holding it up above the ledge where they’d found cover. And there was no action taken.

            “They’re gone.” And Kara returned all her focus to Maggie.

            “Maggie,” Kara said, using her mask to cover the wound, trying to stop the bleeding. J’onn had ripped up part of his shirt and wrapped it around the second wound on Maggie’s stomach.

            “Damn it. I’m dying aren’t I,” Maggie asked through coughy grunts.

            “Bullshit, you’re strong,” Kara assured, putting even more pressure.

            “Stay with us Detective,” J’onn said, finishing tying of the wound. “Help is almost here. We’re not letting some silly bullet take you down.”

            “Kara,” Maggie said.

            “Shh, conserve your energy.”

            “Kara,” Maggie said, using her remained strength to grab Kara’s hand. “Kara,” Maggie cried. “Tell Alex I’m sorry.”

            And Kara was tearing up now, “No,no,no. You’re gonna tell her yourself.”

            “I really fucked up.”

            “Detective, you need to be quiet. You need to keep your strength,” J’onn ordered. But Maggie was slipping away. And Maggie’s heart was slowing.

            “No, no, no. Stay with me,” Kara cried out as she starting compressions.

            And at that moment EMTs arrived. But Kara wouldn’t let go. “My hands are covering the wound. It’s her inferior vena cava, I can’t let go,” Kara said through her tears.

“Okay, okay, keep them there,” a paramedic said as she motioned over for the stretcher. “Can you move with us? We need to get her on the stretcher.”

            “I can do it,” Kara said, still crying. J’onn was now directing a few officers, and an FBI agent on where the shots came from.

            “Okay,” the paramedic said to two others. “Ma’am, are you ready?”

            Kara nodded.

            “On three. One, two, three.”

            Kara kept her hands tight on Maggie’s chest as the three paramedics moved her to the stretcher. Kara was now straddling Maggie, not moving her hands away from Maggie’s wound.

            “We’re moving.”

            “WAIT,” J’onn called out. He then tied ripped cloth from his shirt around Kara’s head.  
“I’ll take care this.”

            “Thank you J’onn.”

            “Move, move, move,” the paramedic yelled out, ignoring the makeshift mask on Kara’s head.

            Before Kara knew it, they were in the ambulance and rushing to the hospital. Kara could feel Maggie slipping further away, and her heart failing again…no, wait…she was going into cardiac arrest.

            “She’s having a heart attack,” Kara screamed out.

            “No she’s not she’s…”A paramedic argued, but then the heart monitor started going crazy, “Fuck.”

            “I’m starting compressions,” Kara stated as she again was pushing against Maggie’s chest.

            “NO, NO! Wait. Keep your hands on the wound,” the female paramedic ordered. “10mg of adrenaline.”

            The paramedic that had argued with Kara did as ordered and injected the adrenaline. But Maggie’s heart continued to rocket.

            “No change,” the third paramedic, another woman stated.

            “5mg of Atropine.”

            “She’s losing too much blood.”

            “We need to get her stable.”

            “Kara,” Maggie said, barely coherent.

            “Shut up,” Kara said, “we’re trying to save you.”

            The heart monitor was beginning to calm down, but the paramedics were still trying to stabilize Maggie.

            “You need to keep your hands tight on her. Perforation of the inferior vena cava is highly fatal, and the sooner we get her to the OR, the better,” the head paramedic explained as they arrived to the hospital. They’d set up an IV and were about to put her under.

            “Any illnesses you know of,” the paramedic asked.

            “Yes, she has cancer. The brain I think.”

            “Fuck, okay.”

            The ambulance doors opened, and the doctor began giving orders. “Prepare intubation and for bypass. I need three nurses. Temple,” he called out to one nurse. “I need you to take this,” the doctor paused, seeing the masked woman covering Maggie’s wound. “Take he place, send for another nurse to have her looked at.”

            But Kara didn’t want to leave her friend as the nurse Temple came beside her.

            “No, I can’t leave her.”

            “Ma’am, you need to let me take over. I’ll take over.”

            “No,” Kara cried through her tears, keeping her hands firm on Maggie’s wound.

            “TEMPLE! GET HER OUT OF HERE,” the doctor ordered. And the female paramedic wrapped her hands around Kara’s torso and pulled her back just as Temple’s hands took over.

            “No! MAGGIE!”

            “OR 3, GO,” the doctor yelled as he and 4 nurses ran along side the stretcher with the nurse Temple keeping her hands on Maggie’s wound.

            “Maggie! I’m sorry,” Kara wanted to fall to her knees, but was still being held by the paramedic, who was now walking her inside. And Kara broke down. How could she fuck up that bad? She should have sensed that shooter long before. She should have surveyed the area. She should have heard the sniper long before his shots rang out.

            “Hey you, in here,” the paramedic said, pulling her into a room. “Stay here, I’ll find a nurse.”

            “No. I’m fine.”

            “No you’re not. I’m sending a nurse in whether you like it or not.” And she left. But Kara didn’t listen and she swiftly left the room and followed the commotion around the hospital until she found the view room for Maggie’s OR. And Kara dind’t care the looks she knew she was being given from the various staff inside that were trying to save Maggie.

            “Is that Daredevil,” One nurse asked.

            “Doesn’t matter, they probably gave us the best chance to save this woman by keeping that wound covered right when it happened,” Another said. “We might actually be able to…”

            But then Maggie’s heart started racing once more. And then stopped.

            “She’s going into cardiac arrest.”

            “CRASH CART!”

            And more commotion ensued as two nurses brought over the cart and prepped the pads.

            “50cc.”

            “Charging.” A whir of electricity, “CLEAR!”

            And the zap filled Kara’s ears, but Maggie’s heart was beating again.

            “Again, 100cc.”

            “Charging.” Another whir, stronger this time. “CLEAR!”

            Another zap, and no response in Maggie’s heart.

            “No pulse…Charge again, 200cc.”

            “Charging.” Once more a whir, more powerful than the other two combined. “CLEAR.”

But it was too late.

“No pulse Doctor.”

            The doctor sighed.

And Kara banged against the window, “NO! MAGGIE!”

Nothing.

            “MAGGIE!!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really apologize for writing. If you don't like how I write, then don't read my stories. But I am compelled to apologize for this because Maggie is such a favorite of mine. I always liked her in the show and I was sad to see her leave, but her death is a very important role in the future of this story. If I've lost some readers, I understand, and I'm sorry for making you sad. I cried as I wrote it.  
> I know this is quite a turn, but there is a light at the end of the tunnel. I will be updating he tag for major character death now.


End file.
